Simple Complexity
by Istillwishiwasaweasley
Summary: "Love is simple, we all know that, it's just life that makes things complicated." Ruby Weasley nodded at her mother's words before looking over at Scorpius. Her mother was always right. Love was simple, but being in love with Scorpius Malfoy- that was a Simple Complexity. Next Generation in my 'Words' Universe (Read those first).
1. Growing up

Chapter 1

Ruby placed the last box on her bed and then sat down next to it, looking around at her childhood room with mixed emotions. She was excited to be finally moving out; she had been looking forward to this day for months but now it was here she felt unsure. Ruby Ariana Weasley was twenty years old and was planning to move to a new flat in London with her best friend Alice. Her mother had suggested that she move into Grimmauld Place but Ruby felt that the big house would feel empty with just her and Alice so she declined, she knew that her father was storing a lot of shop products there as well and she doubted that he would want to move them.

"Ready, Ruby?" Her father asked, poking his head around the door of her room.

"Yeah, just…thinking." She said softly. Her dad smiled and came and sat next to her on the bed.

"You know you can stay here whenever you want…"

"I know, dad. It just feels weird." Ruby replied, picking up a photo from the box next to her. It was a picture taken when she had started Hogwarts. An eleven-year old Ruby was standing between her parents and waving enthusiastically at the camera. Her father had his arm around his wife who was looking distinctly teary-eyed as she also waved at the camera. It had been a great day and the start of the best seven years of Ruby's life.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, your mother cried so much after the train left that I had to apparate her home, was worried she'd splinch herself." Ruby smiled, she had heard the story before but it still made her smile.

"I'm glad she kept the tears back until after I'd gone, probably would have changed my mind," Ruby said, putting the photo back and closing the box.

"Your sisters' got on the Quidditch team again."

"Of course they did, who else could beater like them?" Ruby said with a laugh. Immy, technically Imogen but she was only called that when she was in trouble, and Annabel were now in their fifth year at Hogwarts and had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team since their second year.

"You'll have to see if you can get up to Hogwarts to watch one of their games." Her dad said and Ruby laughed slightly.

"Still? You never give up dad!" She replied, her father had tried for all of her life to get her into Quidditch but she shared her mother's attitude to the sport. Overrated.

"I live in hope, you ready?" He finished, standing up and picking up the last box.

"Yeah, do you really mean it when you say I can stay whenever?" She asked, her confidence lost on the final moments of leaving her bedroom.

"Whenever you want, no need to owl, just apparate or Floo over Rubes, you might be grown up and a trainee Healer but this will always be your home." Ruby smiled and stood up, kissing her dad on the cheek before walking out of the room first.

When they arrived in the kitchen her mother was sat at the table with a cup of tea and a sheet of parchment. She did not notice their arrival.

"I'm all packed, mom." Ruby said, looking at her mother. Eliza Weasley did not reply and Ruby threw an amused look at her father.

"No Ruby, of course we don't mind if you give her healer training to become a Quidditch commentator!" Her father said loudly but her mother still did not look up. Ruby laughed and decided to join in.

"Mom, I'm pregnant, I think it might be triplets!" She said, her father shook his head in exasperation.

"Eliza!" Fred said loudly and finally her mother jumped slightly and looked up from her parchment looking very surprised that the room was occupied.

"Oh, are you all ready, Ruby?" She asked, standing up and vanishing her work. Eliza's devotion to her work was a source of great amusement for the whole Weasley family. When she was getting towards the end of a project she seemed to disappear inside her own head for weeks, only emerging for brief periods of lucidity. Her latest project had only been going on for three months but in the past week it seemed like Eliza was close to a revelation, thus her attention was diverted.

"Yes, mom. I'll see you at the Burrow on Sunday though, yeah?" Ruby asked, it was rare that her mother missed a Sunday family meal but it had been known to happen. When Eliza had been working on the Dementor project she had disappeared into the Department of Mysteries for two weeks and Fred had had to make Kingsley, the Minister for Magic, insist that Eliza come home for one day a week, especially as the twins had been two and had been driving him up the wall. Ruby probably hadn't helped the situation by drawing all over the wallpaper in her crayons.

"Yes, I'll be there. I'm not too far in." Her mother said, putting her empty mug by the sink.

"Could have fooled us," Fred said, smirking. Eliza ignored him.

"Now you know you can come and stay whenever you want?" Her mother asked,

"Yes, dad told me. Thanks, mom."

"We're really proud of you, Ruby, all of us." Eliza said quietly and Ruby smiled and walked over to her.

Ruby hugged her mother and then walked out of the house with her father to apparate to her new home.

They arrived in an alleyway and walked into the building in silence. Her father probably knew how nervous she was feeling and didn't want to upset her. They climbed three flights of stairs and then Ruby tapped her wand on the front door of number seven and it swung open.

"Yay! You're here! Can you believe we're finally here? In our own flat, I'm so excited! Hi, Mr Weasley." Alice said, bounding over to them and pulling her best friend into a hug. The large sitting room/dining room/kitchen was filled with boxes that Alice and her father seemed to be working their way through.

"Hi Alice, alright Neville?" Her father said, putting the box on the table and walking over to Alice's father to shake his hand.

"Hi Fred, can you believe it? Seems like yesterday that Draco Malfoy brought Ruby to Hogwarts because she had let go of Eliza's hand in the Floo!" Ruby rolled her eyes, _why did they always have to remind her of that? She had only been four!_

"I know, and then there was the time that they climbed into the wardrobe to play hide and seek together and they forgot that someone had to try and find them, four hours they were in there!" Fred said and Alice giggled.

"Well if you've had enough of reminiscing about the more embarrassing moments of our childhoods perhaps you would like a cup of tea?" Alice said, moving over to her father and giving him a quick hug.

"No, I think I'll leave you to it, meteor could probably hit our house and your mother wouldn't notice." Fred said, looking at his daughter. Ruby laughed.

"Getting into the new project then?" Neville asked.

"Only three months in but…it's already started. I've got a few products I want her to check before her mind gets too crowded with whatever she's researching. I'll see you on Sunday, Ruby. You girls be careful, safety first. Uncle Bill is going to pop around tomorrow to put some wards on." Ruby nodded, her father was always safety-minded when it came to his family and after the war he'd lived through no one questioned him.

"Yep, he told me. Don't worry dad, we'll be fine. I love you." She said, pulling him into a hug.

"Love you too, Rubes, so proud of you, always." Her father whispered into her ear. Ruby tried her best to keep the tears back but she knew that her eyes must have looked emotional. She could hear Neville saying goodbye to Alice.

"Come on, Neville. Let's leave our grown up girls to be independent. At least we've got other daughters who need us."

"Shut up, we need you, just not all the time!" Alice said, holding her father's hand and walking him to the door.

"Oh, Professor Longbottom, can you tell Immy and Annabel that I'm pleased they got on the team, please?" Ruby asked

"Of course, shall I tell them you'll try and get to a match?" Neville asked, quirking his eyebrow slightly in amusement.

"I'm not that pleased, tell them I'm very busy but if they make it to the final I'll see what I can do." She replied and Neville laughed and waved. He shut the door behind him and Alice and Ruby waited for a few moments until they could hear the sound of their father's footsteps fading before they turned to each other, and squealed.

"I can't believe we've finally moved in!" Alice said, hugging Ruby and jumping up and down. Alice was excitable at the best of times but now that they had finally moved out after years of talking about it her joy was infectious.

"Which first, alcohol or chocolate?" Ruby asked as they sat down on the three-seat sofa and kicked off their shoes.

"Both, we could totally do both, we're grown up now!" Alice said, picking up her wand and summoning a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates.

"Ooh, where did you get those from?" Ruby asked, looking at the box of chocolates and summoning two glasses from one of the boxes.

"Sarah got them me for my birthday but I was saving them." She opened the wine and poured two generous glasses.

"Alice, your birthday is in May." Ruby gasped; it was now the second week in September.

"Yeah but chocolate doesn't go off, does it?" She asked, hesitating with her hand over the box.

"No, but there is no way I could save a box of chocolates for four months." Ruby said before accepting the glass of wine. Alice shrugged.

"So, anyway. This is to us, our new home, and to finally being grown up!" Alice raised her glass and Ruby toasted with her and then they both collapsed into over-excited giggles like six-year old girls.

* * *

Two hours later Ruby was sat on her new bed putting away her things and listening to a muggle band on her radio. Alice poked her head around the door.

"Ruby, is Henry coming over tonight?" She asked.

"No, not tonight. It's our first night being grown up, who wants a smelly boy coming and ruining it?" Ruby said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Alice moved into the room and looked at the pictures that Ruby had stuck to the wall.

"Nice pictures, so you want Chinese then? Or pizza?" She asked, turning back to her friend.

"Chinese, Henry hates it so I only get it when I'm at home and Dad always steals all the prawn crackers!" She said, smiling at the memory.

"Henry hates Chinese? I don't mean to sound prejudice but isn't he…oriental?" She said, choosing the last word carefully.

"Yeah, his family are from Japan though. He said the Chinese food here is culturally misrepresentative."

"What does his family eat then?"

"Sushi, and rice. He likes Italian though." Ruby sighed slightly. She had been dating Henry Chang for nearly a year, he was drop-dead gorgeous and worked at Gringotts as a junior banker, but there was still the doubt that bothered Ruby, she had not told anyone, no one.

"Okay, I'll find a Chinese menu, and we'll order extra Prawn crackers," Alice said, leaving the room.

Ruby opened the last box, full of her healing books and notes, and slowly moved them over to her desk and organised them in a way that would make her Aunt Hermione proud. It wouldn't last but it was better to start off organised and then slowly slide into her usual working style of messy and disorganised than to start off with what her father always called 'Ruby madness'.

She was now in her final year of healer training at St Mungo's and she loved it. It had been her dream job since she was nine, when Immy had fallen off her broom and they had to take her to the magical hospital because it was the summer and Madam Pomfrey was away. Her mother had been uncomfortable taking her children to St Mungo's so she had contacted Uncle Harry so that he could come with them. Her father had been on a business trip in France.

The hospital had been amazing to a nine-year old Ruby; there were Healers in lime-green robes running around looking so important and in control. There were the patients who looked so comforted by the Healers, it even smelled right to her. Immy's leg had been healed straight away and Ruby had been amazed at how the Healer had made the pain on her sister's face vanish so quickly. When they got back home Ruby had announced to her mother and Uncle that she was going to be a Healer and she had never once swayed from that goal.

It had not been a particularly easy journey for Ruby. She wasn't as bright as her mother, not that she was stupid though, and she really had to work to get the grades. She had only achieved the required Charm's grade by one mark! It had all been worth it, she remembered the breakfast morning when an owl had delivered her acceptance letter. Her parents had been delighted and her Aunt Minnie had come over for the day to celebrate with them. Her grandparents had also come around and Granddad had told her she was going to be the first ever Healer in the Weasley family, then Aunt Minnie had told her that her Grandmother had planned to become a Healer after the first war had finished, not that she lived long enough to achieve the goal.

Alice and Ruby spent the first night of their new 'adult' life by drinking three bottles of red wine, eating their way through enough Chinese food to feed a family of four, and then dancing around to muggle songs until they finally stumbled into their beds.

* * *

When Ruby woke up the following morning her head was distinctly thick. She opened her eyes slowly and squinted against the bright yellow of the walls.

"Urgh." She murmured before sitting up and holding her head. Her watch told her it was half ten; Uncle Bill was due any minute. Ruby stood up and walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a denim skirt and blue long sleeved t-shirt and threw them on, deciding that she could shower later. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she heard a knock on the door. She spat out the toothpaste and rubbed her face dry before running to the door, Alice had yet to emerge.

"Hi Uncle Bill." She greeted, stepping to the side to let him in, he was alone and looked a Ruby with an amused expression on his face.

"Morning Rubes, overdid it last night did we?" He asked, pointing to Ruby's currently un-brushed hair and then looking around the flat that looked like a tornado had swept through it.

"Just a little celebration Uncle Bill, tea or coffee?" Ruby pointed her wand at the kettle which filled itself and then moved her wand to bring some order to the flat.

"Coffee please. Fancy a sobering charm?" He asked, sitting down on the armchair.

"If you insist," she replied and he did the charm instantly, it was always better for someone else, preferably sober, to perform the sobering charm which cleared away any lasting effects of the alcohol.

"Did I tell you about the time we had to use a sobering charm on your mother?" He asked as Ruby moved away to the kettle, feeling normal again. She stopped and looked back at her uncle.

"No, mom got drunk enough to need a sobering charm! When?" Ruby asked, surprised. Her mother got tipsy occasionally but she always shied away from getting too drunk.

"No, she wasn't drunk. It was when your dad hurt his arm during the war, Eliza hadn't slept for three nights so Poppy sent us a sleeping potion and Grandma spiked her tea, knocked her out for the whole day and when we tried to get her to the hospital to visit Fred she could hardly walk. Teddy's mom did the charm and it lasted about an hour but when it wore off…" Bill laughed before continuing, "the Healer was outraged that we had apparently let a sixteen year old get drunk enough to need a sobering charm." Bill smiled at the shocked expression on his niece's face.

"Why did mom need a sleeping potion? She got the blanket when she was thirteen didn't she?" Ruby was always intrigued by her parents, especially her mother's, past. It was discussed but never really in detail and none of the Weasley grandchildren pushed the boundaries, except James but Ruby suspected that was because he was nearly an Auror and felt like he'd earned more information. Ruby also knew that Teddy knew more than her but she had never questioned him about it.

"Yeah she did but she was so upset she didn't want to sleep. The potion was bloody strong through, Mom sent Poppy a Howler if I remember correctly."

"Really?" Ruby laughed, "What potion was it?"

"I can't remember, Mom said it wasn't the normal one but Eliza was pretty much immune to sleep potions at that point. Tonks had to transfigure her pyjamas to get her to the hospital, she couldn't even get dressed."

"Sounds like it was probably Hypnorest potion, I'm surprised Madam Pomfrey sent it to mom when she was only sixteen."

"Well, Poppy always had a soft spot for Eliza and she was struggling…Morning Alice." Uncle Bill waved at Alice as she came out of her bedroom, still in her dressing gown and looking horrendous.

"Oh, morning Mr Weasley." She replied weakly, staggering to the kettle.

"Fancy a sobering charm?" Uncle Bill asked and Ruby smiled.

"Yes please, now please!" Alice said, practically running over to the sofa and throwing herself next to Ruby before turning to Bill. Her face filled with her usual skin tone instantly and the almost-permanent bright smile return to her face.

"Thank you so much, Mr Weasley! I'm going to have a shower." She said, almost skipping out of the room.

"Is she always that bright?" Uncle Bill asked as Alice shut her bedroom door.

"Yep, don't worry it wasn't the charm, it's just Alice. Neville said she's like a constant Patronus." Bill snorted.

"So how are the wedding plans coming on?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I think. I try and stay out of the house when Vic and your Aunt get into full swing. Grandma was going to pop around this morning as well so Teddy has gone into work to catch up on paperwork."

"Good idea! It's their own fault, they should have got married before they went travelling, they're both nearly thirty!"

"I know, but you know what Vic's like, she wanted to find herself." Bill said, smiling fondly. Teddy and Victoire had been dating for nearly ten years, engaged for six, but after Teddy had qualified as an Auror, Vic had still not known what she wanted to be so they went travelling, for five years, only returning the previous Christmas. Now Vic worked as an artist taking commissioned projects wherever she could. They were finally due to be married at Christmas.

"Have they fixed the exact date yet, because Milly's engaged as well?" Ruby asked, thinking of her muggle cousin who was engaged to a Welsh guy she met at university.

"Twenty seventh of December, when is Milly's?"

"I think it's before Christmas, I'll get Immy or Annabel to ask Pansy, I'm writing them a letter later anyway." Pansy was Milly's younger sister and was, to her father and Grandmother's great surprise, currently in her fourth year at Hogwarts where she was in Ravenclaw and was doing very well in all aspects of magical life.

"Did they make the Quidditch team?"

"Yeah course they did, they have no fear! There practically a set of human bludgers themselves!" Ruby said passionately.

"That's what your Uncle Charlie used to say about your dad and George." Bill said, his smile slipping for a fraction of a moment. Ruby waited for him to continue.

"Anyway, these wards." Bill said, finishing his coffee and standing up. "Have you written the list of who you want to be able to apparate directly in?"

"Yeah, that's just Alice and me, and our parents for emergencies." Ruby said summoning the list from the table. "But we've got a list of others who we want to be able to apparate into the hallway." She passed the list to her Uncle who scanned it quickly.

"Not letting Henry in quite yet then?" He asked. Henry was on the second list.

"No, I moved in with Alice not him." Ruby said firmly, Bill smiled, he had introduced her to Henry when he was supervising his internship. They had been at Hogwarts together but they were in different houses and their friendship groups and classes had not overlapped.

"Your dad will be pleased, right shouldn't take me too long, just get on with your morning and I'll let you know when I'm done." Ruby smiled, she knew that her dad liked Henry but he was still quite protective of her. She stood up and walked into her bedroom, grabbed her Healing workbook and quill-case and set up her work on the dining room table.

It was Saturday and on Monday she would start her final year placement which was in the field she hoped to work in when she qualified; emergency healing. After half an hour Alice joined her at the table, also bringing a workbook with her. She was a potion developer and also worked at St Mungo's. Her programme only lasted two years, as opposed to Ruby's three years, but Alice had spent a year working at the Ministry on a Herbology project prior to joining the course so they were both in their final year. Alice was enjoying her training and rarely had to work overtime or unsociable hours because her work was fairly organised, 'turn up, make potions, and write up results, then home by five', as Alice often said. Ruby's work was fair more unpredictable and involved shift patterns including night shifts and emergency call outs, the life of a trainee healer was not easy, but Ruby loved it.

"Right girls, that's all done. If you want any adjustments just let me know."

"Thanks Uncle Bill, do you want another drink?" Ruby asked, looking up from her diagram of the nervous system and looking at her Uncle.

"No, I won't disturb your work, I'll see you at the Burrow tomorrow?"

"Yes, I don't start until Monday. Thanks again and say hi to Vic and Auntie Fleur for me. Is Dom coming home any time soon?" She asked. Her cousin Dominique had followed in her father's footsteps and was working as a curse breaker in Egypt.

"I will, no idea about Dom, can't complain though I was the same. Bothers Fleur though. Anyway, nice to see you again Alice, see you tomorrow Ruby." They both waved goodbye and Bill disappeared leaving them in peace. Alice turned to Ruby.

"How bad did you feel this morning?"

"Horrendous, you'll have to pick up some Hangover potion from work if we make it a regular thing," Ruby replied, pointing her wand at the kettle.

"Me too, felt like that time we snuck Firewhisky from the pub on my sixteenth. Can we take things from work?"

"Probably not, ask your supervisor, you can always brew some here or buy some if we can't. It would be useful to have a supply, just in case. Tea?"

They worked until four when they decided to go to the supermarket and do a proper food shop. They walked around the muggle supermarket close to their flat and picked up random items that took their fancy.

Ruby was just debating which cereal she should buy for the days when she didn't have time to make Waffles, her favourite food in the whole world, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ruby?" She turned around and smiled widely.

"Hey Teddy!" She said, pulling him into a hug. "I thought you were working to avoid wedding planning?"

"How do you know that?" He asked, blushing. Due to the muggle setting his usually turquoise hair was a boring brown and Ruby thought it aged him.

"Uncle Bill came round to do the wards this morning." Ruby answered.

"Oh, yeah well they were talking about flowers, Rubes! What was I supposed to do? How was your first night in your own flat, did you and Alice get pissed?"

"Course we did." Ruby snorted "Uncle Bill gave me a sobering charm, anyway how are you? I haven't seen you for…four days, it's like you don't love me anymore." Ruby said in mock outrage, Teddy grinned.

"I'm fine, still getting used to being back at work."

"I can't believe you went on a five-year gap-year Ted, mom was unbearable!"

"Hey, I spoke to her every day and apparated home once a month and…"

"I know, I'm only kidding, she was fine. Oh by the way she's gotten a bit spacey again so if you want a serious conversation with her you better get it in quick." Teddy, Ruby, Immy, Annabel and Fred had an agreement to inform each other of when Eliza was getting too involved in a project so they wouldn't panic if she didn't always respond to them, or their owls. The term 'spacey' had been coined by Uncle Harry who sometimes had to use the twin bond to communicate with his sister when verbal instructions from her family were having no impact.

"Noted, I might pop round now actually."

"Hi Ted," Alice said, joining them and putting a box of crackers into the trolley.

"Hey Alice, how are you?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"Yeah great thanks, just avoiding wedding-mania. How's the family?"

"They're all fine thanks, Sarah made head girl this year, dad cried with pride." Alice said smiling.

"You should have seen Auntie Eliza when Ruby got the letter she got so upset dad had to take her on a walk to calm her down!"

"Yeah, that's what they were doing Teddy." Ruby said, laughing.

"What…eww, you really think?" Teddy asked, leaning his basket on the trolley and looking at his adopted sister with disgust on his face.

"Yeah, that's what Uncle Ron told me anyway."

"Uncle Ron has a dirty mind, he always thinks everyone is…doing that." Teddy finished carefully. Alice laughed and walked over to the frozen section to look at the ice cream.

"Well, tell mom and dad that I survived my first night, don't mention the sobering charm, and that I'll see them tomorrow." Ruby kissed Teddy on the cheek and he left to pay for his shopping.

"Chocolate or strawberry?" Alice asked, holding up two tubs of ice cream, both with children's cartoons on them.

"Alice, we're supposed to be grown up!" Ruby said, stamping her foot for effect. Alice looked crestfallen.

"So…you don't think we should get ice cream?"

"No I think we should get both, we're adults now!" Alice laughed and put both of the flavours into the trolley. They were grown-ups now.

* * *

A/N So welcome to the Next-generation 'Words' story. This will be a lot more cheerful than Words which is strange. I've missed not writing from Eliza's POV but hopefully you can see that Ruby and Eliza are very different. This story will be updated weekly. Please review and let me know what you think!

Next chapter; Sunday at the Burrow and Ruby finds out who she'll be sharing an office with, any guesses?

Thanks to mozie and OhSnapItsMadison for beta-ing!


	2. Sunday at the Burrow

Chapter 2- Sunday at the Burrow

The second night of Ruby and Alice's grown up life was much quieter than the first. They cooked pasta and then watched TV whilst half-heartedly unpacking the rest of their possessions and organising the furniture.

Ruby entered the living room on the Sunday to see Alice already dressed and wrapping up a large parcel.

"Morning Alice, what are you doing?" Ruby asked as she made her way to the kettle.

"Morning, wrapping mom's birthday present, I hate wrapping…"

"It's your mom's birthday! Why didn't you tell me?" Ruby asked, horrified. Mrs Longbottom had always been like a second mother to Ruby.

"It was Friday and you sent a card and present, a book I think?"

"Oh…yeah, oh well that's okay then." Ruby said, taking a long sip of tea.

"Honestly Rubes, your memory is atrocious!" Alice said, smiling at her.

"Hey, I come from a bloody huge family, it's _always_ someone's birthday! I need to focus my memory on other things, like potions and healing stuff." Ruby sat down, her memory was shocking. It was a family joke. Usually her mother would give her a week's notice before it was anyone's birthday. Ruby picked up a quill and wrote 'birthdays!' on her hand.

"Why have you written…birthdays, on your hand?" Alice asked, turning her head and squinting to read Ruby's messy writing.

"So I remember to ask mom if she can still owl me when it's someone's birthday. I know it's Aunt Hermione's soon and I think Louie's is coming up. Next month is definitely Aunt Minnie's." Ruby answered, thinking out loud.

"What are you going to get Hermione?"

"A book voucher," Ruby answered promptly, it was always an easy present to buy. "I'll get Louie some joke stuff from the shop, I don't know what I'll get Aunt Minnie, mom might have some ideas. So, are you having a birthday dinner then?"

"Yep, I'm leaving in about ten minutes. What time are you off?"

Ruby looked at her watch, it was almost ten.

"Probably about twelve, I should be getting my work shifts this morning."

"Do you know who your supervisor will be? Or the new student?"

"No idea about the student, I hope it's someone nice, if I've got to have some annoying prick following me around for six months I might ask Aunt Ginny if she can show be the Bat-Bogey hex that scares all my Uncles. The supervisor will probably be Healer Kyle, he's really nice." Ruby said, hoping that it would be Healer Kyle. The man was in his fifties and was really kind to all of the students; he was always nice and encouraging. Ruby had been ecstatic to get the emergency healing placement, she had had to write a long essay on why she wanted to specialise in it and then she had an interview with the healing trainer team in August. Her friend, Amber Brown, who had wanted to specialise in obstetrics, Merlin knows why, had ended up in Paediatrics and had been really disappointed.

"So the student reports to you, or Kyle?"

"Well, Kyle really but we're supposed to supervise them as well and offer guidance and support and all that crap."

"All that crap? My you're supportive Ruby! Do you know what happened to Peter Dean in the end?" She asked, smirking. Peter had been her student advisor when she had been a first year and he had spent the entire six months trying to get her into bed, it was only when she hexed him and Healer Shacklebolt, Annabel's godmother, had seen how insufferable she had found him that he had been reprimanded. Penny Shacklebolt had then told Kingsley, who had then told her Uncle Harry and the whole thing had snowballed. In the end Peter had had to take an extra course on Professionalism before he could graduate and Ruby had been mortified by the whole experience.

"He moved to America apparently."

"I suppose he couldn't stay after that, your family is massive he was probably worried they would never leave him alone!" Alice laughed..

"They wouldn't have done, James offered to beat him up, Teddy sent him a hexed letter, Grandma sent him a howler and Dad banned him from all his shops, even _your_ mother barred him and you can't be a Healer and _not _drink!"

"Did your mom do anything?" Alice asked, clearly intrigued.

"No, it really upset her though, she gave me a big lecture on how I should have told her, it was horrible." Ruby finished quietly. Ruby knew what had happened to her mother during her childhood and then during the war. Vernon Dursley was still in muggle prison, and Ruby had felt awful that her mother had thought the situation with Peter had been comparable. He had just been a creep but he hadn't actually hurt her, just pissed her off.

"Right, well I'm off, I'll see you tonight for our last night of freedom!" Alice picked up the messily wrapped parcel and disapparated before Ruby realised she had said goodbye. Ruby often got stuck in her own head when she thought about things for too long, she suspected it was why she wasn't the strongest in exams and had only scraped her entry into Healer training. Thankfully once in the program it was mainly practical skills and essays with only a few exams, often multiple choice and fairly short, so Ruby had scored high grades throughout her studies at St Mungo's.

A grey owl swept into the room and Ruby jumped slightly before darting over to it and relieving the bird of its letter, it flew off instantly. Ruby recognised the hospital crest and she opened it with nerves and excitement.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you will be my healing intern for your final year. Emergency healing is an important and exciting branch of healing and I was very pleased with your interview and submission essay. I will expect you in my office at 07.30 tomorrow eager and ready to learn. Please feel free to bring decorative items (e.g. photographs, mementos etc.), stationary and textbooks for your desk. It is also advisable to bring spare uniforms, nightwear, food (including energy snacks and teabags/coffee), and casual reading for the many months ahead. You will also be partially responsible for a first year student and you will meet him tomorrow. Please find attached your work shifts and on-call times for the next month, these are negotiable if enough notice is given._

_Enjoy the rest of your day and I look forward to meeting you properly tomorrow,_

_Hl. Robert Kyle_

Ruby felt a grin spread across her face, she had been assigned to Healer Kyle! She looked at her shift pattern and felt even happier. She had four days on, two off, one on-call, and then she had five night shifts. Ruby looked ahead and she noticed that she was supposed to be on a night shift on Aunt Minnie's birthday; she had to remember to change that because she wasn't going to miss her god-mothers ninetieth birthday dinner for all the gold in Gringotts.

Ruby got ready for the day slowly and then packed a box of things she would take to the hospital. She looked through the photographs she had brought and picked four to take with her. The first was a picture of the entire Weasley and Potter family that had been taken on her Uncle Percy's birthday last month. There were now twenty seven members of the family, including Teddy, of course, who was a Weasley in all but a name, ranging from Granddad Arthur, who was sixty five and still worked at the Ministry (he was the head of Muggle relations) to Annabel who was fifteen (and younger than Immy by six minutes, and younger than Lily by only four days).

Ruby was probably closest to Albus and Rosie in terms of cousins but she was closest to Teddy who she counted as a brother, as did her sisters. Albus was also working at the Ministry where he was in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office which he loved and made his Granddad very proud. Rosie was another ministry worker, she was a junior officer in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, her work often brought her to St Mungo's and she always found Ruby to see if they could have a tea break or lunch together.

The second picture had been taken on Ruby's first day in healing school; she was standing in between her parents and godparents (Aunt Minnie and Uncle Charlie, who had flown back from Romania to surprise her). It had been a brilliant day and the picture always helped Ruby focus if she was struggling with the workload.

The third picture was Ruby with her parents, sisters and Teddy in France on the day that her father had opened the Paris branch of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. She had been sixteen and she had been so proud of her father; he now had shops across three continents and was currently looking to conquer a fourth (Africa).

The final picture was of Alice, Ruby and their best friend Alistair Shacklebolt when they graduated from Hogwarts. Alistair was the only child of Kingsley and Penny and was currently working in Romania. They had been best friends since before they could talk and even though Alistair had been sorted into Ravenclaw (Ruby and Alice were Gryffindors) their friendship had lasted. Alistair had recently come out as gay, Alice and Ruby had known since they were all fifteen when he had confessed it to them one day as they worked in the library. Kingsley and Penny had been incredibly supportive but some of the journalists, especially that _bitch_ Rita Skeeter, had been very rude and Alistair had jumped at the chance to move abroad for a while when Uncle Charlie had suggested it. Uncle Charlie had recently moved back to Britain and was working as Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts. Hagrid had decided to stick to game keeping now that he was in his nineties.

Ruby picked out an acceptable pair of pyjamas (yellow with jade green spots) and put them in the box on top of the photos. She knew that she would have the opportunity to sleep during night shifts but she still wanted to look professional if she was woken for an emergency. She folded up two spare healer robes and put them on top of her nightwear and then hung her final set of robes on the wardrobe so that the creases would drop out for the morning. Ruby was very fond of the lime green robes, they matched her hair (dark red) and eyes (emerald green) perfectly.

Glancing at her watch she realised that it was ten past twelve so she walked out into the living room and grabbed her bag and wand before disapparating. She could, as always, hear her family before she saw them. There appeared to be a Quidditch game going on and she noticed Lucy first, her orange Chudley Cannons Quidditch robes (she was a seeker on the increasingly successful team that her Uncle Ron loved), clashing horribly with her hair. She also noticed James flying near the hoops, he waved to her and she waved back before she moved over to the table.

"Hi Ruby." Uncle Percy said, standing up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Uncle Percy, how are you?" She asked politely.

"Excellent thanks, how's the new flat?"

"Brilliant thanks, you'll have to come over soon."

"Ruby dear! How are you?" Her Grandma asked, as she placed a large bowl of salad on the table and then gave Ruby her obligatory bone-crushing hug.

"Good thanks, grandma. How are you?"

"Excellent, how's Alice? Have you settled in well?"

"She's great, she's always great! Are mom and dad here yet?" She asked smiling and sitting down next to Percy. Audrey came out of the house carrying bread and Ruby greeted her warmly.

"How's Alistair getting on?" Audrey asked, looking uncomfortable. She was a journalist who worked for the Daily Prophet covering political stories and she had been very unhappy with the coverage of Alistair's declaration. She was usually able to protect the Weasleys from invasions of privacy but she didn't have the power to stop the printing about the Minister's son.

"He's loving it out there, he's coming home for my birthday I think," Ruby said, trying to reassure her Aunt.

Rosie joined the table and sat next to Ruby, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron also arrived and greeted the family.

"Have you got your shifts and supervisor yet, Ruby?" Rosie asked, pouring a glass of Pumpkin juice.

"Yeah I got them this morning. My supervisor is Healer Kyle; I'm really pleased he's absolutely lovely. I've got good shifts as well."

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yep eight till eight but I've got to go in a bit early to meet Kyle and the first year."

"Do you know who it is yet?" Rosie asked, looking intrigued.

"No idea, it's a boy though. Do you know anyone who was starting this year?" Rosie had only just graduated from Hogwarts so was likely to know the students who would be joining the program.

"Umm…Lauren Baxter but she's a girl."

"You don't say, Rosie?" Uncle Ron snorted.

"Oh, Ben Harper is and Scorpius Malfoy."

"Malfoy's son got on the Healing program!" Ron said, loudly. Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Yes dad, he's smart, really smart actually," Rosie said, looking at her father and then back at Ruby.

"Was he in Ravenclaw with you?" Audrey asked. Rosie shook her head.

"No he was in Slytherin, Al worked with him in potions though, and they actually got on alright considering." Rosie replied smiling at her dad's reaction and her mother's eye roll.

"Oh well, it could be someone from another school as well, a lot of American students come over to study here. My friend Amber is from Seattle."

"Why do they study here?" Aunt Hermione asked.

"It's cheaper, and the Ministry has an agreement for a scholarship program. We can study over there for a year if we want, my friend Josh is working in New York this year."

The scene was interrupted by the arrival of Ruby's parents. Uncle Percy stood up and let Eliza sit down next to her daughter.

"Alright mom, before I forget can you please owl me when someone's birthday is coming up?"

"Course I will Ruby, I know what you're like."

"There's so many to remember!" Ruby said exasperatedly and Ron laughed.

"I know what you mean Ruby, as long as you remember mine?"

"1st March?" She answered hesitatingly, Uncle Ron nodded. "When's mine?" She asked.

"Umm…I know it's soon. November 2nd?"

"Twelfth."

"Oh well, I knew there was a two in there!" Ruby laughed and her mother rolled her eyes.

"All set for tomorrow, Ruby?"

"Yep I got my shifts and my supervisor is Healer Kyle, he was the one who healed Immy's leg."

"Oh, he was lovely. Have you got good shifts?" Her mother said fondly.

"Yes, they're really good actually. I'll owl you a copy when I get home. I need to swop a shift to go to Aunt Minnie's birthday but it should be fine."

"Are you working on Thursday?"

"Yes, ten till ten I think, why?"

"I'm going to be popping in. I'll come and see you."

"Why? Are you alright?" Ruby asked, looking at her mother for any signs of illness.

"Oh, don't worry it's for work. Maybe we can have lunch?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Ruby said, relieved; her mother still saw Madam Pomfrey if she was ever ill and the matron had even done house calls for Ruby and her siblings when they were younger. Madam Pomfrey was contemplating on retiring and Ruby suspected she was waiting until Ruby had qualified and could take over her mother's medical care before she submitted her notice to Professor Flitwick.

Teddy and Victoire arrived and the latter came straight over to Ruby looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Ruby, are you working on Saturday?"

"No, why?"

"Thank Merlin, we need to get the bridesmaid dresses sorted. Dom is going to apparate home for the day, it was the only day off she could get so I was worried that you'd be working!"

"Nope I'm off, what time do you want to meet?" Ruby and Dom were going to be bridesmaids, Ruby had been touched when Vic had asked her and she was looking forward to picking out the dresses. As long as it wasn't pink, thankfully Dom had the more traditional Weasley hair so it would be unlikely that Vic would subject her sister and cousin to dresses that clashed horribly with their hair.

"Eleven? We can have lunch somewhere as well."

"Excellent," Ruby grabbed a quill from her bag and wrote the appointment in her diary, and then on her hand. Teddy snorted.

"Shall I owl you to remind you?" He asked.

"I'll tell Alice, she's got a bloody amazing memory," Ruby replied.

"How's Henry, Ruby?" James asked, coming and sitting down and grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Hi James, nice to see you too, yes I'm fine thank you, how are you?" She replied sarcastically.

"You look fine! Seriously, you two still…?"

"Yes we're still dating James, don't get your knickers in a twist. We're having dinner tomorrow night, do you want to come?" The bromance that had bloomed between James and Henry had taken Ruby completely by surprise. They owled frequently and often went out to muggle clubs together where James picked up a wide variety of young women, with Henry as his unavailable but charming and handsome wingman.

"Nah, we're going out tonight." James replied. Her father chuckled.

"Seriously James, are you sure you don't want to date him?" Her father asked.

"He's a great wingman!" James replied defensively.

"How long have you been dating now?" Aunt Hermione asked.

"A year in October," Ruby replied.

"Has he qualified yet?" Teddy asked. Ruby knew that Teddy didn't approve of Henry but so far they had not discussed it in detail.

"Yeah last month, he's working in Uncle Bill's office now."

"You should invite him for lunch next week, Ruby, it would be lovely to get to know him better," Grandma said. Ruby smiled; her grandmother was always trying to get them married off.

"I'm on call next Sunday so maybe another week?"

"Will you still be able to come?" Her father asked. She knew that he hated it when any of the family couldn't make the weekly lunches.

"Hopefully, they'll owl me or send me a Patronus if they need me, depending on how desperate they are. I have to let them know what my plans are and I'm not allowed to drink." Ruby was quite excited about the prospect of being on-call, she had yet to experience it as it was only for final year students and qualified healers.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were the next to arrive, Ruby thought that her aunt looked slightly pale but she didn't comment on it.

"Oh, mom before I forget do you know if Milly and Patrick have picked the date yet?" She asked, looking at her mother.

"Umm…I'm not sure, Harry do you know?" She asked, looking down the table.

"I think it's before Christmas but I'm not sure when." Uncle Harry replied.

"I'll call Aunt Petunia later and ask, Milly got that job she was going for by the way." Her mother said and Ruby smiled, pleased for her cousin.

"Really, at that practice in Cardiff?"

"Yes, I think Aunt Petunia was a bit upset that they're moving away." Milly had recently graduated as a dentist and was set to marry Patrick, a Welsh physiotherapist.

"Well Dudley and Lydia only live around the corner." Ruby said, laughing. Aunt Petunia and Uncle David now lived in Wiltshire and Dudley and his wife lived two streets away and both worked at the local schools; Dudley taught physical education and Lydia was a primary school teacher.

"I know but you know what she's like." Her mother replied and Ruby nodded, Aunt Petunia was very family orientated.

"I'll try to pop over on Friday and say hello." Ruby said quietly, before picking up the quill and writing Aunt Petunia on her hand.

"Are you allowed to write on your hands at work?" Uncle Harry asked, looking amused.

"Yes, I wear gloves when I'm doing any healing so they don't mind."

"Still, it must be worrying for the patients that their healer has a memory like a fish!" He retorted. Teddy laughed.

"They should be comforted by the fact that whilst I forget people's birthdays and sometimes what day it is, I can remember the names of all the spells to get rid of dragon pox. Plus they always look reassured when the see that my surname is Weasley."

"You're welcome," Her father said, wrapping his arm around her mother who smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Four hours later and Ruby was so full she felt like she might burst, the family had split into smaller groups and Ruby walked over to her mother who was in the Orchard sitting on the bench by Uncle George's grave.

"Are you really alright, mom?" She asked.

"Of course I am, honestly I'm just going to the hospital for work, I promise! I'll probably be there a lot over the next few months so don't worry about it." Ruby sat next to her mother feeling reassured.

"Any idea what I can get Aunt Minnie for her birthday?" She asked.

"She's always tricky, why don't you just take her out for dinner?"

"That's a nice idea, but it's her ninetieth, shouldn't it be something really special?"

"She won't want a fuss Rubes, as long as we're there for her dinner she'll be happy. Just take her out for a meal after her birthday, take her somewhere in Edinburgh."

"Okay, I'll see if Henry knows somewhere." Henry grew up in Edinburgh with his parents.

"Everything okay between you two?" Her mother asked. Ruby hesitated slightly before answering.

"Yeah we're fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's really kind and attractive and he has excellent prospects." Ruby answered promptly.

"That sounds like something your grandmother would say." Ruby smiled knowing her mother was right, could she tell her what her concerns were?

"It's just sometimes I think…"

"Ruby there you are! Can I have a quick word?" Aunt Ginny was looking oddly flushed so Ruby nodded and her mother made to stand up.

"Don't worry Eliza it's nothing serious, I was just wondering if Ruby knew when the St Mungo's ball is this year?"

"Oh…no sorry. It's usually in November I'll try and find out tomorrow, why do you want to come?" Ruby asked, surprised by Ginny's interest.

"The Daily Prophet wants me to cover it."

"Why? You're a Quidditch correspondent." Her mother asked, looking confused.

"I know but Skeeter's going and they want me to keep an eye on her."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"They got a lot of bad publicity after Alistair and they want to keep things neutral for a while. The Auror department is going to be raising money this year so I'm supposed to be there anyway. I bet you'll be expected Eliza."

"I'm not an Auror, nor's Fred!" Her mother said indignantly.

"I know but you're the Girl-Who-Jumped." Aunt Ginny said in a sympathetic tone. Her mother sighed. Ruby could tell that she was resisting the urge to say 'I'm the Girl-Who-Fell- Because-She-Didn't-Have-Enough-Energy-To-Actually-Jump' with extreme difficulty.

"Merlin's sake, I hate these things!" Her mother said passionately, Ruby knew how true it was; her mother was still very shy and hated the publicity from the war.

"I'll be there mom, and you can always just show your face and then leave." Ruby said, trying to console her mother.

"Thanks Rubes, anyway I better be off. I've got to check some new products." Eliza said, standing up.

"I better shoot off as well, I want to go for a run and I've got to get ready for tomorrow. See you soon, Aunt Ginny." She said, giving her aunt a quick hug.

"Make sure you take your wand with you…"

"When I run, I know mom. I'll see you on Thursday, my office is on the ground floor, room 17."

Ruby said goodbye to the rest of the family and then apparated straight into her bedroom and changed into her running outfit, a pair on black shorts and a dark green t-shirt, she placed her wand inside her shorts in the specially designed wand pocket that stopped it from jabbing into her leg and then walked out into the living room.

"Alice, you here?" She asked, knocking on Alice's door. She heard no reply so she scribbled a quick note telling her friend that she was going for a run and then did a few stretches before leaving the flat and jogging down the stairs.

Ruby had always enjoying running, even though she hated Quidditch she still wanted to keep fit and running was always a good way of doing that. Last year she had ran a half-marathon with her Uncle Dudley and had posted a very respectable time. When she exited the building she set her watch to record her time and then started running, slowly at first and then building up speed.

She ran along the main road and then ducked into the park and circled it a few times before doubling back and repeating the route. It was probably about five miles by the time she returned to the flat and she walked up the stairs slowly, looking forward to a shower and a cup of tea.

"Hey, good run?" Alice asked from the kitchen as Ruby walked into the flat and threw herself onto the sofa.

"Yeah, how was your day?" She asked, pulling off her trainers.

"Lovely thanks, Dad let Sarah come home for it."

"How's she doing?" Alice's younger sister was in her final year at Hogwarts.

"Good, she loves being Head girl but apparently the Head boy is a knob, his name is Issac Macmillan, he's a Hufflepuff as well but they've never got on."

"They'll probably be snogging by Christmas," Ruby snorted.

"I have news on that front."

"Snogging front or Christmas front?"

"Snogging, Sarah finally admitted she likes Albus!"

"Really, at last! I don't think he's seeing anyone at the moment, I'll have to ask Rosie."

"Well, be discrete, Sarah was so embarrassed."

"Discretion is my middle name," Ruby said, standing up and walking in to her bedroom and smiling widely.

The next morning Ruby picked up her box of work things, shrunk it, and put it in her pocket and apparated to the hospital. She had the familiar feeling of nerves and excitement as she made her way to Kyle's office. The door was open and she could hear male voices inside, she peered around the door and Kyle was talking to a blond wizard who had his back to Ruby. Kyle smiled when he saw her.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, early as well, excellent! Come on in!" He said, holding out his hand, Ruby shook it smiling nervously.

"Now, do you two know each other?" He asked. The blond man turned around and Ruby realised that he did looking very familiar.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He said, holding out his hand, Ruby shook it. "You're one of Albus's cousins, right?" He asked, not unkindly.

"Doesn't really narrow it down but yeah, Ruby Weasley, nice to meet you." This was going to be a very interesting six months.

* * *

A/N I've decided to do twice-weekly updates because I'm actually very far ahead so there's no point stringing it out too much. So we finally meet Scorpius, just about, they'll be much more from him in the next chapter. Review!

Next chapter- We meet Scorpius and Kyle properly, Amber the America is also introduced and we have a brief chat with Penny Shacklebolt.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing!

So the ages etc;

**Next generation**

Ruby=20, trainee healer (Gryffindor)

Imogen 'Immy'= 15, Hogwarts (G)

Annabel= 15, Hogwarts (G)

James= 22, Junior Auror (G)

Albus= 19, Ministry, muggle artefacts (G)

Lily= 15, Hogwarts (G)

Rosie= 19, Ministry, accidents and catastrophes (R)

Hugo= 16, Hogwarts (H)

Victoire 'Vic'= 28, Artist (G)

Dominique= 23, Curse breaker (G)

Louis= 16, Hogwarts (S, every family this big should have a Slytherin!)

Molly= 22, Ministry, transportation (H)

Lucy= 22, Quidditch, seeker for Chudley (G)

Teddy= 29, Auror (G)

Alice= 20, Trainee potions developer (G)

Sarah Longbottom= 19, Hogwarts (H)

Henry Chang= 23, Gringotts banker (R)

Scorpius= 19, Trainee healer (S)

Alistair Shacklebolt= 20, Dragon trainer (R)

Lorcan Scamander= 11, Hogwarts (R)

Lysander Scamander= 11, Hogwarts (S)

Milly Evans= 22, Dentist (MUGGLE)

Pansy Evans= 14, Hogwarts (R)

**Eliza and Harry's generation**

Eliza= 44, Unspeakable

Fred= 46, WWW and radio presenter

Harry= 44, Ministry, head Auror (Annabel's godfather)

Ginny= 42, Quidditch correspondent

Ron= 44, WWW (Immy's godfather)

Hermione= 44, Ministry, Head of Magical Law Enforcement (Immy's godmother)

Bill= 52, Gringotts

Fleur= 47, Gringotts

Percy= 47, Ministry, Head of International Magical Cooperation

Audrey= 45, Daily prophet, political journalist

Charlie= 51, Hogwarts, Care of Magical Creatures Professor (Ruby's godfather)

Luna= 42, Magizoologist

Rolf= 39, Magizoologist

Neville= 44, Hogwarts, Herbology Professor, Head of Gryffindor

Hannah= 44, Landlady Three Broomsticks

Draco= 44, Own Apothecary chain

Astoria= 40, Own Apothecary chain/ Lady of leisure

Dudley Evans (Dursley) = 44, Physical Education teacher

Lydia Evans= 42, Primary school teacher

**Older generation**

Molly= 64

Arthur= 65, Ministry, Head of muggle relations

Petunia Parsons (Evans/Dursley)= 56, housewife (enters baking competitions)

David Parsons= 59, Gardener

Minerva= 89, Retired but still Hogwarts govener (Ruby's god-mother)

Hagrid= 90's, Gamekeeper

Kingsley= 50, Minister for Magic

Penny= 47, Paediatric healer (Annabel's godmother)

**If you find a discrepancy bear in mind that maths is not my strong point and have a good think about whether it will actually affect the story before you moan!**

witchprincess33- Congratulations you were officially my first reviewer, thanks!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks!

LUG-14- Thanks, I hope your headache has gone!

Amy Pond-Lovegood- Thanks, see above for a timeline, I had to make an excel spreadsheet for this story and then other one for The Other Weasley, and I keep putting Fred in the other story and forgetting he's dead, then I keep mixing up Ted (in the other story, where he is a healer) with Teddy (in this story where he is an Auror) and Victoire (in the other story where she is an Auror) and Vic (in this story where she is an artist)! Sooooo confusing, hope the timeline helps, I'll put one at the bottom of The Other Weasley as well when I update it.


	3. Office Introductions

Chapter 3- Office Introductions

Rosie was right, Scorpius Malfoy was smart, but he knew it. They spent the first part of the morning getting to know each other, and Healer Kyle. Scorpius only worked in the hospital in the mornings, he had classes in the afternoon, but he had volunteered to take extra shifts and even night shifts so he was clearly keen.

"So, for the first few weeks stick close to Miss Weasley and we'll see how you're getting on before we think about extra shifts, it's a shock to the system the first month. I'm sure Miss Weasley would agree?"

"Yes, definitely," Ruby said. "It's a bit like boot camp for Auror training." She added.

"I'm sure you know all about that Miss Weasley, how many Aurors are in the family now?" Hl Kyle asked affectionately.

"Umm…only three now, Uncle Ron has gone to work with my dad, but I think my sister might apply when she can, and I know my cousin Louis wants to."

"He's in Slytherin isn't he?" Scorpius asked.

"Yep, first in the family. He's just made prefect as well."

"I'm assuming you are Gryffindor Miss Weasley, like your parents?"

"Yes sir, but we've got Weasleys in all the houses now." She said, most of them were in Gryffindor but Rosie had been a Ravenclaw, and Hugo and Molly were both Hufflepuffs.

"I was a Hufflepuff myself, now enough reminiscing, you two get settled at your desks and I'll go and find some patients for you." Hl Kyle walked out of the office and Ruby and Scorpius moved over to their desks.

The office was large, Hl Kyle's desk was behind a large glass wall that he could turn opaque if he was having a meeting, and Ruby's desk was next to the glass wall, facing Scorpius's. There was also a sofa, a small kitchen area to make basic food and drinks, a bed for night shifts, and a separate bathroom and shower.

Ruby enlarged her box and started putting her things away, she saw Scorpius doing the same.

"So, how is Albus then?" He asked after a moment.

"He's well, working at the Ministry now."

"Yeah, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office right?" He asked. Ruby was surprised that he knew.

"Yes, Rosie said you got on quite well. She was telling me which Hogwarts students were starting the program."

"Albus is alright, we're not exactly friends but we had a laugh in potions." Scorpius said, sitting down and looking around the office.

"So, any pearls of wisdom for the first year?" He asked and Ruby snorted.

"Yeah, study hard and sleep when you can!" She said.

"It can't be that bad!"

"Tell me that next week, I'm not going to lie to you Malfoy, it's a shock to the system. Are you still living at home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's easier, there's no way I could have lived on my own and done my own cooking and washing and stuff and still made it through my first year."

"Oh, have you moved out now then?"

"Yeah, just this weekend actually. I got a flat with my friend Alice."

"Longbottom, right? Yeah I remember you two at school. You were head girl weren't you?"

"Yes." She said proudly.

"I was head boy last year, with Weasley…I mean Rose. She's gone to the Ministry too hasn't she?"

"Yeah, she started straight away; she's here quite a lot actually."

"Why?"

"Department of magical accidents and catastrophes, they even have an office here for when things go really wrong."

"Oh, I didn't know which department she was in, the Ministry must be…" He stopped, clearly unsure if she would take offense.

"…full of Weasleys? Yeah it is, you can't sneeze there without someone in the family owling Grandma who starts making chicken soup!" Scorpius smiled.

"You the only one here though?"

"Yes, first healer in the Weasley family." She said, smiling.

"Same as me, first Malfoy that actually 'lowered themselves to manual labour'." He replied, making sure that Ruby noticed the air quotes.

"Don't your parents run an apothecary chain though?"

"Yeah, that's business though, my grandfather threw a fit when he heard I was going to healer training." Ruby paused and looked up at Scorpius.

"I thought he was…" She hesitated, again not wanting to offend so early in his six month placement.

"Yeah he was in Azkaban, he was released a couple of years ago, he's pretty much under house arrest though." Ruby paused not really wanting to talk about the war. Thankfully Hl Kyle returned and looked at his new students, looking delighted.

"We've got a lovely broom collision that you can have a crack at!" He said excitedly. Scorpius quirked his eyebrows at the strange wording but followed Ruby out of the room.

They walked to the other side of the ground floor and Ruby felt rather excited. She had her lime-green robes, with black arms to denote that she was a final year student, and had her wand ready. Scorpius followed her, with black robes with green arms.

The witch was crying softly and holding her arm delicately.

"Madam Bently, my name is Hl Kyle and this is Miss Weasley, we are your healers. Could you please tell us what happened?" The witch looked to be in her thirties but looked relieved at the sight of professionals.

"I was….playing Quidditch….bloody broom went haywire and I crashed into a wall…it really hurts." She said, sniffing frequently. Ruby passed her a tissue and she took it gratefully.

"Miss Weasley, if you would like to lead?" Hl Kyle said brightly and Ruby suddenly felt very important.

"Is it just your arm that hurts, Madam Bently?" She asked.

"It's Maisie, and yes, it's my elbow, it bent the wrong way… I fell on my bum as well but it's nothing a bath won't fix."

"Could I see your arm please?" Ruby asked. Maisie lifted her sleeve and Ruby looked carefully at the arm and hovered her wand over it, analysing the information quickly.

"Diagnosis, Miss Weasley?" Kyle asked.

"It's definitely broken sir, and the tendons have been strained as well."

"Treatment?"

"Standard bone-fixing spell, Potion E67, and a sling for three days. And a pain potion, forty ml of F2. Oh and a soothing ointment." Ruby added, looking back at Kyle.

"A soothing ointment?" He asked.

"For the bath," Ruby answered and Kyle smiled and nodded.

"Excellent, well I'll leave you to it; submit the proper paperwork by the end of the day. Mr Malfoy can observe, oh and when you have finished here please take Mr Malfoy to get his shots. I'll see you later. Good day Madam Bently." Kyle left the room and Scorpius moved closer to the bed.

"Madam Bently, this is Mr Malfoy." Ruby said, remembering how horrible she felt when her first year supervisor had not introduced her to patients. Scorpius nodded his head at her.

"Right, I'm going to mend the bond, it will feel hot and then cold and then the pain from the bone will be gone, it will still be sore from the tendon damage but I'll give potion for that."

"_Brachius immendo,_" Ruby said; she could have used a non-verbal version but that wouldn't help Scorpius.

"Why did you say the incantation?" Scorpius asked, as Madam Bently's face relaxed.

"Because otherwise you wouldn't have known which spell I was using. Is that feeling better, Madam Bently?" She asked, looking up at the witch. She could see Scorpius blush in embarrassment out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, much better, just a bit tender." Ruby moved over to the potion cabinet and Scorpius followed her.

"Right, we use these measuring beakers and then vanish them when the patient has taken the potion. This pain potion is fairly mild, about the strength of a Pepper-up but it lasts for a few days so it's very effective."

"Why did you chose that one?" Scorpius asked her as she measured the potion carefully.

"Well, most of the pain would have been from the bone injury so when that's healed it's not too painful. The scale is ten-point, but F1 is usually just given to babies and children."

"What about F10?"

"Nerve damage and Cruciatus curses, things like that. You have to get three qualified healers to sign it off because it's so strong. And this potions, E67, is an anti-inflammatory potion that will help with the tendon damage." Ruby moved back over to the bed and passed the potions to Maisie who took it, shuddering slightly.

"It's not the best flavour, sorry. Now here's the sling, try and keep it on for three days, here's the ointment, just five drops in the bath. If there are any problems come back. Any questions or concerns?"

"No, thank you very much. Which Weasley are you then?" She asked, clearly intrigued.

"I'm the heiress to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, Madam Bently. Have a nice day and take care on your broom." Madam Bently nodded and Ruby led Scorpius out of the room.

They walked slowly to the vaccination room.

"Why didn't you say that you were Eliza Weasley's daughter?" He asked.

"I always say that I'm the heiress to WWW, it answers the question and usually they're so amazed that they only ask questions about dad and the shop. Mom's very private and her story is not one that I really like to discuss with people, would you?"

"No, suppose not. Anyway how many injections do I need?"

"Ten, assuming you got all of your childhood ones on time."

"I have no idea."

"Don't worry, they'll be a record, oh good there's no one here." They walked into the room and Scorpius looked quite apprehensive.

"Are you going to be giving me the injections?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied, finding the box that contained his injections which had presumably been prepared by one of the trainers when they knew who would be on the course. "Yeah, you only need ten, sit down there, are you right or left-handed?" She asked, moving over to him.

"Right."

"Well, give me your left arm; you'll need to be able to write this afternoon." Ruby lifted up the first injection and checked it was ready whilst Scorpius rolled up his sleeve.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Just do it." He said, he turned his head away and Ruby saw that he was sweating slightly.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" She asked.

"Just do it, now!" He said.

"Are you scared of needles?" She asked, trying to hide her smile.

"No! I could inject _you_ with a million needles…"

"I'd rather you didn't." She interjected, positioning the needle; she could feel his arm tense.

"I'm just not a fan of getting injected."

"Relax or it's going to hurt more."

"More? Does that mean it's going to hurt a bit?"

"Don't be such a baby, there…" She pushed the injection in quickly and she knew it had gone straight into his tight muscle. He clearly worked out.

"OUCH!" He yelled, jumping away from her.

"Malfoy get a grip, only nine to go, the sooner it's done the sooner we can go and have a cup of tea!"

He sat back on the stool and turned his head away, to his credit he didn't flinch for the next eight needles. Ruby pushed in the final one and he moved slightly.

"Don't…oh fuck!" Malfoy had not been flinching; he had passed out.

"_Ennerverte_!" She said, pointing her wand at his head, he opened his eyes slowly and she knelt down next to him.

"Alright Malfoy?" She asked.

"Yeah…don't tell Potter." He said as he sat up and tried to clear his head.

"I assume you mean Albus? Wouldn't dream of it. Come on, tea always helps with these things!" Ruby helped him to his feet and then he waited while she cleared away the used needles.

When they returned to the office Hl Kyle looked rather concerned at Malfoy's complexion.

"Are you ill, Mr Malfoy?" He asked, sticking his head outside his glass door.

"I'm fine, sir, just…" He hesitated and Ruby finished for him.

"He got a bit faint after the injections sir. I'll make him a drink, would you like one?"

"Oh dear, yes make him a tea and put a drop of rescue-remedy in it. I'll have a coffee please dear, milk and two sugars."

Ruby made the drinks and then Scorpius moved over to her desk to watch her fill in the paperwork. Kyle walked in and out numerous times and appeared to be pleased with his students. At lunch Scorpius left and Ruby walked to the Paediatric department to see if Amber was free.

"Hello Ruby, having a good first day?" Hl Shacklebolt asked, poking her head out of her office as Ruby walked into the outer office where Amber's desk was supposed to be; she was not present.

"Hi, Hl Shacklebolt…"

"No one's here Ruby, you can call me Penny!" She said, laughing.

"Oh, well it's going well thanks. How are you?"

"Well thanks, not too busy today. Are you looking for Amber?"

"Yes, I'm on lunch and I wondered if she was too?"

"She's in room seven watching cartoons with some of the patients."

"She's watching cartoons?" Ruby asked, smiling.

"Well, whilst doing all their observations of course. You can tell her she can have her lunch."

"Thanks," Ruby said, pleased.

"How's your mom?" Penny asked.

"Well thanks, starting to get into the new project. She said she's going to be coming here quite a bit so don't be surprised if you see her. We're having lunch on Thursday."

"Oh, thanks for the warning, I probably would have worried..." Penny looked slightly pensive for a moment. "Well, have a nice lunch."

"Thanks Penny, oh and the twins made the Quidditch team again." She added, Penny was Annabel's godmother after all.

"Oh that's nice for them, hope they don't end up here though!" Ruby laughed and left the office with a wave.

When she found Amber she was indeed trying to measure a young boy's blood pressure whilst he watched cartoons on a muggle television.

"…just hold still for me Ben, please?" She asked, slightly desperately.

"NO!" The young wizard said, before jumping off the bed and over to the toy table.

"Hi Amber, having fun?" Ruby asked, Amber looked up at her, her blond hair was falling out of her plaits and she had blue paint on the side of her face. Her robes were similar to Ruby's but had dragons and teddy-bears all over them.

"Ruby, please save me!" She said, walking over to her.

"Hl Shacklebolt said you can come for lunch."

"Really? Oh thank Merlin! Let's go, did I mention I _hate _children." She whispered as they walked out of the room.

"You wanted obstetrics."

"That's women and _babies_! Not toddlers and spoilt seven year olds!" Amber complained the whole way to the cafeteria; they stopped off at Alice's office but she couldn't leave her potion unattended. In the cafeteria they picked their lunches and she was still moaning as they sat down near the windows.

"….and then he bit me! And I can't even swear!" Amber finished, she took a bit of her sandwich, swallowed quickly and the added. "And to top of an awesome morning my first year is a complete bitch!" She finished loudly, some of the people around her turned to look at them before returning to their meals.

"Who is it?"

"Lauren Baxter, or Baker maybe."

"It's Baxter, Rosie mentioned her. Why what's she like?"

"Just really annoying, keeps cosy-ing up to Hl Shacklebolt."

"Don't worry, she's not stupid."

"Oh I forgot, you know her don't you?"

"Yeah she's Annabel's godmother, she's really nice and she's smart enough to see through flattery."

"She seems quite…" Amber paused and looked unsure.

"What?" Ruby asked, wondering what Amber was thinking.

"She's a bit jumpy and quieter than I thought she'd be. She's great with the kids though. I just thought she'd be like Alistair." Alistair and Amber had met the previous year at one of Alice's parties and they had got on like a house on fire; they both loved to party.

"No, Penny and Alistair and like chalk and cheese. Penny…she had a hard war." Ruby finished awkwardly; as Amber was American she was less familiar with the people of the war than the average British witch or wizard. She knew about Uncle Harry's role and about Ruby's mom but the rest of her knowledge was sketchy and Ruby didn't really want to fill her in.

"Oh…I didn't know. So, how was your morning?" Amber asked, trying to change the subject.

"Quite well actually, I treated a witch who fell off her broom. Not complicated but it was nice to take the lead for a change."

"What's your student like?"

"Well, he seems alright but…"

"But what?"

"It's a bit awkward, he's Scorpius Malfoy, Draco's son."

"The one whose dad went to Azkaban?"

"Yeah, it's not like it's a big deal now but I don't really want things to be difficult."

"I'm sure he's thinking the same. Is he smart?"

"Seems to be."

"Is he hot?"

"I suppose," Ruby said, knowing she couldn't deny that Scorpius was good looking.

"Is he single?"

"No idea, do you want me to find out for you?"

"Of course, I've been here for two years already and I haven't found myself a British husband, it's almost not worth it!" Amber said, grinning at Ruby.

"You found me though."

"If you had a penis we'd be set but…"

"Phew, who says I'd want you!" Ruby mocked before taking a bite of her ham salad.

"Talking of penises, how's Henry?"

"I'm sure he'd be honoured by that word association. He's fine, we're having dinner tonight."

"You working tomorrow?"

"Yeah so it won't be a late night."

"Shame, I'm on nights from tomorrow, nights with brats how great!"

Ruby spent the afternoon filling in the paperwork for Madam Bently and two other patients that she treated. She was just packing up her bag when she remembered Aunt Ginny's request and she knocked on Kyle's open door.

"Yes, dear." He asked, beckoning her in.

"I'm just on my way out sir, here's the paperwork for today. I was also wondering if you knew when the ball is this year."

"Thank you, this looks correct. The ball, let me see…" he turned to his calendar, "…ahh here it is, twelfth November dear, should be quite a few of your family there this year. The Auror's are supporting it." Ruby felt her heart sink when she realised that she would have to spend her birthday evening at the ball; she had to go.

"Yes sir, my Aunt told me she just wanted to know the date."

"Will your parents be coming?"

"I think so sir."

"Your mother still hates publicity then?" He asked, Ruby smiled.

"Yes sir, Dad says she's too stubborn to change now."

"Well, she's made such a contribution to the Wizarding world, especially the werewolf cure, and then the Dementors!" Ruby nodded; she was very proud of her mother.

"Sir could I also change one of my shifts please?"

"Of course, as long as it's not this week, which shift?"

"Fourth October, it's a night shift."

"I can change that, got dinner plans then?" He asked, making a note on his calendar.

"Yes, it's my godmother's birthday, sir."

"Anyone I know?"

"Probably, Professor McGonagall."

"Ahh yes, of course. How is retirement suiting her?"

"She's enjoying it sir, she wanted to retire before the next generation of Weasleys arrived!" Ruby said, smiling. Aunt Minnie had passed the headship to Professor Flitwick the year before Victoire had arrived, she spent most of her time at her home in Scotland and then travelling to conferences all over the world, sometimes Ruby's mother went with her.

"A wise decision! I was in the same year as your grandmother's twin brothers, quite the troublemakers the Prewetts were, I've heard the Weasleys have carried on the tradition!"

"Yes sir, it's the same with my sisters now, and my cousin Lily, their always in detention. Dad says it's a talent for trouble." Kyle nodded and waved goodbye. Ruby left the hospital feeling quite elated, she apparated into her bedroom and then changed quickly into a yellow dress and leggings before apparating to Diagon Alley to meet Henry.

* * *

A/N So we get to know a bit more about Scorpius.

Next chapter; Ruby and Henry have a dinner date, Ruby goes home for dinner, and Scorpius gets star-struck when he meets the Boy-Who-Lived.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing

witchprincess33- Thanks!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you

LUG-14- Thanks, someone wanted to know the ages of everyone.


	4. Suspicions and reality

Chapter 4- Suspicions and reality

When Ruby arrived at the Leaky Cauldron to meet Henry she was amused to see that he was not alone.

"Hi James, I thought you weren't going to gate-crash!" Ruby said as she walked over to them, Henry jumped up and gave her a quick kiss before finishing the rest of his drink in one go as James answered her.

"I'm not, I was just passing through on my way home, how was your first day?"

"Great thanks, oh tell your mom that the ball is on my birthday"

"Great, will do, well I'll see you on Friday Henry, mate" The clapped each other on the back and then Ruby and Henry walked out into Diagon Alley.

"So it was a good first day then?" Henry asked as he opened the archway.

"Yeah I really enjoyed it, I got to treat three patients." Ruby answered.

"Cool, I booked at table at Madam Levant's." Ruby's heart sank, he had done it again, she tried not to let the disappointment show on her face, perhaps it was unintentional on his part.

"So, how was your day?" She asked as they walked past the Quidditch shop.

"Alright, I made ten-thousand Galleon's for the bank" He said, she knew she should look impressed but it was his job to make money for the bank.

"Uncle Bill must have been pleased"

"Yeah, he was. So how's the new flat?"

"It's brilliant, you'll have to come around soon."

"I thought I could tonight?" He asked, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Sorry, I've got to be at work at six. How about Saturday night? I've got the day off and I'm on-call on Sunday so I should be okay for the morning at least"

"Alright, I was going to go home but I can rearrange. Table for Weasley." He added to the waiter as they entered the small restaurant, Ruby bit her lip in annoyance, he _never_ booked a table in his name, always hers.

They were, predictably, shown to a table by the window. They browsed the menus in silence and then Henry ordered a bottle of wine.

"I won't be drinking any Henry, just a butterbeer please" she said to the waiter.

"Oh, well I'll just have a glass then, you sure Ruby?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day and I've got an early start"

"And to eat?" The waiter asked,

"I'll start with the prawns, then the steak, rare, and then I'll finish with the waffles" Henry said, Ruby felt her annoyance rear its head again.

"And for you Miss?"

"The same please." She said, passing the menu to the waiter, he left the table and Henry took her hand.

"You look beautiful tonight, Ruby" He said, huskily, her annoyance melted as she looked into his deep blue eyes, he was _so_ attractive.

"Thanks, so did you and James have a good time last night?"

"Yes, James has been acting a bit strange though." Henry said, accepting the wine from the waiter and taking a sip.

"In what way?" Asked Ruby,

"He didn't take a girl home, and he didn't last week either" Henry said, running his finger down the side of Ruby's hand.

"He doesn't have to take a girl home every time you go out, Henry!" She said, smiling slightly. James was definitely a player but perhaps he was just growing up?

"I know he doesn't have to but…he wasn't even trying. Anyway how are your parents doing?"

"They're fine thanks, Grandma had invited you to the Burrow. I'm working or on-call for the next couple so it would be on the 6th October, are you free?"

"It's a Sunday right? I'll make myself free." Henry said, clearly pleased to have been invited.

"Oh and the St Mungo's ball is on my birthday, do you want me to get you a ticket?"

"Definitely!" Said Henry, looking a bit too excited.

"It's just a work ball, nothing too glitzy"

"I know but you'll be wearing an amazing dress and I'll make every man in the room jealous by having you on my arm." He said, flashing his dazzling smile. Ruby felt her annoyance pop up again but the starters arrived and the topic was lost.

When they left the restaurant Ruby relaxed slightly, perhaps she had over-reacted, perhaps she was just getting paranoid. They said goodbye at the Leaky Cauldron and Henry gave Ruby a long kiss that made her wish she wasn't working the early shift tomorrow. She apparated home and then walked into the living room where Alice appeared to be eating her weight in ice-cream whilst crying at a movie.

"Oh, hi Rubes. Good day?" She asked, looking over at Ruby with a tear-stained face.

"Yeah it was good thanks, are you alright?"

"Yes, it's bloody Hugh Grant and Julia Roberts, they obviously love each other! Ice cream?" She said, offering the strawberry ice cream tub to Ruby.

"No, I had waffles for pudding. Anyway I'm on at six tomorrow so I'm going to go to bed, see you in the morning."

"Night, oh wait…" she paused the film "who was the student, I forgot to ask at lunch?"

"Oh, Scorpius Malfoy." Alice gasped and then laughed.

"Seriously! That's brilliant! I want details tomorrow I'll try and not brew around lunchtime."

"Alright, night Alice."

"Night Rubes."

Ruby shut the door and changed into her nightwear, quickly brushed her teeth and then collapsed into bed, she was exhausted.

* * *

When she arrived at work the following morning, Scorpius was not yet there. As a first year he worked from eight till five, unless he asked for extra shifts. She sat down at her desk and read one of her textbooks whilst she waited for Hl Kyle. He arrived at five past six and greeted her warmly before walking into his office and disappearing behind a paper. It was likely to be fairly quiet until nine so Ruby made herself a cup of tea and then took a coffee to Kyle.

"Here you go, sir." She said, putting it on her desk.

"Oh, thank you dear, did you have a nice time last night?" He asked,

"Yes thank you." She replied, making to leave the office but he spoke again and she paused by the door.

"My wife wants to go to Madam Levant's for her birthday, is the food good?" He asked, looking at her over the top of his paper.

"Yes…how did you know I went there?" She asked, the sinking disappointment and annoyance back in full swing.

"It's here dear." He passed her the paper and she saw a picture of her and Henry that had been taken from outside the restaurant. It was when Henry had been holding her hand and before the food had arrived. She read beneath the photo.

_Ruby Weasley, trainee healer, 20, and her boyfriend of nearly a year Henry Chang, also 20 and a junior banker at Gringotts enjoyed a romantic candlelit dinner last night at popular, and pricey, new restaurant Madam Levants. The couple have been dating for nearly a year and sources close to the couple believe they are close to being engaged. Ruby wore a pale yellow…_

Ruby stopped reading and passed the paper back to Kyle trying not to show her annoyance.

"Does it bother you, dear? All the coverage?" He asked, clearly she was not a good actress.

"It's not usually too bad." She said truthfully. Audrey usually warned them if something was to be printed but Ruby thought she probably didn't consider this a real invasion of privacy, it had been taken from outside the restaurant after all.

"I imagine it's worse now you're older?"

"Yes sir, as soon as we come of age the privacy laws change. Anyway, was the paperwork alright?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes dear it was fine. What did you think of young Mr Malfoy?"

"He seems intelligent and keen sir," Ruby answered before adding "if he's still this keen in a month then I think he'll make it." She said smiling, Kyle nodded.

"Ha, absolutely Miss Weasley! Thanks for the coffee, I'll drink this and then we can see if we can find you some patients." Ruby nodded and returned to her desk.

She sipped her tea and tried to think about the situation logically. It could be just coincidence that every time Henry took her out for dinner, or anywhere, it seemed to end up in the paper. However Rosie was dating a co-worker and they never seemed to end up in the paper. Was it possible that Henry was tipping off Skeeter and all the other reporters? Was Ruby just being paranoid? She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice when Scorpius arrived and went to talk to Kyle.

"Weasley!" A hand slammed down on the table and Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What?" She asked, her heart racing, Scorpius and Kyle were waiting by the door.

"I've found some patients, Miss Weasley." Kyle said, softly. Ruby grabbed her wand and walked over to them, blushing.

"Sorry, sometimes I get lost in my own head" She admitted, Scorpius snorted.

"Not to worry dear, come along."

Ruby and Scorpius treated two patients and were currently on their third but it was not going well.

"…not bloody touching me, fuck off!" Snapped the wizard, trying to make himself as small as possible on the bed, Kyle stood back clearly waiting to see how Ruby would handle the aggression.

"There is no need for language like that Mr Carp, we are trying to treat you." Ruby said, firmly.

"I don't need bloody treatment!" He yelled,

"You're losing blood and turning purple at an alarming rate, it looks like a reaction to a plant bite, if we don't treat you, you could die. It's up to you." Ruby said, standing back and indicating at the door, Scorpius raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"I ain't tellin' you what bit me!" He said, sharply.

"That's your prerogative Mr Carp, it would only speed up your treatment and hasten your recovery but if you'd rather we took several days to analyse your blood to find an antidote, rather than just collecting the correct one then by all means keep quiet." Ruby said, summoning a gauze and passing it to the wizard to replace the blood-soaked one he was already holding over his leg. He hesitated before responding.

"How quickly can you cure me if I tell you what it was?"

"It depends what it is but it would be significantly faster, you might even be discharged today if…"

"It was a Venoumous tentacula originalis." He said, snatching the gauze off Ruby.

"Oh well, we'll give you the potion now and you should be ready to go home tomorrow morning."

"Fine, give me the bloody potion then!" Ruby turned to Kyle

"Potion H23 sir, 50ml in 100ml solution of T1 over four hours?" She answered, hesitating slightly over the timing.

"Five hours, but only because it's a so well developed, I expect the paperwork by the end of the day." He swept out of the room and Ruby set up the drip and then showed Scorpius how to transfer patients.

As they left Mr Carp with the healers on the third floor they entered the lift together to go back to the office. The lift went up first and Ruby was surprised her mother and her Unspeakable colleague Matilda get it, Eliza Weasley was looking at parchment and did not see her daughter.

"Mom!" Ruby said, before touching her mother lightly on her arm when that achieved no response, Matilda chuckled lightly.

"Oh, Ruby, hello! How are you?" She asked, hugging her and passing the parchment to Matilda.

"Fine thanks, how are you?"

"Excellent, good day?"

"Busy, Mom this is Scorpius, he's the first year working with me" She said, indicating to Scorpius who looked like he was trying to blend into the lift.

Her mother looked surprised but covered it quickly and nodded to him but did not say anything.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Weasley. I'll see you in the office, Ruby." He said, exiting the lift as it reached the ground floor. Ruby, her mother and Matilda also left the lift but stayed together.

"What's he like Ruby?" Asked Matilda, indicating to Malfoy's retreating figure, Ruby waited till he had turned the corner before answering.

"He's alright I suppose, Mom are you and Dad in tonight?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I come round for dinner?" She asked.

"Course you can, your dad's making meatballs. What time do you finish?"

"Six, I'll come straight from work if that's okay?" She asked, it was so strange to be asking permission to visit her childhood home.

"Yep, I'm working from home this afternoon anyway, I'll see you tonight." She kissed Ruby on the cheek and walked away, Matilda waving to Ruby.

When she apparated back to Wales she felt a wave of calm pass over her, the afternoon had been busy but the patients were all nice and she had finished all her paperwork in time. She pushed open the door and she could hear her father laughing in the kitchen, she walked in and saw that he mother was also laughing.

"Hi." She said, pulling off her robes and hanging them up.

"Oh, hi Rubes, good day?" Her father asked, coming to give her a hug. She sat down next to her mother as she answered.

"Busy but good thanks, you?"

"Excellent, the Botswana shop has been approved so I have now conquered four continents!" He said, picking up a pack of spaghetti out of the cupboard.

"That's great Dad! Who's going to run it?"

"I'll hire someone out there, Uncle Ron offered to visit next year but he got a bit confused." Her mother laughed again and her dad turned to her.

"About what?" She asked, smiling.

"He got confused between Botswana and Guyana! Thought he could combine it with Hermione's conference in Brazil."

"Really?"

"We shouldn't laugh." Said her mother, but her eyes were shining with laughter as she said it.

"Right, it will be about ten minutes. Eliza, do you want to grab some wine?" Her mother stood up and Ruby saw her opportunity.

"I'll help Mom." Her mother looked suspicious but allowed her daughter to go down into the basement ahead of her. Ruby walked over to the wine rack and her mother followed her.

"This one I think. What is it, Ruby?" She asked, picking out a bottle of red wine. Eliza Weasley was never one to beat around the bush when it came to her children.

"It's…it's nothing big…"

"Come on Ruby, what is it?" She sat on the desk and Ruby looked over at her.

"Did you see the paper this morning?"

"I did, was the food nice at Madam Levant's? I was thinking of taking Teddy there next week."

"It was lovely"

"So?"

"We're always…every time I go out with Henry it always ends up in the paper!" Ruby said, finally acknowledging her worries out loud.

"I know, Harry mentioned it to me, he tend to read the paper more closely than I do. Maybe it's a coincidence?"

"It might be, I just…I'm not sure, we always get seated by the window"

"You're worried Henry might be tipping off the papers?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you ask Aunt Audrey?"

"I don't want to make a big deal out of it." Ruby said, this was the problem with coming to her mother with problems. Her issues always seemed so childish and inconsequential when she thought about everything her mother had lived through by the time she was twenty.

"Well then why don't you arrange the restaurants for a few weeks, see if it still gets in the paper?"

"That's a good idea." Ruby hadn't thought of that, Henry always like to arrange things but maybe she should take the lead for a while.

"It's ready!" Her Dad's voice floated down the stairs and Eliza stood up and looked at her daughter.

"Feel better?" She asked,

"Yeah, thanks Mom." Ruby replied and they walked back up into the kitchen.

When Ruby returned home that night she felt much better, she knew going home for dinner would be a good idea.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed very quickly and it was now the start of October. Ruby was sat at her desk filling in some paperwork whilst Scorpius was writing an essay when Kyle came in looking rather out of breath.

"Weasley, Malfoy! With me, now, we've got a serious cauldron explosion!" Ruby grabbed her wand and ran out of the office quickly, when she entered the room the smell of burning flesh almost made her heave.

There was a man, not much older than Ruby, whose entire body seemed to be burning, he was shrieking in agony. Ruby ran forward and Kyle stood back, watching her.

"Umm…10ml F10, injection."

"I've got the signatures" Interrupted Kyle bring the potion over, it reassured Ruby to know that she must be on the right track if Kyle had already arranged the paperwork. She injected the potion into the man's thigh and he quietened quickly.

"Dittany, full body spell. Nerve potion N27, 6ml in 100ml solution over two hours."

"Correct." Kyle said, Scorpius ran over with the drip stand and then retrieved the correct potions from the cupboard, Ruby's hands shook slightly as she set up the drip but she managed it. She looked up at the man's face and he seemed to relax more and Scorpius looked pleased with his progress.

An alarm like a foghorn rang out in the room and Scorpius jumped. Kyle hung back, watching.

"He's not breathing!" Said Scorpius, looking at the man, horrified.

Ruby shot a resuscitation spell at the man's chest and looked back at Kyle.

"Tell me what you're doing, Ruby." He said, calmly and using her name for the first time.

"Resuscitation spell, check for movement, can't be attempted for longer than thirty minutes." Ruby recited, looking at her wand to check for any response.

"Why?" Asked Scorpius, looking at Ruby, she answered automatically.

"Because it drains your magical power and it's unlikely that changing the source will impact the outcome." Ruby remembered the textbook word-for-word and she was surprised that the sentence had stuck.

The minutes ticked away and after what seemed like a life time Kyle walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough, Ruby. He's dead." He said, softly.

"Are you sure? Has it really been thirty minutes?" She asked desperately.

"It's been thirty-five, Scorpius conjure a chair and put it behind her." Scorpius complied without asking why.

"Let him go, Ruby. You did everything you could. You did everything right." Ruby still kept the spell on but looked at her supervisor.

"Are you sure? What if I did something wrong?"

"You didn't, we can't save everyone, let him go, Ruby." He said and Ruby looked back at the man's face and then broke the spell.

The tiredness hit her like a train and her knees buckled, Scorpius leapt forwards to guide her into the chair.

"Sit here for a few minutes then go back to the office and have a sleep. I'll go and tell his wife and file the paperwork. I'll wake you up later Miss Weasley." Ruby nodded but did not say anything.

"He was never going to make it, that's why I got you. You've been lucky the past couple of weeks but we can't save everyone. Mr Malfoy, see Miss Weasley back to the office then go to your class but I want you to come back when you've finished."

"Yes sir." Scorpius replied, still hanging on to Ruby's arm simply because he hadn't let it go yet. Kyle left the room and Ruby and Scorpius stayed in shocked silence for a few minutes before Scorpius spoke again.

"Come on, Ruby." Ruby stood up, feeling like she was fighting against gravity and they walked back to the office in silence. When they arrived Ruby sat on the bed and Scorpius moved over to his desk and grabbed his book bag.

"Ruby you did everything right, he said that."

"I know." Ruby replied, hoarsely.

"I'll see you later" He started walking out of the office but someone blocked his path. "Oh, hello Auror Potter, are you looking for Ruby?"

"Yes, is she here?"

"I've just left her in bed….I mean I've just put her to bed….I just escorted her to the bed, here." Ruby looked up and saw Scorpius, looking beyond mortified, pulling her Uncle Harry into the office. Uncle Harry looked down at her, confused and then concerned.

"We've had a rough morning, see you later Ruby. Nice to meet you Auror Potter." Scorpius left the office and Uncle Harry came and knelt in front of her.

"Ruby, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Someone just…died." She said quietly "I'm gonna be sick." Harry leapt out of the way and conjured a bucket just in time for his niece to fill it. He sat next to her on the bed and held her dark red hair back and rubbed her back until she had heaved herself dry. He then grabbed a glass of water and passed it to her.

"Thanks, Uncle Harry." She said, taking a gulp.

"So, what happened?" He asked, sitting back next to her, she leaned on his shoulder.

"I've seen patients die before but…he was my patient, I was the healer, it was my resuscitation spell. Healer Kyle knew he was going to die so he came to get me, thought I'd been too lucky so far."

"You can't save everyone, Ruby." Uncle Harry said softly.

"I know…it's just hard."

"What did he die of?"

"Cauldron explosion, I don't even know what his name was, it was all so quick!" Ruby said, feeling disgusted with herself.

"What did Healer Kyle say to you?"

"He said that I did everything right, told me to have a sleep, the resuscitation spell drains your magic."

"See, you did everything…"

"Knock knock!" Came a very familiar voice,

"Here, Gin." Said Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny poked her head around the corner and the smile she was wearing slipped off her face.

"Rough morning." Said Uncle Harry, correctly guessing that Ruby had no desire to repeat the story.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked, concerned.

"I had an appointment." Ginny said, smiling, Ruby could also feel her Uncle smile widely against the top of her head.

"I thought you've been looking a bit pale, is everything alright then?"

"It's, very surprisingly, better than alright" Said Ginny and Harry snorted,

"Very surprising indeed! Go on, tell her, she needs this news today." He said, Ginny grinned at him and then looked at Ruby.

"I'm pregnant, Ruby!" She said, looking over the moon, Ruby snapped her head up in shock.

"Seriously?" She asked, she knew Aunt Ginny was only forty-two but she didn't expect her to have any more children.

"Yep, don't worry took us by surprise too, turns out the change wasn't the change I thought it was!" Ginny replied.

"Wow, congratulations!" Said Ruby, she tried to stand up but she fell back on the bed and Harry hastily explained the resuscitation spell to his wife.

"Oh, get some sleep Ruby. We'll see you tomorrow night for Minerva's birthday dinner." Ruby nodded and her Aunt tucked her in the bed and her Uncle gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the office.

Ruby rolled over and closed her eyes, she was pleased for her aunt and uncle but she couldn't help dwell on that man's face, it was, she supposed, the circle of life.

She was woken up at seven by Kyle, he passed her a cup of tea. Scorpius was sat at his desk looking over at her.

"Thanks, sir." She said, drinking the tea, she suspected it had whisky it in.

"Right, well you two go out tonight, together. Go to the pub, or dancing or whatever you youngsters do these days. You're both off tomorrow so go and remember what it's like to be alive."

"I've got some study…" Scorpius began but Kyle cut across him.

"This is an order from your supervisor Malfoy, take Miss Weasley out and have some fun. If you both sit at home thinking about today you'll forget what it means to be alive, trust me. All the supervisors give the same advice to their students after days like today, go on get out of here!" Ruby drained the rest of her tea quickly and grabbed her bag and wand.

They walked to the reception in silence.

"So, where do you want to go?" Asked Scorpius as they reached the apparition point "Three Broomsticks?"

"No, I don't feel like seeing my family, there's bound to be someone there." Said Ruby.

"Muggle place then, I know somewhere in Birmingham it's alright and there's dancing."

"Sure, as long as there's alcohol." Said Ruby, Scorpius offered her his arm

"Of course there's alcohol, first shots on me" Ruby took his arm.

"As long as it's the first of many" She said.

"Planning on getting wasted, Weasley?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yep, absolutely hammered!" They disapparated and Ruby's last thought was; getting paralytic with Scorpius Malfoy, what could possible go wrong?

* * *

A/N So now you've met Henry, what do you think? Any reaction on Ginny's surprising news?

Next chapter; Ruby and Scorpius get drunk, we catch up with Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Harry gets on the wrong side of his niece at Aunt Minnie's birthday dinner.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing!

witchprincess33- Thanks, I love Amber too!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks!

LUG-14- They'll be more from Lucius at some point.

Amy Pond-Lovegood- Thanks!


	5. Uncle Harry's Big Mouth

Chapter 5- Uncle Harry's Big Mouth

They arrived in an alleyway and both removed their robes, shrunk them and pocketed them. Scorpius was wearing a pair of jeans and a pale green shirt, and tie. He removed the tie and undid the top two buttons. Ruby was wearing black trousers and a white shirt, she undid the top button to make it slightly more casual.

"So, what's this place like then?"

"It's just around the corner. Popular with muggle students at the university, good music and the alcohol's cheap."

"How did you find it?" Ruby asked, surprised that Scorpius knew of muggle clubs.

"Surprised I go to muggle places, Weasley?" He asked, smirking as they emerged on the darkening street.

"Well, yeah." Ruby admitted, blushing slightly.

"My best friend, Hamish from Hogwarts, is a muggleborn, his sister was at the university." They walked into the club and it was not too busy. Scorpius led the way and they found a table in the corner. Ruby sat down on the sofa and Scorpius looked down at her.

"So, any preference for alcohol?"

"Nope." She said, he disappeared and came back moments later with a tray of ten shot glasses, two of each colour, Ruby laughed.

"I think when my Grandma told me to always have colourful meals this wasn't what she meant!" She said as Scorpius sat down next to her and picked up the first two drinks and passed her one.

"Variety is the spice of life, Weasley, cheers!" The hit the glasses and then downed the drinks. It didn't burn as much as Firewhisky but it still had quite a kick.

Within fifteen minutes the tray was empty and Ruby was feeling quite flushed and happy. She pulled out her emergency muggle twenty pound note out of her purse and passed it to Scorpius.

"Any more colours, Malfoy?" She asked.

He took the money and returned five minutes later with more than ten shots.

"You trying to get me drunk Malfoy?"

"Absolutely, I want to know if you can hold your drink, Weasley!" He said.

The club started to get busier and Ruby could feel the alcohol hit her and she welcomed it, Scorpius also seemed to relax.

"Let's dance!" Ruby said, standing up and pulling Scorpius up with her, they stumbled over to the dance floor. The song changed and Ruby was thrilled when she recognised it.

"I love this song!" She shouted. Scorpius looked surprised.

"You know muggle music?"

"Yeah, why, surprised?" She asked.

"No, I like this song too I just didn't think you'd be into it."

"There's a lot about me you don't know Malfoy!"

"So it appears." He grinned. They danced and Ruby realised that she had almost been flirting, with Scorpius Malfoy.

After another round of shots and another couple of hours of dancing the trainee healers stumbled out of the club in search of food. Luckily there was a kebab shop nearby and they both had a portion of chips and meat of a questionable origin.

"How are we going to get home without splicing ourselves?" Ruby asked, they were linking arms but only because they were too drunk to walk alone.

"Splicing, no that's not right! I think it's splurting? Anyway there's a Wizarding pub round the corner, your flat connected to the Floo?"

"Yeah."

They arrived at the pub, which was almost empty and walked over to the fireplace.

"I'll check you get home okay, what's your address?"

"Flat seven, Brighton square." She answered, feeling queasy. She placed some sickles on the counter and took a handful of Floo powder and made her way home.

The landing was not smooth, she flew over the coffee table and landed head first on the, thankfully squishy, sofa.

"What the hell?" Alice asked, coming out of her bedroom.

"Hi Alice!" Ruby said brightly, pulling her head out of the cushions.

"Ruby, are you pissed?" Before Ruby could answer Scorpius also arrived and followed the same path that Ruby had.

"Scorpius, Alice, Alice, Scorpius." Ruby said when Malfoy had also righted himself.

"Hey, well I better get home. Mom's going to kill me for being this pissed, can't wait to move out." Scorpius left before Ruby had offered him the sofa, probably a good thing.

"Ruby, you got pissed with Scorpius Malfoy!" Alice cried. She was wearing her pyjamas and Ruby glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly two o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah, we had to."

"You had to go and get drunk?" Alice asked sceptically.

"Yeah, Kyle told Scorpius he had to take me out and we had to have fun."

"Why?"

"Because we had a horrible day, I'm going to bed, have we got any potions for the morning?"

"Yeah, I'll leave one out for you." Ruby stood up and nearly fell down again so Alice moved over to her friend and guided her to bed.

"Thanks Alice." She said, as Alice transfigured her clothes into nightwear and took off her shoes.

"You're welcome, oh Ruby?" She added as she was nearly at the door.

"Yeah," Ruby answered sleepily,

"Did you have fun then?" Ruby could hear Alice smirking.

"Yeah actually, it was fun," Ruby smiled and let the alcohol drag her to sleep.

* * *

When Ruby opened her eyes the next morning she felt horrendous, she rolled over and saw, to her delight, that Alice had put the hangover potion on her bedside table with a note.

_I wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it to the kitchen. Have fun tonight, I want details tomorrow!_

_Alice_

_Xxx_

_P.S. Just to clarify I want details about last night, not tonight!_

Ruby smiled and picked up the potion downed it quickly, without even sitting up. The hangover potion bottle was designed to stop at the correct dose so you couldn't overdose yourself even if you wanted to. Ruby closed her eyes and slept for another thirty minutes, allowing the potion to clear her foggy mind and uneasy stomach.

Feeling much better she looked at her watch and was surprised to see it was already the afternoon. Ruby climbed out of bed quickly and showered, taking her time in the shower so that she would feel refreshed for the evening. She then walked to her wardrobe and pulled on her green tartan dress than she had brought in the summer with her Aunt Minnie's birthday in mind. It was short but she wore leggings and black boots and the whole outfit actually looked rather nice.

She walked out into the kitchen and saw that Alice had already put a mug with a tea bag in by the kettle. Oddly touched she put them away before picking up her bag and apparating to Wales.

Ruby walked into the house and saw her mother sitting at the table, looking at some work.

"Hi Mom." She said, pointing her wand at the kettle and then sitting down opposite her mother; no response.

"Mom!" She said, putting her hand in the middle of the parchment. Her mother jumped and Ruby smiled.

"Oh, hi Ruby, I didn't hear you come in."

"I guessed, new project going well then? Seriously mom anyone could just walk in!" She said, indicating to the front door.

"That's what your father said. Anyway your Uncle Bill changed the wards. If someone comes with the intent to harm anyone then they can't get through. And yes, the project is going well. How are you? Nice dress." She added as Ruby stood up to make the tea,

"Thanks, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Uncle Harry been in your head?" She asked, smiling.

"He was worried about you." Eliza said simply, Ruby sat back down and nodded.

"I know that I can't save everyone, Mom, I do know that…it's just…"

"It's hard to let them go." Her mother finished, holding onto Ruby's hand, she nodded.

"I thought you were going to come home last night, even made your bed up for you."

"I would have done but Healer Kyle made me and Malfoy go out and 'have fun', trust me I was in no state to come home."

"Really? Did you 'have fun'?" Her mother asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah we did actually, went to a muggle club in Birmingham that Scorpius knew. Drank a bit too much though." She said honestly.

"Well I'm glad you feel better, and I don't mind how drunk you are you can always come home."

"Thanks Mom. So, did Uncle Harry tell you anything else?" Ruby asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"No, why should he have?"

"No." Ruby said, too quickly. She could almost hear her mother demanding information from her brother through the twin bond.

"He said he'll tell me later, and he's grateful that you didn't tell me." Ruby laughed and her mother stood up and collected her work together.

"What time is Dad getting home?"

"Not till five, I thought we could pop and see Aunt Petunia?"

"Cool, can we see if she wants to go out for lunch? I'm famished!"

"Good idea, come on."

The apparated to the back garden of Aunt Petunia's house and her mother opened the French windows and called to her Aunt. She arrived in the doorway of the kitchen with rubber gloves on, she appeared to be in the middle of washing up.

"Oh, hello. What a lovely surprise!" She said, taking off the gloves and coming to hug her niece and great-niece.

"Lovely dress Ruby."

"Thanks, I got it in the summer in the sale. Is David here?"

"No, there's a new garden centre opened a couple of miles away and he's been looking forward to going for weeks. Cup of tea? Have you eaten?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch? It's Minerva's birthday meal tonight but we won't be eating till eight."

"What a lovely thought, I'll just grab my bag." Aunt Petunia dashed up the stairs and Eliza moved into the kitchen and finished the washing up, using magic of course. Ruby walked over to the sofa and saw an envelope on coffee table, it was address to her Aunt and although Ruby didn't touch it, she could see the prison crest on it.

"Ready? Where would you like to go?" Aunt Petunia came into the room. Ruby stood up quickly and stood in front of the table, neither her mother nor Aunt seemed to notice her not so subtle reaction.

"You choose, Ruby." Her mother said as they walked into the back garden to apparate.

"Where was that place we went for Uncle David's birthday? Do they do lunch?"

"Café Rouge? Good idea, they have a lovely lunch menu." Aunt Petunia held on to her niece's arm and took a deep breath. They had tried to tell her that apparition would be easier if she breathed normally but she refused to listen.

They arrived in an alleyway in Bristol.

"Alright?" Her mother asked, looking at her aunt.

"Yes, it really is unpleasant you know?"

"I know, come on a drink will help." Her mother said. Ruby knew that her mother would prefer not to apparate at all, she usually preferred to Floo or to drive and she had still not used a Portkey although Ruby understood that completely.

They were seated near the window and Ruby looked at the menu with great interest, she was starving.

"So, how's your work going, Eliza?"

"Well thanks, the new project is going better than I thought it would."

"And how's Harry?"

"He's fine," Eliza replied, failing to miss Ruby's bright smile at the mention of her Uncle.

"What?" Aunt Petunia asked, looking between the witches.

"Harry told Ruby something yesterday but apparently I'm not allowed to know yet."

"Can I know?" Petunia asked, looking excitedly at her great-niece; Petunia loved gossip, and this definitely counted as gossip. Ruby looked up at her mother.

"Fine, I'll ask him….he said you can tell her when I've gone home." Ruby smiled and Petunia looked delighted.

The waitress came and took their orders and then brought them some drinks, Ruby decided on just a diet Coke and her mother smiled and then turned to her Aunt.

"Ruby had a late night last night."

"Oh, were you with Henry?" Aunt Petunia had only met Henry a couple of times but Ruby knew that she approved; most people did.

"No, I had a horrible day at work and my supervisor told me and the first year I'm working with that we had to go out and have fun. We went to a club in Birmingham, it was actually quite fun. That reminds me, I need to pop to the bank to get a new emergency twenty pound note."

"So, has Milly picked the date yet?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, she's sending out the invitations tomorrow, it's December the twenty third. Has Teddy picked a date yet?"

"Twenty seventh I think the invite should be coming this week."

"Oh isn't it lovely, two Christmas weddings! Have you got your bridesmaid dress yet, Ruby?"

"Yes, Vic picked out a pale green, that's quite nice. Of course we'll look like hags next to her but…"

"She is remarkably attractive..."

"It's magical, Aunt Petunia. Her great-grandmother was a veela, they are beautiful creatures native to Bulgaria, and they enchant men. It's diluted a bit with Vic but not enough for most people."

"Oh, I did wonder why Dudley can't form a coherent sentence around her!"

"Ron was the same when we met her mother."

"What about Uncle Harry?"

"He wasn't too bad actually, a bit blind-sided if she jumped up on him, but not as bad as Ron, Hermione was livid!" Ruby smiled.

"So are you and Henry thinking of getting engaged?" Petunia asked as the food arrived. Eliza watched her daughter's reaction carefully.

"No, not yet…no…I'm still in training anyway." Ruby stuttered; Aunt Petunia shared in Grandma's mission of marrying them all off.

They had an enjoyable and relaxed lunch with Aunt Petunia and by the time they arrived back at the house Ruby had completely forgotten about Harry's news. She was just about to disapparate when Aunt Petunia ran out and reminded her, her mother had already left.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. Auntie Ginny is pregnant again!" She said.

"Really! What a surprise, they must be delighted!"

"Yep, and surprised. They only found out yesterday."

"Well, tell them congratulations from me and David."

"I will, bye Aunt Petunia."

* * *

At five to seven that evening Ruby was standing by the fireplace waiting for her father to get out of the network.

"You go next, Rubes," Teddy said, passing her the pot, her mother had gone first. Ruby took a handful of the green powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"McGonagall Manor!" She cried, dropping the powder and disappearing in a flash of green. She arrived smoothly and walked over to her parents to wait for Teddy before they moved into the dining room. McGonagall Manor was very grand and Ruby had many happy memories of staying here during the summer.

Teddy fell out of the fireplace and Ruby laughed as he picked himself up from the floor.

"Smooth Ted!" Her father said as he joined them.

"Bloody hate the Floo network!" He muttered, brushing the ash from his suit.

"Well you could always apparate and walked four miles from the gate?" Her mother said, smiling. The family made their way into the dining room and Ruby saw, to her delight, that Hagrid was already there, talking to Aunt Minnie;they both stood up at the family walked in.

"Happy Birthday Aunt Minnie!" Ruby said, running over to her god-mother and giving her a big hug. Minerva McGonagall had aged gracefully and even though she was now ninety Ruby's father said she looked exactly the same as when he was in his first year and she gave him a detention for putting dungbongs on the staff table at the Halloween feast. She was in remarkable health and still published articles in Transfiguration Today, sometimes co-authored with Ruby's mother.

"Thank you dear, lovely dress!"

"Thanks, I brought it with this night in mind." Ruby said before moving away to hug Hagrid. Her family also greeted Aunt Minnie and Teddy turned his hair tartan which he had been trying to perfect for a few months.

"How are you, Ruby?" Hagrid asked as he let her go and she tried to catch her breath.

"Great thanks, how's Hogwarts?"

"Same as ever, Charlie's settled in well, kids love him!"

"Yeah Immy said she was enjoying his classes." Ruby heard some more voices and she turned around to see Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny arrive with James and Albus. They greeted each other and Ruby saw her mother glare at her brother.

"Harry, don't make me angry!" She said quietly, everyone stopped to watch them. Ruby and Ginny were smiling but Harry looked quite scared, he backed away from his sister and put his hands in the air.

"Fine, fine I surrender! We've got some news." James and Albus smiled and Ruby knew that they had already been told.

"What is it?" Teddy asked, looking perturbed not to be in on the secret.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny said, smiling. Everyone cheered and Ruby's mother looked amazed.

"Really? That's brilliant, congratulations! I didn't know you were planning on any more." She said, hugging her brother.

"We weren't but we got a bit carried away after your anniversary party." Ginny said, looking at her brother and Eliza.

"Oh, well, you're welcome," her father said, kissing Ginny on the cheek. "Does mom know yet?"

"No, we're telling her on Sunday, don't ruin the surprise." She said, looking serious.

"How come Ruby knew?" Her father asked, looking over at her.

"I had a horrible day at work yesterday and they were cheering me up."

"Are you feeling better about it now, Rubes?" Uncle Harry asked, she nodded and thankfully the conversation was ended by the arrival of more people.

Half an hour later they were all sat at the table. Aunt Minnie was sat between her brother Malcolm (her other brother Robert had died when Ruby was six) and Ruby's mother. There were many people present to celebrate the occasion including, Professors Flitwick and Longbottom, and Professor Sprout who had also retired. Minister Shacklebolt was also present, with Penny who was sat next to Ruby. Uncle Bill and Fleur were there with Vic who was chatting with her fiancé at the end of the table. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were arguing about something whilst Rosie rolled her eyes. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey were there with the twins; Lucy had a dressing on her head and claimed that she had been in a crash earlier in the day. Molly was talking to her father about Ministry policy. Ruby's grandparents were also there and Uncle Harry, who was sat next to Ruby, was glancing at them both nervously.

"You look guilty, Uncle Harry." She whispered as they started the meal, the starter was pate and it was delicious.

"I can't help it! Do you think they know?"

"No, just hope that Aunt Minnie hasn't put cinnamon in the pudding."

"Shit, I forgot about that!" He muttered.

"Don't worry I'll cover you if she's sick. I'll say she's got a bug or something."

"Cheer's Ruby." They continued eating and Penny turned to Ruby.

"So, did you have a good time last night, Ruby?" She asked.

"How do you know about that?"

"I spoke to Robert yesterday, it's standard practice after a rough day to make your interns go out and have fun. Where did you go?"

"A muggle club in Birmingham, it was quite fun actually. Felt bloody horrendous this morning though." She said, picking up her glass of water and taking a sip.

"Robert was my supervisor, you know?"

"Really, he's a great healer," Ruby said, intrigued.

"He's a lovely man."

"Did you find it hard when you lost your first patient?" She asked.

"Well… my studies were quite… disrupted, because of the war. When it was finished I had to take a year out and then go back and retake some exams. I didn't do my final year until I was twenty four, but yes it was hard. You can't save everyone though."

"I know, how's Amber getting on?"

"Quite well considering how much she hates children."

"She told you that?" Ruby asked, shocked.

"No, she told Baxter and Baxter told me, she's a difficult one, not sure she's got what it takes. Too busy schmoozing the parents to look at the children. Don't tell anyone though!"

"I won't, she's driving Amber mad."

"Who is your first year, Ruby?" The Minister asked, joining the conversation.

"Scorpius Malfoy." She replied. She saw Uncle Ron immediately stop talking to his wife and look over at her.

"Your first year is Malfoy's son!" He said, loudly. Most of the table stopped talking and Ruby threw her mother a worried glance.

"Umm…yes." She admitted, wondering where this situation would lead.

"He's already got her to bed." Harry said. Her father spat out his Firewhisky and Ruby turned to her Uncle Harry, horrified.

"WHAT?" Roared her father.

"No! It wasn't like…Uncle Harry!" She spluttered. Harry was chuckling but clearly decided to save his niece.

"Apparently he just put her to bed, she was tired after a spell." He said, evasively, Ruby turned to Penny for help.

"She had to do the resuscitation spell, it takes a lot out of you so you have to go and lie down after you use it. It was completely innocent, I'm sure."

"Yes, yes it was!"

"Alice told me you went out with him last night" Rosie said, looking delighted to contribute to her cousin's embarrassment.

"Why?!" Uncle Ron demanded. Again it was Penny who saved her.

"It's standard practise for supervisors to demand that there students go out together after a rough day, especially the first one, it's important to remember how to have fun when you deal with death all day." She said calmly.

"Yes, see, we had to!"

"So, anyway, Filius how is Charlie getting on?" Her grandfather asked. Ruby gave him a grateful look and then took a long drink of the wine before turning to her Uncle Harry.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"Just for fun, did you see your Uncle Ron's face?"

"It's not funny, I kept your secret and this is how you repay me!"

"Honestly Harry it was a bit harsh." Ginny said, although she was also smiling.

"I could turn around and tell Grandma and…"

"Alright, what do you want for your silence?" He asked, looking at his in-laws and then back at his niece.

"I'll have a think."

"Who would have thought I'd have to pay Eliza's daughter to keep quiet?" He muttered and Ginny laughed.

"Well it better be good, I know, you can give me twenty pounds."

"Muggle money? Why?"

"I spent my emergency muggle money last night."

"Fine, here you go, that's my emergency money though, you know?"

"You should have thought about that before you embarrassed me." She said, taking it from him and putting it in her boot for safekeeping.

Thankfully the rest of the meal passed much more pleasantly and then they moved into the drawing room for drinks and cake. Ruby sat next to her god-mother.

"How are you Aunt Minnie? Have you had a nice birthday?" She asked.

"I'm well, it's been a lovely day. I went out with my brother for lunch and then we went for a walk around the lake. How are you? Is work going well?"

"I'm fine, yeah I'm enjoying it, yesterday was horrible though."

"What happened?"

"Someone died in a cauldron explosion."

"Was it the first death you have dealt with?"

"Yes, well no but it was the first of my patients. Healer Kyle knew that he knew he was going to die, that's why he came to get us, he thought we'd been too lucky so far, no one had died."

"You can't save…"

"Everyone, I know, everyone keeps telling me. It's just hard, I'm glad I went out last night though, it was better than sitting around and thinking too hard."

"You are so like your mother, you both think too hard sometimes."

"Yeah, anyway your birthday present."

"You didn't need to get me anything!" Aunt Minnie said, taking a sip of whisky.

"Well I wasn't sure so Mom suggested that I take you out for dinner instead. Henry picked a nice restaurant in Edinburgh so let me know when you're free."

"Oh, how lovely. Will Henry join us?"

"No, it's just us. He grew up in Edinburgh so he knows the best places."

"How are you two getting on?" She asked, Ruby thought for a moment before answering.

"We haven't seen each other for a couple of weeks, I've been busy with work and he spends a lot of time with James. I'm seeing him soon though, we're having dinner at my new flat."

"Are you taking him to the ball on your birthday?"

"Yes, are you coming?"

"Yes, I'm going with Neville, Hannah is working so he asked me, I'm rather looking forward to it."

"I wish it wasn't on my birthday, Alistair is coming home for the weekend and I wanted to have a party, Alice managed to get him a ticket to the ball though so at least he'll be there. I think pretty much everyone is going, even Mom, though she'd rather not."

"Your mother hates these things. When she went to the Yule Ball with your father in her fourth year, Professor Dumbledore hit her with a calming spell before she walked in; we were worried she might pass out." Ruby smiled.

"I'll bear it in mind for my birthday then."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine, she's much better at these things now." Ruby looked over at her mother who was talking to Neville, probably apologising for whatever the twins had been up to lately. She remembered the letter on Aunt Petunia's table and wondered what it was about, could Vernon Dursley's sentence be over? She wondered who would be best to ask, her father would over-react, her Uncle Harry probably would as well.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Her grandfather asked and she jumped slightly, he had replaced Aunt Minnie, Ruby cursed herself for getting lost in her thoughts, again. Then she realised that her grandfather might be the best person to ask, he was very calm and he was now the Head of Muggle Relations so would be well-placed to make inquiries without arousing suspension.

"Granddad, can I ask you a favour? You can't tell anyone though."

"Of course, is everything okay?" He replied, looking worried. Ruby looked around and deemed that everyone was out of earshot.

"I was at Aunt Petunia's today and I saw a letter on the table."

"Yes?" Her granddad probed, when it seemed she had stopped talking.

"It…I didn't see what it said because it was still in the envelope but it was from…"

"Ruby? Who was it from?" He asked, gently.

"It was from the muggle prison service." Her grandfather looked shocked for a moment and then also glanced around to check they were not likely to be overheard.

"Are you sure? And your aunt didn't say anything?"

"No, it might be nothing though…"

"I'm sure it is, I'll make some, discrete, enquiries. Don't worry about it Ruby, and for Merlin's sake don't mention it to your parents."

"I won't, thanks Granddad, will you let me know what you find out?"

"Of course, are you working on Sunday again?" She had missed the previous Sunday lunch because of work.

"I'm on nights this week so I'll try and come for a bit."

"Good, are you looking forward to the Ball?"

"Are you coming too?"

"Yes, all the Ministry heads are going, are you taking Henry?"

"Yes, he's looking forward to it, he keeps asking whose coming. Anyway I better go and talk to my dad. I think he's still in shock from Uncle Harry implying I slept with Scorpius Malfoy."

"Yes, that was rather amusing!"

* * *

A/N So we get to see Aunt Minnie, yay! Let me know what you think about Scorpius as well.

Next chapter; Ruby and Scorpius bond over a patient, we hear from Immy, Henry takes control again and Granddad has some surprising news.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks.

witchprincess33- Thanks, yeah I've read a lot of stories where Scorpius is perfect and it didn't seem realistic, he is a Malfoy after all.

LUG-14- Thanks.


	6. Regretting curiosity

Chapter 6- Regretting curiosity

Ruby was surprised when Scorpius had decided to do some of the night shifts with her; it wasn't that she didn't think he was competent enough but it was more that she thought he would have more of a social life than she'd had during her first year.

"Hey Weasley, good night last night?" He asked as he walked into their office at the start of the shift and put his bag on the floor.

"Yeah it was lovely thanks, did you do anything exciting?" She asked, looking up from her knitting, Grandma had taught her one summer and she found it a useful way to keep herself awake during the night shifts.

"Went out for a drink with my mate, Hamish. What did you do? Out with your boyfriend?"

"No, it was my Aunt Minnie's birthday so we had a big dinner."

"Who's Minnie?" He asked and Ruby realised that he was mentally working his way through what he knew of the Weasley family.

"Oh, she's not technically my aunt. She's my godmother, Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"Oh, yeah my dad's spoke about her a few times. She's close to your mom isn't she?"

"Yeah, they're really close. What does Hamish do?" She asked, turning over the knitting pattern for the gloves she was trying to make and reading it quickly.

"He's training to be an Auror, his supervisor is Ted Lupin, he said that you two are close?"

"Yeah, he's practically my brother, is he a good supervisor?" She asked, slightly intrigued by how people outside the family viewed Teddy.

"Hamish seems to like him and he's hard to please…" There was a knock at the door and Scorpius look over, Ruby ignored it, her knitting was getting too tight.

"Can I help you?" She heard Scorpius ask.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend, Ruby Weasley." Ruby looked up and saw Henry walk into the office, looking like a Greek god. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt which showed off his toned arms and his black hair seemed to have some kind of potion in it that made it sparkle.

"Henry! Hello, I didn't know you were coming in." Ruby said, putting her knitting on the table and walking over to him. He pulled her into a kiss which seemed to last slightly longer than was strictly appropriate. Ruby pulled back feeling slightly dazed.

"Umm…Henry, this is Scorpius Malfoy, he's the first year."

"So I've heard." Henry said, giving Scorpius a look that appeared to be more of a glare.

"Scorpius, this is…"

"Henry Chang, banker with Gringotts and Ruby's boyfriend." He said, holding out his hand, Scorpius took it and they had a brief and awkward handshake.

"What are you doing here Henry? I've only just started I can't take a break yet." She said, honestly.

"That's okay I just wanted to let you know that I've booked a table for Wednesday lunch."

"But I said I'd cook," Ruby said, disappointed that again he seemed to want to take the lead.

"After a night shift, I'm not that mean, Ruby. I've booked a table at Turner's in Hogsmeade."

"There's really no need…"

"I insist. I'll see you then." He then pulled Ruby in for another passionate kiss and then pulled back.

"I love you."

"Yeah…you too." Ruby said awkwardly. Henry threw one last hostile look at Scorpius and then left the office.

"Lovely, just what I wanted to see so soon after eating." Scorpius said quietly as Ruby retook her seat.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" She asked, although she had to admit Henry had been quite rude.

"Nothing, just unprofessional that's all."

"I didn't know he was going to come." She replied, picking her up knitting.

After half an hour of awkward silence Hl. Kyle walked in.

"Ahh, patient for you two, come along." They followed him out of the office and into a room with a witch with a large head wound.

"I'll leave you to it, come and check with me before you discharge Miss Weasley." Hl Kyle said before leaving the room. Ruby felt quite pleased as she walked up to the bed.

"Good evening Madam…Parsons," she greeted, checking the paperwork on the bed, "I'm trainee Healer Weasley and this is Mr Malfoy. Could you tell us what happened please?"

"Oh, hello dears. So silly really. I was fixing the tiles on the chicken shed, my husband came out and told me to get down, said he'd do it. Well I'm a feminist dear, so I told him to bugger off and that I was perfectly capable of fixing the tiles myself, then I lost my footing and slipped, ironic really!" Ruby smiled sympathetically.

"Like rain on your wedding day." She said, smiling.

"Exactly," Madam Parsons said.

"It's a free ride when you've already paid," Scorpius added, looking up at Ruby.

"Quite."

"It's the good advice you just didn't take," Ruby continued.

"Precisely!"

"It's like meeting the girl of your dreams, and then meeting her stunning boyfriend." Scorpius continued and Ruby looked up at him, confused that he was changing the words. Madam Parsons interrupted.

"Well, not quite that far dear, anyway I twisted my ankle and banged my head on the spade."

"Did your husband bring you in Madam Parsons?" Ruby asked, thinking back to the task at hand.

"Yes but I've made him stay in the waiting room, gloating bugger!"

They treated Madam Parsons quickly and then Scorpius fetched Kyle and he signed the discharge papers. Ruby sat back down at her desk and picked up her knitting. What the hell was happening between her and Scorpius Malfoy? She couldn't deny that she thought he was attractive but… she was dating Henry. _Not that you want to,_ came a small, truthful voice in her head. She did like Henry, she really did but…_he's more interested in you, and your name,_ came the voice again and Ruby threw down the knitting.

"What's up, Weasley?" Scorpius asked from his desk.

"Nothing, just thinking." She said, moving over to the kettle and turning it on.

"You do that a lot, don't you?"

"What, make tea?"

"No, think." Ruby looked over at him, surprised that he had noticed.

"Yes, it's a family trait. My mother is worse when she's working on a project she can go days without speaking to anyone, weeks if we'd let her." She said turning back to the kettle.

"What's she like? Your mom?" He asked. Ruby finished making the tea and then carried a cup over to Scorpius's desk and held her own cup, leaning on the side of his desk.

"She's great, really clever."

"I know she's clever, Weasley! She cured lycanthropy and figured out how to return lost souls! I meant what's she like as a person?"

"She's quiet but she's got a great sense of humour, always comes up with ideas for dad's shop. She's really good at listening and giving advice as well, why?"

"My father was asking about her. He said he hasn't seen her for a while."

"She works a lot, she's working on a new project at the moment, and it's something to go with the hospital because she comes in quite a few times."

"It must be hard for her, not telling you about her projects?"

"No, I think she likes it. Surely you know how shy she is?"

"Yeah, my dad told me. She talks more now though doesn't she?"

"Yes but it's still hard for her, it takes a while before she talks to people. She's only just started talking to Henry and we've been seeing each other for nearly a year."

"Does she like him?"

"I think so, she's hard to read sometimes. What are your parents like?" Ruby asked, walking back over to her desk.

"My mom's quite chatty, always gossiping and trying to set me up with daughters of her friends."

"Are you single then?" She asked, realising that she had no idea.

"Yeah, not for want of trying on mother's part though."

"What about your dad?"

"He's quite quiet. Apparently he used to be different before the war but…"

"I think it changed everyone," Ruby said.

"Yeah, anyway he's usually busy with the business but always tries to get home for meal times, he's really family focussed."

"Sounds like my dad, he hates it when I miss a Sunday meal at my grandparents. Have you got any brothers or sisters?"

"No, mom had trouble getting pregnant with me and dad didn't want her to go through the difficulties again. You've got two sisters right?"

"Yes, Immy and Annabel, they're fifteen…"

"Beaters on the Gryffindor team right?"

"Yeah, did you play?"

"Seeker and Quidditch captain."

"Like my Uncle Harry."

"And my dad, they really seemed to hate each other at school."

"Well, the war changed things I suppose."

"Perhaps not enough," Malfoy muttered but quiet enough that Ruby could pretend she hadn't heard, which she did.

* * *

When Ruby returned to her flat after the Tuesday night shift Alice was just getting ready to go to work.

"Hey, good shift?" She asked, shoving a piece of toast into her mouth.

"Yeah it was alright thanks, knackered though. Have a nice day."

"Thanks, oh you've got a letter, I think it's from Immy. See you later." Alice disapparated and Ruby walked over to the table and opened the letter.

_Dear Ruby,_

_What's this I hear about you and Scorpius Malfoy getting pissed together?! Seriously Rubes, what is wrong with you? Henry is like, the hottest guy in the whole world, get drunk with him! _

_Anyway this term is going well, OWL year is tough though, we've only had time for 4 pranks and it's already October! I'm behind in everything, except Quidditch training of course and let's face it that's the most important. I'm going to ask Lucy if she can see if I can train with her in the holidays, try and get noticed by the coaches. Do you think mom would flip?_

_She can't really go too mad can she? I mean Teddy's an Auror and Annabel wants to do that as well and they're much more dangerous than Quidditch. Even you could get stabbed by some psycho patient. Quidditch is really quite tame._

_Auntie Luna's kids have arrived this year, they are beyond bizarre. Lorcan is a Ravenclaw and Lysander's in Slytherin. They just walk around in a daze, like when mom was at the end of the Dementor project, remember?_

_Eww Annabel is snogging a sixth year in the corner, I'm going to throw up! _

_Love you loads,_

_Immy_

_Xxx_

Ruby smiled and scanned through the letter again, she wasn't at all surprised that news of her night out with Scorpius had reached Hogwarts, news in the Weasley family spread like wild-fire, especially when it involved relationships. Ruby also wasn't surprised that Immy wanted to train in professional Quidditch but she was worried that she wouldn't be as good without Annabel as her beating partner.

Ruby yawned and dragged herself to her bed, she set her alarm for mid-day, giving her enough time to change into a nice outfit for lunch and then went straight to sleep.

* * *

After only three and a half hours sleep the very last thing Ruby wanted to do was to go to one of the snobbiest and most expensive restaurants in Hogsmeade. She had offered to cook so that she could dress casually and have a relaxing time with her boyfriend, but again he changed the plans.

She dressed in a black linen dress and put a light blue cardigan over it, Henry arrived exactly on time and apparated them both into Hogsmeade.

"Table for two, Weasley?" He said as the waitress came towards them.

"Of course sir, madam, please come this way." They sat by the window and Ruby sighed, Henry must have noticed.

"Are you alright Ruby?" He asked, as a waiter passed them menus.

"Just tired, only got a few hours' sleep."

"Oh well, we'll eat and then go for a walk in the village, it will wake you up." He said, looking down the menu.

"No, I think I'll just head back to bed, I've got to be back at the hospital at six, and I might be able to get another couple of hours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you can come though."

"To watch you sleep?" He asked with an infuriatingly smug expression on his face, the waiter came over and he glanced back at his menu. "I'll start with the fishcakes, then the veal, and then the waffles." Ruby looked back at her menu quickly, changing her mind because she knew that he thought she would just say the same.

"I'll start with the pate, then the salmon and….the cheesecake please." She said, passing the menu to the waiter.

"Change of taste?" Henry asked, taking a sip of the wine.

"Just fancied something different. I had waffles at Aunt Minnie's birthday dinner." She had also had pate but he wasn't to know that.

"So, how was work last night?"

"Fine, thank you. Hl Kyle let me and Scorpius treat a few patients alone." She said, smiling with pride.

"I was surprised you didn't mention you were working with Malfoy?" He asked.

"It didn't come up, why?" She asked.

"Just thought it was something you might have mentioned. Anything else you've neglected to tell me?" He asked. She looked at him and felt sure that the Weasley gossip train had reached him at some point, probably via James. She hoped that he hadn't mentioned the 'bed situation'.

"Are you talking about the night out?" She asked, sipping her wine.

"Yes, James told me. Why did you go and get drunk with Malfoy?"

"Not that it's anything to do with you but its standard practice for Healing students to take each other out after a horrible day."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because you're not a Healing student."

"So I wouldn't understand?"

"Are you jealous?" She asked, annoyed, at least this explained his overly cool attitude to Malfoy last night.

"Why would I be jealous of that Death…?"

"Hey, don't be an ass!" She interrupted because she knew that whatever he was going to say she did not want to hear. "We went out, got drunk, and went home. That was it, you do it with James every week and I don't care!"

"Starter's madam, sir," the waiter said and Ruby was grateful for the interruption. They ate the starters in silence and as soon as the plates were cleared Henry reached over to hold her hand.

"You're right, Ruby, I'm sorry. Let's forget about it. You look really beautiful."

"Thanks, yes that would be nice. How's work?"

"Great, I made a quarter of a mill yesterday." He said dropping her hand and looking supremely smug.

They made harmless chit chat for the rest of the meal and by the time they left the restaurant Henry seemed happy enough to put his hand around her back as they walked.

"I'll see you soon then, I was thinking we could celebrate our anniversary on the weekend of the ball?"

"But that's my birthday as well." Ruby said.

"Exactly, it's perfect! I'll book a nice hotel for after the ball and then on the Sunday we can spend the day together, we'll go somewhere nice, a surprise."

"I hate surprises," Ruby said truthfully. "And Alistair will be home that weekend as well." She also didn't want to miss a Burrow lunch but she thought too much negativity in one go might be unwise, especially as it was still clear he was annoyed about Scorpius.

"Well we can spend the Sunday evening at your flat, still have a birthday party?"

"Okay, we'll talk about it later. Thanks for lunch. I'm just going to pop into the shop and see if dad's there before I go home. I'll see you next week."

"Okay, bye!" Henry said and then he disapparated.

Ruby walked to her father's shop and went in, she loved visiting the shops, it was always so colourful and absolute chaos. She walked up to the counter and saw her Uncle Ron talking to a customer.

"…only four Galleons, excuse me for a moment, he's in the back Ruby." Ruby walked around the counter and knocked on the office door.

"Yeah?"

"Hi Dad." She said, opening the door and poking her head around.

"Rubes! What are you doing here? I thought you were on nights?" Her father said, jumping up from his desk and giving her a quick hug.

"I am but Henry wanted to have lunch so we went to Turners…"

"I thought you hated Turners?"

"I do, he booked it. I wanted to cook a meal at home but he'd already booked it. Anyway just wanted to pop in and say hello, I'm knackered."

"Do you want to have a kip here? I'll wake you up before I go home." Ruby was about to say no but they she decided that it wouldn't do any harm.

"Thanks dad, can you wake me up at five?"

"Course, your mom's blankets here so you can use that if you want?"

"Really? Why is it here?" Ruby loved sleeping with her mom's Moonstone blanket but she only usually got it when she was ill or upset about something and her mother was worried.

"We slept here last night, working on a new product line."

"Great, thanks Dad."

Ruby kicked off her shoes and curled up on the sofa underneath the Moonstone blanket, she was blissfully asleep within seconds.

* * *

When Ruby arrived at work for her shift the office was empty, she sat down at her desk and pulled a textbook towards her to start researching for her first final year essay. She was halfway through the relevant chapter when Hl Kyle walked in.

"Good evening Miss Weasley, did you have a nice lunch?" He asked.

"Good evening sir, umm yes…" Kyle put the paper on her desk and she saw a picture of her and Henry taken from inside Turners.

"Turner's is a very exclusive place, your boyfriend certainly likes to treat you?"

"Yes he does," Ruby said, feeling her heart sink; she _had_ to do something soon.

"Mr Malfoy won't be joining us this evening he's got a project due in…"

The door knocked and Kyle walked over to it.

"Arthur Weasley! How the devil are you?" He boomed, holding out his hand. Her grandfather shook it, smiling but Ruby noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Very well, very well thanks Robert. How are you?"

"Ticking along nicely thanks, what can I do for you? Are you here to steal my intern?" He said, still smiling.

"Just wanted a quick chat with her if she's not busy?"

"Not at all, Miss Weasley why don't you take your grandfather to the staff cafeteria, take your time we're not busy. I'll send you a memo if I need you.''

"Thanks Robert," her granddad said as Ruby stood up and walked over to him.

They left the office and Ruby led the way to the staff cafeteria.

"Is everything okay, Granddad?" She asked as she pushed open the door; it was predictably empty. No one was likely to take a break so early in the shift. They sat down at the table and Ruby looked across at him.

"Yes, nothing to worry about."

"Why am I not convinced? Tea or coffee?"

"Tea, please." Ruby collected the drinks and then sat down again.

"Is this about the letter?" She asked.

"Yes, I've spoken to my muggle contacts and it's not what we feared so don't panic."

"They're not letting him out them?" She asked, feeling relief washing over her, not just her mother but also for her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Harry. "Why were they writing to her then?" It was unlikely that Aunt Petunia knew of anyone else in prison, she didn't mix in those circles.

"He's dying."

"What? From what?" Ruby asked, wide eyed.

"Cancer, apparently he's not got long, couple of month's maybe. He wanted Petunia to go and visit him."

"Oh my…seriously? Why on earth would she visit him?" Ruby asked.

"She hasn't said she will yet. People work in mysterious ways Ruby, and when people are dying they can rethink their actions." He said softly and Ruby nodded, wondering if the man from the cauldron explosion had any regrets.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No, just you. So the question now is, do we tell your mother?" Her granddad asked, Ruby felt unsure and wished she'd never seen the letter.

"I don't know, what happens if she finds out somehow and we didn't tell her."

"The thought crossed my mind, I think I'm going to talk to Minerva. She always had a better insight on how to handle your mother but…" He hesitated, looking unsure.

"What?"

"The whole incident with the Dursleys… it nearly broke their relationship when it first came out, your mother ran off for three weeks."

"Really? When?"

"Sixth year, she transformed into a squirrel and ran into the forbidden forest when Minerva confronted her about it."

"I had no idea," Ruby said softly, as another piece of her mother's mysterious past was coloured in. Ruby wondered how much more she didn't know.

"It was better after the war, your Aunt Petunia found out what had happened and she took it to court and testified so your mother didn't have to. She knew that there was no way that Eliza would be able to take the stand."

"I wonder if she'll visit him." Ruby wondered out loud.

"No idea, I'll speak to Minerva, see what she thinks, keep quiet for now."

"Of course, thanks for finding out Granddad, I wasn't sure who to ask."

"I'm glad you asked me. You better get back to work, you've got lives to save!" He said, standing up.

"Well, I've got an essay to write at least." She said giving her granddad a hug.

"We're all so proud of you Ruby, so proud."

"Thanks, say hi to Grandma for me."

"Will do."

They parted ways and Ruby walked back to her office wondering if she had just opened a very large can of worms and just how far-reaching the implications would be.

* * *

A/N So Henry and Scorpius finally meet, and Ruby and Scorpius start almost-flirting! What do you think?

Next chapter; Ruby and Alice go shopping, Ruby takes Aunt Minnie out for her birthday treat and we meet Alistair Shacklebolt.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing!

witchprincess33- Lol, I love that you read it in church!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks!

LUG-14- Would I let Vernon Dursley out of prison? No a chance, I'm killing him off!


	7. Girl Talk

Chapter 7- Girl talk

The following Saturday Ruby and Alice had a rare day off together so they decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley to get dresses for the ball. It was only the second time Ruby had attended; in her first year she had forgotten an assignment and had spent the entire weekend trying to finish it. The previous year had been enjoyable but Ruby was glad that this year the majority of her family would be there, Uncle Ron's complaining always made formal events much more entertaining.

"So what colour are you looking for?" Alice asked her as they looked through the gowns in Madam Malkins.

"I'm not sure, I usually go for green or blue but maybe I should choose something different?"

"I'm going for black, I've put on like half a stone since we moved in together. I think it's the ice cream and wine. I'm going to get some of those muggle knickers that suck everything in as well."

"But you'll be eating, they'll be uncomfortable." Ruby pointed out, Alice was only slighter larger than her but whilst the majority of Ruby's fat was on her chest and bum it often helped her attract men, with Alice all her weight was on her stomach and legs which sometimes made her self-conscious, especially when she couldn't hide it under work robes.

"So, if it gets that bad I'll take them off and hope no one notices. How about a darker blue?" Alice pointed out a midnight blue floor length gown.

"Perhaps, I was thinking of a pale yellow, or maybe purple."

"Purple would look nice, how about this one?" Alice picked up a dark purple dress that fanned out slightly at the end, it was lovely. Ruby looked at the price.

"It's a bit too expensive, I wasn't planning out spending over twenty." The dress was twenty five galleons.

"Tell you what, I'll chip in the other five and it can be for your birthday present."

"Really? That's great, thanks Alice."

"No problem, now help me find something and then we can go and have lunch, do you need to get anything else?"

"Yes, Grandma's birthday present. Can we pop to the wool shop, there's a book that I know she'll like, hey how about this one?" Ruby picked up a black strapless dress that finished just below the knee.

"Umm, I'd rather have straps just in case I get too drunk, and I want floor length so I don't have to shave my legs."

"What if you meet a handsome gentleman who wants to have his wicked way with you and you haven't shaved your legs?" Ruby asked, laughing at the drunk remark. Alice did have a tendency to get too hot and tug on her clothes when she'd had too much.

"I doubt it, who's going to try and pull me with my dad there?"

"Someone who didn't go to Hogwarts and doesn't know who he is?"

"True, alright I'll shave but I still want straps."

After another twenty minutes of browsing they found a dress that Alice liked, it was black, floor-length with thick straps and it sparkled; Alice loved glitter.

"It's soooooo pretty, let's get them and go for lunch." She said excitedly pulling Ruby towards the till. Madam Malkin greeted them warmly and checked that the dresses fitted them correctly before selling them to the girls.

They went for lunch in a sandwich shop near Flourish and Blotts and Alice started asking Ruby about Henry and the plans for her birthday.

"So, we still get a party?"

"Yeah, on the Sunday night though so see if you can get Monday off."

"With my dragon of a supervisor, I'll be lucky. I'll just make sure I get a hangover potion and a Perk-me-up potion ready. I can't wait to see Ali, I'm so glad he's coming to the ball."

"Me too, we haven't partied together for ages. I bet he'll be a bit nervous though.''

"Alistair Shacklebolt, nervous. Have you met him before Ruby?"

"I know but it's his first public event since he came out, he's bound to be a bit apprehensive."

"You know what he'll say Rubes!"

"I know 'that's what Firewhisky is for', it sounds like it's going to be a busy, alcohol-fuelled weekend."

"I know, I can't wait, only two weeks to go! Is Henry looking forward to it?"

"Yes, very much," Ruby said, putting down her sandwich.

"What is it?" Alice asked, looking across at her. Ruby sighed; she never was very good at hiding the truth from Alice.

"I…just sometimes I think he's only dating me because of who I am." Ruby said, very quickly and after glancing around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"Rubes, everyone dates someone because of who they are." Alice said, looking confused.

"No, I don't mean because of my personality, I mean because… because I'm a Weasley, and a Potter as well I suppose."

"I'm sure he isn't, you're probably just being paranoid." Ruby tried to hide her annoyance but she clearly didn't do a very good job.

"You're really worried about this?"

"Alice, every time we go out, he picks the restaurant, he books it under _my_ name and then we always end up in the gossip column!"

"You think he's tipping off the papers?" Alice asked, looking surprised.

"I think it's a possibility, I mean we never end up in the papers when we go out!"

"We're not dating, it's not gossip."

"Yeah, but we're still daughters of Dumbledore's army! Rosie and that bloke she's dating from the Ministry rarely get in the papers but Henry and I _always_ do!"

"Rubes, don't get too hung up on this. Henry's a great guy and I'm sure he's not tipping off the papers, it's probably just a coincidence." Ruby knew that it wasn't but she let it go, slightly miffed that Alice had not sided with her.

* * *

That evening Ruby found herself out to eat again, this time though it was with her Aunt Minnie. They met at Ruby's flat and then apparated to a small, traditional restaurant in the small Wizarding section in Edinburgh. The waiter showed them to their table by the window and they browsed the menus before placing their orders.

"So, how is work going?" Aunt Minnie asked, taking a sip of her Gillywater.

"Well thanks, I'm really enjoying emergency healing, every day is different."

"I'm sure, do you still have classes and assignments?"

"I have a few classes this term, more after Christmas, and I have an assignment every few weeks, Healer Kyle picks the topic. The last one was about how to deal with difficult patients."

"And how was it?"

"Good, he said I seemed to have a good grasp of the correct protocol but that to remember that if they are too difficult just call security and have them escort them out of the hospital."

"Without treatment?"

"Yes, we give them plenty of time to calm down though so we're covered legally."

"And how are you getting on with young Mr Malfoy?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe Uncle Harry said that, I was mortified!"

"Yes I have to admit I was rather surprised, I don't think your father finished the rest of his meal."

"It was completely uncalled for, he knew what had happened. It was just that when he came into the office Scorpius got all flustered; you know as people do when they meet Uncle Harry, and he said 'I've just left Ruby in bed' or something like that, he looked so embarrassed when he realised what he's said."

"I can imagine! What is he like, Scorpius?"

"He's alright, he's smart but a bit arrogant with it."

"That's a family trait."

"He seems to really want to do well though and he gets on well with the patients. Healer Kyle is quite impressed with him…"

"With who?" Came a voice from behind Ruby, she jumped before turning around.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised and a bit annoyed that he had gate-crashed Aunt Minnie's birthday treat; she had only asked him to book the table because he knew the manager.

"Just popped home to see my parents and I thought I'd come and say hello. Are you having a nice time, Professor?" He asked, standing next to Ruby and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, lovely thank you Mr Chang. Ruby was just telling me about how she's getting on at work."

"I heard, who is Kyle impressed with?"

"Scorpius." Ruby said, bluntly. Henry's face changed, _serves you right_, she thought bitterly.

"Oh, yes he seems to have made quite an impression on you too, Ruby." He said, almost coldly. "Anyway I just wanted to say hello, enjoy your dinner. I'll see you next week darling" He leant down and kissed Ruby squarely on the lips, she did not make any effort to kiss him back. He left, clearly at bit put out, and Ruby took a large sip of wine.

"He seems well," Aunt Minnie said, as their starters arrived.

"Yes, he is," Ruby replied picking up her fork and stabbing one of the prawns with unnecessary venom.

"Are you having problems?"

"No…well, I'm not sure. Anyway it doesn't matter this night is about you and your birthday." Aunt Minnie nodded and then blew on her soup.

"Just like your mother." She muttered as she sipped the Leek and Potato soup.

"Why?" Ruby asked, unable to stop herself.

"She never liked talking about her problems either."

"She doesn't now."

"Oh Ruby, she does much more now, you would believe the difference!" Aunt Minnie said, putting the soup spoon back in her bowl.

"Actually, speaking of mom, has Granddad been in touch with you yet?"

"Yes he has, last night actually, he popped over with some of your Grandmother's muffins, Robert's great grandchildren were delighted." Aunt Minnie's brother Robert had two children, four grandchildren, and two great grandchildren and Ruby knew they were all frequent visitors to McGonagall Manor.

"Did he tell you about the letter?"

"He did, I bet you wish you'd never seen it?"

"Yes, I wasn't prying it was just on the coffee table and 'H.M. Prison Service' was on the envelope. Aunt Petunia wasn't expecting us. I don't think she's even opened it."

"Have you spoken to her about it?"

"No, I don't know what to do. Do you think I should talk to her or tell mom?"

"I have no idea." Aunt Minnie answered and Ruby felt herself fill with disappointment; she had always thought that her Aunt Minnie had all the answers, especially regarding her mother.

"You don't?" She asked, hopelessly.

"No, I told Arthur the same. I'll have a think about it over the next few weeks, we have some time before we must decide whether or not to tell her. I'll try and talk to Eliza and see what kind of place she's in. If she's having a bad time anyway then we don't want to make things worse." Ruby nodded, every so often her mother would go quiet and would appear bogged down by the past. It didn't happen as much anymore but Ruby knew that after the war it had been a difficult few years. The last time her mother had one of these episodes had been when Ruby was in her first year of healer training and she had moved to the Burrow for a few weeks per her father's request. She had hated seeing her mother upset so she had complied, and then felt disappointed with herself for the whole time she had been away.

"She seems okay at the moment, she's getting into the new project."

"Yes, she seems to be making good progress."

"Do you know what it is?" Ruby knew than her Aunt Minnie had a high-level clearance at the ministry and had been instrumental in helping her mother develop Remus's Remedy.

"I do and I will only say one thing about it."

"What?"

"Eliza Potter will never change her attitude to the world; she thinks that every problem has a solution." Ruby smiled, Aunt Minnie always tended to use her mother's maiden name, perhaps it was a habit that teachers could never quite shake.

"How are the twins getting on?" Aunt Minnie asked, an hour later when they were starting their desserts, Ruby had waffles and Aunt Minnie had a Lavender cheesecake, something that Ruby had never had the desire to try.

"Alright I think. Annabel sent me a letter yesterday; she's got detention tonight for pranking the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"What did she do?"

"She transfigured the beater's bats into normal muggle bats so they broke with one hit and they spent the rest of their practice trying to escape the Bludgers." Ruby said with a wry smile.

"Well, I'm glad to see Transfiguration has made it into their pranks. Do you know if they are planning to continue it to NEWT?"

"Annabel definitely wants to, it's one of her favourite subjects, she wants to be an Auror."

"Marvellous, and Immy?"

"She wants to play Quidditch."

"Of course she does, I'll have to try and get to Hogwarts to see their next match, do you know when it is?"

"It's on my birthday, Gryffindor verses Slytherin, Louis made the Slytherin team as seeker and he's really worried they're going to try and kill him."

"Oh dear, who is the Gryffindor seeker?" Aunt Minnie asked with a chuckle.

"Lily, she's really good apparently, Uncle Harry was over the moon."

"Of course he was. Did you know I was the one who gave him a spot of the team in his first year?"

"No, how?" Ruby asked, smiling; she knew that her Aunt Minnie was an avid Quidditch fan but she couldn't imagine her interfering with team selection as a Head of house, Ruby's dad always said that she was very fair and didn't show favouritism, except with Eliza.

"He tried to get Neville's rememebrall back from Draco Malfoy during their first flying lesson. I saw it through the window, it was an outstanding catch. I went to collect him, he thought he was going to be expelled I'm sure, but I took him straight to the Quidditch captain and told Oliver Wood that I had found his new seeker." Aunt Minnie had a faraway look on her face and Ruby smiled at the memory.

"What was Professor Longbottom like in school?"

"Neville? Oh, during the first four years he was a shy, forgetful boy…"

"As shy as mom?"

"No, no one was as shy as Eliza. He was just a bit downtrodden, I blame his grandmother, anyway in fifth year when he went to Dumbledore's Army it helped his confidence and then in that horrible year before the battle he was a leader, a true leader."

"What was it like, that year?" Ruby asked, carefully. She trusted her Aunt Minnie to tell her if she didn't want to answer.

"It was… difficult. During the first term I had no idea where your mother was, or Harry I assumed they were together with Ron and Hermione, until your father broke into Hogwarts and into my office to try and get some sleep potions for her, she had turned up injured and hadn't slept well. He was desperate…"

"Didn't she have the blanket?"

"No, the Death Eaters took it from the Burrow when the Ministry fell. Anyway Neville was leading the students in the rebellion, with Ginny and Luna Lovegood, and the staff were trying to protect students as best we could but it was hard. After Christmas I learnt that your mother had been captured."

"How?"

"Draco Malfoy implied it after a lesson, we didn't know where she was but we found your father, he was in a bad way. I had no idea where Eliza was until the final battle, apparently the Order and Dumbledore's Army had both had meetings, separately, and decided that it was best that I didn't know she was in Azkaban. I think they were worried that I might try and rescue her."

"Would you?"

"Perhaps but it would have been suicide. Anyway I only found out where she had been just before she jumped." Aunt Minnie's eyes had become misty and Ruby reached over the table and held her hand.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine. It's only natural for you to be curious. I haven't thought about it for a while, one pushes these things aside."

"I know, anyway do you want tea or coffee?" Ruby said, trying to steer the conversation away from the past.

"Oh yes, tea would be lovely. I must say this is a lovely restaurant; I shall have to tell Robert about it. And I know Eliza would like it here, nice and quiet."

"Yes, I was thinking of bring her and dad here on his birthday, he's always a bit down then." Her father was never very happy on his birthday and she knew he missed his brother then more than any other time of year.

"Good idea, I know he'll like the menu. Do you have work tomorrow?"

"Yes, it's a late shift though, ten till ten."

"They are long shifts, twelve hours! How do you keep going?"

"Tea, and chocolate usually. Scorpius uses those muggle energy drinks though."

"I remember that James got hold of one of those from your Uncle David one year, he was only four, and he was bouncing off the walls for the rest of the day. Harry had to take him out because Ginny was very pregnant with Albus and she couldn't keep up with him!"

* * *

When Ruby entered the office the next morning Scorpius was just making a drink.

"Tea?" He asked as she sat at her desk,

"Yes please, how are you?" She asked, pulling out her books and parchment.

"Good thanks, can't wait until this module is over, bloody childbirth I'm scared for life! Anyway did you have a nice time last night?" He asked, Ruby smiled she remembered that module well, her friend Josh had passed out.

"Yes thanks, you?"

"Just a quiet one at home with the books, you looked nice with your hair down." Ruby paused in the process of underlining the title of her essay and looked up at him, slightly freaked out.

"What?"

"Your hair, it looked nice down, I know you have to keep it up here…"

"How do you know my hair was down?" She asked, he walked over to his desk and threw the paper at her; it was open on the gossip column.

Ruby looked down at it and felt herself quake with anger, there in full colour was a picture of her and Aunt Minnie at the restaurant, taken from outside, with Henry kissing her on the lips, she was slightly pleased that even in the photo it appeared she was not encouraging the kiss in any way, she read down to the attached text.

_Rumours that Ruby Weasley and Henry Chang are soon to be engaged were boosted last night by a sighting of the couple with Ruby's god-mother, Professor Minerva McGonagall, now retired Hogwarts headmistress and close confident of Ruby's mother, Eliza Weasley nee Potter. Is it possible that Henry and Ruby were telling McGonagall the news that the rest of the Wizarding world is so anxious to hear?_

Ruby stood up quickly and crossed the office.

"Tell Kyle I'm in the Potions department if he asks." She said, without looking at him. She stormed down the corridor and stabbed the button for lift before taking a deep steadying breath whilst waiting for it.

The doors opened and Ruby was surprised, and quite pleased to see her mother talking with Matilda. She had planned to go and rant to Alice but her mother would be even better.

"Ruby! You look cross." Matilda said. Her mother exited the lift and looked at her assistant.

"I'll see you back at the office, Matilda." She said quietly. Matilda left and Eliza looked at her daughter with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong Ruby? You look ready to spit nails." She asked, Ruby checked the room next to the left and was pleased to see that it was empty, she walked into it and her mother followed.

"Have you seen the paper?" She spat, as soon as her mother had closed the door.

"No, I came straight here this morning, I haven't seen a paper, why?" She asked calmly, Ruby passed her the paper and she saw her mother read it quickly and then pass it back to her.

"You need to talk to him about this Ruby, how did he know where you'd be?"

"I… I asked him for a recommendation and then he booked the table, by the bloody window again! Then he just turned up, I was really annoyed, I think he knew that someone was taking the picture because he kissed me despite the fact that he was annoyed about Scorpius…"

"Why was he annoyed about Scorpius?"

"Oh, James told him about what Uncle Harry said at dinner the other week. And then when Henry came in I was just telling Aunt Minnie that Hl Kyle was impressed with him. I think he's jealous, he was really annoyed that I went out with him last month, thank Merlin James didn't mention the bed comment!"

"Ruby, calm down. You need to talk to Henry about this, and I think you should also speak to Aunt Audrey, or maybe Ginny if you want to keep things discrete."

"It's not just the picture, it's all this crap about us getting engaged, I get enough pressure from Grandma and Aunt Petunia as it is…"

"Petunia won't see this, and don't worry about Molly, she's too focussed on Teddy and Vic at the moment. Don't feel pressured into anything, Ruby. You're still young, there's no rush…"

"Easy for you to say," Ruby muttered and her mother smiled.

"Your father and I were different, it was a different time Ruby. We'd just lived through a war, you haven't, you can afford to take your time."

"I know, sorry that was a bit rude." Ruby said, slightly embarrassed. "Anyway I better get back, thanks mom."

"No problem, do you want me to have a word with Ginny for you? I could make it sound like it's coming from me and your dad rather than you?"

"Yeah, actually that would be better, thanks mom."

"You're welcome, did you have a nice time last night? Apart from Henry's interruption."

"Yeah, it was lovely; it's a nice restaurant I think I'll take you and dad there for his birthday. Aunt Minnie thought you'd both like it." They walked out of the room and Ruby saw Hl Kyle and Scorpius walking towards them.

"Ahh, there you are Miss Weasley, I thought you were down in Potions?"

"I was going there sir but then I saw my mom."

"Oh I see, nice to see you again, Mrs Weasley, your daughter is a real asset to the team here." Ruby blushed and her mother smiled but didn't reply. "Anyway we've got a patient, room seven, hex gone badly."

"Right sir, I'll just grab my wand, I'll be there in a minute." Scorpius and Kyle walked off and Ruby hugged her mother and then ran to get her wand.

* * *

The next two weeks passed quickly and before Ruby knew it, it was the day before her birthday and Alistair Shacklebolt tumbled out of the Floo and leapt over to his two friends.

"FINALLY! Longest bloody month of my life!" He said, pulling Ruby and Alice into a hug.

"I know, we've been sooooooo excited! So how are you?"

"Great, Romania is fucking awesome! Is your Uncle Charlie going to be there tomorrow?"

"I think so."

"I want to thank him, saved my sanity. Now let's get pissed. I've got Romanian vodka."

"And we've got the pizza menu, ice cream and the hangover potions." Alice said, pointing them all out.

"Nice place." He said, looking around and putting down his back pack.

"Are you going to stay here?" Ruby asked as they moved to the dining room table.

"Yeah, I'll stay tonight and then go and see the folks tomorrow. Have you got your dresses?"

"Yeah we'll show you later, so any gossip?"

"Nah, not really, still getting to grips with everything." Alistair said, looking quiet for a moment. Ruby poured out the drinks and passed him one.

"But I hear you're nearly engaged to that stud Henry, congrats Rubes, you did good!" He said, tipping his glad towards her in a salute. She had only seen Henry briefly in the last two weeks because they had both been busy, her Aunt Ginny had told her mother than she would find out if someone was tipping the paper off next time an article appeared.

"I am _not_ nearly engaged! Have you been reading the prophet?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not living here but I need to keep up to date, it wouldn't look good if the Minister's son had no idea about global affairs!"

"The gossip column is not global affairs and…"

"Jeez Rubes, touch a nerve did I?" He said, holding out his arm.

"Yep," Alice said, taking a long sip of her drink and then grimacing.

"Sorry, it's just I had all this at the Burrow on Sunday. Henry and I are not engaged." She said firmly.

"Okay, sorry, so what's this I hear about Scorpius Malfoy getting you into bed?"

"WHAT!" Cried Alice, looking at Ruby.

"It wasn't like that! Who told you?"

"My dad, he explained the spell and stuff, he said it was hilarious though." Alistair said, grinning. Ruby hastily explained the situation to Alice and she looked quite put out.

"Why didn't my dad tell me? Scorpius must have been mortified when he realised what he said."

"Yeah he was, I think he was a bit star-struck. You know what people are like around Uncle Harry. I nearly killed him; my dad spat his drink out all over the table." Alice laughed.

"What's he like, Malfoy?" Alistair asked.

"He's alright, smart and he'll probably make a good healer." Ruby said.

"He good looking?"

"Definitely," Alice said with a smile.

"Yeah but he knows it."

"Some people find arrogance attractive, any flirting between you two?" Alistair asked. Ruby hesitated remembering the day with the witch who had fallen off the chicken shed, and then the other week when Scorpius had told her she looked nice with her hair down. She clearly hesitated for slightly too long.

"Really? Oh my god Rubes! You're dating the sexiest guy on the planet and then you flirt with a Malfoy!" Alistair said. Alice also looked surprised.

"We're not flirting, he just made a comment about liking my hair down." She said, telling part of the story.

"He going tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think so."

"What about Henry?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah he's coming with me, they don't like each other. I think Henry's jealous because Scorpius and I got pissed together."

"Is there something to be jealous about Ruby?" Alice asked, looking unsure.

"No, we're just friends, or maybe not even friends, just colleagues. It's complicated given…"

"Given that he's a Malfoy and you're a Weasley." Alistair finished and Ruby nodded before finishing her drink in one go.

"Anyway, pizza…"

* * *

A/N More time with Aunt Minnie and we finally get to meet Alistair. What do you think?

Next chapter; Ruby's birthday, the St Mungo's Ball and an unexpected situation.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Lol, just hang on, it will come!

LUG-14- Thanks, I love your reviews!

witchprincess33- Lol a chicken! I'll try and work it in just for you!


	8. Birthday surprises

Chapter 8- Birthday surprises

They drank until just after midnight when they had a bottle of Champagne to celebrate Ruby's twenty first birthday. Then they all staggered into bed. Alistair and Alice shared because Ruby was a fidgety sleeper and was likely to kick whoever shared with her, and Alistair was too tall for the sofa.

In the morning Ruby woke before the other two and was very glad for the hangover potion, she took it quickly and then changed and tidied up the flat before scribbling them a note and apparating to Wales.

"Happy Birthday, Ruby!" Her father said as she walked into the kitchen, he crossed the room and gave her a hug.

"Thanks dad, where's mom?" She asked, sitting at the table.

"She's having a lie in, she didn't sleep well last night."

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked, she could tell that her father was about to lie but them he seemed to change his mind.

"She's got something on her mind, gone a bit foggy." He said, sitting down next to Ruby and passing her a cup of tea. Foggy was a term they always used with Eliza, apparently she had first said it to Uncle Bill years ago and the expression had stuck.

"Do you know why?"

"No, I'm sure it's nothing. Anyway did you have a good night last night?"

"Yeah it was great thanks." She said, wondering for a moment if Aunt Minnie had spoken to her but then she dismissed the thought because she knew that Aunt Minnie wouldn't have acted without speaking to her first.

"How's Alistair?"

"Really good, he loves it out there. Is Uncle Charlie coming tonight?" She had not seen much of her uncle and god-father since he had started at Hogwarts and she was looking forward to catching up with him.

"Yes, he's bringing someone apparently." Her dad said.

"Who?"

"Didn't say, someone from Hogwarts though."

"A staff member I hope?" She said with a smile.

"Oh, happy birthday Ruby!" Her mother said, coming into the kitchen, she looked well and Ruby was relieved.

"Thanks mom, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, morning." She said to her husband as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning beautiful." Her father said softly. Ruby could always see the love that her parents had for each other, she wondered if she's ever get that, she doubted it would be with Henry.

"I'll get your present Ruby, and Teddy is coming round for lunch." Ruby smiled as her mother disappeared, her husband watched her with slight concern etched on his face.

"She seems okay, dad," Ruby said.

"Perhaps I over reacted, don't think on it Rubes." He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled.

Her mother reappeared with a large parcel which she placed in front of her; it was wrapped in bright red paper and appeared to be box-shaped. Ruby tore the paper enthusiastically and pulled open the box, there was a large painting of the cottage that her mother had clearly painted.

"Oh mom, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed and her mother looked delighted.

"I thought you might like a reminder of Wales down in your flat. There's a few other things in the box too." Ruby looked at the picture for a few more moments and then looked in the box. There was a new purse; her old one was quite tatty now, some joke products, and a new waffle maker (her old one had exploded, probably due to over-use).

"Thanks! I love them." She said, standing up to hug both of her parents.

"I got that waffle maker in America, apparently you can change the shape and one of the options is Uncle Harry's face!" Her dad said. Ruby looked at the box and saw to her delight that he wasn't joking, Uncle Harry's face, complete with glasses and lightning bolt scar was indeed one of the options.

"That's amazing!" She said. "Let's make some for lunch!"

So a couple of hours later when Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny arrived for lunch it was to find a pile of 'Harry Potter' waffles. Teddy howled with laughter when he saw them.

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed and his hair flashed all the colours in excitement, it rarely happened anymore and Ruby always loved to see him that excited.

"I feel I should be able to sue someone?" Harry muttered as he looked at the pile.

"Do you really want to draw attention to it Harry?" Ruby's mother asked.

"No, but if I find one of those waffle things here with my face on I'm going to get Hermione to sue, it's my face Eliza! Why don't you have one?"

"Because I'm not as recognisable, and they probably knew I actually would sue." She replied, laughing.

They had an enjoyable lunch and at five when Ruby flooed back to the flat she was quite disappointed at having to attend the ball, she had been having such a nice relaxing time with her family and now she had to dress up and be grown up for the evening. When she landed Alice was sitting on the sofa in her dressing gown and looked to be quite distressed.

"What's up Alice?" She asked.

"Oh thanks Merlin you're here Rubes, happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks, what's wrong?" She asked, Alice lifted a blanket off her legs and Ruby saw that she had paper strips stuck on her legs, except for one patch at the front of her calf where the skin could be seen, it looked to be an angry pink colour.

"I bought this muggle waxing kit from the supermarket, it _said _it was painless! Painless my arse! I pulled one strip off and I nearly hit the roof and I'm too scared to do the rest, can you do it?"

"Sure, do you want me to use a numbing spell?"

"I absolutely love you Ruby! Thank you!" Ruby performed the spell and was nearly finished waxing Alice's legs when the spell wore off, mid strip.

"Shit, do the spell again Rubes! Christ, how do muggles do this?" Five minutes later Alice was in the bath calming the angry skin and Ruby was in her room slipping into her dress, it was a nice fit. She was planning on having her hair up but then she remembered Scorpius's compliment and she found herself undoing the clasp holding her hair up and curling the dark red waves with her wand. She then sprayed her hair a few times with Sleeze-Easy's and then painted her nails and did her make up.

"Ruby? Alice?" Came Henry's voice from the living room. She opened the door and saw him standing by the Floo with a bunch of red roses.

"Wow, you look incredible." He said, crossing the room and giving her the flowers. She smiled and looked for a vase.

"Thanks, you look nice too, new robes?"

"Yes, got a bonus for making a mill." He said, flippantly. Alice came out of her room and Ruby looked over at her.

"Alice, you look great!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, can't bloody breathe though." She muttered, and then she greeted Henry and complimented his suit.

"Thanks, they're dragon skin, got a bonus at work for making my first million." He said. Ruby hated the way he always talked about money; she didn't talk about her work all the time. Uncle Bill was a banker and he didn't feel the need to tell them how much he made at every opportunity, in fact she had never heard him talk about money.

"Oh, well you look nice. Are you ready to go?" Alice said, picking up her silver clutch bag and wand.

"Yep, Alistair meeting us there?" Ruby asked, grabbing her green bag and using her wand to fill the vase of roses with water.

"Yes, in the atrium." The ball was to be at the Ministry ball room. The three disapparated and arrived by the fireplaces where Ruby saw her mother, wearing a long pale green dress and yellow shawl, being guided back to her feet by her father, she walked over to them to check she was okay.

"Alright mom?" She asked, her mother jumped slightly and turned to Ruby.

"Oh, hello Ruby, yes I'm fine, lost my footing. You look lovely, new dress?" She asked, Ruby saw her father give Aunt Hermione who was standing next to them, a worried look.

"Yes, Alice gave me some money towards it for my birthday. You look nice too, hi dad, Aunt Hermione." They greeted her warmly and her father gave her a peck on the cheek and then shook Henry's hand who had moved over to them.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mrs Weasley." He said, looking at them all.

"Hi Henry, you look dashing." Aunt Hermione said as her husband walked over to them.

"Thanks, got a bonus at the…" He began but Ruby was glad when her Uncle Ron interrupted him.

"Happy Birthday Ruby, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Uncle Ron."

"We'll give your present tomorrow, Ruby." Aunt Hermione said. Alistair and Alice arrived and Ruby's family all greeted him with hugs; they all loved Alistair.

"So what's this I hear about you opening a new shop in Africa, Fred? Three continents not enough for you?" Alistair asked, grinning.

"Not when there are six, Ali!" He said.

"Seven," Aunt Hermione said automatically.

"I doubt Antarctica counts Aunt Hermione," Ruby said with a smile. Her aunt shrugged and they made their way into the ball room. Alistair went off to sit at the top table with his parents and Ruby sat down in between Henry and her mother.

The meal was delicious and was immediately followed by speeches. The Chairman of St Mungo's thanked the Auror department for raising money, then Uncle Harry gave an amusing speech about how grateful the Auror department were for the hospital. The Chairman then took to the stage again to present the St Mungo's awards, starting with the older and more experienced members of staff and then talking about the healer training programme. Ruby had forgotten about the award ceremony but was pleased for Scorpius when he was named as best first year student, she felt Henry stiffen in irritation next to her and she saw Alice give her a significant look from next to her father.

"And finally the last award is for best final year student, and the award goes to Ruby Weasley!" Ruby jumped slightly, she had definitely not expected that. She stood up after being prodded into action by Henry who made sure to kiss her on the cheek as she stood up. She crossed the dance floor feeling very embarrassed and collected the award which was presented to her by Uncle Harry.

"Nice one, Rubes." He said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Uncle Harry." They turned to the photographer and posed for a photograph and then Ruby returned to the table, very much looking forward to a drink. The speeches finished and the music started, a few people moved to the dance floor and Ruby suddenly found herself inundated by Weasleys congratulating her, her mother slipped out from next to her.

After the mass of red-heads moved away her father walked her other to her mother who was standing in the corner.

"Congratulations Ruby, I'm so proud of you!" She said, pulling her daughter into a hug and squeezing her tightly.

"Thanks mom, I can't believe it, I'd completely forgotten about the awards." She said honestly.

"Well done, Rubes. Let's get you a drink," her father said, leading his wife and daughter towards the bar.

"Good idea, I definitely need one!" Ruby said and her mother nodded.

The arrived at the bar and Ruby stood back with her mother, she looked at her mother and thought she looked well but her eyes seemed distracted and distant.

"Are you alright, mom?" She asked.

"Yes, fine, you know I don't like these things, we'll probably slip away soon." Her father brought them drinks and then Hl Kyle walked over to them, with the Malfoy family following him, slightly awkwardly.

"Ahh, there you are Miss Weasley, just wanted to congratulate you both. I'm very proud of how hard you've been working." He said, smiling at the pair of them.

"Thanks sir, congratulations Scorpius." She said, looking at him; he was wearing grey robes and they made his blue eyes stand out vividly.

"Thanks, you too." Hl Kyle walked off and the two families looked at each other for a moment before her dad spoke.

"So, growing up fast aren't they?" He said, looking to Scorpius's parents.

"Indeed Weasley, doesn't seem two minutes since Ruby came spinning out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor." Malfoy's dad said and Ruby felt herself blush. Henry appeared as if from nowhere.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Henry Chang, Junior banker and Ruby's boyfriend." He said, holding out his hand, Mr Malfoy took it, looking at Henry and then at Ruby with a strange expression on his face.

"Would you like to dance Mrs Weasley?" Henry asked, Ruby looked at her mother quickly but her father intervened.

"No, you take Ruby, Henry, we've got people to see." He said, her mother had blushed and Ruby led Henry away feeling very annoyed.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, as soon as they were on the dance floor.

"It's proper decorum, Ruby." He replied, gripping her waist and holding her hand. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the Malfoy's making conversation with her parents. Scorpius was watching her and she looked away.

"You know my mom's shy Henry, don't draw attention to her like that, she hates these things anyway."

"She should be used to them by now."

"Well she's not." Ruby snapped and then the song ended and she moved away and back towards the table she had been sitting on. Henry dashed off to talk to someone else and Ruby sat next to Aunt Minnie.

"Congratulations Ruby and Happy Birthday!" She said.

"Thanks Aunt Minnie."

"Are you having a nice time?"

"Yeah, mom's a bit foggy though." She said quietly, Aunt Minnie looked at her and then over at her mother who was talking to Penny Shacklebolt and Alistair.

"Yes, I had noticed…"

"Excuse me, would you like to dance, Ruby?" Ruby looked up and saw Scorpius holding out his hand to her, she could almost feel the eyes of several of her relations boring into the back of her neck but she knew it would be rude, not to mention insensitive, to decline.

"Oh, yes, thank you." She said and she took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

He held her waist and they swayed in the music, he smelled like coconuts and it was not an unpleasant smell.

"You look beautiful Ruby, it's nice to see your hair down." He whispered and she tried to suppress a shudder.

"Thank you, you like nice too… I mean I like your robes. It was nice to see your parents. Did you know about the Floo story?" Scorpius laughed slightly,

"Yeah my dad told me when I said you were my final year supervisor, can you remember it?"

"No, but it comes up frequently at family dinners. Are you having a nice time?" She asked as he span her around and then back into his body.

"Yes, although we better stop dancing though, you're junior banker boyfriend is giving me evils." Ruby did not look to where she knew Henry was but instead she let go of Scorpius and thanked him for the dance before moving back to the table and sat next to Rosie.

"Nice dance?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes thank you, and before you say anything Rosie it would have been rude and not to mention insensitive to say no."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Rosie said and next to her Albus snorted into his drink.

"Course you weren't Rose." He said quietly.

Ruby had another glass of wine and spoke to her cousins for a few minutes before her Uncle Charlie and asked her to dance. She followed him to the dance floor and out of the corner of her eye she saw Henry talking to the Chairman of St. Mungo's who seemed to be delighted with whatever Henry was saying to him. Her parents had sat back down at the table and her father was talking to his sister who looked radiant.

"It's nice to see you again, Rubes, I haven't had chance since I started at Hogwarts." Her Uncle said as they started dancing.

"I know, how's it going? Immy loves your classes by the way."

"I'm loving it, although teaching my nieces and nephews is a bit odd, Lily is so bloody cheeky!" Ruby laughed.

"It could be worse, I could still be there." Ruby said, smiling at her god-father.

"True, although I don't recall you being a prankster?"

"No, just forgetful, I still can't believe I passed my NEWT and got into healer training!"

"Well you seem to be thriving Miss-Award-Winner." He smirked.

"Well, we haven't had any exams yet this year so I'm sure that helped. I love emergency healing though."

"Good, that's the main thing about a job, you have to enjoy it. That's what I told Alistair."

"He absolutely loves Romania, he brought some vodka back last night, thank heavens for hangover potions!"

"Yeah, Romania taught me how to drink, that's for sure!" They danced in silence for another couple of minutes and then Teddy came to dance with her, they conversed for a few minutes and then the music stopped and Ruby glanced to the stage and saw to her confusion that Henry was standing up there looking like he was going to make a speech.

"He likes the spotlight that one, Rubes!" Teddy muttered as Henry pointed his wand at his throat, Ruby nodded wondering what the hell he was going to say.

"Excuse me everyone, so sorry to interrupt such an enjoyable and worthwhile evening." He said, before pausing so that everyone could turn to him, people started returning to their seats but Henry stopped them.

"No need to sit down, this won't take long. I'm Henry Chang, junior banker with Gringotts," he paused again and Ruby wondered if he was expecting a round of applause. Teddy remained by her side.

"I just wanted to take this opportunity, with such important members of the Wizarding community present, to ask," he jumped down from the stage and started walking over to Ruby, everyone watched him walk and she heard someone, possibly her Grandma, gasp. Ruby felt herself immediately panic, if this was what she thought it was she might actually throw up.

Henry jogged over to her looking like he should be in a fashion magazine and then stopped in front of her and dropped to his knee, smiling widely and clearly loving the attention of the crowd. He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a very large diamond ring, Ruby was eternally grateful that she could still feel Teddy hovering near her, perhaps wondering if she might faint. Camera's flashed in their direction and Ruby wondered how long he had been planning this.

"Ruby Weasley, I have loved you from our very first date, over a year ago, at Turner's restaurant in Hogsmeade. You have captivated me with your intelligence, quick wit, kindness and compassion and you have enchanted me with your breath-taking beauty." He paused here to allow the crowd to make noises of pleasure; she could tell that none of her family were making them, perhaps recognising the expression of complete panic on her face and wondering how this situation would pan out.

"Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" He smiled at her and she could hear the crowd muttering about how romantic it was, they were right, it was like something out of a fairy tale. But Ruby Weasley was no princess and she knew that Henry was not her white knight.

She realised that the seconds were dragging on and she was not making a single sound, the murmurs had quietened slightly, as if giving her the undivided attention of the entire room and, as Henry had already said, important members of the Wizarding community not to mention almost her whole family and all of her co-workers.

"Umm…I…umm." Henry smiled encouragingly at her, showing her all of his perfect teeth.

"I…I can't…" Ruby stammered and the silence in the hall was almost deafening, she felt Teddy move slightly closer to her and she was grateful for it.

"What?" Henry asked, his smile dropping but looking like he was giving her a second chance, unsure if he had misheard.

"Oh dear, I feel rather faint!" Came a loud voice from behind Ruby and she recognised it immediately as belonging to her Aunt Ginny. "It must be the _baby_!" She said, even louder, although Ruby knew that she was just trying to distract the crowd and it worked because the buzzing that had started when she had stuttered became louder and moved away from the dance floor.

"Henry, get up." Ruby whispered, he did and he moved back from her slightly looking crestfallen.

Teddy pulled her away slightly and passed her her bag and wand which he must have summoned from the table.

"Don't splinch yourself!" He whispered and she nodded before turning and running from the hall without a backwards glance at any of her family or the fuss that her Aunt Ginny had created to let her escape.

She reached the atrium and apparated quickly and arrived at the place that had always been her thinking spot. She fell to the floor and let out a sob of horror, anger, embarrassment and shame.

* * *

A/N So did you see that coming? Did you, did you? Let me know what you think!

Next chapter; Ruby deals with the fall-out and an unwilling Scorpius gets dragged into the drama.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing!

witchprincess33- Do you hate him even more now?

Luna- There will be more about the Vernon situation soon.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Alistair is a great character, I also love writing Alice.


	9. The Fall-out

Chapter 9- The Fall-out

Ruby pulled herself over to the bench at the foot of the memorial wall and sat down on it, sobbing. She looked up at Hogwarts and wished she was a student again, everything had been so much simpler.

The war memorial consisted of a large section of solid wand wall that Ruby's mother had created before she had jumped into the lake. The wall had the names of all the people, and creatures, who had died in the two wars with Voldemort. Although situated on the Hogwarts grounds it had been charmed so that anyone could apparate to it at any time if they wanted to. It had always been an important place to Ruby and it was always where she went to think.

She looked over at the wall and saw the names of Teddy's parents to the left of her. This wall always put things in perspective for her but tonight it wasn't working. She was angry, and humiliated.

She was angry with Henry for embarrassing her like that in front of all those people, without the slightest hint beforehand. She knew that her parents didn't know because she was one-hundred percent sure they would have told her, and dissuaded Henry from such a public proposal, especially with her mother present. She hoped that her mom wasn't being crowded and bombarded with questions, surely her dad would drag her out of there?

She couldn't believe that Henry had thought that she wanted to marry him! And with such a public proposal, clearly he didn't know her at all!

"I thought you might come here." Came a voice to her left. She jumped slightly and then saw that it was her Uncle Charlie, she relaxed and he sat next to her.

"Did you draw the short straw?" She asked, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Nope, I volunteered. Used the god-father card." He said, almost proudly.

"Well…I'm…I'm fine…" Ruby dissolved into tears and her godfather put his arm around her and held her while she cried.

"Course you are, Rubes!" He said softly, kissing her on the top of her head.

She cried for about ten minutes, completely soaking Uncle Charlie's robes, and then sat forwards and wiped her face.

"I can't believe he did that." She said, looking at the floor.

"I know, your father's livid."

"Is mom okay? People didn't crowd her did they?"

"No, she's fine, Ron took her home and Fred stayed behind to deal with everyone. Gin put on quite a show though. In the end Penny figured out she was fine and played along, pretended to take her to a quiet room to check her out and then told everyone the baby was fine. Gin was always a good actress." He said, smiling slightly.

"I had no idea he was going…"

"I think we all knew that Ruby, your face was beyond horrified, I've never seen you look more like Eliza!"

"Is everyone angry with me? For saying no?"

"Of course not, we were just worried about you."

"What am I going to say to everyone? What am I going to say to Henry?" She asked, feeling like a child caught playing a grown-ups game and not understanding the rules.

"Just be honest Ruby, tell everyone you don't want to marry him, unless you do of course and it was just the shock?"

"Of course I don't, he's just with me because I'm a Weasley, I'm sure of that now!" Ruby said and she had never been surer of anything in her life.

"You don't think he loves you?"

"He loves the idea of me, and the name. Every time we have dinner he books it under my name and we always end up in the paper, I'm sure he's tipping them off."

"Are you certain?"

"I wasn't until tonight, Aunt Ginny was going to look into it for me but now I'm sure. He just wants a Weasley, or a Potter."

"You don't love him?"

"I thought I did but…lately he's just annoyed me, and not it a good way. He talks about money all the time and he got really jealous of Scorpius Malfoy."

"Yes, I heard about that."

"Who told you?" She asked.

"Neville, but then Lily told me a few days letter so it must have got through in the letters."

"What am I going to do, Uncle Charlie? I've got work on Monday, I have to go and face everyone. And the Burrow tomorrow argh!" She said exasperatedly.

"I'm sure if you didn't go tomorrow they'd understand. It might get harder though the longer you leave it. As for work, just hold your head high. You've done nothing wrong."

"Except break Henry's heart in front of about two hundred people."

"If it's only the name he's in love with and not you then you haven't broken his heart, just his ego. And from what Bill's told me it could do with deflating a bit. Don't worry about him, Ruby."

"This is the worst birthday ever." She muttered and Charlie laughed.

"Perhaps, you've still got forty-five minutes left. If I was you I'd go back to your flat and get drunk with Alistair and Alice." Ruby laughed.

"That's not a very responsible thing to say, Uncle Charlie."

"And that is why I am here as your godfather and not your Uncle, go on Rubes get out of here and get hammered."

Ruby smiled weakly and stood up.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie, will you tell mom and dad that I'm alright and I'll talk to them soon?"

"Course I will." She gave him one last forced smile and then disapparated.

* * *

_THE WEASLEY HEART-BREAKER_

_Ruby Weasley, 21, turned down her boyfriend Henry Chang's marriage proposal on Saturday night at the annual St. Mungo's fundraising ball in front of many dignitaries and Ministry officials, including most of Weasley's family._

_The shocking rejection came after Chang made a beautiful speech that would have melted many an icy heart leaving many to brand Miss Weasley, a final year Healing student, an ice queen and a heart breaker._

_Mr Chang presented her with a jaw-dropping 5000 galleon diamond ring, paid for with his recent bonus for making his first million galleons in his job at Gringotts bank but the ring, even combined with the romantic proposal and Mr Chang's dashing good looks were not enough to convince Weasley to marry him._

_The awkward situation was ended when Mrs Potter, Weasley's aunt, claimed to feel unwell and then made the surprising announcement that she was pregnant. Mrs Potter, wife of the Boy-Who-Lived, already has three children, two already of age and one still in Hogwarts, so it caused quite a stir. Mrs Potter, and her unborn baby, were later pronounced to be healthy leaving many to speculate that Mrs Potter was merely creating a distraction for her niece, daughter of the Girl-Who-Jumped and the owner of WWW, the opportunity to escape the hall, which she took quickly._

"_I felt terrible for the handsome boy, it was such a beautiful proposal and she just shot him down, in front of everyone, so cruel!" One witch, who refused to give her name, said. Weasley and Chang have been dating for over a year and Chang claimed he 'loved her from the very first date', none of the Weasley or Potter family have made any comment and Mr Chang claimed he was too devastated to make an official statement but his mother claimed that he had not eaten or slept since Saturday. I hope Mr Chang can be reassured to know that the entire Wizarding community is thinking of him at this difficult time._

Ruby threw the paper back down on the table and put her head in her hands. It was rare that she read the Daily Prophet that Alice had delivered but she felt that she should at least know what was being said about her before she went into work on Monday.

"Rubes, just remember you've done nothing wrong. They'll be talking about something else next week!" Alice said, passing her a cup of tea. They were both due into the hospital at nine and Ruby was dreading it.

Per her godfather's instructions they, along with Alistair, had drank the rest of her birthday away and then Ruby had stayed in her pyjamas for the entire Sunday, missing out on the Burrow lunch, and cancelled her birthday party. Her friends had been completely supportive and Alistair had insisted that they would have a massive Christmas party to make up for missing her birthday, he had flooed back to Romania that evening.

She had so far had five letters from her family this morning but she had simply detached them from their owls and put the unopened envelopes in her bag to read at work.

"I know, I'm going to go home tonight, see if mom's alright I'm a bit worried about her."

"Because of this?" Alice asked, indicating at the paper which carried a full colour picture of her rejecting Henry and the smile slipping off his perfect face.

"No, well I'm sure it hasn't helped but dad's been a bit worried about her lately."

"Okay, I won't worry if you don't come back then. What if Henry comes round?"

"Just tell him I'm in Wales and that I'll come and see him on Wednesday, I'm on call but I should get some time off."

"What are you going to say to him?" Alice asked as she gathered up her work things and pulled on her black robes with a yellow trim, denoting a trainee in the Potions department.

"The truth, that I don't love him and that I'm really mad at him for proposing in public like that."

"Are you going to accuse him of tipping off the papers?"

"Maybe, it depends how it goes, come on let's get this over and done with." Ruby stood up and pulled her robes on before picking up her bag and disapparating.

Thankfully the apparition point was empty, Alice hugged her goodbye and disappeared to the lifts, and Ruby managed to make it to the office without bumping in to anyone.

Scorpius was sat at his desk reading a textbook and Ruby could see Kyle in his office writing something, neither man noticed her until she had sat at her desk, at which point Scorpius looked up.

"Alright, W…"

"Don't, okay! I do not want to talk about it, understood?" She snapped, he raised his eyebrows before responding.

"Fine, tea?" He asked, standing up. She immediately felt guilty for snapping at him.

"Yes please, sorry…"

"It's fine, I can't imagine you had a great birthday weekend." He replied and she nodded. Hl Kyle came out of his office and looked at her with a patronisingly sympathetic expression on his face.

"Hello, Miss Weasley, how are you dear? You didn't have to come in today, you know, I'd have understood." He asked, tilting his head to the side as if she was a four year old.

"I'm fine sir, I'd really just like to forget about it and focus on work." She said firmly, he nodded slowly and disappeared back into his office. Scorpius placed the tea on her desk and then went to sit down.

She pulled the letters out of her bag and put them on her desk, wondering which one she should open first. Definitely not her grandmother's, or the one from Aunt Hermione. She recognised Teddy's handwriting and opened that one.

_Hey Rubes,_

_Waffles for dinner? I'll pick you up from work._

_Teddy_

Ruby smiled and nodded to herself. A knock on the door made her look up. Healer Kyle came out of his office before Scorpius had even stood up. Ruby could tell he recognised the visitor and prayed that it wasn't Henry.

"Mr Weasley!" Kyle said. While that discounted Henry it didn't really narrow down the field. In the end it was her father who walked in.

"Good morning Healer Kyle, I was wondering if I could borrow Ruby for a moment, family issues, you know."

"Of course, take all the time you need Ruby. In fact why don't you work a half day, come in after lunch."

"There's really no…" She began but her father cut across her.

"Thank you, Hl Kyle, that would be most appreciated. Come on, Ruby." Ruby reluctantly grabbed her bag and wand and then scooped up the letters and put them in her pocket before following her father out of the office.

"See you tomorrow then, Ruby." Scorpius said but Ruby didn't reply.

They walked to the apparition point in silence and Ruby felt like a child being led to the naughty corner.

"Go home, Rubes, I'll get your mom from work and meet you there, put the kettle on."

"Okay," Ruby said and she felt tears pressing on her eyeballs, her dad must have realised that he had come off a bit harsh so he pulled her into a brief one-armed hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright Poppet, everything will be alright."

"I'm so sorry dad, I didn't know!" She whispered.

"Oh god, Ruby we know, we all knew that. You looked exactly like Eliza when her name came out of the Goblet of Fire! Let's get home before someone finds us and tips off the papers." Ruby nodded and disapparated before her father.

She walked into her childhood home and pointed her wand at the kettle before sitting down on the sofa in the living room; her parents were likely to be at least ten minutes so she tried to pull herself together. She was exhausted, she lay down on the sofa and closed her eyes for a few minutes before she realised that something was poking her in the back, she moved and saw that the was an envelope wedged between the two cushions, she pulled it out and went to throw it on the table before realising what it was.

It was an envelope, a muggle envelope addressed to her mother, the same style as the one her Aunt Petunia had, and it was already open. Ruby froze in complete panic, why was the prison writing to her mother? Surely Uncle Vernon didn't want to see her? Was this why her mother had become foggy? Did her father know?

Ruby was distracted by the sounds of her parent's apparating back to the cottage; Ruby pushed the envelope back between the cushions and stood up quickly, trying to focus on one thing at a time.

The door opened and her father walked in, followed by her mother and Teddy.

"Is this an intervention?" Ruby asked, instantly annoyed by the feeling of people ganging up on her and talking about her behind her back, which obviously the whole of Wizarding Britain was.

"No," her mother said softly, "this is family, Ruby." Ruby looked at her for another moment and then the tears came. Eliza Weasley crossed the room quickly and pulled her daughter into a hug, letting her cry on her shoulder. They sat down on the sofa and Ruby held on to her mother as if her life depended on it.

They broke apart after a few minutes as her father and Teddy entered the room and put mugs of tea on the coffee table, along with a plate of cookies that she suspected her grandmother had donated.

Ruby sat forwards and ran her hands through her, now very messy, hair and then wiped her face on a tissue which her mother had produced with her wand.

"Thanks, mom." She muttered.

There was silence for a few minutes; everyone seemed to be waiting for Ruby to start the conversation. As always Teddy got impatient with waiting and spoke from the armchair to Ruby's right.

"What time do you have to be back at work?" He asked, looking at his practical-sister's tear stained face and swollen eyes.

"After lunch, you?"

"Whenever, Uncle Harry said not to rush. Have you heard from Henry?"

"No," Ruby said, picking up her tea and taking a small sip, "I still can't believe he did it. In front of all those people…"

"Did you have any idea he was thinking of proposing at all?" Her mother asked.

"No, he never mentioned anything. What happened after I left?"

"Well, Gin kicked up quite a scene. Then Henry started to cry…" Her father said and Ruby gaped at him.

"He cried? Seriously?"

"Crocodile tears, Rubes. Definitely." Teddy said and her father nodded.

"Yep for sure, he had a group of women fawning around him, he was lapping it up. I got Ron to bring your mom home and then tried to do some damage control." Ruby looked over at her mother, who was looking very pale.

"Mom, I'm so sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault, Ruby." She said, smiling and giving Ruby a quick squeeze that she found quite reassuring.

"Thought you were going to pass out." Teddy said and Ruby nodded.

"Me too, thanks for staying there." She said, reaching out and holding Teddy's hand.

"What are brothers for if not to catch you when you fall? Although Aunt Hermione gave me a right rollicking for giving you your wand, she was worried you would splinch yourself."

"I was fine, I went to the wall."

"Dammit, Ruby." Her father said quietly, and she looked up at him, worried that he was angry, instead he pulled five galleons out of his pocket and gave them to her mother who gave a wry smile. Ruby laughed slightly.

"Where did you think I'd go, dad?" She asked.

"McGonagall manor, by the lake. Charlie went to find you and sent us a patronus saying you were fine but he didn't say where he'd found you." Ruby smiled.

"Sorry dad, I might have done if Aunt Minnie had been there."

"That's what I said." Her mother said, picking up a biscuit and biting into it.

"What are you going to do, Ruby?" Her father asked, putting down his tea and looking across at her.

"I'm going to talk to Henry, on Wednesday. I'm on call but I should have time."

"Has he written to you? Or anything?" Her mother asked.

"No, I've told Alice that I won't be going back to the flat tonight, thought I'd stay here, is that okay?" She asked, looking around at them all.

"Course it is, I'll make shepherd's pie." Her father said before Teddy added.

"And waffles, of course." Ruby smiled and nodded. Her mother was right; this was family.

She returned to the office after lunch feeling in much better spirits. Hl Kyle greeted her warmly and even made her a cup of tea. There first patient was an elderly witch whose husband had accidently hit her with a frying pan when she startled him. Ruby treated her quickly and then returned to the office to find more than the standard amount of paperwork on her desk.

"Extra forms because it was a domestic violence incident, just fill in what you can and I'll talk you through the rest then we'll send them to MLE."

"It goes to the Aurors?"

"No, just the normal MLE agents, most don't get investigated but if we get continual admissions they look into it."

"Oh, okay, but you don't think there was a problem with the Bakers' do you?" She asked; they had just seemed like a sweet old couple.

"No, I'm sure it was an accident but we still need to file it." Ruby nodded and filled in the paperwork to the best of her ability and the Kyle came to fill in the rest with her, most of it was codes that were used by the Ministry which she wasn't familiar with.

At four o'clock they had another patient and Ruby walked to the room behind Kyle, trying to ignore the whispers that followed her through the waiting room. They arrived in room six to a middle-aged witch whose leg resembled a tree trunk.

"Good afternoon, Madam White. My name is trainee…"

"I know who you are!" She said, looking delighted by the company.

"Well, could you please explain to me what happened?" Ruby asked, calmly.

"Hex gone wrong, probably feel much better that that poor boy. Embarrassing him in front…"

"What kind of hex was it?"

"What? Oh, some transfiguration I got from Witch Weekly to get rid of varicose veins. You should just go and apologise to…"

"Diagnosis, Miss Weasley?"

"Transfigurational mutation of the skin sir."

"Such a romantic proposal too…"

"Treatment and prognosis."

"Standard hex reversal, elevation until colour and normal proportions have returned, Potion E34 to remove unseen damage. Two days bed rest."

"Correct, transfer her to the hex reversal ward."

"Yes sir."

"He's such a good looking boy as well; I doubt you'll do that well again…"

"Fill in the paperwork, I'll do the transfer," Kyle said, surprising her.

"Yes sir." Ruby said and she left the room quickly and nearly ran back to the office and slammed the door.

Four more witches arrived with the same problem causing Kyle to leave the office to go to the press department to circulate a warning in the evening prophet that the hex had been incorrectly printed. He returned to the office and approved the paper work. Ruby was reading through the guidelines on domestic violence cases when there was a knock on the door and a witch who Ruby had no problem recognising walked in.

"Ahh, there you are Miss Weasley, came to work, tut tut. Mr Chang is practically…"

"Can we help you, Miss Skeeter?" Kyle asked, coming out of his office and standing in front of Ruby's desk.

"Just wanted a word with your intern."

"She's busy, get out." He said firmly and Ruby was grateful for it. Rita left with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face that made Ruby incredibly nervous.

"Bloody woman..." Kyle muttered, walking back into his office.

It was just after six and Ruby was just about the leave when the door to the office flew open and Scorpius walked in, looking very relieved to see Ruby there.

"Thank Merlin, you seen the paper yet?" He asked without preamble.

"What, this mornings?" She asked, confused as to why he had returned after his classes.

"No, this…" He held up a copy of the Evening Prophet and Ruby read the title and felt her heart fill with horror, and shame.

_ICE QUEEN RETURNS TO WORK AS CHANG'S MOTHER FEARS HE MAY TAKE HIS OWN LIFE! CHANG FEARS WEASLEY HAS BEEN SLEEPING WITH SCORPIUS MALFOY!_

* * *

A/N So the s**t hits the fan! Sorry for the delay, I've been in hospital for a few days with failed metalwork in my leg. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow so the story will stay on track.

Next chapter; Ruby confronts Henry, and Eliza has a startling announcement.

witchprincess33- Lol, we'll see more from him in the next chapter.

Bowling4real- She confronts him in the next chapter, and there is a bit of Scorpius/Ruby cuteness coming too.

LUG-14- No, Ruby's special place is the wand wall that Eliza created before she jumped, I like to tie my stories together. I wanted Charlie to go to her because he's her god-father and I've concentrated on Aunt Minnie being her god-mother so I wanted to balance it out.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- There's a hint of Eliza's fogginess in this chapter but you'll find out more tomorrow.


	10. Confrontations

Chapter 10- Confrontations

"Oh my…" Ruby began in complete horror but the scene was interrupted by the arrival of her Aunt Hermione looking like she had ran the entire way from the apparition point.

"Ruby have you seen…?" She began before noticing the paper that Scorpius was still holding up. Healer Kyle came out of his office.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley, how can….oh dear!" He finished as Scorpius angled the paper so he could see it.

"I…I can't believe it…" Ruby began but again she was interrupted, this time by Mr Malfoy.

"Good, you're here Scorpius, is this true?" He asked, looking at his son and then across at where Ruby was frozen at her desk.

"Of course not, father." He replied.

"Ruby?" Aunt Hermione asked and Ruby looked up at her in shock.

"No! We just went out that night, that was it!"

"And the bed incident?" She pressed, but Scorpius replied.

"Oh for Merlin's sake it was just a poor choice of words on my part!" He said, blushing.

"What?" His father asked.

"Ruby had to do a spell that drains your power, I brought her back here…" he indicated to the bed in the corner of the office "…then Harry Potter came in and I got a bit star-struck!"

"What did you say?" His father asked.

"That he'd just left me in bed. Honestly Mr Malfoy it was just a bad choice of words, and I don't even know if Henry found out about it, he was just annoyed about the night out." Ruby answered rubbing her head; she could feel a migraine coming on. The door opened again and this time her father walked in.

"Oh my god, dad! It's not true!" She yelled.

"I must say, I see them together a lot and I highly doubt anything has been going on, apart from anything after Miss Weasley's experience in first year I doubt she would want a situation like this. And every trainee supervisor in this hospital advises their students to go out together after a bad shift, get some perspective." Kyle said calmly.

"See!" Ruby yelled, pointing at her supervisor.

"Right, I'll head to the papers, demand a retraction." Aunt Hermione said, making her way to the door.

"I'm coming with you Granger, I take my family's privacy seriously!"

"Weasley." Her aunt corrected automatically. Mr Malfoy nodded and they left the room quickly, Scorpius walked over to Ruby.

"You need to sort you that bloody boyfriend of yours, Weasley." He said, with an ugly expression on his face, she hated the renewed use of her surname but she knew he was angry.

"Hey! Stay out of this!" Her father spat, moving towards him.

"No, he's right dad. I'll talk to him now, sorry Scorpius." Scorpius nodded and left the room.

"Well, you better go now Miss Weasley, I expect the papers will be here soon. I'll move you to the night shift tomorrow."

"Yes sir, and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise dear, I had the same thing with Penny when she started dating the Minister, these things blow over. Off you go." Ruby nodded and walked with her father, who shook Kyle's hand and thanked him for his understanding, to the apparition point.

"Do you want me to come to Henry's with you?" He asked.

"No, dad, I'll be fine. I'll see you at home, can you try and let everyone know it's not true?"

"Your mother has already done the letters, she's just waiting for me to confirm before she sends them. Don't be too long, the pie's in the oven."

Ruby nodded and disapparated.

She arrived in Henry's parents back garden, and knocked on the back door loudly. It was opened by Mrs Chang, as always she looked stunning.

"You've got some nerve." She said coldly.

"Hello, Mrs Chang. Is he here?" She replied, trying to keep her temper in check.

"He's heartbroken."

"If he's well enough to talk to the papers he's well enough to talk to me." Ruby replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll see if he wants to see you." She disappeared, shutting the door in Ruby's face. She opened the door again and Ruby knew what the answer would be.

"No, he's too upset."

"Sorry, Mrs Chang but I really need to talk to him." She said before ducking under Mrs Chang's arm and running up to Henry's bedroom. Mrs Chang shouted after her but she ignored her and pushed open his bedroom door.

Henry was lying on his bed, reading a Playwizard, and looking perfectly fine. He did not have a hint of tears on his flawless face. Ruby shut the door behind her and locked it with a charm her god-mother had showed her.

"We need to talk," Ruby said, firmly. Henry sat up and tried to hide the magazine under his pillow.

"I have nothing to say to you." He said, standing up, she could hear Mrs Chang yelling at her from the other side of the door.

"Well I've got plenty to say to you so you better listen." She said, leaning back against the door and wondering where to start.

"You broke my heart…" Henry began but Ruby cut across him.

"I broke your _ego_ Henry! I broke your brilliant plan to marry a Weasley, and a Potter, oh you thought you'd got quite the deal with me didn't you?"

"How dare…"

"YOU JUST WANTED TO BE IN THE FUCKING PAPERS! YOU TIPPED THEM OFF WHENEVER WE WENT OUT!"

"Ridiculous," Henry muttered but Ruby was pleased to see that he had flushed slightly.

"HOW DARE YOU PROPOSE TO ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE? DO YOU KNOW ME AT ALL? HOW COULD YOU MAKE SUCH A SCENE WITH MY _MOTHER_ PRESENT!"

"I'm sure if you'd said yes…"

"THAT MAKES NO BLOODY DIFFERENCE AND YOU KNOW IT DOESN'T! YOU JUST WANTED ATTENTION! AND THEN YOU GO TO THE PAPERS AND TELL THEM I'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH MALFOY!"

"Oh, I see, that's why you came…!"

"IT'S A LIE AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"He fancies you!"

"NO HE DOESN'T, AND EVEN IF HE DOES THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE HIM, IT DOESN'T MEAN I'M SLEEPING WITH HIM!"

The door behind Ruby flew open and she was astounded to see James standing there, in his Auror robes, looking deeply uncomfortable.

"James, what the…"

"There she is, arrest her! Breaking and entering!" Shrieked Mrs Chang and Ruby looked at her in complete shock.

"I didn't break in!"

"I didn't give you permission to enter; you are trespassing and verbally assaulting my son!"

"Are you serious?" Ruby asked, looking between Mrs Chang and Henry.

"Look Ruby, just go home." James said quietly.

"No, I want you to arrest her!"

"I'm an Auror mam, this is not a dark wizard situation."

"What are you doing here then?" Ruby asked.

"I asked him to come," Henry said and Ruby looked at her cousin, completely blind-sided.

"You're…you're on his side?" She breathed, feeling completely betrayed.

"No Rubes, no! I just came to tell him to back off, I saw the paper…"

"Some mate you are." Henry muttered.

"She's my cousin mate, and you know she isn't fucking Malfoy, and you were tipping off the papers." James said, looking over at Henry.

"You knew he was tipping…?" Ruby began, horrified.

"Oh, no Ruby! Only today, mom found out and told me, it's been going on for months, they've been bloody paying him!"

"They paid you?" Ruby yelled, turning on Henry.

"Arrest her, I tell you, she is trespassing!" Mrs Chang shrieked again but James turned to her, looking serious.

"Mrs Chang, if you report this then I'll tell everyone that Henry was being paid to give information on Ruby."

"They wouldn't print that!" Mrs Chang laughed.

"I think you'll find they would, not the prophet but the Quibbler, and I think my Aunt Hermione would be very interested to know about the arrangement." Ruby was quite impressed by James's offer. The Quibbler was a well-regarded paper now, and Aunt Hermione was very impressive in the court room.

"Just get out, both of you, you're both dead to me." Henry said darkly and James scoffed.

"Get over yourself Henry, we can both do better than you, come on Rubes." James led Ruby from the room and they apparated back to Wales in silence.

James took Ruby's hand and led her into the cottage and made her sit at the kitchen table as he explained to her family what had happened. At some point in the explanation Ruby felt her mother hold her hand and squeeze it. That was all it took for Ruby to dissolve into tears and lean into her mother to be held like a child who had grazed it's knee. If only it were that simple.

After James had finished, he disappeared and the family of four sit down to eat. Although Ruby was touched that her father had prepared her favourite meal she didn't eat much of it and she noticed that her mother didn't either, her dad clearly noticed too.

"Come on, eat, both of you." He said, looking at his wife particularly hard, she nodded and started to eat more but still did not finish her plate.

They were just starting the waffles when Aunt Hermione arrived and sat down next to Teddy.

"Well, they're going to print a retraction. They wanted to put it in the gossip column but I said that as the original article had been on the front page they were legally obligated to put it there. I doubt it will be big but it will definitely be there."

"Thanks, Aunt Hermione," Ruby said quietly.

"Don't mention it, Malfoy was actually quite useful, they're still well-connected and he was very angry."

"I can't believe Henry was paid to…"

"Don't think about it Rubes, you're well shot of him." Teddy said and she smiled sadly.

* * *

The following morning Ruby came downstairs for breakfast and found her mother sitting at the kitchen table staring into the middle distance.

"Morning mom, why aren't you at work?" She asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she passed and then going to the kettle to make tea.

"I've got the day off, how are you? Did you sleep?"

"I'm fine, not too much but I'm on the night shift so I'll have a nap later. Do you want to do something today then?"

"Sorry, Ruby, I can't." Her mother said, avoiding her daughters gaze and looking uncomfortable. Ruby made the tea and then sat down opposite her mother.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Course I am."

"What are you doing today then?"

"Just going to see an old friend." Ruby felt her heart fill with fear; her mother picked up the tea and took a sip before noticing the alarm on her daughter's face.

"Ruby? Are you alright?"

"Mom, if I ask you something do you promise you'll tell me the truth."

"Yes, unless it's about work of course."

"Are you going to see Vernon Dursley?" Her mother's face filled with complete shock and her wide eyes looked into Ruby's face.

"What? How did…?" She stammered and Ruby gasped.

"Mom, please, don't go to see him!" She said, holding her mother's hand.

"How did you know? I haven't told anyone!" Her mother whispered and Ruby bit her lip slightly in worry.

"I…I saw that Aunt Petunia had a letter from the muggle prison."

"She never mentioned anything to me."

"I don't think she opened it. Anyway I asked Granddad and he looked into it for me. I know he's dying." She remembered what he had said about the strain it put on her relationship with Aunt Minnie and her mother and decided to try and keep her name out of it, if she could.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't sure if we should, we wanted to see what kind of place you were in but then you…you got a bit foggy, I guess because you'd got a letter too."

"You should have told me Ruby, this isn't for you to worry about."

"Of course it is, you're my mom, you can't go and see him. Please mom."

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this Ruby but…you have to understand, this is something I have to do."

"No, mom. It's not, no good can come of this!"

A sound of apparition reached the kitchen and her mother looked at the front door in apparent confusion. After a few seconds the door flew open and Uncle Harry walked in, wearing his Auror robes and looking livid.

"Shit!" Her mother said, closing her eyes. The twin bond had clearly betrayed her.

"Eliza, there is no fucking way you are going there! Ruby, get your father!" Ruby didn't even think to disagree, it was the first time she had seen her Uncle in fully fledged Angry-Head-Auror mode and he was scary.

She stood up quickly, ignoring her mother's request to stay seated and went to the fireplace, she didn't want to apparate before she'd completed her first cup of tea so she picked up the Floo powder and threw it onto the fire.

"Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, Diagon Alley!" She cried, it was possible that her father wasn't there but as the main shop they would have more of an idea where he was. She landed smoothly and saw her Uncle Ron at the desk, with a confused expression on his face.

"Uncle Ron, is dad here?" She asked, making him jump.

"Christ Ruby, scared the…"

"Is dad here?!" She yelled. Her Uncle started at the normally fairly mild-mannered Ruby yelling at him.

"Yeah, I'll grab him." He dashed out of the office and returned seconds later with her father.

"Ruby?" He asked.

"Dad, you've got to come home, now." She said, stepping back into the Floo.

"Why? Is it Henry….?"

"It's mom, she's going to visit Vernon Dursley in prison, Bryn Y Felin!" Ruby yelled, disappearing before she could see the look of horror on her father's freckled face.

* * *

A/N So what did you think about the confrontation with Henry? Any predictions about what Fred's going to say to Eliza? Feedback always welcome!

Next chapter; Ruby confesses about the letter to her father, and Ruby tries to score some brownie points with Scorpius, and gets a surprise from him as well.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing!

fantasyluver714- Good guess!

witchprincess33- Thanks, you'll probably be pleased to know that we won't be seeing Henry for a while!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks!

LUG-14- Lol, we won't see him for a while!


	11. Clarity

Chapter 11- Clarity

When Ruby arrived back in the living room she could hear her mother screaming at her Uncle.

"…understand! You couldn't possible even…"

"Fucking stupid idea, I'm glad he's dying!"

She ran into the kitchen and saw the twins at opposite sides of the table, both red in the face and looking angry.

"We should sit down and talk about this calmly." Ruby said, trying to employ the demeanour she used with angry patients. Two apparition cracks could be heard and then her father and Uncle Ron ran into the room.

"You have got to be kidding me, Eliza!" Her father yelled.

"It's none of your…"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FINISHING THAT SENTENCE, ELIZA!" He roared and Ruby looked at her father, slightly scared.

"I have to go, I am going, and I don't need your permission." Her mother said, in a voice of forced calm.

"You're shouldn't go, Eliza, especially not alone." Uncle Ron said and her mother looked at him and seemed to think for a moment before responding.

"Fine."

"You're not going?" Her father said, almost sagging in relief.

"I'm going, with Ron." Her mother said and her father's head snapped towards his brother.

"Why not me?" Her father said.

"Or me?" Uncle Harry added. "He was my uncle too!"

"Exactly, you too are more likely to fly at him. Ron can come, with the cloak. Come on we need to be there in twenty minutes." The almost abrupt nature of the resolution appeared to take all three men by surprise. They all looked at each other and then Eliza, who was pulling on her coat and summoning some paper from the front room.

"How long have you known about this?" Harry asked.

"About a month." Her mother said.

"Why didn't you say anything? For Merlin's sake, Eliza I've been worried sick!" Her father said, walking up to his wife and standing in front of her.

"What was I supposed to say, Fred? What would have made you understand?" She said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because I need to show him that I'm stronger than he is, I need to show him that I'm not scared of him, that I'm not colour-blind anymore." Ruby saw her Uncles look confused at the colour-blind reference and she didn't understand it herself but it seemed to have a significant effect on her father, he pulled his wife into a hug and whispered something that Ruby didn't hear in her ear.

"Come on, Ron, Harry give him the cloak." She said, as they broke apart.

"I haven't got it, I'll just…"

"Liar, it's in your pocket and if you even think about running to get Minerva or even telling her about this I will hex you into next year." She said. Her brother rolled his eyes and then pulled the silvery cloak out of his pocket and handed it to Ron, muttering about the bond that had betrayed him.

Her mother and Uncle Ron left the house and her father walked over to the window to watch them apparate before flicking his wand towards the kettle.

"You staying, Harry?" He asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway, can't bloody believe this." He said, sitting down at the table. Ruby sat down as well and her father made them all drinks and then sat too.

"How did you find out, Ruby?" Uncle Harry asked and Ruby bit her lip, wondering how they would take it.

"I…I already knew he was dying." She said, taking a sip of her tea and wishing it would make her feel better.

"How?" Her father asked, and she could tell that he thought that her mother had confessed it to her, and not him.

"I'm sorry, dad." She said, feeling exactly the same as they time that she had had to tell him what had been going on with Dean in her first year of healer training.

"Ruby, just tell me." He said, the childish part of her wished that he would have added something along the lines of, 'I won't be cross'.

"I saw a letter at Aunt Petunia's from the prison…"

"She knew about this?" Uncle Harry said and she could tell that he also felt betrayed.

"I don't know, I don't think she opened her letter and I didn't ask her about it. Anyway, I was worried that they were letting him out or something so I asked Granddad to look into it…"

"Christ, dad knew?"

"He found out he was dying and then we weren't sure what to do, I didn't know that mom had had the letter until yesterday…"

"How did you find out?" Her father asked,

"It was stuffed between the sofa cushions and I lay on it, I didn't open it because you came back so I just shoved it back. Anyway this morning mom said she had the day off and she was going to see an old friend, I asked her and it all just tumbled out."

"You're leaving something out, Ruby." Her Uncle said and she felt herself squirm under his professional gaze.

"Ruby?" Her father asked and she sighed, knowing she couldn't protect her godmother from the fall out anymore.

"We…me and Granddad didn't know what to do so we asked…"

"Minerva?" Uncle Harry said and Ruby nodded, her father swore and Ruby felt the need to defend her instantly, especially as she wasn't even present.

"She wanted to see how mom was before she decided what to do, but then mom got foggy so…"

"Nothing was said." Her Uncle finished and again she nodded.

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't know what to do, and…"

"Okay Rubes, I understand." He said and he patted her back, she put her head in her hands and then looked back up.

"What a bloody week!" She muttered and her Uncle smiled slightly. "She will be okay, won't she?"

"She'll be fine with Ron. He always did have a different way of handling Eliza, it's always been the same." Uncle Harry said and her father nodded.

Two hours later her mother arrived back and the change in her was remarkable. Her face had more colour and she was smiling and joking with Uncle Ron, she shut the door behind her and then looked at her husband, smiling widely.

"Red is red and blue is blue." She said, grinning. He crossed the kitchen quickly and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly and whispering again. Ron moved past them and shook hands with Harry.

"She needed to do it mate." He said, Harry nodded and then hugged his friend. Ruby slipped back up to her room feeling quite out of place.

* * *

When Ruby arrived for the night shift at eight o'clock she was quite relieved to be back at the hospital. She entered the office and to her surprise Scorpius was sitting at his desk, playing with a muggle electronic toy that she had seen Dudley play with once.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting at her desk and pulling out her things.

"You're not the only one who needs to avoid the press now, Weasley." He said, not taking his eyes off the toy.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, Scorpius. At least you got the retraction, I'm still the wicked witch of the west." She said, moving to the kettle and making them both a drink, Kyle was not in his office so Ruby suspected that they would automatically be assigned low risk cases by the on-duty healer.

Scorpius didn't respond to her words but did grunt in gratitude for the tea she placed on his desk.

They didn't speak for thirty minutes, Ruby was reading her textbook with her mind still with her mother, and Scorpius continued to play his game.

"Case for you two." Came a familiar voice, Ruby looked up and saw that Penny Shacklebolt was the on-duty healer.

"Penny! I didn't know you covered emergency healing." Ruby said, picking up her wand.

"I've got some hours to make up for when I was…foggy last year." She said and Ruby nodded, knowing that Penny had struggled for a few months last year after having a series of flashbacks brought about by a patient who had also been an inmate of Azkaban.

"Oh, well it's nice to see you. What's the case?" She asked as they walked to the room. Scorpius followed behind grumpily.

"Fall from a treehouse, he was building it for his daughter."

"Oh, dad built the twins a treehouse one year." She said conversationally as they entered the room.

The wizard looked to be in his early thirties and was accompanied by his very pregnant wife and his distraught six-year-old daughter.

"Hello Mr Smith, I am trainee Healer Weasley and this is Mr Malfoy and…"

"Malfoy! I've not being treated by him! Bloody Death Eater!" The man shouted, looking horrified.

"Mr Malfoy is a first year trainee and he _will_ be assisting." Ruby said firmly. Scorpius had flushed and Penny was looking down at the little girl.

"How about we go and find you a Mummy a nice drink?" She said, leaning down to the girl, she nodded and took Penny's hand.

"Are you sure he'll be okay with…?" The wife indicated at Ruby and Scorpius.

"Both trainee Healer Weasley and Mr Malfoy are perfectly capable of looking after your husband, I will sign off any treatment that is above their abilities should it arise. It would be better for you and your daughter if you waited in a relatives room. Mr Malfoy will come to collect us when you can see him."

"Alright, see you later Bob." She gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek and then followed Penny out of the room.

"So Mr Smith, where exactly does it hurt?" Ruby asked briskly.

"My back and hip, landed on my side."

"And how far did you fall?"

"Only about six meters, I was going to add safety charms before Belle used it but…" He stopped talking and winced.

"Okay, Scorpius what do you think?" Ruby asked, she usually didn't ask his opinion but she was trying to score some brownie points.

"Oh…pain potion F4, or 5. Diagnostic charm on his back and hip."

"Which diagnostic charm?" She pressed.

"Standard bone charms, the muscle scan one too."

"Correct, first could you prepare potion F5, ten ml drip in one hundred ml of T3."

"Why T3?" He asked as he moved to the potion cabinet.

"Because of the height of the fall, it will bring out any other injuries." Ruby conducted the diagnostic charm and then discussed the treatment with Scorpius and Mr Smith and then Penny brought his family back in and they transferred him to a ward.

Back in the office Scorpius seemed marginally warmer towards Ruby and even made her a cup of tea.

"So, did you talk to Chang then?" He asked, as she filled out the paperwork.

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He said…I don't want to talk about it." She said, pushing the paperwork away and pulling out the letters from her family. The first one was from her grandmother.

_Dear Ruby,_

_Don't you start feeling sorry for that boy, he shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of everyone, especially with your mother there! You come to the Burrow as soon as you're feeling better and I'll make Waffles._

_Lots of love,_

_Grandma and Granddad_

_Xxx_

The next one was from Aunt Ginny.

_Dear Ruby,_

_I hope you're feeling okay? I can't believe he did that! I spoke to my friends at the gossip pages and they said that Henry approached them in June and they've been paying him for tip-offs, I'm so sorry honey, I had no idea! Audrey doesn't really talk to them so she didn't know either. I hexed them for you, it's absolutely despicable! Just because you're of age now doesn't mean you can have your privacy invaded. Let me know when you're free and we'll have lunch, we still haven't given you your birthday present!_

_Lots of love,_

_Aunt Ginny_

_Xxx_

Of course Ruby knew about the payment now but it didn't help to know that Henry had approached the paper. That was really hurtful. She tried to think back to June to see if there had been any change in Henry's behaviour but she couldn't think of any. The next letter was from Annabel.

_Rubes,_

_OH MY GOD! I can't believe what happened at the Ball, Uncle Charlie came and told us yesterday so we didn't find out from the papers. I know Henry is an absolute god when it comes to looks but seriously Rubes, you can do better, he obviously doesn't know you at all. I can't believe he proposed in front of everyone you know, and mom, what a knob! Immy was annoyed that Uncle Charlie hadn't woken us up when you came to the wall but I knew that you wouldn't have wanted to be crowded. I've got some gossip too but I'll wait till you're feeling a bit happier._

_Love you loads,_

_Annabel (Immy has just read this over my shoulder and she said she'll write to you at some point as well)_

_Xxx_

Ruby smiled at the thought that her sister had reframed from sharing her own gossip; that must be hard for her. It would definitely be about a boy. Annabel and Immy, although identical to the last freckle, were very different and Annabel was much more into boys than Immy.

"Letters from your family?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, this one's from my sister, she hadn't seen yesterday's paper when she wrote it so I'll probably get another one soon."

"At least your Aunt managed to get the retraction on the front page, dad said she was amazing."

"She said your dad was pretty good too."

"He takes privacy really seriously."

"I know the feeling. The prophet have been paying Henry to give them information about me, and about where we go." She admitted, trying to hold back tears.

"Fuck, seriously?" He asked,

"Yeah, since June, my Aunt Ginny found out."

"Sorry, Ruby, that's deplorable."

"Yeah, it is." She said quietly, she heard Scorpius get up and walk over to her.

"Look, I got you a birthday present, I was going to give it to you yesterday but I didn't get chance and then I was pissed off." He passed her a small parcel.

"You didn't have to." She said, taking it.

"I know, I wanted to." He smiled and then moved back over to his desk.

Ruby hated opening presents in front of people but she felt it would be rude not to. She opened it up and found a blue-feathered quill in a box.

"Thanks, it's lovely." She said, honestly.

"It's a special one, I noticed that you write on your hands. With that quill only you will be able to see what you've written." Ruby was quite touched that he had noticed.

"Thanks, that's really kind of you. I have a shocking memory."

"I guessed."

"When's your birthday then?" She asked.

"New Year's Eve." He said, smiling slightly.

"That's a good birthday, my Aunt's is on New Year's Day and she hates it, she says everyone's always hung-over."

"They could just take a potion."

"Oh, my muggle Aunt, Aunt Petunia."

"The one your mom grew up with right?"

"Yeah, at least everyone will be up for a party on your birthday."

"Exactly, you should have another birthday."

"Alistair said we'll have a big party when he comes home for Christmas, he loves parties."

"Shacklebolt right?"

"Yeah, we've been best friends since we were kids, and Alice Longbottom, Penny Shacklebolt is my sister's godmother."

"Her and your mom were in Azkaban together, right?"

"Yeah, they're pretty close."

"I imagine that that kind of thing brings you together or tears you apart."

"Yeah, Xenophilius Lovegood was in with them as well but he couldn't cope after the war, he killed himself within a year."

"Bloody Voldemort." Scorpius muttered and Ruby nodded.

"Yep, bloody Voldemort."

* * *

A/N So Henry is officially off the scene and Scorpius is moving in! Let me know what you think.

Next chapter; After a rough day for Amber the trainee healers have another night out, flirting ensues!

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing!

witchprincess33- Thanks!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you!

LUG-14- So Eliza didn't go alone, Ron went with her- what did you think?

- That's a bizarre thing to say! I have no plans to kill Hagrid but I'll try and give him more page time at least.


	12. Pick up lines

Chapter 12- Pick up lines

The next couple of weeks passed fairly quickly and Ruby was pleased to know that the papers soon got bored with the lack on new information on her so reported on other stories, such as the upcoming wedding of Teddy and Victoire. Ruby and Scorpius were allowed back on day shifts and Ruby was glad that the rumours of their apparent relationship had been quashed by everyone in the hospital so they could just get back to normal.

It was a Friday evening and Ruby was just picking up her things to go home when Scorpius entered the office.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" She asked.

"Just forgot one of my books, got a test on Monday."

"Which one?"

"Childhood diseases."

"Oh, that one's not too bad, don't worry…" She began but then Penny Shacklebolt walked into the office and looked at Ruby.

"I'm glad I caught you Ruby, any plans for tonight?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"Amber has just had a horrendous shift and I want her to go out, Baxter is away so can you take her?"

"Sure, I think Alice is free as well, do you want to come Scorpius?" She asked. Scorpius looked surprised.

"I was planning on meeting up with Hamish in that club we went to, we could all meet up there?" He suggested and Penny looked pleased.

"Brilliant, thanks you two, I'll send Amber up, it's the first child death she's dealt with so company and alcohol will probably help." She disappeared and Scorpius put his book back on the desk.

"I'll meet you there then?"

"Can you wait here while I run and get Alice, then we can go together?"

"Sure."

Ruby went to the Potions department and found Alice just packing up her things, she appeared to be in a bad mood.

"Alice, do you want to go and get good and drunk with Amber?" She asked. Alice looked up.

"Rubes you are an absolute lifesaver, I've had a horrible day…"

"So has Amber, Penny asked me to take her out. Scorpius is coming too and bringing his friend."

"Great, where are we going?"

"The Muggle club in Birmingham." They made their way back to the office and found Scorpius looking very uncomfortable with a tearful Amber.

"Oh, look Ruby is here now." He said, looking relieved.

"Ruby! It was horrible!" Amber said, throwing herself onto Ruby.

"I heard, come on, let's get out of here."

Twenty minutes later they were sat in the club downing shots of questionable origin. Scorpius's friend Hamish was nice company and he appeared to have caught the attention of Alice who blushed as he sat next to her.

After a few more shots Amber's mood improved and she dragged the group onto the dance floor where they laughed and danced to the muggle music.

When the song 'Ironic' came on Ruby and Scorpius looked at each other and smiled before returning to the bar and getting some more drinks.

"So, you worried about Monday?" Ruby asked, thinking about the test.

"Nah, I reckon I can nail it."

"Pride comes before a fall, Malfoy." She said, taking a swig of her cocktail.

"What?"

"Oh, it's a muggle expression my Uncle Harry uses."

"It's so weird that you can just talk about Harry Potter like that." Hamish said, coming over to join them. "Like he's not a fucking legend or anything!"

"I thought you were Muggle-born, you can't have heard of him till you were eleven." Ruby said.

"Scorp been talking about me then? Talks about you all the bloody time!" Hamish said, picking up a green shot and downing it.

"Does he?" Ruby said, turning to Scorpius who coloured quickly.

"Well…you've left quite an impression." He said, before standing up and walking over to the bar. Hamish followed him and Alice sat down next to Ruby.

"Okay, so I like Hamish." She said, looking over at him.

"I noticed." Ruby said, still looking at Scorpius who was ordering a round of drinks.

"And I've noticed that you like Scorpius." She said bluntly. Ruby turned to her.

"Look, Alice…"

"Rubes, we've been best friends since before we could talk, you can't hide stuff from me. Anyway he's a nice guy, and good looking too."

"He's…"

"A Malfoy. I know Rubes, just be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"Just don't do anything you'll regret until you're sure it's what you want."

"I…I don't know what I want. After Henry all my instincts…"

"Don't let that twat dictate your choices…oh shit, Amber snogging some guy. I better keep an eye on her, statue of secrecy and all that." Alice slid out of her seat and walked over to Amber. Ruby looked back over to the back of Scorpius's head.

There was no denying it now, she did fancy him but… it was complicated. Scorpius returned and passed Ruby another cocktail.

"Thanks."

"So Ruby Weasley," Hamish said, putting his arm around her. "You over that pillock yet?" He asked.

"Hamish, leave her alone," Scorpius said.

"Just trying to help you out mate, Chang's always been an attention-seeking prat!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he tutored me in Arithmancy in my third year, complete wanker. Only tutored me because he knew it would look good on his application to Gringotts." Said Hamish loudly.

"I didn't really talk to him in Hogwarts." Ruby said, looking at the table. The alcohol was bringing out her melancholy state.

"From what I saw Ruby he hadn't changed much. 'Hello, Mr Important-Who-I-Should-Know, I'm Henry Up-Myself Chang, Banker with Gringotts and Ruby's Never-Going-To-Be-Worthy-Of-Her girlfriend, can I use your name in my next investment?'" Scorpius said, in a sing song voice, Ruby looked at him, surprised. Hamish laughed and he clapped his friend on the back in appreciation.

"Right, where are the others? It's time for drinking games, this is a Muggle place and it's what they do!" Hamish disappeared to collect Alice and Amber and Ruby looked at Scorpius who was looking back at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Do you think he ever actually liked me?" She asked.

"Course he did, no one could not like you. He just liked your name more. I had a similar problem with a girl last year."

"Really? Who?"

"Lauren Baxter."

"The first year that Amber's with?"

"The very same, I think she was only with me because I was going into Healer school too so I could help her revise for her NEWTs. I dumped her when I realised she was only after my brain."

"Sorry, Scorpius." She said but he shrugged.

"I'm over it, you'll get over it too you know?"

"I know, to be honest he was starting to annoy me before the proposal, I suspected that he was just after my name. Dominique had the same problem a couple of years ago, they don't care about us, they just want a Weasley or a Potter, I'm quite the catch when it comes to families."

"You're quite the catch anyway Ruby, and it's nothing to do with your family." Ruby looked at him for a moment but it was broken by the arrival of the others, Hamish was carrying a tray of clear shots.

After an indeterminable amount of shots courtesy of a game that Ruby suspected Hamish had invented the group found their way back onto the dance floor. A guy with black hair moved next to Ruby and smiled at her.

"Hi, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked, laughing.

"I'm Patrick." He said, smiling still.

"Ruby." She replied.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, thanks."

"Come on, one drink!''

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You won't let me buy you one tiny little drink?" He asked in a childish voice and sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

"She said no," Scorpius said, coming to stand behind Ruby.

"Back off," Patrick said, moving to grab Ruby's hand. Scorpius pulled her away.

"She said no, fuck off, come on Ruby let's get some air." They left the Muggle in the middle of the dance floor and Scorpius pulled her outside, she took a deep breath of the cold December air and found it refreshing.

"You alright?" He asked. She leaned back on the wall and he stood in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for that."

"No problem, didn't look like your type."

"What would you know about my type?" She asked, looking into his grey eyes.

"I just imagined you'd go for someone with a bit more intelligence, with a better pick-up line at least." Ruby laughed.

"It was shocking, don't you use pick-up lines then?" She asked.

"Nah, I just tell the truth."

"Really, that works? Like what?"

"Like I don't know exactly when I started to fall for you but when that idiot proposed to you I wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. Like I know how complicated things are but I'm not sure I care. Like you should be with someone who cares for you and not your name, someone who would appreciate how incredibly beautiful and amazing you are and not sell you out to the papers. Like I really want to kiss you but I'm not sure if you really are over him or just putting up a front." Ruby looked at him and then down at his lips, her heart rate accelerating.

"And…and that works?" She asked, breathlessly.

"You tell me" He said.

"I…I think it would work on me…" She began and then his lips were on hers and they were kissing. She, Ruby Ariana Weasley, was kissing Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, outside a Muggle club, and she was enjoying it.

Scorpius put his right hand on the small of her back and she leant into him and put her hand in his hair. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to give him access; he tasted of the tequila they had used in the drinking game and a small part of Ruby wondered how much of this was the alcohol talking but she pushed the thought aside because she was enjoying snogging him so much she didn't want to think of anything else.

The back door to the club banged open and they broke apart quickly, a Muggle couple staggered past them and then Hamish and Alice came out, guiding an incredibly drunk Amber between them.

"They're closing, do you wanna get to the Floo point?"

"Yeah, here Alice I'll help," Scorpius said and Alice swapped places with him so that Amber leant on him and not her. They walked towards the pub slowly, Ruby and Alice linking arms and walking behind the others.

"We better let Amber crash at ours." Alice said.

"Yeah, good idea." Ruby said distractedly, her mind still with the kiss.

They parted ways at the Floo and Alice hugged both Hamish and Scorpius goodbye, leaving Ruby to feel she should do the same. Hamish was easy to hug; he was a nice bloke. Scorpius hugged her and she could smell the coconut again, the hug lasted a little longer but she didn't think Alice would notice and Amber was practically unconscious.

"See you girls, let me know when you have a crap shift again, that was fun." Hamish said, waving to them. Scorpius locked eyes with Ruby but then the Floo whisked her away and he was gone.

* * *

A/N So things are starting to move a bit faster! I've updated this early because I'm having a hip operation tomorrow so I won't be able to update for at least a week. Please review and let me know what you think about the kiss!

Next chapter; Another Sunday at the Burrow, we meet Annabel and Immy and Hugo gets a surprise at Uncle Charlie's birthday drinks!

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing!

witchprincess33- Thanks, it took me ages to think of a present that would be appropriate but also show how much Scorpius notices Ruby.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- You'll find out how the prison trip went soon.

- Lol, he's not gone forever but for a while at least.

LUG-14- You'll find out about the prison trip soon, and the twins are in the next chapter!


	13. Family Reunions

Chapter 13- Family Reunions

On Sunday afternoon Ruby apparated to the Burrow feeling slightly apprehensive. She had not attended a family meal since the ball, the first Sunday she had avoided but the next two she had genuinely been working. She heard the sounds of her family laughing, her mother's laughter could easily be picked out and Ruby felt reassured. It seemed that the visit to the prison had been therapeutic for her.

"Hey, Rubes!" James said, running over to her and picking her up in a hug and spinning her around.

"James! Put me down you prat!" She yelled, smiling in spite of herself.

"Sorry, haven't seen you for ages! How have you been?" He asked as they started walking over to the outside area that had been set up years ago to accommodate the large Weasley family.

"Alright thanks, busy with work, how about you? Found a new wingman yet?"

"No but…" James stopped walking and Ruby stopped too, looking back at her cousin.

"What is it?" She asked, slightly concerned. James had blushed which in itself was rather strange; she had never known her cousin to be embarrassed before.

"I've…I've met someone. A girl."

"Really? That's great, what's she like?"

"She's…she's amazing but…it's complicated Rubes." Ruby doubted it was as complicated as her liason with Scorpius Malfoy.

"Why? Who is she?"

"Her name is Poppy."

"And? Unless it's Madam Pomfrey?" She added with a laugh. James shook his head but still looked uncomfortable. "Where do you know her from?"

"We met in a coffee shop."

"In Hogsmeade?" Ruby asked; she was unsure of how to handle a nervous James.

"No, in London. Rubes she's…"

"A man? A murderer? Pregnant, oh Merlin is she…?"

"No, none of those things. She's amazing, she's really pretty, blonde with amazing tits…"

"Nice."

"And her smile, it's like Alice's; it just lights up the room. And the way she talks, she's so smart and quick witted and…"

"Bloody hell James, you're actually in love aren't you?" She asked; she had never heard James talk about anyone like this, his face looked so relaxed like he was dreaming of her standing in front of him instead of Ruby.

"I… she's… she's a Muggle."

"Oh, I see. Well have you told her anything yet?"

"No, but I want to."

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"Since September."

"Henry mentioned that you stopped pulling girls…"

"He would notice, anyway I'm not sure what to do, I really like her."

"Ruby, James come on, I'm dishing up!" Molly Weasley shouted from the table. James ran off in front of Ruby and she followed still thinking about James predicament. It was complicated, but not as complicated as her and Scorpius.

Ruby sat down next to her mother who greeted her warmly, as did the rest of the family, and then they started eating.

"How's work, Ruby?" Aunt Ginny asked who Ruby was pleased to notice was starting to show a slight baby bump.

"It's good thanks, treating a lot more patients without Healer Kyle."

"What, on your own?" Uncle Percy asked, pausing as he picked up the dish of boiled potatoes.

"Well, Scorpius is there too but just to assist. If any really strong potions or spells are needed then Healer Kyle has to sign for them but if it's standard stuff then he lets me do it."

"How are you getting on with Scorpius?" Albus asked and Ruby was pleased to note that he asked it with genuine interest and not malice.

"Fine, he's smart and he's good with the patients. Although one patient the other day refused to be treated by him."

"Why?" Rosie asked, looking intrigued.

"Because he's a Malfoy, I had a similar problem in my first year with a few patients. Both of our names are too well-known."

"Any more problems with reporters?" Her father asked.

"No, we're both back on day shifts which is great because it's not fair on Scorpius; he has classes in the afternoon so nights were really hard for him." Ruby could feel herself start to blush so she grabbed a cool glass of pumpkin juice and took a large gulp of it to try and cool down her face.

"Do you know if you're working over Christmas yet?" Her mother asked, looking at her daughter's expression carefully. The family had split into smaller conversations.

"I'm on-call Christmas Eve and Day, I'm sorry mom but I had to make sure I was off for the weddings so I couldn't really…"

"I understand, the weddings are more important. Have you got your dress yet for Milly's wedding?"

"No, what colour are the bridesmaid's wearing? I don't want to clash or anything."

"Red I think."

"Oh, no danger of that then, I'll probably wear the dress from the Ball." Ruby never wore red as it clashed horribly with her hair.

"Good idea, Aunt Petunia wanted to know if you want to bring anyone?"

"No, I can't wait to be in a group of people who don't think I'm an ice queen." She said bitterly, stabbing a potato with unnecessary vigour.

"No one thinks that Rubes," her father said quietly.

"Ha, you should speak to some of my patients!" She said, with a hollow laugh.

"No one important thinks that. When are you next off?"

"Saturday, well I'm on call."

"Do you want to come and collect the twins with me?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice, we could have lunch somewhere." Ruby was looking forward to seeing her sisters again; she really missed them when they were at Hogwarts, although this term seemed to have flown by and she couldn't believe that it was already December.

"Oh and it's Charlie's birthday on Sunday so he's having a gathering at the Three Broomsticks, he said to tell Alice."

"Okay, that will be nice." She said, searching in her bag for the blue-feathered quill and writing Charlie's birthday on her hand. Her parents looked at her in bemusement.

"Quill ran out Ruby?" Her father asked.

"No, it's a special quill so it only appears to me, that way people don't know how forgetful I am." She said, putting the quill back in her pocket, Aunt Ginny was also looking at her, intrigued.

"Cool, I've never seen one of those before, where did you get it? It would be useful for work." She said.

"It was a birthday present." She said, willing away a blush and praying they wouldn't ask.

"Who from?" Teddy asked, moving to sit next to her.

"Someone from work." She said, taking another glug of juice.

"Who?" Teddy asked again.

"Scorpius." She said, quietly.

"Malfoy got you a birthday present?" Her father asked, looking startled.

"Yes he did, Teddy I meant to ask you, you supervise Hamish don't you?" She said, trying to move the conversation on quickly, thankfully her father took the hint and let it drop.

"Yeah, he's a good kid, why?"

"Do you know if he's dating anyone? Alice wants to know."

"Don't think so, how did you guys meet him?"

"Amber had a rough shift on Friday so we took her out and we met him there."

"Oh yeah, he's best friends with Scorpius Malfoy you know?" Teddy said, in a slightly condescending voice.

"I know, Vic what's the date of the wedding rehearsal?" She asked. Luckily Victoire latched onto the wedding subject with predictable gusto and the conversation continued right up until Ruby left.

* * *

The next morning Ruby arrived at the office first and managed to make a decent start on her essay before Scorpius and Kyle arrived. Scorpius came first and walked in, levitating his textbook in front of his face and then sat at the desk without a glance at Ruby.

She stood up and made them both a drink and placed it on his desk.

"Oh, thanks Ruby. Good weekend?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Yeah it was good thanks, you?"

"Nose to the books mostly."

"You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say."

"Even with my shocking memory I managed eighty four percent; you'll be fine!"

"I want to get eighty five."

"Why?"

"Because you got eighty four." He said, smirking. She laughed and then Kyle walked in and exchanged friendly greetings with his students before ducking into his office.

The rest of the week passed quickly, and with no mention of what had transpired outside the nightclub and by Saturday morning Ruby was looking forward to going to pick up her sisters; with the drama that the twin's arrival would no doubt bring Ruby would be able to forget her own life for a while.

Scorpius had managed a ninety four in the test and had been smug about it all week but Ruby had reframed from being annoyed or jealous about it; she had never been particularly competitive, her father's sport's genes had clearly just gone to the twins. Scorpius would not be in the hospital over Christmas as the first and second years tended to work Hogwarts terms and Ruby knew she would find it strange without him around.

"Doing anything for New Year?" He had asked on Friday morning as he was leaving the office.

"We usually go to the Three Broomsticks for the party, you?"

"Might see you there, my parents are going to Canada for a few days so I'll be hanging out with Hamish. Have a good Christmas, Weasley."

"You too, Malfoy."

* * *

Ruby had thought of little else but of whether to send Scorpius a Christmas present all morning. She was now standing at Kings Cross with her mother and Aunt Ginny waiting to pick up the twins, Hugo, Lily, and Louis. They were then all going for lunch in London before they were dropped off at their various homes.

"Bugger, what's that smell?" Aunt Ginny asked, sniffing in the air like a bloodhound.

"Doughnuts I think, why?" Her mother asked, looking around the station; they were waiting by the muggle ticket barrier to avoid the intrusion of the magical press.

"Smells bloody amazing! Where the hell are they I'm starving!" She whined and Ruby laughed.

"You'll understand one day Ruby."

"Not the way my life is going." Ruby said and her mother smiled and squeezed her arm.

"Course you will, plenty of time."

"Easy for you too to say, you were both married by now!" Ruby said with a laugh.

"Yeah but Eliza and Fred eloped, it's cheating. Mom took a good year to plan my wedding, I would have happily eloped but she would have killed me!"

"You're her only daughter!" Her mother said.

"Oh please, you've been as much her daughter as I have since we met over there before your first year 'such a pale, shy little thing'." Aunt Ginny said in an uncanny impression of Grandma's concerned tone. Ruby laughed and her mother smiled.

"MOM!" As usual with Immy, they heard her before they saw her and she arrived at breakneck speed and hurtled into her mother who staggered slightly under the clearly unanticipated assault from her middle child. Lily arrived next and the others followed behind, except Annabel.

"Hello, Immy. Good term? You're getting taller still!" She said, now looking up at her; she was taller than Ruby as well who was only 5' 7''.

"Yeah I know, it was great thanks. How are you? Hi Ruby!"

"Hi Immy, where's Annabel?" She asked, giving Immy a hug and then moving to hug Hugo, Lily and Louis.

"She was snogging Steven Carter, oh there she is!" Immy said, moving to hug Aunt Ginny and then gush over the slight baby bump.

"Hi mom, hi Rubes!" Annabel said, pulling them both into a hug.

"Hi Annabel, been busy have we?" Ruby asked, teasing her littlest sister with well-practised ease. As usual Annabel ignored it.

"Right let's get moving before I eat the entire doughnut stand!" Aunt Ginny said and they all walked out of the station and into a pizza express around the corner. Ruby and her mother sent all the luggage to the respective houses with a discrete wave of their wands.

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked as they sat down and pulled off their winter coats.

"I'll start and I'm going to say this fast so keep up. I want a 16'' pizza with cheese, extra cheese, peppers (but no yellow ones), mushrooms, olives, anchovies, ham, extra chilli and a sprinkling of paprika. And she will have a ham and pineapple pizza with extra ham." Aunt Ginny said (ordering for her sister-in-law as well) and not even bothering to pick up the menu. The waiter look slightly baffled but moved around the rest of the table to take the orders of the rest of the family, looking grateful that they were ordering from the menu.

"So kids I want gossip from all of the houses, thankfully you cover all of them so don't hold back." Aunt Ginny said as the waiter had moved away. The students dutifully filled the adults in on all the gossip from their house and Ruby smiled as she looked at them all.

"…and Uncle Charlie has been flirting with Madam Bell!" Finished Lily, causing her mother to nearly choke on her water; she recovered before Ruby had chance to retrieve her wand.

"What?"

"Uncle Charlie and Madam Bell have been flirting!" Lily said, looking delighted by her mother's reaction; Lily loved gossip.

"Madam Bell? As in Katie Bell?" Ruby's mother asked, looking intrigued.

"Yeah, do you know her? She used to play Quidditch for the Tornado's."

"Yeah we know her, she was on the Gryffindor team with me and your dad, she…" Aunt Ginny broke off and exchanged a look with Eliza who shook her head slightly. Ruby gave her mother a look that told her she wanted more information later before she distracted the kids.

"So, are you all coming to Uncle Charlie's birthday party drinks tonight?" She asked and as predicted they all talked excitedly about little else for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Later that night Ruby entered the Three Broomsticks with Alice and they looked for the familiar group of redheads and walked over to them.

"Happy birthday Uncle Charlie!" Ruby said, finding her way through the crowds and hugging her Uncle/Godfather firmly.

"Thanks Rubes, hi Alice!"

"Hi Professor Weasley, Happy birthday!" Alice said before leaving the group to find her own family, and then help her mother behind the bar.

"I've sent your present to Hogwarts, in case you left it here." She said, as Mrs Longbottom passed her a butterbeer.

"Thanks Ruby, how have you been?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"Great, glad it's the holidays though, oh hi…" Charlie walked off to greet someone else and Ruby found a seat next to Aunt Hermione.

"How are you doing, Ruby?" She asked. There was something about her Aunt Hermione that made Ruby want to always tell her the truth.

"I'm actually pretty good at the moment, things turn out alright in the end." She said and Hermione nodded looking pleased.

"Exactly Ruby, and if it's not alright it's not the end!"

"That's a good one. Oh I meant to ask someone, what's the deal with Katie Bell, Lily said she and Uncle Charlie have been flirting and mom and Aunt Ginny looked at each other really strangely."

"Oh, yes Hugo mentioned it to me," Aunt Hermione said, looking around to make sure they weren't overheard. "Katie used to date George. She tried to come to a few things at the Burrow after the war but I think she found it a bit difficult being around everyone, especially your dad."

"That's awful." Ruby said, looking over at her Uncle Charlie. "I hope she finds what she's looking for with Uncle Charlie."

"What about you Ruby? Have you found what you're looking for?" Ruby looked at her Aunt's face and suddenly felt the urge to cry, to confess what had happened and how hopeless and complicated everything was. Instead she looked away and he was there, Scorpius was sat at the bar having a drink with Hamish. Ruby gasped in surprise and her aunt followed her line of vision.

"Ah, I see." She said with a wry smile.

"Umm… I… I'm just going to go outside, it's a bit warm in here." She said, standing up and walking across the pub, and past the objection of her distress and out of the main door. She rounded the side of the pub and leaned against the wall, wiping away a tear that she was sure was just there because it was cold.

"Why must I always find you outside drinking establishments?" Came a familiar voice. Scorpius moved into the light and he looked at the tear track looking concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just gets a bit hot in there." She said, looking at him.

"Ruby I…"

"What, Scorpius? What are we doing?" She whispered standing up and walking a few steps so that she was leaning on the wall of the bookshop next to the pub.

"I meant it, you know, what I said last week, I know it's complicated..."

"Complicated? I think this is more than complicated! We're… we're…" Scorpius moved towards her and she found her eyes drifting to his lips again.

"We're a Malfoy and a Weasley?" He said and she nodded. "Two sides of the same coin."

"Exactly, two opposite sides Scorpius!"

"I don't mean to make things complicated." He said softly.

"Then don't." She said, although her heart was begging him to kiss her.

"I don't think I can help it." And his lips were on hers again and her knees buckled slightly but he caught her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Umm…" Came a quiet voice from near the pub. The two trainee healers broke apart instantly and looked around to see who had disturbed them. It was Hugo.

"We're going to sing Happy Birthday, Ruby, dad sent me to find you." He said, his Weasley blush spreading to the roots of his red hair.

"Hugo…I'm coming." She said and he disappeared, looking mortified.

"Do you think he'll…?" Scorpius began.

"No, not Hugo, he was the best we could hope for. He's in Hufflepuff, I'll talk to him. I've got to go."

"Can we meet up? Before the end of the holidays?" He asked, Ruby turned back to him.

"I'll see when I'm free, I've got two weddings and work and stuff."

"Okay, and Ruby?"

"Yeah?" She asked, nearly at the door to the pub.

"I meant it, I don't mean to complicate things."

"I think it's too late for that, I've got to go." She walked into the pub and was immediately pulled back into the family. Her eyes found Hugo's and as soon as they had finished singing she made her way towards him; he led her into a corner of the pub.

"Hugo, please…"

"I won't tell anyone, Ruby." He said, and it warmed her heart because she could hear how sincere he was.

"You won't?" She asked desperately.

"No, don't worry."

"Hugo, thank you… I don't know how this happened." She said, sitting down on a stool.

"You can't help who you fall in love with." Hugo said which was surprisingly mature for a sixteen year old boy. Ruby looked at him carefully; he looked sad.

"Are you alright Hugo?" She asked.

"Ruby, can you keep a secret?" He asked. Ruby thought it was amazing he was even asking considering what he had just witnessed.

"Of course I will, Hugo, I think I owe you. What is it?" She asked. He looked around the room to check they wouldn't be overheard and then looked at his cousin's face.

"Ruby, I think I might be gay… I mean I'm sure that I am."

"Okay Hugo, you know it won't matter to the family, look at Ali."

"I know, I think I know but… I'm just not ready to tell everyone yet."

"Okay, I won't tell a soul, have you told anyone Hugo?"

"No, well…I told Nix" He said, with a wry smile. Nix was his black cat.

"And Nix didn't run off?" She said, smiling.

"No, he brought me a dead mouse the next morning though. Thanks Rubes." He said and he pulled her into a hug; he was still the smallest in the family.

"I think it's me that needs to be thanking you Hugo, imagine if Lily had found us!"

"You wouldn't have stood a chance, good thing I'm a Hufflepuff!" He said and they moved back into the family. It was a source of great amusement to the Weasley family that Ron, who was the most loyal Gryffindor out of all of the siblings, had not produced one Gryffindor child, he blamed Hermione for Rosie, who was a Ravenclaw, and with Hugo he had jokingly said that every family should have a Hufflepuff.

* * *

A/N So I'm back! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow and then we'll be back on track by Sunday. Thanks for all the well wishes, they really cheered me up. The operation went well and the surgeon admitted that I was right about something going wrong last time, that felt good! Please review!

Next chapter; It's Milly the muggle cousins wedding, Ruby meets someone who claims her mother used to steal her socks at Hogwarts (can you remember?), and Scorpius finds himself back in St. Mungo's.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing!

witchprincess33- Thanks!

tiffany- Don't worry I'm sure it will be quite long, I'm already on chapter 28!

fantasyluver714- You'll get to know the twins more over Christmas.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks!

Bowling4real- Thanks!

KurisutaruAi- Thanks, it's great to know that people are still finding the time to read the entire Words series!

LUG-14- Lol, thanks! They'll be more about Hamish and Alice at the second wedding.


	14. Muggle Wedding and Christmas Eve

Chapter 14- The Muggle Wedding and Christmas Eve

Ruby sat down at the table in between her mother and Aunt Ginny; it was Milly's wedding reception, the wedding itself was beautiful and Aunt Petunia was in her element.

"Eliza, do they do the speeches before or after food?" Aunt Ginny asked and Eliza smiled.

"Before I think, sorry Gin."

"I think I've got my emergency chocolate bar if you want it?" Ruby asked, rooting around in her bag and pulling out a bar of Honeydukes chocolate and placing in discreetly on her Aunt's lap.

"Thanks, Ruby. Why do you have an emergency chocolate bar?"

"I have lots of emergency things, I may be a chaotic mess when it comes to organisation but I always like to be prepared. I have a spare quill, muggle pencil, muggle money, hair bobble, wand, umbrella, paper, bottle of water, muggle pain killers, a few potions, makeup and a couple of joke products." Ginny looked down at her tiny bag and smiled.

"Undetectable extension charm?"

"Yep, Aunt Hermione got me a bag with it for my seventeenth, it's really handy."

"Are you hungry all the time?" Her mother asked.

"Yep, except for about five minutes after I'd eaten."

"I was the same with the twins, not with Ruby though, could barely hold down water."

"Morning sickness tends to be worse with the first child." Ruby said, thinking back to her first year course on pregnancy and child birth.

"So James, got your eye on any of the girls?" Aunt Ginny asked, looking over at her eldest child.

"What? Oh no, probably just dance with Ruby, Lily and the twins…oh and Pansy of course."

"And me I hope!" Ginny said, looking deeply offended.

"If you want me to."

"You've been different lately James, have you met someone?" She asked. James blushed and gave Ruby a quick glance.

"No…"

"You have, you so have!" Squealed Lily, joining the conversation with delight. "Who is she? Is she an Auror?"

"Lily, leave your brother alone." Uncle Harry said, saving his son from hours of interrogation.

"What about you, Ruby? Have you found someone new yet?" Lily asked.

"No, too busy with work." Ruby said quickly, willing her traitorous blush away.

"You could meet someone at work." Albus said with a sly grin. Thankfully at that moment Uncle Dudley stood up and everyone turned to look at him.

"Hi, thanks for your attention and I'd like to start by thanking you all for coming, especially as Christmas is only two days away and I'm sure some of you haven't finished your shopping," He paused to a small amount of laughter. Ruby saw her father nod and then smile at his wife.

"I'm Milly's father, Dudley Evans, and before I delve into embarrassing stories designed to make Patrick think twice about what he's just married into…" again laughter rang out. "…I'd like to make a special thanks to my mother." Aunt Petunia blushed but looked pleased, "not only has she helped to organise this amazing day, but she has also taught me how to be a good father. I won't go into details because this is a happy day, but our family, including my cousins Harry and Eliza, who lived with us, didn't have the easiest start in life, but I think you'll agree that thanks to my mother, we all turned out pretty well," more laughter and Harry snorted, "and that is because my mother was brave and stood up for herself, and for us, and I'll never be able to thank her enough, so please raise your glasses to Petunia."

They all toasted Aunt Petunia who looked overcome with emotion and was passed a tissue by Uncle David. Dudley carried on his speech and by the end of it Milly looked mortified but radiant, she stood up and hugged her father tightly.

"Good speech." Aunt Ginny said, nodding her head.

"Who'd have thought it, Eliza?" Uncle Harry said, smiling at his sister who nodded back.

The rest of the speeches were shorter and followed by a delicious three course meal. As soon as the dishes were cleared the happy couple danced and then others joined them.

"Come on, Lily," Teddy said, pulling her to his feet. They walked over to the dance floor and make quite a spectacle of themselves as they danced away.

"Always wants to be the centre of attention," Albus muttered, looking at his glass of beer miserably.

"What's up, Al?" Ruby asked.

"Bored of being alone." He replied, not looking up at her.

"You must have your eye on someone?" To her surprise Albus coloured slightly.

"It's…it's complicated."

"Why, because she's still at Hogwarts?" Ruby asked quietly, moving seats so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"How do…?"

"It's Sarah isn't it?"

"How do you know?"

"Come on Al, everyone knows! She'll be out of Hogwarts in June but you better snap her up quickly, Alice said she's popular."

"Of course she's popular, she's smart, funny, kind and beautiful." Albus said, looking across at the dance floor looking relieved that Lily was out of earshot. "She'd never like me…"

"Albus, trust me, she likes you."

"How do you know?"

"I live with Alice, they're close sisters. Take a chance Al."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you taken your chance yet?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, worried that Hugo might have already spilled the beans.

"Come on Ruby, I know you like him."

"Who?"

"Scorpius."

"Listen Al, just…"

"No, you listen Ruby. I know Scorpius Malfoy, we sat together in Potions for seven years, everyone expected us to hex each other but… he's a nice guy Ruby."

"We're colleagues, that's it." She said firmly.

"You're lying, but if you're not ready to talk about it yet I understand but…"

"Dance with me, Rubes?" James said, coming over and pulling her to her feet before she had chance to respond. Glad for a reason to stop talking about Scorpius she danced with James, then her father, then Uncle Harry, then Teddy, then Uncle David and finally Uncle Dudley.

"It was a great speech, Uncle Dudley." She said as they danced to a song she had never heard of.

"Thanks, took me ages, Lyddy kept changing it."

"Well it was worth it, you must be really proud today, Milly looks really happy."

"She is, always happy that one, Pansy's a bit more up and down. How are you, Ruby? Mom told me about Henry, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just keeping busy with work really."

"How's it going? When do you qualify?"

"June, it's a three year scheme."

"Muggle doctors have to train for five years, and vets take seven years."

"Seven years! For animals!"

"Well, there are a lot of animals, Rubes."

"I suppose but still… Uncle Charlie only had to have a year's training before he was qualified, that was only for dragons though." Ruby said, with a hasty look around.

"I like Charlie, how is he?"

"He's great, he's teaching at Hogwarts now, did Pansy tell you?"

"No she never mentioned it, she mainly talks about people, she seems to be quite popular. Still can't believe she's a witch!"

"These things do run in families but it varies with muggle families. Oh, I'm just going to go and get Annabel away from that guy, she's ridiculously loose at the moment!" Ruby said and she left Uncle Dudley and was pleased to see her mother dance with him so that he wasn't stranded in the middle of the dance floor.

"Annabel!" She called, just before her sister was about to lock lips with the handsome guy.

"What?"

"Uncle David wants to take our pictures." She lied, but as she pulled her sister away Immy came towards them.

"Uncle David wants to take our picture." She said and Ruby smiled to herself; perhaps she was developing a sixth sense. They made their way across the dance floor and joined up with Teddy and Uncle David near to the top table.

"Oh, good job girls, just a few snaps for the album." Uncle David said, looking happy. She had never known him to be anything except elated.

They gathered in front of their parents and posed for a few photos and then Uncle Harry and his family joined them, the last few were of her mother, Uncle Harry and Uncle Dudley with Aunt Petunia, all of them smiling brightly.

* * *

On Christmas Eve Ruby woke early and dressed before the rest of the family were even up. She was staying at the cottage but as she was on-call she needed to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. Her parents came downstairs just after ten, both of them still in there dressing gowns, Ruby stood up and starting making them drinks.

"Rubes, look at you! Up and dressed already. So grown-up!" Her father said, laughing.

"I'm on-call till six, I can't longue around in my PJ's all day." She said grumpily. Teddy came downstairs next, his hair his preferred turquoise colour.

"Morning Teddy, are you staying with us today or going to see Vic?" Her mother asked.

"Staying here, we decided that as it's our last Christmas before we're married we'd spend it with our families."

"Oh, Teddy. I can't believe you'll be married next week!" Her mother said, looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"I know, finally getting rid of my Auntie Eliza, bet you were worried you'd never marry me off?"

"Hardly, I knew you'd marry Victoire from when you were about seven, made a bet with Harry."

"Really? How much did you win?"

"Twenty galleons, don't worry I put it in your account. I also won ten galleons when you applied to be an Auror."

"What did Uncle Harry think he'd be?" Ruby asked, looking over at Teddy in amusement.

"Thought you'd end up teaching, like you're dad."

"There's still time, maybe when being an Auror has lost its sparkle, or I've lost a limb or…"

"Don't joke about things like that." Her said mother sternly,

"Don't worry mom, I could grow him another limb." Ruby said and her mother snorted.

"How often do you 'grown ups' bet on what we'll do?" Teddy asked.

"All the time!" Her father said, laughing. "Ruby always loses me money! You're too like your mother, I never know what to expect!"

"Any current bets that we should be aware of?" Ruby asked, smiling. Both her parents blushed and Teddy laughed.

"You two are terrible!" He said, pointing at them. Ruby was just about to join in when an owl arrived carrying a letter for her.

_Miss Weasley,_

_Please report for duty at 1130, another healer has called in sick._

_Best wishes to your family,_

_Hl Kyle_

"Knew it was too good to be true." She muttered before glancing at her watch; she had ten minutes.

"Work?"

"Yep, got to be there in ten minutes, someone's pulled a sickie."

"Do you know how long you'll be there?" Her mother asked, looking disappointed.

"Nope but I should be home by six at the latest. Will you apologise to the twins for me?"

"Of course, it's about time they were up actually." Her father said, walking towards the stairs and then yelling to Annabel and Immy.

"Well I'm off, oh and Hl Kyle said to give you his best wishes. What time are we going to the Burrow?"

"Probably about seven, tell him thanks." Her mother said and Ruby nodded before walking out into the garden and apparating to the hospital.

She walked to the office quickly and then pulled on her robes. Kyle came out of his inner office to greet her.

"Apologies Miss Weasley, it is the life of a healer! Did you have plans?"

"Don't worry sir, just a day with the family and then off to my grandparents tonight, we all sleep in tents in the garden on Christmas Eve."

"What a lovely idea!"

"Yeah it's brilliant, there's too many of us to go in the house so the 'next generation' camp outside, I doubt I'll get much sleep but it's always fun." Fun was an understatement, it was always brilliant. She would share a tent with the twins and Teddy and there would be a campfire and they would all talk until midnight and then open one present each before dragging themselves to bed and gossiping the rest of the night away.

"Well I've got a backfired jinx, or a cursed hat, which do you want?" Kyle asked with a smile on his face.

"Umm, I think I'll go for the hat please." Kyle passed her the paper file.

"Room seven, I'll let you discharge, just give me the paperwork later." Ruby nodded and made her way to the room, there was a man, about her parents' age who had a large black witches hat stuck to his head and a distraught looking man next to him.

"Good morning, I'm trainee healer Weasley, how can I help you this morning?"

"It's this bloody hat; it's cursed!" The man said, looking upset.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem with it, sir?" She asked.

"That's the problem Miss, she's my wife; she's a woman!" The man said, standing next to the bed. Ruby swallowed a laugh with well-practiced ease.

"Oh, I see. Has it completely changed you? Everywhere?" Ruby asked delicately.

"She's got a knob if that…"

"Rowan! Please!" The man/woman said over her husband's declaration.

"Thank you, can you remove the hat at all?"

"No, it's stuck!"

"Where did you get it from?" Ruby asked, curious.

"WWW, did you say you were a Weasley?" Ruby was shocked; it was unlikely that her father had sold a hat that had been faulty.

"Yes, did you get it directly from the shop?"

"No, it was a gift from my mother-in-law, she's always hated me. I just thought it was a nice gift. I was a fool!"

"Well, if you'll excuse me for a minute, I'll just get the product information and then we can strip the curse down." Ruby left the room and went to the hospital archive. Her father always sent his product catalogue, complete with all the information (charms, ingredients etc.) to the hospital in case products were misused. She found the correct edition and walked back to the couple.

"Right, if you hold still for a moment, this won't take long." Ruby removed the hex and a woman with blond curly hair, with old scars down her neck, emerged from underneath the hat, she looked very relieved.

"Oh, thank you so much! You say you're a Weasley, which one?" She asked, in a voice that was not it any way malicious.

"My father owns WWW, I'll be sure to tell him what happened mam, he'll make sure it can't happen again. He tries to make all his products tamper-proof but he says some people are determined to change the results."

"Oh, so you're Eliza's daughter?" The woman asked, smiling.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"Yes, I was in her dormitory in Hogwarts. I was Lavender Brown before I married into his crazy family." She said with a jab in her husband's direction. "How is she?"

"She's very well thank you. Shall I tell her you say hello?"

"Yes please, do you know when we were at school, before she got the Moonstone blanket, she used to steal my socks in her sleep!"

"Really? She must have been mortified." Ruby said, smiling.

"She was a first but then it was just funny, Harry didn't find it amusing but he was always protective. I heard about Ginny, will you tell him congratulations from me?"

"Oh course, have a good Christmas Mr and Mrs…"

"Dawson, thanks, you too, sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Ruby."

"Very Gryffindor!"

"Always." Ruby smiled at the couple and left the room. She was nearly at the office when Kyle shouted to her from another room.

"Weasley, suspected heart attack on its way!" Ruby nodded and walked towards the Floo point to wait with Kyle.

"Did you sort out the hat?" He asked as they waited.

"Yeah, it was one of my dad's that the patient's mother-in-law had modified."

"Always more family arguments at Christmas." Kyle said with a jovial smile on his face; this man would get on well with Alice, always cheerful.

The Floo turned green and Scorpius Malfoy came out first.

"Scorpius?" Ruby asked, for a moment fearing that he had heart problems.

"It's my grandmother," he said as the rest of his family piled in behind him. His father was carrying a pale thin woman but blue tinged lips. "I did everything I could think of." Scorpius finished as his father lowered Mrs Malfoy onto the bed.

"Right, straight into room one, Mr Malfoy, take your family into the relatives room we'll call you if we have news."

"Wait a minute, I'm not having a Weasle…" Began Scorpius's grandfather but his son cut across him.

"For Merlin's sake father, can't you ever give it a rest?"

"How dare you?"

"Dad, Grandfather, let's just go and wait, Healer Kyle and Ruby are perfectly capable of looking after Grandmamma." Ruby and Kyle pushed Mrs Malfoy into the room and immediately began treating her.

"Set up a drip, pain potion F4 till we know what we're dealing with." Kyle said and Ruby followed his orders without question.

Narcissa Malfoy was a deathly pale but after thirty minutes of treatment she began to look better and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Potter?" She whispered, feebly. Ruby suspected that she had mixed her up with her mother, it was an easy mistake to make if you were not concentrating properly.

"No mam, I'm trainee healer Ruby Weasley, Eliza is my mother, you're in St Mungo's, you've had a heart attack but you're stable now. Are you in any pain?"

"No… thirsty though… you work with Scorpius?" Ruby passed the woman a glass of water and conjured a straw so she could sip.

"Yes, he's in the relatives room with your family. Can you move your fingers and toes for me?" She asked and Mrs Malfoy complied.

"Excellent, you'll need to stay in the hospital for a few days while the healers work out what potion regime suits you best."

"Thank you… Scorpius, such a good boy."

"Yes mam," Ruby said, as she filled in some of the paperwork. Kyle left the room and Ruby assumed he had gone to speak to the Malfoys.

"Is your…mother well?" Mrs Malfoy breathed and Ruby looked up from her parchment.

"Yes mam, she's well thank you."

"Such a… brave girl… you should be… proud of her."

"I am mam, are you cold?" She asked, noticing that Mrs Malfoy was shaking. The elderly witch nodded and Ruby stood up and collected a blanket from the cupboard and covered the witch with it.

"Step away from her!" Came a harsh voice from the doorway. Ruby jumped and looked around; it was Lucius Malfoy.

"I was just covering her with a blanket Mr…"

"We don't need help from…"

"Lucius please…" Mrs Malfoy said weakly, holding out her hand. Mr Malfoy came forward and held her hand, glaring at Ruby.

"If you need anything else Mrs Malfoy just push the call button." Ruby said, not looking at the man. She left the room and walked back to the office, she was surprised to find Scorpius sat at his desk looking sombre.

"Scorpius, what are you doing in here?" She asked, walking up to him. He did not respond so she knelt down in front of him and took his hand. "Scorpius?"

"Oh… Ruby, I didn't hear you."

"I gathered, she's going to be okay Scorpius, she's awake and talking."

"I know, father's gone back to the manor to get some things."

"Why don't you go and sit with her?"

"He's in there," Scorpius said darkly and Ruby knew he was talking about his grandfather.

"Okay, do you want a cup of tea?" She asked. Scorpius nodded so she stood up and made to move away to the kettle but he kept a hold of her hand, pulling her back to him.

"Scorpius? We should be with your grandmother." Scorpius' father said from the doorway and Scorpius dropped Ruby's hand instantly.

"I'll be there soon father, do you want a cup of tea?"

"Coffee if you have some?" He asked, walking into the office and looking at Ruby.

"Of course sir, milk and sugar?"

"Black, two sugars please." He said, leaning against the wall.

"It's better than in the coffee shop." Scorpius said and Ruby nodded.

"Would your father like some?" Ruby asked Mr Malfoy, but he shook his head.

"My mother likes tea though…"

"Sorry Mr Malfoy, no caffeine at the moment, just water or pumpkin juice which…" Ruby crouched down to the cupboard that stored her food and retrieved the last bottle of pumpkin juice, "there you are." She said, passing it to Mr Malfoy and then picking up the blue-feathered quill on her desk and writing 'pumpkin juice' on her hand.

"Thank you, nice quill." Mr Malfoy said, looking at the quill and then back at his son. Ruby did not comment but returned to making the tea. She passed the tea to Scorpius, and then the coffee to her father, who left.

"Thanks Rubes, I'll get you some more pumpkin juice." He said, leaving the office before Ruby could tell him not to worry about it. She sat down at her desk and sighed, it was the first time Scorpius had called her 'Rubes', and she couldn't deny that it sounded good coming from his lips. But he had dropped her hand when his father had walked in; that was significant.

She sat at her desk and filled in some paperwork, Kyle came in and then went for his break. She continued working for another few minutes until the foghorn-like alarm filled the office, someone wasn't breathing, and there was only one patient who it was likely to be.

* * *

A/N So a bit of a cliff-hanger for you! What did you think of the Malfoy's, and the Evans wedding?

Next chapter; Ruby and Scorpius have a heart-to-heart.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing! I will be looking for a new beta within the next few weeks, please PM me if interested (preferably someone familiar with UK English).

fantasyluver714- It was never canon that Lavender died in the war, we just know that she was hurt by Greyback and saved by Hermione, in the film it appears as if she's died but in the books we don't know. I like to think she made it!

witchprincess33- I love Hugo too! He's only young in this story so I'm not really planning a romance for him, just a journey of self-acceptance.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Lavender will be discussed more in a few chapters.

LUG-14- With Charlie and Katie I'm trying to mirror George and Angelina getting together in canon. In my story Katie and George dated for a while whereas in canon it was Fred and Angelina, do you see?


	15. Proving it

Chapter 15- Proving it

*Note the M rating!*

Ruby picked up her wand and ran to Mrs Malfoy's room, Scorpius met her at the doorway, looking frantic.

"Where's Kyle?" He asked as they entered the room.

"On break, run and get him I'll start the spell." Ruby lifted her wand but before she could utter the spell Lucius Malfoy had disarmed her.

"NO WAY AM I LETTING A WEASLEY NEAR HER!" He roared. Scorpius looked horrified and picked up Ruby's wand.

"For Merlin's sake, if Ruby doesn't do the spell she'll die!"

"You do it then?" Lucius said, looking at his grandson.

"I can't I haven't got the power yet, Ruby can do it."

"Mr Malfoy if I don't do the spell she will die," Ruby said firmly, holding out her hand for her wand.

"And tell your horrible little family how you killed a Malfoy I bet!"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE FATHER, MOM SAVED ELIZA POTTER'S LIFE, HER DAUGHTER ISN'T LIKELY TO KILL HER!"

Lucius looked angry but didn't reply so Scorpius passed Ruby her wand back and she started the spell, the red beam of light hit Mrs Malfoy in the chest and Ruby focussed all her energy on the spell, hoping it would have a different outcome than last time.

"Where's Kyle, Ruby?" Scorpius asked.

"I think he went to the canteen, he also mentioned the Potion department though." Scorpius left the room and Ruby was alone in a room of Malfoys, one of which would clearly love to kill her, the other one was being kept alive by Ruby's magic and the final one was an unknown entity.

"If she dies…"

"Shut up, father!"

There was silence in the room, except for the alarm which was as loud and unpleasant as ever. It seemed like forever until she heard the sounds of hurried footsteps and Scorpius and Kyle entered the room.

"How long?" Kyle asked, looking at Ruby.

"Twenty minutes, sir." Ruby replied, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Healer, I demand you take over the spell!" Lucius shouted, looking at Kyle and then Ruby.

"No, it is too dangerous now and Miss Weasley is more than capable of doing the spell." After another tense few minutes Ruby felt her wand flick up and the spell was broken as Mrs Malfoy started breathing again. Ruby tumbled backwards and would have fallen if Scorpius's father hadn't caught her.

"Umm…" He began, looking very unsure. Scorpius came to help her up, explaining the situation to his father, and Kyle moved over to Mrs Malfoy and started performing spells.

"I'll take her back to the office, sir." Scorpius said and he pulled Ruby to her feet, keeping a steady grip of her waist.

"Yes, take an hour or two Weasley, good work."

"Thank you, sir." She said quietly as they walked towards the door.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley." Scorpius's father said as he got back to his feet and moved towards his mother.

"You're welcome, Mr Malfoy." Ruby replied as they walked out of the room. They did not say a word until they reached the office. Scorpius moved Ruby over to the bed and eased her down onto it.

"Alright?" He asked, as she lay back and he helped to lift her feet onto the bed and held on to her hand tightly.

"Yeah, not as bad as last time, wasn't as long. Better outcome."

"That's for sure, thanks Ruby." He said softly, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Don't mention it." She replied, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

She woke an hour and a half later and sat up, stretching out her arms and legs and then moved over to the kettle.

Kyle was not in his office so Ruby made herself a drink and then sat at her desk and started filling in paperwork.

When she finished she placed the papers on Kyle's desk and was just moving back to her desk when Kyle and Scorpius walked in.

"How's Mrs Malfoy?" She asked.

"Ah you're awake, excellent, I've transferred her to a ward she should be fine but we've put her in an induced coma for a few days. You can go now Ruby, good work today, I hope that don't see you tomorrow but I probably will." Kyle said, disappearing into his office.

"Thanks, sir." She said, glancing at her watch; it was half five. She picked up her bag, pulled off her robes, and was about to say goodbye to Scorpius when he spoke first.

"Can I buy you dinner? As a thank you." He said, blushing slightly.

"Oh… I would but I'm eating later." Ruby thought it would be insensitive to say that she was eating at her grandparents.

"Tea then? Cocoa? There's a muggle coffee shop around the corner."

"Sure but… don't you need to be here?"

"Induced coma mean anything to you, Weasley? My dad and grandfather have gone back to the Manor but I have no desire to join them yet. After what my grandfather said to you I can imagine it's going to be a delightful Christmas." He said, smirking slightly.

"Okay, sure."

He let her walk out of the office first and they walked through the empty waiting room and out onto the street, there was a Starbucks a couple of shops away but as they arrived it closed.

"Just my bloody luck." Scorpius muttered as the staff member locked up the door.

"We could go to my flat?" Ruby said, making a quick decision, "Alice is at her parents and I've got tea and hot chocolate."

"Yeah okay, doesn't really count as me treating you, though."

"I can store that favour for a future date… I mean time." She said, blushing.

"Leave it at date, Weasley, I like the sound of that. Is it far or should we apparate?" He said, smiling.

"It's not too far but it's bloody freezing, I'll side-long you." Scorpius took her arm and she felt her heart quicken instantly, this was ridiculous! How could him taking her arm, through her coat elicit such a reaction from her, she wasn't a fifteen year old girl, she wasn't Annabel! She turned and disapparated. They arrived, to her horror, in her bedroom. Scorpius laughed as she dragged him into the living room.

"I was a few feet off, shut up!" She said, pointing her wand at the kettle and moving to open the cupboards.

"Depends on what you were hoping…"

"Tea or hot chocolate?" She asked, blushing.

"Do you have marshmallows?" He asked, looking suddenly quite serious.

"What are you, ten?" She asked, looking through the cupboards.

"What's wrong with marshmallows? Okay, I give you the fact that most of them are pink but you can't have Cocoa without them!"

"Cocoa? Seriously… found some, they're Alice's but I don't think she'll mind. 'Cocoa' then?"

"Yes please" He replied, pulling off his coat and looking around at the flat with apparent interest.

"You can sit down if you want." She said, spooning the powder into the mugs. Scorpius sat down on the sofa and pointed his wand at the fireplace causing it so spring into life.

"Nice place, been here long?"

"Just since September, you looking forward to moving out?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad though, my parents are usually away on business or working."

"You don't live at the Manor then?" She asked.

"Not a bloody chance! As you saw my grandfather is truly delightful. We live in a townhouse in Bath, my dad brought it after the war. Where's home for you?"

"North Wales, my dad brought it for my mom during the war, they've had to add rooms over the years but it's a great place, amazing views and a good place to run."

"You run? Wondered how you kept in such great shape considering you don't place Quidditch." Ruby kept her back to him an ignored the compliment about her shape.

"Do you still play Quidditch then?" She asked as she brought the drinks over.

"Thanks, yeah just Sunday league with Hamish, Potter comes occasionally."

"Oh yeah, Al mentioned it a few times, somewhere in Worcestershire?"

"Yeah that's the place, just for fun but it keeps me fit." He said as he took a sip of his drink. Ruby couldn't help but let her eyes drift over his physique; he was in good shape. Thankfully he didn't appear to notice.

"Can't believe what happened to grandmamma." He said, putting his drink back on the table and sitting back with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Scorpius, she's lucky though, it could have been worse."

"I know, I told her to lay off rich food but she wouldn't listen, always knows best."

"She's proud of you, you know? She told me when she came round."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said you were a good boy." Ruby said, looking at his face.

"Could have been the potions."

"True, but maybe it wasn't." She said, taking a sip of her own drink.

"So you having a big family Christmas?" He asked.

"Yeah, all meeting up at the Burrow. It's always bloody mental! I bet I'll get called in just before pudding."

"Sweet tooth?" He asked, picking up one of the marshmallows and sucking on it seductively, her eyes dropped to his lips and he licked them with a cheeky smile.

"I like waffles." She said before secretly cursing herself, _'I like waffles' what the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought, looking back at her own drink.

"Waffles, eh?"

"Yeah, with chocolate sauce and cinnamon, it's been my favourite since I was about two so grandma always makes sure there's some there."

"I'll keep it in mind for our date." He said. Ruby looked back at him; he looked a bit nervous.

"Scorpius… what are we doing?" She asked, sighing and leaning back on the sofa. He put his arm around her.

"Drinking cocoa." He said, taking a slurp of his own drink and then looking down at her with his grey-blue eyes.

"You know what I mean, hasn't today given you an inkling about how our families feel about…"

"Don't listen to a word that old bastard says, I mean it Ruby!" He said, looking quite angry all of a sudden.

"But… I don't know if this…" she indicated between herself and Scorpius, "is…"

"Is what? Is worth trying? I thought you were a Gryffindor."

"I am a Gryffindor!" She said defensively. He moved suddenly so that his lips were an inch from hers and then stopped.

"Prove it." He whispered, stroking her cheek and locking eyes with her, she closed the distance and they were kissing again, this time there was no one to interrupt them.

She pulled away and he moved to kiss her neck.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked, after all with Henry she hadn't exactly been on the ball, Scorpius stopped and looked at her again.

"You don't, but if you're that unsure Ruby ask Potter, I'm not like… James who wanted to bed every house before he graduated, there was Lauren and that was it, I'm not a player Rubes." Hearing him use her nickname again made her kiss him and his tongue ran along her bottom lip causing her to groan and open her mouth, their tongues battled for domination and her hand found itself in his thick blond hair.

He moaned and moved to kiss her neck and sucked gently on her pulse point, his hand drifted up and skimmed the bottom of her T-shirt, she shivered at his touch. His hand dipped underneath the fabric and moved up to grace her breast.

"You're so beautiful, Ruby." He said softly, she saw the truth in his eyes and she smiled. He moved so that she was lying underneath him, she could feel him pressing into her thigh and he groaned as her hand snaked around him and pulled his bum, increasing the tension.

His hand wound around her back and she lifted slightly so that he could un-do her bra, the fabric loosened and he lifted up her T-shirt and took her hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked, hard.

"Scorpius…" She gasped and he ground into her harder, moving his pelvis up so that when he moved his shaft graced her centre, they both moaned loudly.

"Please Rubes…" He whispered, moving his head and kissing her lips again, pulling on her bottom lip.

"What do you want, Scorpius?" She asked, grinning.

"You, all of you." He said, his left hand moving down and brushing against the front of her jeans, she closed her eyes quickly and his hand drifted back, hovering and caressing her through the denim.

"Tell me Rubes, what do you want?" He whispered, removing his hand making her mourn the loss and then breathing the words into her ear.

"You Scorpius, I want you, now." She said, kissing his neck.

"Thank fuck." He cursed, he sat up, straddling her and removed his light jumper.

Ruby grabbed her wand and cast the contraceptive and protection charms and Scorpius leaned forwards again and removed her T-shirt and helped her out of her bra, he looked at her hungrily and then leaned down to kiss her again.

Her hand were on his chest and he moaned at her touch and he gasped slightly as her hands drifted down to his jeans and she glided her hand over the waistband.

"Perhaps we should move to the bedroom." She said and he nodded and stood up, she picked up her clothes and took a steadying breath as they walked into her room. She closed the door behind her and then he was on her again, pushing her up against the bedroom door and kissing her fiercely.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the double bed and lowered her onto it before undoing his jeans and kicking them off leaving just his boxers, which barely concealed his erection. He climbed onto her and kissed her again, his right hand supporting him and his left hand squeezing her breast, she groaned and he moved his mouth to her right breast and his hand moved down to her jeans, he undid the button as his teeth grazed her nipple.

Her slid down the zip and moved to slip the jeans off her.

"Fuck…" He muttered as he saw her green-lacy underwear, he kissed his way back up from her feet and when he reached her thighs he looked up at her grinning.

"Very Slytherin." He said, touching the underwear lightly.

"My bra was red." She breathed, gasping as his finger dipped under the fabric and drew small circles on her hip.

"Green suits you better." He said, "But I think it will look better on the floor." He said, sliding the fabric down painfully slowly, her centre was aching to be touched and she knew that he was aware.

This time he moved back up quickly and Ruby almost laughed but then he passed her centre and kissed her on the mouth again. Her right hand moved to his back and she pulled him closer, her nails almost leaving marks on his pale skin. Her left hand drifted down to his boxers.

"Chudley Cannons, really, Scorpius?" She asked, grinning at the orange boxers, he smiled into her mouth and was clearly about to retort when she spoke.

"Now, I'm a Cannon's fan but don't you think these would be better with my underwear?"

"Green and Orange do have a certain appeal." He replied but before she could remove them he moved back down to her waist, smiling, "But I want you to be completely ready for me." He said, Ruby smiled and quirked an eyebrow.

"And you don't think I am?" She asked, he laughed.

"Let's see shall we?" He asked and before she could reply he ran his finger through her wet folds and she gasped. Her legs parted without her being aware of it and then his mouth was on her. She grabbed the bed sheets with one fist as his tongue entered her, thrusting in and out.

"Oh…" She gasped, he moved up and sucked on her centre as his finger entered her, deeper than his tongue could penetrate, he sucked and within minutes her walls were clamping around his fingers and she screamed his name as she came. He moved back up her as her heart relaxed slightly.

"So," she breathed, he was sucking on her neck again, "do you think I'm ready now?" She asked.

"I'd say so." He went to stand up but she caught him and flipped so that she was straddling him.

"I think as you took mine off, it's only fair if I take yours off." She said and his eyes widened in apparent pleasure.

"Very fair of you, sure you're not a Hufflepuff?" He asked, she didn't reply, instead moving down his body and pulling down his orange boxers, he kicked them off his feet and she moved back up to his face, kissing him. He groaned into her and she gripped onto his manhood, he was big, she moved away from his mouth and down to his erection.

"What do you want, Scorpius?" She asked, licking her lips and blowing lightly onto his dripping head.

"Fuck, Rubes, please…" He begged, closing his eyes. She smiled and blew again. He opened his mouth to beg again but she moved forwards and took him in her mouth and instead of begging her he moaned her name. She teased him with her tongue and then tickled his balls with her fingers.

Suddenly he moved her off him and flipped her around so that he was lying on her. He kissed her again and thrust his tongue into her mouth, she opened her legs and he shuffled position so that he was lying in between then, his penis leaving a wet trail on her stomach.

"Now, Scorpius, now!" She begged, he nodded and used his hand to guide himself into her.

"Merlin, fuck that's…" Scorpius breathed as Ruby cried out in satisfaction. He began to thrust into her and it was amazing, he kissed her and moved his tongue in rhythm with the rest of him, the movements sped up and then he spilled into her and they both collapsed, side by side, completely sated.

"That was…" Ruby tried to catch her breath and think of a suitable superlative because she had never experienced anything like that. She had only been with two guys, Henry and a boy in her final year at Hogwarts, but neither of them had been anything like Scorpius.

"Incredible," Scorpius said, panting heavily and Ruby nodded.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Ruby turned to look at her alarm clock; it was seven.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

"What?" Scorpius asked, looking concerned.

"It's seven, I'm supposed to be at the Burrow like, now!" She opened her wardrobe and started looking for a suitable outfit when Scorpius moved and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You should probably have a shower." He breathed, kissing her neck, she was about to say that she didn't have time when she felt a twitch towards her lower back, she smiled and turned around.

"Seriously?" She asked, looking down at him; he was already rising again.

"What can I say?" He said, kissing her.

"I guess I could send a patronus, tell them I've been held up?" She said.

"Good idea, trainee Healer Weasley, tell them you're recharging after a hard day saving people's lives."

"Recharging, I think that's you not me, Malfoy" She grinned, looking down between their bodies. She went into the living room and picked up her wand and cast a Patronus; a Red Squirrel, to let them know that she would be half an hour and then walked back into the bedroom where Scorpius was waiting, she pointed her wand towards the shower in her bathroom and he walked towards her, grinning.

* * *

A/N So things are finally moving between our two lovebirds, any thoughts?

Next chapter; Christmas Eve at the Burrow, Annabel wants details about her parents lovelife, and Charlie has an announcement.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing! I'm still looking for a new beta!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I'm glad you liked the wedding, there's another one very soon!

Guest- Hate to be the one to break it to you but if you watch JKR Year in the Life, she talks about how Fred and Angelina dated and then George married her, and she says herself that 'it might not be healthy but they would have been happy'.

tiffany- Thanks! For some reason, every time I copy and paste your username FF removes it, it's very strange!

witchprincess33- Narcissa lives! I just needed her to be nearly dead for a bit, just for drama! There's another wedding soon, Teddy and Vic, yay!

LUG-14- Sorry, Narcissa and Lucius are still together, what do you think about Scorpius now?


	16. Christmas revelations

Chapter 16- Christmas Revelations

When Ruby arrived at the Burrow, forty-five minutes later, she tried to calm her worked up heart, it had been an amazing night but she had to be aloof. For all her family should know she had just had a nap.

She walked towards the table and was relieved to see that they had started without her.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late, one of those days!" She said, sitting down in between her Aunt Ginny and Albus. They all greeted her warmly and her grandmother passed her a plate. She was starving, she piled her plate high and tried to tune into the conversation but found it difficult to listen when her own head was so interesting.

Her Aunt nudged her lightly in the ribs and she looked at her in confusion.

"Harry was talking to you." She said, indicating to her husband across the table and then returning to her meat pie with enthusiasm.

"Sorry, Uncle Harry, what did you say?" She asked, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I was asking how Malfoy was."

"Malfoy? Umm… how would I know? He doesn't work in the holidays, he's only a first year." She took a large bite of a potato and found it to be hotter than the surface of the sun, she gagged but knew she couldn't spit it out without being disgusting, and rude. She chewed it lightly for a couple of moments and then swallowed it quickly, before grabbing her drink and downing the entire glass.

The entire table was looking at her, half-amused, half-concerned.

"Are you alright dear? The potatoes are hot." Her grandmother said. Albus burst into giggles next to her and she kicked him.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"So you didn't see Scorpius today?" Her mother asked, looking intrigued.

"Nope." Ruby said, keeping her eyes down.

Then, to her utter horror, Uncle Ron pulled out a Daily Prophet and started to read.

"_Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, 67 from Wiltshire, had a heart attack today and was rushed to St. Mungo's for treatment. She was escorted by her husband, Lucius, son, Draco of Malfoy Apothecaries, and grandson Scorpius, trainee Healer at the hospital. Draco Malfoy told reporters that his mother was now resting comfortably after having been treated by Healer Kyle, and his intern Ruby Weasley. "The entire family is incredibly grateful for the excellent treatment my mother received and we are particularly thankful to Miss Weasley who successfully resuscitated my mother when she stopped breathing." The Malfoy family wish to have their privacy respected at this difficult time._ Privacy respected, bollocks I bet they went to the bloody papers!" Ron put the paper back under his chair and looked back up at the family.

"So, how is Scorpius, Ruby?" Her mother asked again.

"Oh…I thought you meant how was he…. with healing…studying and stuff." Ruby spluttered, turning red and looking at the food and not her mother.

"Will Narcissa be alright?" Asked Granddad.

"She should be, Kyle put her in an induced coma after she started breathing again, they'll wake her up in a few days."

"So, Scorpius is…?" Uncle Harry asked, looking amused.

"Fine, I mean shaken up of course but he's fine." The family looked at her for another moment and she thought she might combust under the intensity of the gaze from her father when Hugo spoke up, ensuring he would get a larger than normal Christmas present when she had chance to go and buy him something else.

"So Vic, are you all ready for the wedding then?" He asked, glancing briefly at Ruby before looking at Victoire who entered a speech about her wedding which lasted for a good ten minutes.

As the pudding's appeared Aunt Ginny nudged Ruby again.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You might," Ginny kept her voice low and Ruby leant in to her to listen, "want to go to the bathroom, mom has some bruise cream in the cabinet under the sink."

"Why?" Ruby asked, thinking that her Aunt was injured.

"Just have a look in the mirror, trust me on this Rubes." Mortified Ruby excused herself and nearly ran up to the bathroom. She had a small collection of love bites on the left side of her neck, thanking Merlin that she hadn't sat next to Lily, or her parents, she grabbed the bruise cream and rubbed it in. The marks vanished instantly and she returned to the table where her mother had swapped seats with Aunt Ginny.

"I sensed you would have cinnamon Ruby, prefer not to have it anywhere near me!" Her Aunt said and Ruby smiled and went to sit next to her mother.

"You look well, Ruby. The spell didn't knock you out this time then?" She asked.

"It wasn't for as long, I had a nap for a couple of hours though. Kyle said it will get better with practice."

"It must have been strange, being with the Malfoys?"

"Yeah, Lucius was horrible, disarmed me when I went to use the spell."

"Really?" Uncle Harry asked from across the table, thankfully not everyone was listening in.

"Yeah, he was really unreasonable but Kyle was on a break so I told him it was me or nothing. Scorpius hasn't got the power for the spell yet. Anyway Scorpius yelled at his grandfather, and his father did too, and then gave me back my wand and I did the spell."

"How long was she not breathing for?"

"Twenty minutes, when the spell broke I collapsed and Scorpius's father caught me, uber-embarassing." Ruby replied as she piled her plate with waffles and dripped the chocolate sauce over. Albus passed her the cinnamon sprinkles and she completed her favourite food in the whole world before turning to her mother.

"Mrs Malfoy thought I was you, she was on potions though."

"Did she? What did she say?" Her mother asked, looking interested.

"She asked if you were well, I said you were. Then she said you were brave and that I should be proud of you, and I said that I was."

"She saved my life, Narcissa Malfoy." Her mother said simply, taking a bite of treacle tart.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy shouted that at his father, he said that as she saved your life I wasn't likely to try and kill her. When did she save your life, mom?" She asked, quietly. It was always in hushed conversations that war topics were discussed in the Weasley family.

"Well, it was Draco as well I suppose. After I jumped, and woke up, they found me on the shore of the lake. Draco stayed with me and Narcissa went to get help, and then later she returned the blanket to me. I doubt I would have got through the next year without that blanket." She said, looking distant. Ruby reached and held her hand and her mother smiled at her.

"So, any other patients today?" She asked, shaking her head slightly to focus.

"Yes actually, someone who said that you used to steal her socks when you were at Hogwarts." Ruby said smiling. Her mother grinned and then laughed, bringing the rest of the table into the discussion.

"Lavender Brown! Really, is she okay?" Her smiled faded slightly as she realised that Lavender had been in hospital.

"Lavender Brown, what?" Harry asked, grinning as well and then looking at Ron.

"She was in St. Mungo's today, she said to say hello by the way, she's married now to Rowan, I think, Dawson."

"Was she hurt?" Aunt Hermione asked. Uncle Ron had turned red but also looked mildly concerned.

"Her mother-in-law gave her a cursed-jinxed-hat from WWW for Christmas." Her father roared with laughter.

"Which hat was it?" Ron asked, also looking amused.

"The one that is supposed to make you tanned."

"What was the curse?" Harry asked. Ruby smiled before answering.

"It turned her into a man and she couldn't take it off." The entire table exploded in laughter.

"That's hilarious! She used to date Ron!" Ginny said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Really dad, when?" Hugo asked eagerly.

"Sixth year, before…"

"Before he realised your mother was a girl." Harry finished.

"I knew she was a girl!" Ron said, looking at Harry "I just didn't think I was good enough for her."

"Too right." Ginny said.

"And she thought Hermione was in love with Harry." Eliza said smiling. All the Weasley grandchildren stared at Hermione in complete shock, they never knew that!

"I wasn't, Ron was just a paranoid, self-conscious, blind, prat." Hermione said firmly.

"Was?" Muttered her father and the table starting laughing again.

"Was Lavender okay though?" Hermione asked, looking at Ruby.

"Yeah, she said that her mother-in-law didn't like her, but I removed the curse. You might want to increase the security charms on it if a, probably old woman, can undo them. She probably would have sued if you didn't know her. Oh and she said to tell you congratulations Aunt Ginny." She added, looking across at her Aunt who was devouring an enormous pile of ice-cream.

"Mom, did you or dad ever date anyone else?" Annabel asked.

"No, never. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry did though." Eliza answered.

"Why didn't you though?" Annabel asked, always curious about romance. Her father answered.

"Because once your mother set eyes on me, every other man was ugly in comparison." Eliza smiled.

"Or maybe it was because you knew you'd never pass your Transfiguration NEWT without me?"

"Perhaps." He grinned, Annabel did not seem satisfied.

"So you never went on a date with another guy, like ever?" She pressed.

"Nope, I did get asked out in sixth year though. Harry and Ron nearly hexed him."

"Who was it?" Ruby asked.

"Ernie Macmillan, he…"

"Chaser for Puddlemore, that's so cool!" Immy said, suddenly excited by the conversation.

"Is he? I was going to say he was a Hufflepuff but I was already in love with your father and every other man paled in comparison to his devilishly handsome looks and flawless personality."

"Did you ever go out with anyone else, dad?" Annabel asked. Ruby decided that she had been reading far too many romance novels and made a mental note to check if her mother had given her the talk yet.

"Nope, it took me a year to pluck up the courage to ask Eliza out, I asked pretty much every girl I knew for advice so they all knew I was a lost cause. George got lucky that year though, the girls thought he would be just as romantic, their mistake!"

"A year?" Eliza said, amused.

"Well, forgive me for wanting to pick the right words to ask out a girl who I knew wouldn't reply."

"If you recall I did reply."

"You did?" Harry asked, looking shocked, "this was fourth year, right? Before the Ball." Eliza and Fred ignored him, their eyes on each other.

"I'm not sure you can count 'ugh' as a yes, if anything it sounds more like a no to me." Fred said, smirking.

"Perhaps it was and I was just too embarrassed to tell you." Ruby snorted at her mother's words.

"Sounds about right, always thought Eliza was too good for you." Ron said.

"When did you first say, I love you to each other?" Annabel asked, sighing slightly, Immy rolled her eyes.

"Umm…" Her mother said, clearly thinking very hard. Ruby looked to her father who also seemed unsure.

"I can't remember, can you?" He said.

"No, not a clue." Eliza replied, smiling.

"How can you not remember, isn't it like the most important day of your entire lives?" Lily asked, also looking dreamy.

"Was the most important day when you go married then?" Annabel asked, looking concerned that her parents had forgotten such vital parts of their lives.

"Maybe, I dunno. It was probably when Teddy came to live with us, and when you were all born." Answered Eliza thoughtfully. "Not that the wedding day wasn't special though."

"Well, what do you use when you cast a Patronus?" Ruby asked, trying to help. Both her parents blushed deeply.

"Ewww! Seriously guys it's a mealtime!" Teddy said from next to Lily.

"You asked." Her father said, looking at his wife and then his children with humour.

"Daddy, when did you first tell Mummy that you loved her?" Lily asked, looking at her father and clearly expecting his life to be more romantic than her Aunt and Uncle's.

"When I went to see Teddy for the first time." Harry said promptly. Ginny smiled and Teddy blushed.

"Aww, that's soooo cute!" Annabel said, finally looking satisfied.

"Actually before we clear the plates, I have an announcement to make." Uncle Charlie said as his mother stood up, she sat down again and looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, dear?" She asked, looking excited.

"I've been seeing Katie Bell, since September, I love her, she's pregnant, and we're getting married, in January." A loud silence followed this barrage of information, Charlie lifted up his Butterbeer and took a sip of it calmly, waiting for the news to sink in.

"Finally Charlie!" Uncle Bill said, clapping his brother on the back in affection and congratulations.

"I'm proud of you son." Granddad said, his voice thick with emotion.

"You're…you're…getting married? Did you hear that Arthur? Our Charlie is finally getting married, he's going to have a baby?" Grandma said, her eyes tearing up.

"I heard, Molly dear."

"Oh Charlie! And to Katie as well, how wonderful!" She stood up and ran around the table to embrace her son, Charlie's eyes seemed to be fixed on Fred's, waiting.

"She always was the Weasley that got away, good job you've finally scooped her up." Her father said, picking up his glass and toasting his brother who grinned.

After the meal the younger generation stayed outside and started setting up the tents. Albus insisted on setting up the Potter tents the muggle way so Granddad stayed behind to watch. Ruby merely pointed her wand at the blue tent that she would share with Teddy, Annabel and Immy and it set itself up instantly.

Teddy created a bonfire some distance away and then came to stand near Ruby.

"Safety charms, d'you reckon?" He asked, indicating at the fire.

"Nah, they're all at least fifteen now, should know to stay away from fire. You lot, there's no safety charm so don't get burnt; I'm off-duty!" Ruby yelled the final part and her cousins and siblings all made noises of having heard her warning.

Teddy conjured some log benches around the fire and they both sat down, watching the chaos.

"Just think, this time next year you might have to stay in the house with a little…"

"Stop right there, Weasley!" Teddy laughed, looking at her. "You're as bad as Grandma Molly!"

"You are thirty now, Teddy, you getting married, you can shag all you want, accidents happen."

"It's a good thing we waited though, if we already had a baby then the new Weasley and Potter babies would practically be aunts/uncles before they were even born."

"It's more common in the magical world, I was explaining it to Aunt Petunia the other week; witches can easily have babies into their sixties- we live longer so things slow down slower."

"Why were you explaining it to Aunt Petunia?"

"She asked if I thought mom might have anymore." Teddy laughed.

"What did you say?"

"I said not a cat-in-hell's chance. Dad wouldn't let her now, not after the twins birth." Teddy nodded; Eliza had nearly died having the twins and she had spent a year on potions before she was fully recovered.

"Aunt Petunia wondered if they wanted to get a boy then, a George?"

"Yeah, I said that mom doesn't really like naming people after dead people like Uncle Harry. I reckon if they have a boy it will be a George, I think when they had Al they probably would have named him George if they'd known mom would just have girls."

"Probably, Charlie is probably more likely to name a boy George though I reckon."

"Care to make it interesting?" Ruby asked.

"Alright, and I'll let the obvious that we are turning into Aunt Eliza and Uncle Fred slide, ten galleons that Katie has a boy and names him George."

"Done, and ten galleons that Ginny has a boy and names him George, especially if they give her the pain potion again like they did with Al. I know Severus Snape was a hero and all but Dad still says he was a complete twat." They shook on it.

"Have you delivered a baby yet, Ruby?" Hugo asked, appearing as if from nowhere and making Ruby jump.

"Merlin, Hugo! You scared me, you move like a bloody Lethifold!" Teddy laughed but he had also jumped too.

"Sorry, have you though?"

"No, I've watched a delivery though, it's disgusting." Ruby replied, passing Hugo a butterbeer from the crate next to her.

"Why? You haven't got a girl pregnant have you Hugo?" Teddy asked, good-naturedly. Hugo blushed as he answered.

"Course not, just wondering, I was thinking of going into Healing." Hugo answered and Ruby smiled at him.

"Great, I'll tell you what, in the summer when I've qualified you can come and shadow me for a week, see what you think of it?"

"Really? Can you do that?"

"Sure, I shadowed Penny." Hugo looked delighted and Ruby realised that she didn't need to get him another Christmas present now.

"Don't you want to be an Auror?" Teddy asked as James joined them and Ruby also threw him a Butterbeer.

"Yeah Hugo, being an Auror's bloody amazing!"

"I'm going to be an Auror." Annabel said, joining them.

Within minutes the rest of the younger generation joined them and they started talking about the merits of different career choices. After ten minutes Ruby was asleep.

When she opened her eyes she was being carried into the tent by Teddy.

"Thanks, Teddy." She muttered as he placed her on the camp bed.

"Don't mention it, you've been saving lives and falling in love today, I can imagine its tiring."

"It is. Wait…what?" Ruby opened her eyes and Teddy was sat next to the bed, smirking.

"Come on Rubes, I know you. It's Scorpius Malfoy isn't it?" Ruby was about to deny it when she realised that it was Teddy; she couldn't lie to him.

"I can't believe this has happened. What the hell am I going to do, Teddy?" She asked, rolling over and looking at him.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No, well Hugo knows because he caught us kissing on Uncle Charlie's birthday."

"Aunt Eliza suspects something is going on."

"I know, she's too bloody smart. Eugh!" Ruby exclaimed, putting her hands on her head.

"Ruby, if it's meant to be it's meant to be. Have you spoken to Scorpius about it?"

"No, we… today that's why I was late." Teddy laughed, knowing what she meant.

"So it's mutual, that's good."

"He's a Malfoy, Teddy"

"I know, but from what Al tells me he's a good guy."

"He is Teddy, he really is."

"He must be, I've never known you like this, not even with Henry. You're stuck in your own head so much I'm surprised you avoid walking into things."

"What do you think Dad's going to say?" That was her real fear, her mother would come around but her father?

"Listen Rubes, you have to understand. When Aunt Eliza was captured, she was taken to Malfoy Manor."

"Shit, really?" She asked.

"Yeah, Harry told me. She was tortured there before they took her to Azkaban. Draco, Narcissa and Lucius saw it happen."

"Did they torture her?"

"No, just Bellatrix Lestrange, the witch that killed my mom and that Grandma Molly killed."

"Mom said Narcissa saved her life though, after the battle."

"Yeah, that was because Eliza saved Draco when they were still at school. I'm not exactly sure what happened there but Harry said that Draco Malfoy owed Eliza. He was the one who told Aunt Minnie that Eliza had been captured."

"It's all such a fucking mess!" Ruby said, rubbing her head.

"I know, you know your mom will be okay with it. But Uncle Fred… I'm sure he'll come around eventually but it's going to take time. Uncle Ron too because Aunt Hermione was tortured at Malfoy Manor too."

"Merlin, no wonder Scorpius hates going there!"

"Just spend some time with him Rubes, make sure he's worth the fallout."

"He is Teddy, I know he is."

"Then he is. I'll support you whatever. Get some sleep you'll probably be saving more lives tomorrow."

"Or resolving family arguments that escalate into violence according to my boss."

"As long as it's not here, oh and before I go do you know what's going on with James?"

"He's fallen in love, don't tell him I told you though, he's a bit conflicted by it all." Teddy smiled.

"And Hugo?"

"Can't tell you about that, he kept my secret about Scorpius."

"Fair enough, look at us all growing up and falling in love."

"And making babies."

"Fuck off."

"Come on Teddy, it's Vic!"

"Alright, we probably will have a baby within a couple of years, I'm going to get her a cat first, just to keep her hormones at bay."

"Good idea! Night Teddy and thanks."

"Night Rubes, don't mention it you're my little sister and my third favourite person in the whole world."

"Third?"

"Yeah, Vic, Aunt Eliza, then you." Ruby grinned and then rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

When Ruby woke on Christmas morning it was to the sounds of her father waking up the twins and then moving into the section of the tent that she shared with Teddy.

"Come on you two, it's nearly nine." He said, tugging on Teddy's sleeping back. Ruby sat up quickly.

"Bugger, is it really? I'm on-call from nine!" She made to stand up quickly but her feet got caught in the sleeping bag and she fell on Teddy hard.

"Fuck! Ruby you nearly broke my…!" He stopped suddenly and her father roared with laughter.

"Sorry Teddy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." He squeaked rolling over and adopting the foetal position.

"Do you want me to send Vic in?" Her father asked with a grin.

"I'll tell Uncle Bill you said that." Ruby said, standing up and giving her father a hug.

"Don't, Eliza's terrified he'll hex Teddy when Vic gets pregnant."

"That might not be possible anymore." Teddy said, still in an unnaturally high voice.

"I'm going to run and have a shower, are you sure you're alright Teddy? I can be professional." Ruby hoped he would say no, and thankfully he did.

Ruby left the tent and ran into the house, hoping that no one was in the shower. She ran through the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, very late!" She yelled, running up the stairs two at a time. Thankfully Aunt Hermione was just leaving the bathroom so Ruby grabbed some towels from the linen closet and jumped in front of her Uncle Charlie who was supposed to be next.

"Sorry Uncle Charlie, I'm on-call!" Charlie grumbled at her but did not object. She looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth and was mortified to discover that the love bites were back, she rubbed in some bruise cream hoping that no one in the kitchen, or her father, had noticed and then had a quick shower before changing into the tartan dress she had worn for Aunt Minnie's birthday.

When she returned to the kitchen fifteen minutes later Teddy was sat at the table drinking a cup of tea and still looking red and pained.

"Teddy, are you really okay?" She asked, sitting next to her mother.

"What happened?" Vic asked, sitting next to Teddy.

"Ruby tripped and I may now never be able to father children." Teddy said, looking at Victoire with a serious face. The rest of the table laughed but Grandma Molly ruffled Teddy's hair affectionately.

"You poor dear! Ruby you're just like your mother."

"I'm not that clumsy anymore!" Her mother protested but Fred sat next to her and snorted.

"You and Ruby spend so much time in your own heads it's amazing you don't walk into more things!" He said and Teddy nodded and then pointed at Ruby.

"That's exactly what I told her last night!"

"I wasn't distracted this morning I just tripped." Ruby protested.

The rest of the family woke up slowly so the group migrated to the outside seating area so that everyone could sit. Grandma had prepared a small breakfast for everyone except Ruby, who got waffles.

"I want waffles!" Protested James, sounding like a toddler.

"No, only Ruby gets a full breakfast, she might miss lunch." Molly said sternly, passing an apple to James.

"What if she doesn't?" Immy asked, also eyeing Ruby's waffle construction with hungry eyes.

"Then I'll have a smaller lunch." Ruby replied.

"Are you off tomorrow, Ruby?" Uncle Harry asked and Ruby nodded.

"Yep I've got four days off, what time are we going to Aunt Petunia's?" She asked, looking at her mother.

"In the evening, about seven. Aunt Minnie is going to pop over tonight."

"Is she? What time?" Ruby asked, perking up instantly.

"About six I think. She wants to bring your Christmas presents today, she's going to Prague tomorrow so she won't see us till the wedding."

Ruby was about to ask why her godmother was travelling to Prague when a familiar owl landed on the window sill; she tensed immediately.

"Whose owl is that?" Uncle Percy asked, moving towards it. Ruby exchanged a look with James who darted to the owl to get to it before Percy. He detached the small parcel and passed it to Ruby without comment. Ruby looked at the parcel, there was no note attached.

"Who is it from?" Lily asked. Ruby didn't reply but instead got up from the table and walked back into the kitchen. No one followed her and she wondered if James had told them who the present was from.

Taking a deep breath she opened the parcel and lifted out a pair of her lacy knickers that she must have left at Henry's house at some point. He could have returned them anytime, if never, but instead he chose Christmas morning. Tears of humiliation and anger came to Ruby's eyes and she pulled out her wand and ignited the red undergarment and watched it burn.

She was just about to return to the family when a letter came through the Floo and she picked it up and opened it.

_Miss Weasley,_

_Please report to 's immediately._

_Hl. Kyle,_

_P.S. Give my Christmas wishes to your family._

Ruby sighed and pulled on her work robes which were hanging by the door before returning to the outside kitchen.

"I've got to go to work, Kyle says Merry Christmas." She said, picking up her cup of tea and downing it in one go.

"Do you know how long you'll be?" Her father asked and she shook her head.

"Shouldn't be later than six though, I'll send a Patronus if I'm held up." Her mother stood up and walked with her to the boundary of the Burrow.

"Are you alright Ruby? What did he send?"

"I'm fine, just something to piss me off. See you later mom." She kissed her mother's cheek and then disapparated with a pop.

The hospital was in complete chaos, dozens of family arguments and cursed presents kept Ruby busy from the very second she arrived at the hospital. The first chance she had to sit in the office wasn't until three o'clock and she was absolutely exhausted. She took the opportunity to make a cup of tea and then started on some paperwork.

After ten minutes there was a knock on the office door and she shouted at the person to come in, she couldn't be bothered to stand up. She looked up from her desk and was very surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Mr Malfoy umm…Merry Christmas, what can I do for you?"

"Merry Christmas Miss Weasley, I was just wondering if you've seen Scorpius?"

"No, sorry, has something happened?" She asked, worried.

"Family Christmas's with my father are never particularly enjoyable but this year… with my mother it's been rather tense. My father and Scorpius had an altercation and Scorpius stormed off."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. I haven't seen him but if I do I'll tell him that you're looking for him."

"I would appreciate that, please tell your family Merry Christmas."

"I will, and they were sorry to hear about Mrs Malfoy, thank you for the mention in the article, it wasn't necessary but thank you."

"Credit where credit is due Miss Weasley, I apologise for my father's behaviour, Azkaban… changed him."

"I think it does everyone sir." Ruby said thinking that Lucius Malfoy probably hadn't been changed that much by the prison.

"Yes, it does, anyway good day, Miss Weasley." Mr Malfoy was almost at the door when he stopped and turned back, "Scorpius is… very fond of you." Ruby blushed as she answered.

"We get on well sir, I'm sure he will be a wonderful healer." Mr Malfoy nodded.

"I hope… I hope that you do not judge Scorpius by the family name. He is much more like his mother."

"I try not to judge anyone, sir." Mr Malfoy nodded and then left the office without another word. Ruby waited until she was sure he had walked off before she relaxed.

She put her head in her hands and then sighed deeply.

"Get a grip Ruby, you are a brilliant healer, not a schoolgirl." She said firmly.

"Not sure I'd go as far as brilliant Weasley, but you're definitely not a schoolgirl." Came a familiar voice from the bed. Ruby jumped and looked over at it, Scorpius emerged from underneath the mass of blankets and looked at her.

"Malfoy! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear my father? I stormed off." He said, sitting up and perching on the edge of the bed.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, quite perturbed that she had not realised he was there, her father would be disappointed in her complete lack of awareness of her surroundings.

"About an hour, you know you suck your lip in when you're concentrating?" Scorpius stood up and moved towards the kettle and started making tea.

"Have you been watching me?" She asked.

"Not in a pervy way, I woke just before my father came and I got distracted."

"Were you going to keep watching me?"

"No, I was about to announce myself when he came in. Merry Christmas by the way."

"Oh, Merry Christmas, rough day?" She asked, standing up and walking over to him. He looked exhausted, he had bags under his eyes and his eyes looked drained, she reached up and touched a slight bruise on his cheek, he breathed in at her touch.

"What happened? You look like crap." She said, for a moment she thought he wouldn't answer but then he turned back to the kettle and starting talking.

"My grandfather happened. This morning he started talking about blood status and…your family came up and I just lost it…things got heated and he tried to hex me, I dodged it and smashed into one of the pillars. I just got out of there, he's a fucking…" Scorpius stopped talking and he held onto the sideboard with shaking hands. Ruby put her hand on his back and tried to calm him.

"It's okay, Scorpius, it will be okay." She whispered. He nodded but then she noticed a tear she reached up to brush it away and he moved away from her.

"I hate it Ruby! I hate the whole fucking thing!" He shouted, she was just about to respond when the office door opened and Kyle walked in.

"Oh, hello Mr Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting his grandmother, sir." Ruby lied as Scorpius turned away to try and compose himself, Kyle did not look convinced but let it go, clearly seeing that Scorpius was not it a good place.

"Well, you can take off now Miss Weasley, I know what your grandmother's cooking is like! I'll finish up the paperwork tomorrow."

"Thank you sir." She said, smiling Kyle nodded and left the office with a worried look at Scorpius.

"Go on, get out of here." Scorpius said, his back still turned away from her. "Go back to your family, I'll be fine."

"They're not expecting me till later, let's go back to my flat, you shouldn't be alone." Scorpius turned quickly.

"I don't need sympathy, Weasley." He said coldly.

"Well I was planning to offer you Cocoa but if you…" Scorpius crossed the room quickly and stood in front of her, his eyes looking completely different.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I shouldn't have said that." He said, looking upset.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Scorpius nodded and they left the office together, they reached the apparition point and Ruby side-long apparated them into the flat.

Ruby hadn't even let go of Scorpius's hand before his mouth was on hers, kissing her and pushing her towards the bedroom. Part of her knew she should try and get Scorpius to talk about what had happened but the other part of her wanted him, and knew this was what he needed.

Scorpius shut the bedroom door behind them and pulled off Ruby's robes. She put her hands on his shirt and started undoing the buttons, he helped her with the last few and pulled off his shirt. He then pulled down the zip of Ruby's dress and helped her step out of it. She was wearing matching purple underwear and his eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Fuck Ruby, you're fucking incredible." He then pushed her back onto the bed and pulled off his trousers and socks and shoes, Ruby pulled off her boots and her socks and then looked up at him. The bruise on his face was darkening with time. He climbed back onto her and kissed her hard on the mouth, she opened her mouth and their tongues met.

She moved her hands to his boxers and pulled them down, he wriggled them down and then pulled down her knickers, she knew he needed her quickly and there would be little foreplay. She grabbed her wand and performed the necessary charms and while she did them he removed her bra and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting hard. She put her wand back on the table and she had barely moved back to him before he was inside her.

"Oh…Scorpius…" She groaned as he thrust into her hard. It was fast and hard and within a few minutes it was over and he rolled off her and lay flat on his back, Ruby looked at his face and saw that he was still upset. She rolled onto her side and put her hand on his chest, drawing circles with her finger.

"Talk to me, please." She said, leaning over to kiss his nipple, he looked over at her.

"I'm sorry Rubes, it shouldn't be like that. I should have…"

"Shh Scorpius, it was what you needed."

"But you didn't even…" Ruby leaned over and kissed him on the mouth.

"It wasn't about me today, it was about you." She whispered, he nodded and she snuggled into him, he put his arm around her and stroked her left breast softly.

"Merry Christmas Ruby." He whispered, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Merry Christmas Scorpius." Ruby kissed his chest lightly.

* * *

A/N A nice long Christmas chapter for you, what did you think?

Next chapter; Ruby gets a very cute Christmas present from Aunt Minnie, and Ruby and Eliza go for a walk and have a heart-to-heart.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, you'll have to wait for a while to find out everyone's reaction.

witchprincess33- Thanks, it did escalate quickly but they're both grown ups, have known each other for a few months, and the situation had been brewing for a few weeks. They'll talk soon as well!

Tiffany- I'm guessing you changed your name to Scorubesforlife?

LUG-14- Lol thanks!


	17. Confessions

Chapter 17- Confessions

Ruby was reluctant to leave Scorpius, knowing how upset he was but she knew she had to return to the Burrow, he left first planning to return to his parents house and they arranged to meet on New Years Eve for lunch in muggle London before going to the Three Broomsticks for the party. Ruby apparated back to the Burrow at quarter to six and walked to the outside table where her family were enjoying tea and coffee and examining their gifts.

"Ruby dear, you look exhausted! Come and sit down and I'll get you some dinner." Her Grandmother said, standing up and rushing into the kitchen. Ruby sat down in between her Uncle Charlie and her father and took the bottle of butterbeer that Uncle Harry offered her.

"Busy shift?" Aunt Hermione asked.

"It was bloody mental, family arguments and cursed presents all over the place, I didn't get chance to sit down till three!" Ruby exclaimed, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Well you put your feet up, eat this, and open your presents." Her Grandmother said, returning to the table and placing a large plate of Christmas dinner in front of Ruby. She attacked it with gusto and lost the thread of the family's conversation as she ate.

She had just finished the last bit of her dinner when the Floo alarm went off and Aunt Minnie walked in carrying a bag of presents in one hand and a curious shaped parcel in the other.

"Merry Christmas all!" She said, giving Ruby's mother a hug before moving round the rest of the family, she arrived at Ruby last.

"Ruby, you look shattered!"

"I got called into work, I've only just go back." Ruby said, blushing as she always did when she concealed things from her family, she could hardly say_ 'I worked till half three and then I shagged Scorpius Malfoy!'_

"Are you off tomorrow?" Aunt Minnie asked, sitting down next to Eliza and pulling some of the presents out of the bag and distributing them amongst the Weasleys and Potters.

"Yep, four days off, and I'm off for New Year's Eve and Day as well, so happy!" She said, taking a cup of tea offered by her Granddad.

"Oh that's good, would you like to come up to the Manor on New Year's Eve, I was thinking of holding a lunch?" Her mother nodded enthusiastically but Ruby hesitated.

"Sorry Aunt Minnie I've got plans." She replied, blushing again.

"What are you doing?" Her father asked, looking surprised that she was turning down an invitation to McGonagall Manor.

"I'm going into muggle London with one of my healing friends, we're having lunch and then going shopping."

"Who?" Uncle Ron asked, looking at her carefully.

"My friend Amber, the American one. It's her first New Year's Eve in the UK and she wants to buy something nice for the Three Broomsticks." Ruby hated lying to her family, her mother looked at her and Ruby felt sure she knew that she was lying but thankfully she changed the subject and asked Minerva about her upcoming trip.

They discussed Prague for a few minutes and then Aunt Minnie stood up and walked over to her god-daughter.

"Which is why I wanted to come today to give you your Christmas present." Aunt Minnie said picking up the odd shaped parcel and passing it to Ruby.

"Thanks Aunt Minnie, can I open it later?" She asked, she hated an audience when she opened her presents.

"Just like Eliza." Ron muttered and her father and Uncle Harry laughed and nodded.

"No, you can't." Aunt Minnie said firmly. Ruby looked up at her, surprised. The rest of the Weasley grandchildren stood up and moved around Ruby, maximising the discomfort.

Ruby opened the parcel carefully and saw a large basket with a tiny Crup puppy inside. It was adorable. Ruby gasped and removed the rest of the wrapping.

"Wow, a Crup! Thanks Aunt Minnie!" She exclaimed, looking at the spotty puppy and smiling.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Lily said, looking at the basket. "Daddy, when can I have a Crup?" She asked, turning to her father he tutted before responding.

"When you've grown up and moved out." He replied.

"I thought it would be a good present, protection for you and Alice in the flat, and you can take him with you when you go for your runs." Aunt Minnie said and Ruby nodded and then looked over at her parents, they had definitely been conferring on this gift.

"Should my ears have been burning?" She asked and her father nodded.

"Two young girls living along in London, you need a crup." He said smiling.

"It almost sounds like you don't trust my wards, little brother." Uncle Bill said with a wry smile.

"Course I do, big brother. I just don't trust Ruby when she runs, she's got the spatial awareness of… well her mother."

"Hey!" Her mother said loudly, smacking her husband's knee.

"Actually you've got a point, I was in the office for ten minutes today before I realised that Scorpius was in the bed." Ruby replying, still looking at the puppy and not thinking about what she was saying. Her eyes widened when she realised what she had said and she wondered who would be the first to respond, it would be too much to ask for her family to let it go.

"What? I thought you said Malfoy doesn't work in the holidays, what was he doing in the office? Was he spying on you?" Uncle Ron said, looking annoyed.

"Of course he wasn't, he had an argument with his grandfather and he came into work to cool off and fell asleep on the bed. He wasn't spying."

"But you didn't notice him?" Uncle Bill asked, smiling at his brother's reaction.

"No, the bed is a complete mess and I was focussing on paperwork." Ruby replied.

"Was Scorpius alright?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I think things are a bit tense because of his grandmother."

"What's wrong with Narcissa?" Aunt Minnie asked. Ruby's mother replied and they discussed Mrs Malfoy for a few moments before Uncle Harry brought the topic back onto Scorpius.

"Did Scorpius say what the fight was about?"

"No and I didn't ask, it's Christmas. Anyway thanks Aunt Minnie, I love it." She set the basket at her feet and then stood up to hug her godmother.

"You're welcome, you have to take a test at the Ministry within two weeks but I've already paid for it so you just need to book an appointment."

"Thanks, what do you think I should call him?" Ruby asked, sitting on the floor next to the basket and pulling the tiny dog out, he was about the size of her hand and had white fur with multi-coloured freckle like spots all over him. He licked Ruby's hand and made small barking sounds of contentment.

"He looks like he's got dragon pox." Hugo said, leaning in to stroke the puppy.

"Yeah, actually that's a good idea Hugo." Ruby said, setting the dog on the floor.

"What is?" Hugo asked.

"Pox, I'll call him Pox. I think it will be a while before he comes on runs with me though."

"They grow fast, he'll be running with you by the summer." Uncle Charlie said knowledgably.

The rest of Christmas Day passed quickly and Pox was definitely the best present Ruby had. She also got several healing books, some stationary and notepads, assorted Crup paraphernalia (from her parents), a Weasley jumper, lots of sweets, a box of joke products, a clothing voucher, a muggle iPod (for running from Uncle Dudley and Aunt Lydia), a new pair of trainers, a spa weekend voucher (for two from Alice with a note saying she wanted the other ticket), a dragon claw ornament (from Alistair) and a number of other small things from her cousins.

When Ruby returned to Bryn Y Felin with her parents and siblings she was absolutely shattered, she decided to Floo home to reduce the chances that she would splinch herself and also to carry Pox's basket along with the puppy, she bade goodnight to her family and climbed up the stairs.

She kept the Crup in his basket which was advised by one of the books that she had been given for the first few nights away from his mother, and climbed into bed.

She dreamed of Scorpius, that he had got into a duel with his grandfather and he turned up to the cottage injured. She dreamt that her father refused to let him in because he was a Malfoy and she pleaded with her father to let him in, to let her be with him.

She woke up with a start and covered in sweat. The clock on her wall told her it was only three o'clock in the morning. She calmed down her breathing and wiped the sweat from her face. Her father would never be that unreasonable, she was being ridiculous. It took her quite a while to get back to sleep but when she did her dreams of Scorpius were far more pleasant.

* * *

The next morning Ruby woke late, it was almost half ten when she walked into the kitchen. Her mother was reading a book that Hermione had got her for Christmas and her father was showing the twins some new products.

"Morning sleepyhead." Her father said, pointing his wand at the kettle to make her a cup of tea.

"Morning, sorry I had trouble sleeping." She replied, sitting down next to Immy.

"Are you alright?" Her mother asked, putting down the book and looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, had a nightmare but I'm fine. Can we go for a walk into the village later, just the two of us?" She asked, with a casual look at the twins and her father to make sure they weren't offended.

"Of course, your father is taking these two over to Harry's anyway, try out those new brooms." Her mother replied.

"Mom, they're not just brooms! They're…" Immy struggled with words for a moment before Eliza interrupted.

"They're brooms Immy, trust me I bought them. It said brooms on the receipt."

"Dad!" Immy said, looking at her father for back up.

"Immy's right, Eliza, they're not just brooms, they're Sky-beams! They're a feat of engineering and magic and…"

"Alright, I had the sales pitch from the man in the shop I don't need it again. Harry's expecting you at twelve but make sure you're back by five so you can shower and change before we go to Petunia's."

"Is Teddy coming to Aunt Petunia's?" Annabel asked, looking up from the product catalogue that Ruby noticed was on the page about romantic products.

"Yes but just to say hello, then we're off for his stag do!" Fred said, looking excited.

"I can't believe we didn't get to go to Vic's hen party, it's not fair." Annabel said, looking annoyed.

"I couldn't go either and I'm a bridesmaid." Ruby said, taking the tea that her father passed her. Victoire's hen party had been the previous week but she had been working and Kyle couldn't rearrange the shifts without her missing out on one of the weddings.

"Are you stopping at Shell Cottage tonight?" Immy asked.

"Yeah I think so, I'll have to get my stuff together before we go to Aunt Petunia's." Ruby said, flicking through the book on ancient healing that Aunt Hermione had bought her mother, it must be something to do with the new project.

"Eliza that reminds me, don't forget the Hear-me-not bug tomorrow." Her father said.

"I'll take a pair with me tonight just in case you forget." Ruby said, looking at her mother. The Hear-me-not bugs were a product that her father had developed years ago to block out unwanted sounds, they were the size of a ladybird and sat on the inside of the ear. Ever since Eliza's captivity in Azkaban the sound of waves brought back horrible memories and Shell Cottage was close enough to the sea to trigger flashbacks. As they wedding was planned for a large marquee outside the cottage her mother would need to eliminate the sounds of the Irish Sea crashing against the rocks.

"Have you heard any more about that court case, Dad?" Immy asked, looking up at her father.

"Yeah, Hermione said they don't have a leg to stand on so she's getting the Wizenagomot to sign a document to say that I don't have to pay any compensation. Cheeky beggars- not my bloody fault they eliminated the sounds of their baby crying!" He exclaimed, a young couple had recently tried to sue WWW after they used the bugs to stop them hearing their baby so they could have a proper night sleep, the baby had been ill with a virus and when they went into the nursery the next morning hives have spread all over the baby's body.

After the twins and their father left to test their new brooms Ruby and her mother pulled on their winter coats and made their way out of the cottage. The village was a small muggle one with only a butchers, a bakers, a newsagent and a pub and the walk into it passed through a small wood and along the banks of a stream, it was always a lovely walk.

"So, what's going on Ruby?" Her mother asked as soon as they had reached the boundary of the cottage.

"What makes you think there's something going on?" Ruby replied, pulling on her mittens.

"Many reasons; one if you wanted to get out of the house you could have gone on a run and left me at home."

"I didn't feel like a run."

"Two; you had a nightmare which only happened when something's on your mind."

"True."

"And three; you keep lying to the family." Ruby didn't reply and kept her eyes on the path ahead, her mother waited for her to respond and Ruby knew if she didn't reply then her mother would be more than happy to walk the entire way in silence.

"I don't want to lie to them." She said as they reached the banks of the stream.

"Then don't." Her mother replied. "Hermione knows you're lying, Harry knows it from me, Ginny suspects and Teddy knows what it's about."

"Does Dad know I'm lying?" Ruby asked,

"He knows something's going on, he might suspect you're not being entirely truthful but he'd prefer to think that you wouldn't lie to him."

"I'm sorry, Mom." She said, stopping and turning to look at her mother who also stopped.

"Come on Rubes, we've always had a very honest relationship. The twins lie to me all the time but not you, and not Teddy."

"The twins don't lie to Dad though."

"That's because whatever they lie to me about was probably his idea." Eliza said, smiling. Ruby put her hands on her face and sighed before she spoke again.

"I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy." She said, looking into her mother's brown eyes.

"I know you are." Her mother replied, she then pulled Ruby into a hug and rubbed her back for a few moments before pulling away.

"How do you know? I only just figured it out myself."

"Really? When?"

"This morning when I woke up."

"I've known since the Ball." Eliza said. They started walking again and Ruby looked at her mother.

"Really? How?"

"The way you looked at each other, and then the way you reacted after the article came out about the two of you."

"We weren't doing anything then…"

"I know, when did it start?"

"Christmas Eve."

"No wonder you were so late." Ruby blushed but her mother just chuckled slightly.

"I don't know how this happened. I can't believe this has happened." Ruby said, putting her hands in her pockets. "Dad's going to kill me!"

"No he's not, he's happy if you're happy. You are happy aren't you?"

"I am, it's just complicated."

"What's Scorpius like? Does he feel the same?"

"I don't know, I think so. He's… he's really amazing Mom. I just… I don't know how to deal with this."

"You can discuss it when you meet up on New Year's Eve."

"It's his birthday… wait how do you know we're meeting up on New Year's Eve."

"I've met Amber. It's highly unlikely she doesn't have an outfit for New Year. Are you going out in muggle London?"

"Yes, we're meeting for lunch and then maybe doing a bit of window shopping."

"Does anyone else know? Apart from Teddy?"

"Teddy figured it out for himself, I didn't tell him."

"Of course he did, he's his father's son."

"Hugo knows."

"Really? I'm surprised about that, how did he find out?"

"He caught us kissing on Uncle Charlie's birthday, he said he won't tell anyone though. Albus suspects too."

"That doesn't surprise me, he's nosey. Anyone else?"

"Aunt Ginny knows I'm seeing someone."

"How?"

"I had… love bites on my neck on Christmas Eve." Her mother laughed loudly.

"Oh Ruby! Listen to me, everything will turn out okay in the end, if it's not alright it's not the end."

"That's what Teddy said." Ruby said and her mother nodded.

"He's right. Yes it's not going to be easy when it first comes out, if I were you I'd make sure that it's definitely love before you do anything, and then I'd wait until someone else in the family screws up and then I'd tell everyone."

"Wait for someone else to screw up? What if they don't?"

"Pah! It's a big family Rubes, someone is bound to screw up soon. Charlie dodged a bullet with getting Katie pregnant, if they weren't getting married Molly would have killed him!"

Ruby laughed and nodded, a walk with her mother was definitely a good idea.

* * *

A/N A bit of mother-daughter time, what do you think?

Next chapter; Teddy and Vic's wedding day arrives!

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing! I'm still looking for a new beta!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks! Also I'll update The Other Weasley on November 1st so not too much longer to wait.

witchprincess33- Thanks, lots more from Teddy in the next chapter. I'm aiming for tears with his speech!

scorubes4life- Thanks, we will meet Astoria but not too soon. I read a really good Draco/Astoria, Ron/Hermione fic a while ago, I think it's called Crossing Paths.

Luna- Thanks, are you at college already?


	18. The Second Wedding

Chapter 18- The Second Wedding

The next morning Ruby was woken up at seven o'clock in the morning by Auntie Fleur who appeared to be a whirl of wedding chaos. She shook Ruby awake and then disappeared talking to her little sister in rapid French. Ruby dressed in casual clothes, the wedding wasn't until mid-day, and then walked into the kitchen to find Victoire talking to her sister and eating a small breakfast.

"Morning, sleep alright Vic?" Ruby asked, sitting down and pouring herself a cup of tea.

"I did thanks to that potion, you're a lifesaver!" Vic said, smiling at her.

"Just don't tell anyone, I don't want a reputation for administering sleeping potions all over the place." Dom and Vic laughed and nodded.

"Where's Louie?"

"He stopped at your house, Dad said that Uncle Charlie let him try Firewhisky!" Dom said, grinning. She was tanned and had managed to cover the tattoo of a mummy on her neck for the occasion.

"Good thing Mom keeps hangover potion in the cupboard then."

"Speaking of which," Uncle Bill said, walking into the kitchen and looking at Ruby. "Does my favourite niece fancy returning a sobering-charm favour? I'd ask Fleur but she'd only tease me." Ruby laughed and performed the charm, her Uncle's face brightened up instantly.

"I'm going to tell Lily you said I was her favourite though."

"Merlin, not Lily! She's badger me with owls for months! Tell Immy!"

"No, she won't care. I'll tell Rosie then."

"Hmm, okay but tell her I was hung-over." Ruby laughed and Bill walked out of the kitchen.

"I can't believe today's the day. Do you think Teddy's nervous?" Vic asked, looking at Ruby.

"Nah, he's been in love with you since he was fourteen." Ruby said honestly.

"I bet Aunt Eliza's nervous though." Dom said and Ruby nodded before answering.

"She'll be alright, if it gets too much Dad will just take her to 'calm down'." Ruby said using air quotes.

"You don't believe Uncle Ron do you?" Vic asked, smiling.

"What does Uncle Ron think?" Dom asked.

"That every time Dad takes Mom away when she gets a bit stressed they are just shagging somewhere. I don't know, perhaps some of the time but not every time." Ruby said. Bill walked back into the kitchen.

"Every time, what?" He asked, picking up a slice of toast.

"Do you think that every time Uncle Fred takes Auntie Eliza off somewhere to calm down they are secretly shagging?" Dom asked without batting an eyelid. Uncle Bill nearly choked on his toast.

"I didn't know you lot knew about that!" He said, taking a swig of Pumpkin juice.

"It's true?" Vic asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Well, Ron thinks so but he's got a dirty mind. How did you find out?"

"Teddy told me." Vic said.

"How did Teddy find out?"

"I told him, Uncle Ron told me on their anniversary, he was quite drunk though." Ruby said smiling.

"Well, don't talk about it in front of your mother, she'd be mortified. It probably is true though." Uncle Bill said, walking back out of the kitchen.

At half eleven Ruby slipped into her bridesmaid dress and Aunt Fleur did her hair, it was down again but had an Alice band in it with some of the flowers from Vic's bouquet.

"Oui, you are done, Ruby. Charmant. Now, pleeze go and check with your mother zat Teddy is here." Ruby nodded and left the cottage in search of her mother.

She found her mother talking to Uncle Harry near Dobby's grave, both twins were looking out at the ocean although a pale pink dot in her mother's ear told Ruby she could not hear the sounds accompanying the waves.

"…really proud of how you raised him, Eliza." Harry was saying and Ruby stopped, not wanting to interrupt.

"I think they would, you raised him too though Harry, it wasn't just me."

"I know but you adopted him, he lived with you, I just got to be the cool godfather who took him to Quidditch matches and on holiday. You had to be his mother, and tell him off and things." Ruby saw her mother smile.

"He wasn't much trouble. Remus and Tonks would be really proud of him. I wish they were here, Harry. All of them."

"I know, but you know they're watching."

"I know." Her mother said and Uncle Harry turned back to the house and noticed Ruby hovering.

"You look lovely, Rubes." He said, smiling, her mother also turned and nodded, Ruby walked over to them.

"Thanks, you both look great, Aunt Fleur asked if Teddy is here yet?"

"Yes, he's in the marquee being pestered by Molly and Aunt Petunia" Harry said, smiling.

"Has Dad bought Milly and Patrick yet?" Ruby asked, Patrick was new to the magical world.

"He's gone to get them, you better wait by the marquee in case Patrick faints or anything."

"Eliza fainted the first time she apparated." Uncle Harry said, smiling, his sister turned to him.

"I was thirteen and I had a chest infection, shut up." She said, poking him.

"I'll wait in the house, Vic doesn't want Teddy to see the dresses, bring Patrick in if he doesn't feel well, isn't Madam Pomfrey here though?" Ruby asked, she was looking forward to catching up with the nurse.

"Yes but Patrick will probably feel more comfortable being treated by you. It's probably a bit overwhelming." Ruby nodded and walked back to the house.

Inside the door of Shell Cottage she found Dom pulling at her tights in apparent discomfort.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked,

"Yeah, I bloody hate wearing tights, and Vic knows it! So itchy!"

"You could ask mom to transfigure the material so it doesn't itch."

"Good idea, where is she?" Dom asked, looking eager.

"Over by Dobby's grave." Dom nearly ran over to her aunt and Ruby walked upstairs to find Vic. She found her in her bedroom, looking stunning.

She was wearing a long white, fairly tight fitting, dress which fanned out at the bottom. It had thick scraps and an elaborate yet feint and tasteful butterfly pattern on the front. Vic's patronus was a butterfly and it was a recurring theme in the wedding. Ruby had a few charmed butterflies that would fly over her bouquet when she walked down the aisle.

"You ready, Vic?" Ruby asked, sitting on the bed.

"Course I'm ready. Just a bit worried about Dad's speech, he wouldn't let me look at it."

"I'm sure your Mom looked at it." Ruby said, trying to reassure her. Just then Aunt Fleur arrived in the doorway.

"Ruby, Patrick needs a potions, he iz feeling sick." Ruby nodded and walked down the stairs to find her new cousin looking very green sat at the kitchen table. Aunt Petunia was standing next to him, fanning him with an Order of Service, and his new wife was holding his hand and trying to reassure him.

"Oh Ruby! There you are, Patrick needs one of those potions things." Petunia said, barely glancing up at Ruby before looking back down at Patrick.

"Hi Patrick, are you okay?" Ruby asked, Petunia moved out of the way so Ruby could sit next to him.

"Feel a bit sick to be honest Ruby, can you do that appearing thing?"

"Yeah, don't worry though it makes everyone feel rough the first few times. I'm just going to wave my wand over your head so I know which Potion to grab, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Patrick said quietly. Ruby performed the charm and then looked at the selection of potions that Uncle Bill had bought in from the medicine cabinet and selected the right one.

"Here you go, drink this." Ruby said, conjuring a plastic cup and pouring the correct dose of potion in.

"How long will it take to work?" Milly asked, looking worried that her new husband would have second-thoughts about what he had married in too.

"Instantly." Patrick drank the potion looking unconvinced but then the colour returned to his face and he looked at the potion in amazement.

"Bloody hell! That's amazing it's just like…"

"Magic!" Ruby said smiling and he nodded.

Five minutes later Ruby was standing outside the marquee behind Vic and Uncle Bill and the music started.

"Knock em dead Vic!" Whispered Dom from next to Ruby.

They started walking and everyone stood up and gasped at how beautiful Vic looked. There was a reporter friend of Ginny's taking pictures and he starting clicking away looking delighted that his friendship with Ginny Potter had resulted in him scooping the Wedding-of-the-Year.

The ceremony was short and beautiful. Vic and Teddy had written their own vows and by the time they were married most of the women in the crowd, along with a good deal of the men, were crying with happiness.

Ruby stood up and walked behind the couple as they walked back down the aisle and as soon as they exited the marquee Ruby threw her arms around her brother's neck.

"Yay! Congratulations you two!" She squealed as Dom also hugged her sister.

"Thanks Rubes, can't believe it Vic! You're finally a Lupin!"

"And you're finally a Weasley!" She said and Teddy pulled her into a kiss.

"Alright you two, save in for the honeymoon!" Dom said good-naturedly. The rest of the Weasleys gathered around quickly while the marquee was transformed into tables and a dance floor. Ruby left to find her mother.

As Ruby predicted her mother was standing in between her husband and Aunt Minnie dabbing her eyes with a tartan handkerchief that Ruby suspected her godmother had conjured.

"Alright, Mom?" Ruby asked, giving her mother a hug and then hugging her father and godmother as well.

"Yes, I'm fine, just such a happy day." Her mother said, looking over at where the mass of red-heads were congregated.

"He is a wonderful young man Eliza, Remus and Tonks made the right decision picking you." Aunt Minnie said and her mother cried some more before her father pulled her into his chest and whispered reassuring words in her ear. Ruby smiled at her godmother.

"You look lovely, Ruby. I like all the butterflies."

"Thanks, it's Vic's Patronus." She replied.

"Nice idea, what's your Patronus?" She asked, looking at Ruby intrigued.

"A Red Squirrel." Ruby replied and Aunt Minnie laughed.

"Of course it is, do you two remember that time that Ruby climbed one of the apple tree at the Burrow because Teddy told her that you could climb trees, Eliza?" She asked and Ruby's father nodded and laughed.

"Did I?" Ruby asked, smiling.

"Yes, it was the day I found out I was having the twins, Molly's birthday. We asked you why you'd climbed the tree and you said that Teddy had told you that I could climb trees. We made you sit with us at the grown-up table as punishment. Then you wanted me to turn into a squirrel to…"

"No, Eliza, she wanted you to turn into a squirtle!" Said her father and they laughed again. The scene was interrupted by Teddy and Vic coming over.

"We did it, Aunt Eliza!" He said, hugging his godmother, Ruby's father clapped him on the back and then hugged Vic.

"Congratulations at last! I'm really proud of you." Fred said while Teddy and Eliza were still embracing. When they broke apart Teddy looked at his godmothers face seriously.

"Thank you Aunt Eliza, I really mean it, thank you."

"It was nothing, Teddy." She said, reaching up to stroke his turquoise hair.

"It was not 'nothing', it was everything." He said and Ruby felt tears crept down her face again.

"Merlin you two, good thing this make up is waterproof!" Vic said, dabbing at her eyes.

"No such luck here, I shall have to go to the bathroom please excuse me. And congratulations you two, a fine match." Teddy smiled and hugged Aunt Minnie and then she walked off the remove the black streaks on her face.

Ten minutes later they sat down to eat. Ruby was sat in between Teddy and her mother. Uncle Bill stood up and addressed the guests.

"Hello everyone, for anyone who doesn't know. I'm Bill Weasley, and this beautiful young lady here is my eldest daughter- I know what you're thinking but she got her looks from her mother!" There was some laughter and Vic and Fleur both blushed.

"Now I'm told that it's the job of the father of the bride to embarrass his daughter but I'm thinking that if she has enough champagne she'll probably do that herself so I'm going to keep this speech short. I first suspected that Teddy might have a soft spot for Victoire when he came to see her at the hospital shortly after she was born- he said, and I quote 'Baby… girl… chocolate' and then he tried to give her his bar of Honeydukes chocolate." Teddy blushed as everyone laughed.

"The first time I noticed that Vic was fond of Teddy was with her first word, most children say 'Mommy' or 'Daddy' but with Vic we were slightly put out to learn that it was 'Teddy'. And from the tender age of sixteen months I knew that this boy was going to steal my daughter from me." More laughter.

"They certainly took their time though, the Weasley family have a, probably unhealthy and certainly unethical, habit of making bets on our children's lives and with Teddy and Vic it was of course Teddy's godmother, Eliza, who won the bet, she predicted- to the week- when Teddy would first pluck up the courage to ask Vic out, she then won more money when Teddy proposed although I had to withdrew from that particular bet as Teddy had already asked me for permission, using the words- 'I know she's _like_ my cousin Uncle Bill, but she's _like_ not really, and I _like_ love her, can I _like_ ask her to _like_ marry me?' Of course I said 'Look Teddy, I _like _you and I _like _understand that you _like _love her but if you _like _hurt her I will _like _kill you!'" More applause and Teddy nodded as if remembering it well.

"I know that Teddy will look after my princess and I know that they will have a happily ever after. So if you can please raise your glasses to Teddy and Vic!" Everyone toasted them and Vic looked very relieved that her father's speech was over.

The next person to make a speech was Keith, Teddy's best man who was also his Auror partner. He told a few anecdotes about how Teddy was as an Auror and joked about him disappearing on a five-year gap year and expecting everything to be the same when he returned, in fact Keith had married and divorced twice in that time.

Then Teddy stood up to make his speech and Ruby looked up at him wondering what he would say.

"Hi everyone, first of all thanks for coming to celebrate with us- sorry it took so long but my beautiful bride told me quite firmly when I proposed that we couldn't get married until she'd found herself. Well, we spent five years travelling all over the world and we couldn't find her so we thought we better get married before Grandma Molly killed us!" Everyone laughed and Grandma Molly smiled as she nodded.

"I first knew I loved Victoire Weasley, I mean properly loved her, when I was fourteen. I was sat at the Burrow watching her play Quidditch with her cousins and my little sister, Ruby, asked me if I was in love her, I said yes without thinking about it and then I almost had a panic attack and completely freaked out. It took Ruby another six months to convince me to ask her out but Ruby is as stubborn as they come, it's a genetic trait I am told," several people made noises of agreement and both Ruby and her mother blushed, "and she wouldn't give up. So I went up to her in the library one day at Hogwarts and asked her out, she said 'okay but if it's a joke then I'll tell Aunt Ginny' a very serious threat in the Weasley family. Thankfully it wasn't a joke as Vic was so convinced that it was and since then we have been very happy, and completely in love." Everyone aww-ed and Dom mimed throwing up behind her bouquet before her mother swiped at her and she stopped.

"I would like to thank two, and by extension four, very important people in my life. First is to my godfather, Harry Potter, who taught me how to be a good man, and a good Auror." People clapped and Harry smiled.

"Secondly to my Aunt Ginny, who instils such fear in the family that Vic was quite safe with me, and also taught me how to do the Bat Bogey Hex." Everyone laughed and Ginny nodded, smiling.

"Thirdly to my Uncle Fred, who taught me how to be a good husband, and how to pull the best pranks and how to get out of trouble if the pranks go wrong- it's all in the cover story." Again laughter and Ruby's dad said "Too true!"

"And finally, and most importantly to my godmother, Aunt Eliza, who adopted me when she was only nineteen, who told me stories about my parents when I asked, who told me off when I was naughty, who held me when I was sad or hurt, who treated me like a son and gave me two wonderful sisters- and Immy," Immy laughed loudly and everyone laughed along with her. "Who took me to Kings Cross station when I went off to Hogwarts, who told me that I could apply to become an Auror even though I knew it scared her, who taught me how to be a good man, who let me have fun and have a happy childhood, who let me travel around the world for five years trying to find the woman who was standing next to me the whole time, and finally who taught me how to be brave, and why bravery is important. I often get sympathy when people realise that my parents died in the war but I always tell them that I'm not an orphan and that's because my Aunt Eliza never let me be one. So if we could all please raise our glasses to Harry, Ginny, Fred and Eliza."

Everyone stood up and raised their glasses, Ruby could tell that Teddy had made a good decision by putting the toasts together so that her mother wasn't singled out. They toasted the four and then Teddy turned to Vic and raised his glass again. "And to my beautiful bride, Vic, may you never find yourself and realise that you are too good for me." Vic laughed and stood up to kiss her new husband. It was the perfect day.

* * *

A/N What a lovely wedding, I hope! What do you think?

Next chapter; There's an unwelcome guest at the reception, and Hamish has a plan.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing! I'm still looking for a new beta though, PM me if interested.

witchprincess33- Did you cry?

LUG-14- Thanks, yes there is more sex in this story but they are grown ups now.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks!

scorubes4life- You're welcome, any other stories you want to find? I have no life at the moment so fanfiction takes up a lot of my time!


	19. The reception, pillow talk, and bravery

Chapter 19- The reception, pillow talk, and bravery

After the speeches they enjoyed a delicious three course meal and then the marquee space was again transformed this time into a stage, dance floor and several small tables around the outside. The wedding and meal only had about fifty people attending but the evenings celebration had more guests arriving. Ruby jumped up and walked over to Alice and her sister when she saw them arrive (Neville and Hannah had been at the ceremony).

"Hey!" Ruby said as she approached them.

"Hi Rubes, good wedding?" Sarah asked, hugging her.

"Yeah it was great thanks, did you both have a good Christmas?" Ruby asked.

"Brilliant, thanks." Sarah said and Alice nodded.

"How was yours Ruby? Did you get called into work?" Alice asked.

"Of course I did, Christmas Day was bloody crazy! I got away by six though, and Aunt Minnie got me a Crup puppy for Christmas."

"Really? Oh, they are so cute! What's it called? Are you bringing it over tonight?"

"He's called Pox and he's absolutely gorgeous, I'm probably collect him in the morning, he's only six weeks old so he sleeps most of the time at the moment."

"Hey Ali!" Ruby said, noticing him walking into the tent. He ran over to them and hugged them all with great enthusiasm.

They talked about their Christmas's and the wedding for a few minutes and then Albus arrived and greeted them all before turning to Sarah.

"Hi." He said, smiling at her.

"Hi, Albus." Sarah replied, blushing, the others just looked at them, waiting.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

"Yeah, could we maybe get a drink first?" Sarah replied.

"Course, the bar is over here." He walked off with Sarah and Alice waited until they were out of range before speaking.

"Oh my god they're so cute!" She squealed and Ruby nodded.

"Let's find a table." Ali said and predictably enough they found a table near the bar and Ali disappeared for a few minutes and returned with cocktails.

"So what's the gossip, girls?" Ali asked, Alice looked like she was about to reply but them she spotted someone and froze, Ruby followed her line of sight and saw Hamish congratulating Teddy.

"Who's that?" Ali asked, also looking over at Hamish and looking intrigued by Alice's reaction.

"Hamish, he's an Auror. Teddy is his supervisor and Alice has a crush on him."

"Not surprised, he's hot." Ali said and Alice finally looked back at them.

"I didn't know he would be here, did you Ruby?"

"I had a hunch, they do work together." Ruby replied.

"You could have warned me!"

"And miss that reaction, not a chance!" Ruby laughed.

"Where did you guys meet?" Ali asked and this time Ruby blushed.

"We went on a night out with him and Scorpius Malfoy in December." Alice replied, smiling at Ruby.

"Ah the famous Scorpius, any progress Rubes?" Ruby was about to deny it when she realised that she couldn't, she couldn't lie to Alice and Ali, they were her best friends.

"I… I've fallen in love with him." She answered before picking up her cocktail and downing it in one go. Alice didn't look surprised but Ali roared with laughter.

"So, you shagged him yet?" Ali asked, Ruby's hesitation was enough to answer and Alice gasped.

"Seriously? When?"

"Christmas Eve, and Day. His grandmother had a heart attack and he had a rough day."

"So you slept with him?" Alice asked, smiling.

"Look, I didn't plan for this to happen, please just don't tell anyone, not yet." Ruby begged and they both nodded, Alice loved gossip but she also knew when to keep her mouth shut. Just then Hamish walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite trainee Healer and Potion developer." He said, smiling at them. Alice looked like she couldn't think of a witty reply so Ruby stepped in.

"Hi Hamish, this is Alistair Shacklebolt." She said and Hamish nodded and shook Ali's hand.

"Thought I recognised you, Hamish Davidson, nice to meet you."

"You too, call me Ali." Hamish nodded and then smirked at Ruby.

"Good Christmas, Ruby?" He asked with a wink, Ruby blushed and the other two laughed.

"I can't believe he told you!" Ruby said, horrified.

"Ha! He didn't, you just did!"

"What?"

"He's crashing at mine for a few days and I knew he looked too cheerful for someone whose grandmother's in a coma and grandfather's a prick. He's been ridiculously happy!"

"Really?" Ruby asked, smiling.

"Merlin, you two have got it bad! Assume you're not telling anyone yet?" He asked and Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, please keep it to yourself." She asked and he nodded.

"Course I will, don't want to get on the wrong side of you, Teddy is my supervisor! Fancy a dance, Alice?" Ruby laughed as Alice nodded and drained her drink for courage before disappearing to the dance floor.

"Seems like a nice guy." Ali said, indicating at Hamish.

"Yeah seems to be." Ruby replied.

For the next couple of hours Ruby talked with her family and friends and danced with several of her cousins and Uncles. After she finished dancing with her Granddad she walked out of the marquee to get some air, she heard her Uncle Ron shouting at someone so she walked around the tent and was very surprised to see Henry standing there.

"Henry! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, standing next to her Uncle who looked very angry.

"I was invited." Henry replied, holding up the envelope.

"Yeah well I'm sure you've been uninvited so get lost." Ruby spat, Henry smirked.

"You're not in charge here, Rubes." He said. Ruby could tell he had already had quite a bit to drink.

"Uncle Ron, get Uncle Bill please?" She asked and Ron nodded before disappearing into the tent. Henry waited until Ron had left before taking a step towards Ruby, she felt for her wand before remembering it was upstairs.

"Come on Rubes, we were great together." He said, moving closer still so that Ruby was stuck between Henry and the tent.

"No we weren't, move away Henry." Ruby tried to push him but he was too strong, he took hold of one of her wrists and held it tightly.

"One more chance, Rubes." He asked, moving in to kiss her.

"Henry, get off me!" She said, trying to pull out of his grip, "Henry you're hurting me." She said, trying to remain calm.

"HEY! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER YOU PRICK!" Came an angry voice that Ruby had no problem identifying; it was Teddy, with Hamish and Uncle Harry standing behind him.

"We're just talking." Henry said, still holding on to Ruby's wrist.

"Henry, let go!" She whispered, not wishing to make a scene. Henry released her wrist and then took an unsteady step away from her. Ruby was so angry that she didn't even think, she pulled her right hand back and punched him hard in the side of the face. Unsteady from the alcohol he dropped to the floor, out cold.

"Nice job, Ruby!" Hamish said, laughing from behind Teddy.

"Thanks." Ruby said, trying not to show that she had probably broken her hand; she should have slapped him, or pushed him.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Her father asked, coming out of the tent with Uncle Bill and Ron. Bill looked down at Henry and then up at his niece.

"Did you hex him?" He asked, with a hidden smile.

"No, I punched him." She replied and then Teddy turned to his new father-in-law and then Fred.

"Out cold with one punch, think we taught her well, Uncle Fred!" He said and Fred nodded, still not laughing though.

"I wouldn't go that far Teddy, there was a crack that I don't think came from his face." Uncle Harry said, looking down to Ruby's throbbing hand, she smiled sheepishly.

"I'll fix it, he was drunk though it probably wouldn't have taken much to knock him out." Ruby said, looking down at Henry.

"I told him not to come, bloody knob, I'm transferring him to another office, thinks he's Merlin's gift to banking, and women."

"He was the same at Hogwarts." Hamish said, smiling.

"You sure you're alright Ruby?" Her father asked, moving over to her.

"I'm fine Dad, honestly, just wasn't expecting to see him. I think I'll head home though, pretty tired."

"You shouldn't apparate, I'll take you home you if you want?" Hamish asked, looking at Ruby with a look that told her he wasn't planning on taking her back to her flat.

"I'd appreciate that, thanks Hamish." Teddy said, clapping his trainee Auror on the back.

"Thanks Hamish, I'll just grab my stuff and say goodbye." She said before disappearing into the cottage and finding her bag and wand, her hand was still throbbing but she planned on asking Scorpius to fix it, she really wanted to see him.

She walked back into the marquee and said goodnight to her family, it was already after ten so some people had already left. Her mother seemed too happy and Ruby felt sure that no one had told her what had happened yet.

Hamish met her outside the marquee and she smiled at him.

"Thanks Hamish."

"It's alright, I'm planning on escorting a certain young lady back to your flat so it's only fair that I take you to mine, I don't like using silencing charms." Ruby laughed loudly and then took Hamish's hand.

The arrived in a rather clean kitchen, Ruby let go and Hamish and then heard a voice from the living room.

"That you mate? You're back early." Scorpius called and Hamish winked at her before replying.

"Brought you a late Christmas present, just make sure you use the spare room." He disapparated and Ruby walked towards the sound of Scorpius's voice, he was just getting off the sofa when he saw her.

"Hi." She said, some angry tears had alright worked their way down her face and her hand was still hurting.

"Ruby? Are you alright? What are you doing here?" He asked, crossing the room quickly and brushing away one of her tears.

"Henry turned up at the wedding and I punched him and broke my hand. Can you fix it?" She started crying again and Scorpius led her to the sofa and look at her hand.

"Hey, it's alright, hold still." He picked up his wand and healed her instantly.

"Thanks, good job." She said, flexing her fingers and feeling no pain.

"You sure it's alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine, honestly." She said and Scorpius summoned a bottle of firewhisky from a duffel bag by the television. He poured two glasses and then looked up at her.

"What happened?"

"Henry just turned up drunk and tried to kiss me, I'm alright though, it was just a surprise."

"Fuck, bloody prat. Did he hurt you?"

"No, well he grabbed my wrist but it's fine. My Uncles and Teddy turned up and he let go so I punched him, knocked him out cold."

"That's my girl." He said, passing her a glass. She took a large sip and felt the calming effect of the Firewhisky spread through her.

"It's nice to see you, my family think Hamish took me home, he's going back to the flat with Alice though." Scorpius smiled and then took a sip of the Firewhisky before leaning back on the sofa and putting his arm around Ruby.

"You look incredible by the way, that dress is amazing."

"Thanks." Ruby sniffed, closing her eyes and relaxing completely.

"How was the wedding, apart from the last bit?"

"It was beautiful, really lovely. I can't believe they've finally got married. Took them long enough." Ruby yawned and Scorpius stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Come on, you've had a long day let's go to bed, you can borrow my Quidditch shirt to sleep in."

"Thanks." They walked into the spare bedroom and Scorpius left and returned to pass his shirt to Ruby, he then looked at her for a moment.

"You do look amazing, Rubes." He said, softly, coming towards her. She smiled and put her arms around him.

"Thanks, I missed you today." She said, he leant down and kissed her lightly before pulling away.

"You should get some sleep."

"I don't want to." She said, biting her lip, he groaned and pulled her closer.

"Good, I've got some making up to do." He kissed her again, harder and then she pulled back.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you'll recall that last time was all about me."

"You needed it, don't feel bad." She said honestly.

"Well tonight it's all about you." Ruby gasped as he kissed her neck, his arms snaked around her back and he found the zip, he slid it down slowly and the pale green dress loosened.

"Fuck," Scorpius muttered, seeing that she didn't have a bra on, "probably a good thing I wasn't at this wedding, I would have been hard all day." Ruby smiled but then gasped again as he stroked her breasts lightly before kissing them both and the kissing her on the mouth, she opened her lips and his tongue entered her mouth.

While they were kissing he helped her step out of the dress and then held her tightly against him so that she could feel his arousal pressed on her stomach, he lifted her up and placed her on the bed before taking off her shoes and pulling off his T-shirt so that he was left in just his pyjama bottoms, she moved to pull them off but he stopped her.

"No, I told you, tonight is all about you." He then climbed on top of her and kissed her hard on the mouth whilst thrusting his pelvis so that his desire hit her centre every time he moved. She groaned into his mouth and then he picked up his wand and did the enchantments before throwing his wand in the corner and bringing his hand down to her pelvis, her black knickers were still on her and he stroked her through the dripping fabric.

"Oh…god…" She murmured, breathing heavily. He leaned over and took her right nipple in his mouth and she gasped louder, her left hand holding the bed sheets and her right hand scratching on Scorpius' back.

"What do you want Ruby?" He asked, leaving her breast and looking down at her, his finger was still hovering lightly on the front of her knickers, his grey eyes were full of desire.

"Please, Scorpius, make me scream your name." She said, moving her pelvis to try and get him to apply more pressure, he smiled at her and then brought his mouth down so that it was a centimetres from her lips.

"As you wish, Miss Weasley." He said, kissing her hard and then moving down her body, kissing her neck, her breasts, her flat and toned stomach, his tongue dipped into her bellybutton and then he moved lower.

He stopped and blew lightly onto her centre, still through her knickers.

"Scorpius please…" She whispered and he blew again before responding.

"Not loud enough, I think we can do better than that." He tucked his fingers under the waist band of her knickers and dragged them down at a maddeningly slow pace. Ruby tried to steady her breathing but she had never been this turned on in her life.

Scorpius pulled off her knickers and then moved back up her legs, dragging his fingers lightly on her legs, he reached her hips and she looked down at him, he looked at her and smiled, drawing a figure of eight across her hips, she opened her mouth to beg again but before she could make a sound his finger was in her and she gasped.

She closed her eyes and then felt his finger leave her and travel upwards to find her centre, she cried out when he found it and he rubbed it hard before moving back to her opening and pushing two fingers inside her. She then felt his tongue on her centre and she cried out again.

"Oh…yes…Scorpius…" She breathed and then he sucked and she screamed in pleasure, he sensed she was close and changed position so that his fingers were teasing her centre and his tongue was inside her, thrusting and tasting her. Finally the orgasm came and she screamed as she came hard in his mouth.

"Scorpius! Yes!" She screamed and Scorpius stayed in her as they orgasm faded, she breathed hard and he moved back up her body and smiled at her.

"That's more like it." He said, he then moved to kiss her lightly but she grabbed his shoulder and held him tighter, she then sat up and pulled his trousers off, he groaned at her enthusiasm and left her mouth only briefly to throw his bottoms away before he settle in between her legs. Ruby pulled back and looked at his eyes as he entered her, he closed them briefly and then pulled out before thrusting again.

"Ruby, fuck Ruby!" He grunted and she closed her eyes as they found the perfect rhythm quickly, he lasted longer this time and she came before he did, she watched him as he spilled into her. His eyes were closed and he breathed her name before collapsing on top of her.

* * *

When she woke the next morning Scorpius was already awake, he was stroking her hair lightly with his eyes closed.

"Morning." She said, snuggling in closer to him.

"Good morning, good sleep?" He asked, kissing her lightly on the nose.

"Yeah, you?"

"The best." Ruby smiled and lifted her arms up to stretch Scorpius gasped and sat up quickly.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I thought you said your wrist was okay?" He asked, holding her left wrist, she looked at it and noticed a handprint bruise on it.

"Oh, don't worry I bruise like a peach, I bet I've got love bites on my neck again." She moved to show him her neck and he relaxed.

"Oh, I was going to go and beat him up." Scorpius said, stroking the love bites.

"Don't bother, my Uncle Bill's going to transfer him to a different department and my family will probably bother him for months. One guy that bothered me had to move to America to get away from them." Ruby said, laughing as she thought of Peter Dean.

"Really? Who?"

"His name was Peter Dean and he was my first year trainee Healer, he spent the whole six months trying to get me into bed and it the end I hexed him and Hl Shacklebolt saw."

"Fuck, we're you in trouble?"

"No, I told Penny what had happened and she told the Minister who told my Uncle Harry and it was around the whole family before I even finished my shift!"

"Oh! So that was what Kyle meant when he mentioned your first year?"

"Yeah, why were you worried I was some scarlet woman who beds all her colleagues?" She asked, smiling at him. He scoffed.

"Hardly, just wondered what he meant. You busy today?"

"I need to go home and take my new Crup puppy back to the flat. And my Mom probably knows what happened with Henry by now so I'll need to convince her I'm alright. Are you busy?"

"Quidditch with Hamish, although I doubt I'll look half as good as you do in that shirt." Ruby smiled and looked down at the orange shirt.

"Please! It clashes with my hair; I'm sure I look ghastly!"

"As if, you could never look ghastly." Ruby laughed and Scorpius pulled his arm from around her waist and stood up, he was completely naked and Ruby couldn't help her eyes wandering over his body. Scorpius caught her looking and winked at her.

"See something you like, Weasley?" He asked, she sat up and pulled off the Quidditch shirt and threw it at him.

"Perhaps." She replied. She crawled over to him and he looked down at her smiling.

"Merlin, Weasley you'll be the death of me." He said before joining her on the bed again.

* * *

When she returned to Wales later in the morning she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop smiling but she hoped her father wouldn't question her about it.

"Hi guys." She said, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table next to Immy who was finishing her Christmas homework. Her mother was also reading but put the book down when she saw that Ruby had arrived.

"Good morning Ruby, you look like you're in a good mood." She said, smiling at her. Ruby nodded but didn't reply, her father came into the kitchen and greeted his eldest daughter before sitting opposite her and looking at her seriously.

"Do you want to press charges for yesterday?" He asked, looking at her.

"No, he'll only counter claim, there's no point Dad. I'm fine he just pissed me off."

"Is your hand alright?"

"Yeah its fine, have we got any bruise cream though? For my wrist." She asked, before casually leaning her neck on her hand to cover the love bites that she had completely forgotten about.

"In the bathroom cabinet." Her mother said and Ruby immediately went to the bathroom and removed all the marks from her neck and wrist. She returned to the kitchen and saw that Annabel was also doing homework.

"You two are keen." She said, making herself a sandwich.

"Well we want to get it out of the way so we can go to Uncle Harry's and use the pitch." Annabel said, not looking up from her Charms essay.

"I'm taking Pox back to the flat today."

"Do you have to? He's so cute!" Annabel said.

"Yes I do, Crumbs is getting jealous and she's already peeved at me for moving out, she might try to kill me in my sleep." Ruby said laughing. Crumbs was the family cat who did not appreciate being locked out of Ruby's room.

"Well if you have a busy shift pattern at work you can bring him here for a few days." Her mother said, leaning over to correct Immy's transfiguration essay with an annoyed look.

"Eliza, you're not supposed to help them!"

"I can't have them failing at Transfiguration essay, if Minerva found out she'd never forgive me!" Her mother said and her husband laughed.

"Always the teacher's pet."

"Was Aunt Minnie always your favourite teacher?" Annabel asked, looking at her mother.

"Yes, always."

"What about Teddy's Dad?"

"Well he only taught for one year, Minerva was always there." Her mother said with a serious expression on her face.

"But Dad said she was a scary teacher?" Immy said, looking up at her father.

"That's because he was always on the wrong side of her."

"Not when I started dating you, which was a smart move."

"And dangerous; if you had hurt Mom she would have killed you!" Ruby said.

"Nah, she wouldn't have killed me, she would have told Grandma, that's worse, much worse." Her father laughed and her mother nodded. A rattle at the door disturbed the scene and Ruby jumped up to collect the post. In was a fairly rare occurrence that they got Muggle post but it did happen. Ruby picked up the letter and recognised the envelope instantly, it was from the prison. She kept her back to the family and walked into the living room before calling her mother.

"Mom can you come here please?" She called, her mother arrived with her husband close behind. "It's for you, from the prison." She whispered passing the envelope to her mother.

"Come on Eliza, let's go for a walk, and take it with us." Her mother nodded and picked up her coat. "Keep an eye on the twins, Rubes." Ruby nodded and walked back into the kitchen and made a cup of tea, watching her parents walk down the path and out of sight.

He must be dead, he wouldn't want another visit from her mother so Vernon Dursley must have died. Good riddance to bad rubbish, Ruby thought bitterly.

"What was that about?" Immy asked as Ruby sat back down at the table.

"Nothing." Ruby said; the twins were not yet aware of their mothers past before Hogwarts. Ruby found out when she was seventeen and she suspected that her parents were waiting until the twins were of age too. Vernon Dursley' abuse was not well known in the Wizarding world, he had been tried in the muggle court, his sentence was life due to the extent of the abuse combined with several tax issues that Ruby suspected her Aunt Minnie had created to make sure that he never left prison.

"Just another thing that we're too young to know about?" Immy asked, disgruntled.

"Yep. So, when are Teddy and Vic off on honeymoon?"

"After New Year, they're moving into Grimmauld Place today, I think Mom and Dad are going over later while we're at Godric's Hollow."

"Isn't Mom going to the graveyard?" Her mother usually visited her parent's graves at Christmas.

"They went this morning, they're going to the wall on New Year's Day as well." Annabel said, grabbing a rubber and correcting a diagram.

Ruby left the twins downstairs and went into the room to play with Pox, he looked pleased to see her and she conjured a ball for him to play with. She watched him, smiling when a knock at the bedroom door disturbed her, Pox barked quietly and ran to sit by Ruby.

"Come in." The door opened and her mother walked in, smiling at the puppy and sitting down to play with him.

"So?" Ruby asked.

"He's dead, died on Christmas Day." Her mother said, tickling the Crup on the stomach.

"Are you alright, Mom?" She asked, it's not like she could say 'I'm sorry' when she really wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm going to pop and see Petunia though before we go to Grimmauld Place. Make sure she's okay."

"Does she know you saw him?"

"Yes, I told her."

"Did she see him?"

"No, she didn't want to, Dudley went though."

"Was she mad at you for going and not telling her?"

"No, I think she understood, she knew Dudley went and I think she suspected that I might go."

"What did he say to you Mom? Did he apologise or anything?"

"No, he just told me that I'd ruined his life."

"Really?" Vernon Dursley was a complete bastard.

"Yeah, I told him that he'd ruined his own life. And that we were all happier without him, I told him that I was a multi-millionaire, because I knew it would matter to him, I told him I had the Wizarding equivalent of two Nobel Prizes, I told him that I had three beautiful daughters and an amazing God-son and a loving husband, I told him that Petunia was happily remarried. And then I told him that his grand-daughter was a witch." Her mother smiled and Ruby laughed.

"What did he say?"

"He thought I was lying, I showed him a photo of her in her Hogwarts uniform and then he passed out. We left then. I probably spoke more to him in those five minutes than I did for the whole time at Privat Drive."

"Are you going to tell Uncle Harry?"

"Yeah, I told him with the bond. He didn't respond but I know he heard."

"What did Dad say?"

"Exactly what I needed to hear. Now do you think I should tell the twins?" Her mother looked at her and Ruby was surprised that she wanted her opinion.

"Umm…I don't know, they know something's going on."

"I know, I hadn't planned to tell them till they were of-age but there's no guarantee that someone from the media might find out and I don't want anyone else telling them."

"I can be there, when you tell them if you like?"

"Thanks Ruby, I'll have a think about it." Her mother looked down at the Crup and then Ruby remembered something she had been meaning to ask her.

"Mom, have you given them the talk yet?"

"Briefly, why?"

"I think you might need to go into a bit more detail with Annabel, Sarah Longbottom was telling me she's quite popular with the boys."

"Noted. What about Immy?"

"Pah! I don't think she'll get a boyfriend tell she's in her thirties, complete tom boy!" Her mother smiled.

"Okay, I'll talk to them both anyway. Did you get home alright last night?"

"Well, Hamish took me to his place, Scorpius is crashing there while his parents are away and… I was upset because of Henry."

"Hamish seems like a nice guy, I saw him taking Alice home."

"Yeah, he joked that as I was staying at his he could stay at mine."

"I'm really pleased that you're happy Ruby."

"Thanks… it's still complicated Mom. We decided not to go public till at least March."

"Why?"

"Scorpius is my first year trainee, it's not forbidden but it is frowned upon and well… with everything that happened with Dean…"

"I see, well I was hoping to meet him properly before March. If you're worried about your Dad he's going to South America for a few days at the end of January, Scorpius could come around for dinner?"

"I don't know, that seems wrong, I'm not ashamed or anything. Anyway aren't you going with Dad?" It was rare that her parents spent time apart.

"No, I'm about to make a break-through at work. I actually want to read you into the project, I need some Healers on the team and Penny suggested that you could use it for your research project, or part of it, we may not be done by the summer."

"Really? That's amazing!" Ruby said, immediately excited by the prospect of working with her mother. "What's the project?"

"I can't tell you yet, I need to get approval from Kingsley, and then send a request to Hl Kyle and then you'll need to come into work with me, it may take a while, perhaps a couple of weeks, are you interested?"

"Definitely, thanks Mom. And I'll move home when Dad's in South America."

"You don't need to."

"I want to, we never get time to ourselves when those two demons are around." As if on cue there was a small sound of an explosion for below. It wasn't an unusual sound for the Weasley household.

"You have a point, I'll look forward to it, I'd better go and check they're all alive." Her mother stood up and made to walk out of the room but Ruby leant over and held her mother's hand to stop her.

"Mom, I'm really proud of you, you know. Teddy was right, you taught us all how to be brave."

"Thanks Ruby, I'm proud of you too." Her mother smiled and then left the room.

* * *

A/N So that's the end of the wedding, what did you think? And Vernon is finally dead, any thoughts?

Next chapter; It's New Years Eve so Ruby and Scorpius have a birthday date, and Hugo comes out to his parents.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing! I'm still looking for a new beta!

witchprincess33- Thanks!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks!

scorubes4life- Thanks!

LUG-14- Don't worry, I understand that all my reviewers have much more of a life than I do!


	20. Forwards and Backwards

Chapter 20-Forwards and Backwards

On New Year's Eve Ruby left her flat at mid-day and walked to Kings Cross Station to meet Scorpius. She was nervous about having her first 'official' date with him but she was also really excited. She wore a pair of jeans and her new Weasley jumper, she saw him waiting for her with the ticket machines. He was also wearing jeans and a dark blue coat, he looked completely at ease in the muggle setting and her heart fluttered at the mere sight of him. She walked over quickly and he didn't notice her until she was a few feet away.

"Hi." He said, walking to meet her.

"Hi, Happy Birthday!" She grinned. He pulled her into a hug but they didn't kiss.

"Thanks, ready for lunch?" He asked and she nodded. He took her hand and they walked a few blocks to a steakhouse. He had booked the table under his name and they were seated at the back of the restaurant completely away from the windows and the few other customers. The waiter brought them menus and they viewed them in silence.

"Good menu, do you come here a lot?" She asked, looking at him.

"I've only come a couple of times but I remembered that the waffles were particularly good." He grinned and Ruby smiled.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, holding a pad of paper.

"Yes, you go first." Scorpius said.

"I'll start with the calamari, then the 8oz sirloin, rare with fries."

"And you sir?"

"The mushrooms to start, then the 12oz rump, rare with fries."

"And to drink?"

"Bottle of red suite you?" Scorpius asked and Ruby nodded. The waiter left and Scorpius held her hand across the table.

"So, have you had a good birthday so far?"

"Yes actually, my father Floo-called from France and they've brought me a small flat to move in to."

"Really? That's great! Where is it?"

"Kensington, they said I can still stay at home while I've got exams and stuff but that it's mine. I was so surprised."

"I bet you were, when do you think you'll move in?"

"Probably after my January exams, no point cooking and cleaning till I have to. They said they'd get me a house-elf but I don't agree with them."

"Really?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"Yeah, my mother is the same. They're enslaved and brain-washed. I know your Aunt did loads of work to improve their living conditions and stuff but I still wouldn't want any."

"You are full of surprises, Scorpius Malfoy." She said, smiling.

"And don't you forget it."

"Talking of surprises, I've got your birthday present."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to", she pulled out a parcel from her bag and passed it to him. He opened it and pulled out the lime-green Quidditch jersey with his name on the back and grinned at her.

"How did you…?"

"I asked Albus, he helped me get it, don't worry he won't tell anyone. He's got a new girlfriend and I convinced him to ask her out so I'm his favourite cousin at the moment."

"Thanks, I love it."

"I was also kind of hoping I might be able to steal your old one?"

"I thought it clashed with your hair."

"It does, but I only plan on you seeing me in it."

"In that case it's yours."

The ate their meals and then Ruby devoured a portion of Waffles while Scorpius drank his 'Cocoa with marshmallows' and then they walked to Oxford Street and bought a few things in the shops. They then walked to Hyde Park and drank takeaway tea sat on one of the benches.

"So, good birthday so far?" She asked again as he put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"The best, I wish it could be like this all the time."

"I know, it will be, one day."

"So you really will tell everyone about me?" He asked, pulling away and looking at her.

"Of course I will, I just want to wait until your placements over and… I'm sure my Dad won't kill you. Are you worried about your parents?"

"My mom won't mind, my Dad will be shocked but I think he already suspects. My grandfather… I don't care what he thinks but I care what he says, and I'm not sure about my grandmamma, I'll wait till she's stronger."

"It will be okay you know?" Ruby asked and Scorpius nodded.

"Oh I know it will." He said, sounding supremely confident. Ruby looked at him carefully.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, smiling.

"Because I love you." Ruby smiled and then laughed.

"Seriously, you're laughing at me! How mean?"

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm just laughing because I'm happy. I love you too Scorpius."

"Really, you don't have to say it just…" Ruby put her fingers to his mouth to stop him talking.

"I've known since Boxing Day morning, and my Mom knew since the Ball. She wants to meet you, properly."

"Really?"

"Yes, I still need to figure out about my Dad but I do love you Scorpius and I wish I could kiss you at midnight in front of the entire Three Broomsticks."

"You can kiss me now, and we still have seven hours till midnight, come back to mine, my parents are away." Ruby kissed him and then they finished their tea and disapparated to Bath.

* * *

Ruby returned to her flat at nine and fed and played with Pox for a few minutes before changing into more party-like clothes and disapparating to the Three Broomsticks. She landed in the alleyway where Alice was wrapped so tightly around Hamish that it was hard to see whose hands were whose.

"Seriously guys! I could have been anyone!" Ruby said and they broke apart.

"Oh, hi Rubes, sorry I was just saying hello." Alice said, pulling Hamish into the pub. Ruby followed and was soon inundated by her entire family. She greeted them all and then sat down next to her Aunt Ginny who was looking exhausted.

"Are you alright, Aunt Ginny?" She asked, looking at her.

"Yeah just bloody shattered, I doubt I'll make it to midnight. If I fall asleep just leave me." She said smiling. Ruby laughed and nodded.

"Did you have a nice time with Amber?" Her father asked from across the table.

"She couldn't make it, I went anyway." She said, she couldn't keep lying to her father.

"That's a shame, Minerva would have made space for you."

"It's fine, anyway how are you Dad?" She asked and the conversation moved onto safer ground.

By five to twelve the pub was fit to bursting and Ruby had only briefly glimpsed Scorpius. She was currently sat next to Hugo who was very quiet.

"You alright, Hugo?" She asked.

"Yeah just… I really wanted to tell them before I went back to Hogwarts." He said, looking annoyed with himself.

"You don't go back till Monday, tell you what I'll come round tomorrow and I'll be with you when you tell them, moral support."

"Really? You don't mind?" Hugo asked, looking relieved.

"Of course I don't, We're having a birthday lunch at Aunt Petunia's and then I'll come round okay?"

"Thanks Ruby, now go and find Scorpius and take him outside so you can kiss him at midnight, it's important." He said, keeping his voice low. Ruby was going to argue but then she saw him watching her so she stood up and pushed her way through the crowds as discreetly as possible. She left the pub and waited in the alleyway across the street, they could still hear the sounds from the pub.

Scorpius came out and ran over to her, they ducked behind some storage bins and listened for the countdown.

"Thought we weren't doing this?" Scorpius said as countdown started. Ten.

"Hugo convinced me it's important." She replied. Four.

"Well thank him for me." Cheers erupted from the pub and they kissed passionately, Ruby pulled back and smiled at him.

"Happy New Year, Scorpius."

"Happy New Year, Rubes."

* * *

The following evening Ruby apparated to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's large converted barn in Yorkshire and knocked on the door. Hugo opened it, looking almost green with nerves.

"Thought you weren't coming." He said as she stepped into the large open plan living area.

"I promised I would, just got a bit held up at the party."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Aunt Petunia just got a bit emotional." Hugo nodded but didn't question her further, she pulled off her coat and Hugo hung it on the coat stand.

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked, checking for cold feet.

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen, come on." Ruby followed Hugo into the kitchen and found her Aunt and Uncle sat at the table playing chess.

"Hi Ruby, didn't know you were coming round." Uncle Ron said, standing up and giving her a hug.

"I asked her to come, I need to tell you guys something." Hugo said quietly, sitting at the table and not looking at his parents.

"Shall we start with tea?" Ruby suggested and Hermione immediately set about making drinks, a few minutes later they all sat at the table and Hermione leaned over and took Hugo's hand.

"Are you alright, Hugo? I know something's been bothering you, we both noticed. You're not ill are you?" She asked casting a worried glance at her husband and then Ruby who shook her head to reassure her Aunt.

"No, I'm not ill. I'm…" Hugo hesitated and Ruby squeezed his shoulder.

"Come on son, you can tell us anything, can't you?" Uncle Ron asked, looking unsure of how to react in such a situation.

"Hugo, just tell them." Ruby said quietly and Hugo nodded and looked up at his father.

"I'm… I'm gay, I'm sorry Dad." Aunt Hermione immediately relaxed and Uncle Ron also smiled in relief.

"Hugo, come on now, you don't need to apologise for that. It's who you are, we don't mind, do we Mione?"

"Of course not, oh Hugo, how long have you been worrying about this?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"About…about a year."

"Son, you should have told us, we were worried about you. We thought you were being bullied, we even asked Charlie to keep an eye on you."

"You really don't mind?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course not, come here and give me a hug." Hugo moved around to his mother and embraced her, after a few seconds he started to cry in relief and Ruby smiled at the scene.

"Thanks for coming Ruby that was very good of you." Uncle Ron said, hugging her quickly before joining his wife and son at the other end of the table. Hugo poked his head up and looked at her.

"Yeah, thanks Rubes, I don't know what I would have done without you." He said.

"It was nothing, you just needed to find a bit of Gryffindor amongst all that Hufflepuff. I'll shove off..."

"No Ruby, stay for dinner I insist." Aunt Hermione said, standing up and wiping her tears away.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, not wanting to intrude.

"Absolutely, Ron's making Shepherds' Pie."

"Really?" Ruby asked; it was her favourite dinner.

"I might have requested it, as a thank you." Hugo said smiling.

"Well, in that case I'll have to stay." Ruby said, and Ron laughed before moving over to the oven.

"Just like your mother, Rubes." Ruby smiled and laughed. "She's probably kill Fred for Shepherds' Pie, especially Mom's!"

* * *

January was passing quickly and to Ruby's delight and relief she found that she and Scorpius were able to maintain a good working relationship and no one seemed to suspect that there was something going on between them.

On the twenty seventh of January Ruby walked into the office for her shift and found Scorpius looking annoyed.

"Morning Malfoy, you alright?" She asked, dropping her bag at her desk and then moving to the kettle.

"Fine." He replied, not looking at her. She made the tea and put a cup on his desk before knocking on Kyle's door and giving him a coffee. Her boss thanked her and then she sat at her desk and pulled out one of her essays. She could tell Scorpius was upset but she didn't want to push him, especially as he was in the middle of an exam week.

"I didn't ask you to make me tea." He said, still keeping his eyes on his textbook.

"Fine, don't drink it then." Ruby replied, instantly feeling irritated with him. It was an unwritten rule that when any of them came into the office they made a round of drinks, Healers practically main-lined caffeine.

Kyle stood up and walked out of the office in search of patients and Ruby looked up at Scorpius.

"You going to tell me what's bothering you?" She asked, trying not to sound miffed.

"No, it's none of your business, Weasley." He snapped. She was about to retort when Kyle came back looking rather excited.

"Excellent stab wound for you both, come along!" They stood up and walked to the patient's room in silence.

He was a middle-aged man, about fifty, who was rather muscly and had a large knife sticking out of his left thigh, he appeared to be quite calm for such an injury. Kyle stood by the door and Ruby moved forwards.

"Good morning Mr Lincoln, I'm trainee Healer Weasley. Could you tell me what happened?" Usually she would introduce Scorpius but if he was going to be a moody prat then two could play at that game.

"Got stabbed, could someone get my wife please? I'd rather she was here." He asked calmly. Ruby could detect the pain but he hid it well.

"Just a moment, could you just wiggle my toes for me?" Ruby asked, the man did but winced and stopped quickly.

"Thank you." Ruby turned to Kyle, Scorpius was looking at the floor. "Pain potion F6 20ml in 5ml of T10 over 4 hours, muscle relaxant charm, and then surgery to remove the knife, sir." She said and Kyle nodded.

"Excellent, Mr Malfoy prepare the potions please." Scorpius walked over to the potion cupboard and Ruby watched him, wondering what was wrong. He opened the cupboard and turned to Kyle.

"There's no F6 sir."

"I really would like my wife here, not too good with blood." Lincoln said and Kyle nodded reassuringly.

"Of course Mr Lincoln, I'll fetch your wife and Mr Malfoy will go and get your potions, Ruby prepare the drip." Ruby nodded as the others left the room, she moved over to the cupboard, annoyed that Scorpius had not collected the other potion. She was just annoyed with him in general.

"You're Ruby Weasley then? Potter's daughter?" The man asked.

"That's right sir." She replied, measuring out the potion. Why did Scorpius have to be such a prat? Why couldn't he have just told her what was wrong with him? Ruby was so lost in her own head that she didn't hear Lincoln jump off the bed.

The next thing she knew was him grabbing her from behind and holding her throat, he put her wand on the counter and whispered in her ear.

"Tell your mother I say hi, she killed my son, only fair I repay the debt." Ruby tried to move but he was strong, she heard a squelching sound and he grunted in pain. He then stabbed Ruby in the neck, then the side and finally leg before dropping her on the floor and running out of the room.

The pain was unbearable and Ruby tried to scream but she couldn't, she managed to roll onto her back and put her right hand on her neck wound, trying to slow the bleeding but within seconds her fingers were wet and she was too weak to keep the pressure on.

Someone would find her, Kyle would come back with Lincoln's wife, or Scorpius would come back with the pain potion, someone would find her.

Ruby wished she hadn't been so annoyed with Scorpius, what if she died and the last time she had seen him they had both been angry.

Her vision started to fade slightly and Ruby wondered how long it would be before she passed out.

"Got the potion they… Ruby!" Suddenly Scorpius was there and he knelt down next to her looking horrified.

"Scorpius…" She whispered but it hurt so she stopped. He put his hand on her neck wound and then looked up at the door.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" He yelled before looking back at Ruby. "You… you're going to be fine… just hold on… HELP!"

"What's going…Merlin! Ruby!" It was Penny Shacklebolt and she ran and knelt next to Ruby, looking at her in horror.

"Ruby, look at me. Just keep looking at me, stay with me." She said firmly, waving her wand over Ruby's body, Ruby tried to keep her eyes open but she could feel herself slipping away.

Kyle arrived next and he swore loudly before talking fast to Penny. The next thing Ruby knew she was on a bed being wheeled to another room, Scorpius was holding onto her hand and running alongside the bed.

"Ruby, stay awake. Please stay awake. Everything's going to be okay, I'm sorry I was such a prick. I love you Ruby, just stay with me please!" He had tears running down his face and his robes were covered in her blood.

They arrived at one of the surgical rooms and then there was lots of people around her, injecting her and removing her robes. She tried to stay awake, tried to focus on Scorpius' face but the black spots of her vision joined up once more and everything went dark.

* * *

A/N So a blast from the past, any guesses how things are going to progress with our Romeo and Juliet now?

Next chapter;…

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing! I'm still looking for a new beta!

witchprincess33- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks!

LUG-14- No Henry won't become an obsessed stalker, we won't see him for a while. We'll hear a bit more about the whole Dursley situation in a few chapters though.


	21. Potion confessions

Chapter 21- Potion confessions

"…shouldn't have been in there on her own, Eliza!"

"Fred, calm down, I know you're angry and so am I but…"

"I'm more than angry Eliza, she could have bloody died!" Ruby could hear the anger in her father's voice and the shake in her mother's and she opened her eyes slowly.

They were both sitting by the bed, holding hands and looking pale and worried. It was night time now and Ruby could hear the rain on the window.

"Ruby?" Her mother asked, standing up and stroking her daughter's hair.

"Mom?"

"Yes Rubes it's me, how are you feeling?" Her mother asked and Ruby tried to think of a way to answer that wouldn't worry her parents but would ensure she got adequate pain relief because it hurt like hell.

"Hurts." She replied, trying to keep her eyes open.

"I'll get someone." Her father said, leaving the room quickly, her mother kept stroking her hair.

"Oh Ruby, we've been so worried." She said, tears dripping onto Ruby's face, she had never seen her mother look so pale. She was trying to think of an adequate reply when Penny walked into the room. Ruby was confused as to why Penny was treating her, she was a Paediatric Healer.

"Penny? Where's…Kyle?" She asked, wincing.

"He's been suspended while they investigate. I'm going to give you some pain relief it might make you a bit… well… odd."

"It wasn't… his fault…"

"He shouldn't have left you on your own, Ruby!" Her father said sternly from behind Penny.

"Didn't… think he was… dangerous, Dad." Ruby replied as Penny prepared the potion. Her father looked like he was about to reply but her mother shook her head and he remained silent. Penny moved back over to the bed and lifted Ruby's hand to inject the potion into an existing cannula.

"Where's… Scorpius?" She asked, she looked at her mother and Eliza smiled reassuringly.

"I think he's still here." She replied. Ruby daren't look at her father face.

"He's not… in trouble… Penny?" She asked as she felt the potion surge up her arm.

"No, he was following orders. He missed his exam though, we had to give him a calming draught, mainly to keep him quiet. I think he's in the office having a lie down, shall I fetch him for you?" She asked, smiling at Ruby as the potion made her close her eyes with relief. Ruby intended to nod but it hurt and she cried out.

"Try not to move much, Ruby. We had to operate and it will take a few days before all the tendons and muscles repair."

"It will be a full recovery though won't it, Penny?" Her father asked.

"It should be, we'll know more when the blood replenishment has finished tomorrow, you lost a lot of blood Ruby, and you ruptured your spleen. Try to rest as much as possible and don't get worked up. Have you told your family she's awake, Fred?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No, I'll…"

"Don't worry I'll tell them. I'll bring Immy and Annabel in so they can get back to Hogwarts. Harry will have to wait till tomorrow to interview, he can work off the descriptions that Scorpius and Robert gave." Penny left and her parents moved back to sit by the bed.

"Everyone's in the relative's room. We… we thought…" Her mother stopped talking and put her hand to her mouth. Her father put his arm around her and she turned into him.

"We thought we were going to lose you, Rubes." He said, clearly trying to supress the shake in his own voice.

"Sorry… so quick…"

"Don't think about it tonight, just rest." Her father said still squeezing Eliza tightly.

The door opened and the twins walked in with Teddy.

"Merlin, Rubes! Gave us a right good scare there!" Annabel said loudly. Ruby gave a small smile.

"Technically you're only allowed four visitors so don't be too loud. Only a few minutes as well, Ruby needs to rest." Penny left the room and her mother conjured some chairs.

"You alright, Ruby?" Teddy asked quietly.

"Been… better…" She replied. Ruby looked at Immy and was surprised that she had not yet said anything; it wasn't like Immy to be shy.

"Alright…Immy?" She asked, Immy looked up at her and there were tears in her eyes.

"Just worried." She replied, looking back down at the floor. Ruby glanced over at her mother and saw that she was also concerned by Immy's reaction.

"Are you in pain, Rubes?" Teddy asked, looking at all the machines and wires surrounding her.

"Not too much… potion's good… just ache…"

"Did you recognise the guy who…?"

"Not now, Annabel." Her father said sternly and Annabel mumbled an apology.

"Alice has popped back to the flat to get some clothes for you, she's going to give them to Penny." Teddy said.

"'kay… thanks… waffles."

"I don't think you can eat yet Ruby." Her mother said.

"Not… hungry…" Ruby replied.

"Why did you say waffles then?" Teddy asked,

"Dreams… waffles… Quidditch…" Ruby mumbled, feeling quite at peace with the world.

"Merlin, the potion must be strong if you're thinking of Quidditch, Rubes." Her father said, smiling.

"Scorpius…plays Quidditch…"

"Come on you three, out you go, Ruby needs to sleep." Her mother said, standing up and moving to her children.

"See you tomorrow Rubes, have fun with the potions." Teddy said, as he and the twins left. Her mother moved back to sit by her and Ruby looked at her.

"Mom… Scorpius… please?" Ruby asked, trying to keep her eyes open.

"I'll go and find him." She said, standing up and kissing her husband on the forehead before leaving the room, Ruby looked at her father.

"Dad… sorry…" She mumbled.

"Not your fault, Rubes." He replied.

"I didn't… mean… about getting… stabbed…"

"I know you didn't, still not your fault. You can't help who you fall in love with."

Her mother returned within a few minutes and Scorpius was walking behind her looking scared, he stood at the end of Ruby's bed and seemed relieved to see her awake.

"Come on Fred, let's get a drink." Ruby was surprised that her mother was talking with Scorpius in the room but her husband, who also looked shocked, stood up and left Scorpius and Ruby alone.

Scorpius moved to sit next to her and stroked her face.

"I'm so sorry Ruby, I shouldn't have left you."

"Not your… fault… didn't seem dangerous… Scorpius…" She replied, trying to fight against the fog of the potion.

"I know, I love you so much Ruby, Shacklebolt and Kyle know now. I'm sorry but I kind of freaked out after they took you into theatre, I can't really remember what I said but they gave me a potion that knocked me out."

"You… play Quidditch… marshmallows…"

"What?"

"Love you… Scorpius…"

"What potion are you on?" Scorpius picked up Ruby's chart from the end of the bed and read it. "Merlin, F9. It's amazing you're still conscious."

"Pox… cat…" The door opened and her parents walked back in carrying paper cups of tea. Her mother passed one to Scorpius.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." He said, standing up and moving to the end of the bed so her mother could sit down again.

"Mom… clever… clogs…"

"She's on a strong pain potions, I can't believe she's still awake." Scorpius said, smiling.

"Tuney… bought dress… spots…"

"Alright Rubes, get some sleep now, as amusing as it is to see you drugged I don't want you mumbling something you'll regret." Her father said, laughing.

"James… love with… muggle…"

"Just like that, go to sleep Ruby, I've bought the blanket." Her mother spread the Moonstone blanket over her and Ruby saw Scorpius look at it, amazed.

"Wow! Is that a Moonstone blanket?"

"Yes, I'll have to show it to you properly when you come around for dinner." Her mother said. Ruby could feel the magic of the blanket combining with the potion and she felt her eyes close.

"I'd like that." Scorpius said, and then Ruby was carried off to sleep.

* * *

When Ruby next opened her eyes it was early morning at her mother was asleep on her father's shoulder. He had his eyes open but look exhausted.

"Dad, you could have… gone home." Ruby said croakily.

"Oh, you're awake. How you feeling?"

"Better, pain's back though." She said, the entire left side of her body felt like it was on fire but she felt stronger in herself. Her father leaned forward and pressed the call button on Ruby's bed so that he wouldn't wake his wife up.

"What time is…?"

"Just after eight. Harry's coming in later to get your statement."

"He's… allowed to investigate…?"

"He's pulled some strings, Kingsley suggested he delegate it to someone else but he wouldn't hear of it." Ruby smiled imagining her Uncle yelling at the Minister for Magic. Penny came into the room and smiled at Eliza before moving to Ruby.

"How you feeling, Ruby?" She asked, waving her wand over Ruby.

"Stronger… hurts again though."

"I'll give you a smaller dose than yesterday but if it still hurts let me know. You're spleen is still swollen we might have to remove it if it becomes a problem."

"Won't she need her spleen though?" Her father asked quietly.

"It's not vital, she'll have to take potions though to fight off any infections but we'll cross that bridge if we come to it. In the meantime, this should help with the pain." Penny injected the potion into the cannula again.

"Thanks, what's… happening with Kyle?"

"The internal investigations witch will interview you today and then they'll be an inquiry." Ruby nodded, feeling terrible.

"I'm sure it will be sorted out Ruby; Robert's been a Healer here for a long time and he's very experienced and well-respected, I doubt he'll be sacked, perhaps suspended or fined but it depends on the enquiry."

"I don't want him… fined or anything… wasn't his fault." Penny smiled and left the room. Ruby looked over at her father. "It wasn't…Dad."

"Ruby you might be grown up but you'll always be my little girl and…" He stopped talking as his wife woke up and looked over at Ruby.

"Oh, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Better thanks, you should go… home and sleep."

"We'll go later, after Harry's come. Ron and your Grandma are going to come and sit with you for a bit." The door opened and Amber walked in carrying a breakfast tray.

"Hey Ruby, Hl Shaklebolt said you were awake and to bring you some breakfast. Try and eat the toast but if you feel sick just call us."

"Thanks Amber." She said as the American placed the tray on Ruby's tray table.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better thanks… how are the kids?"

"Bloody nightmare is what they are. I'm never having them Ruby, never, I'd rather die alone, or with twenty cats!" Her father laughed loudly and Amber turned to him. "Honestly Mr Weasley, it's not even nine yet and I've already been pinched twice and had a potion thrown at my head!"

"Didn't you ask for the placement though?" He asked.

Amber's face darkened.

"I wanted obstetrics! Babies! Babies and pregnant women! Not toddlers and spoilt pre-teens!"

"Can't you transfer?"

"No, I'm taking extra shifts though and Hl Shacklebolt is being really good about it." Amber talked to her parents for a few more minutes and then left the room.

Her mother poured out some tea and conjured a straw for Ruby to drink it through. She still couldn't move her neck. She was able to eat one piece of toast with her right hand but felt exhausted by the effort. She then had a small sleep and was woken up by Uncle Harry who looked like he felt bad for having to wake her.

"…sleeping, Harry!" Her mother was whispering.

"Can't wait anymore Eliza, I need to know if she needs protection."

"Uncle Harry?" Ruby asked blearily.

"Yeah, sorry Rubes but I need to talk to you about what happened." Harry sat down opposite his sister who was glaring at him and Ruby felt sure she was currently yelling at him through the twin bond.

"Alright, Eliza!" He put his hands up in the air and his sister shot him one last angry look before turning to Ruby and smiling.

"Are you in pain?"

"Not too bad… just get this over and done… with…" In fact it was hurting, a lot, but she wanted to talk with her Uncle before she asked for more potion.

"Okay, I need to ask you what happened, okay."

"Yeah… can you two… go to the café or… something?" Ruby asked, looking at her parents.

"We can stay with you, Rubes, it's okay." Her father said. Ruby didn't want to talk about what happened in front of her parents.

"I'd rather… you weren't here… please?" Her father looked like he was going to disagree but her mother nodded in understanding and stood up.

"Come on Fred, do you need a witness, Harry?"

"Yeah, send Teddy in. Is that alright, Ruby? Or James?" Teddy would be just as bad as her parents.

"James, please." Her mother nodded and they left the room. James walked in looking very grown-up in his Auror robes.

"Alright, Rubes? I hear you spilled my secret while you were away with the fairies on the potion."

"Did I? Sorry… James…" She winced and James sat down next to his father.

"I'll forgive you, if you come with me when I tell Poppy about the magical world?" His father smiled and Ruby did too.

"Deal… you're paying… takeaway or cooking though."

"Understood."

"Right, let's get on with this then. Ruby, can you tell us what happened yesterday, from when you went into the room with the man."

"Mr Lincoln… I think…"

"No, it must have been an alias."

"Oh… well… I introduced myself…"

"How?"

"I said I was trainee Healer Weasley."

"Did you introduce Kyle or Malfoy as well?"

"No, I assumed… Kyle had already… introduced himself…"

"And Scorpius?" Her Uncle asked.

"Usually I do… but he was in a mood… I was annoyed at him… so I didn't…"

"The man, or Scorpius?"

"Scorpius… I don't know what was wrong with him."

"Okay, so then what happened?"

"I asked the man… what had happened… he said… he got stabbed…"

"Did he say how?"

"No… he wanted… his wife…"

"Did he seem dangerous or angry?"

"No he was calm… really calm considering… knife in his thigh…"

"Okay then what happened?"

"I told Kyle… the treatment… Scorpius moved to potions… cupboard…"

"Kyle was still there at that point?"

"Yeah… the man asked for… wife again… then Scorpius said… no pain potion left… so Kyle sent him to potions… and left to get man's wife…"

"Then what happened?" James asked, watching his Dad's notes write themselves.

"I went to cupboard… started measuring…"

"Measuring what?"

"One of the potions… T10…"

"Did the man say anything?"

"Yeah… asked if I was Potter's… daughter…"

"Did you say yes?"

"Yeah."

"Did he react?"

"I don't know… had my back to him… I was distracted by… potion and thinking… you know what I'm like…"

"We do, then what happened?"

"He was… behind me, holding me… really strong… got my wand…"

"You didn't hear him get down from the bed?"

"No."

"Did he say anything? When he grabbed you?" James asked.

"Yeah…" Ruby paused and took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions under control, Uncle Harry squeezed her hand.

"Do you want a break?"

"No… I want to finish…"

"What did he say, Ruby?" Ruby bit her lip before she answered, trying to stop herself crying.

"He… he said to tell mom… he said hi… and that she… she killed his son… so it was fair… that he should kill me… please don't tell Mom, Uncle Harry." Tears fell and her Uncle looked angry but wiped them away gently.

"I won't. Did he say anything else?"

"No… he stabbed me and… just dropped me…"

"Was he left or right handed? Can you remember?" James asked.

"Left I think… he just pulled the… knife out of his leg… then stabbed me…"

"Can you remember anything else about him?"

"He was… strong… really muscly…" Ruby coughed suddenly and it hurt like hell. She gasped in pain and it suddenly became much harder to breathe.

"Ruby? Ruby are you okay? James, get Penny now, only Penny!" Uncle Harry stood up and tried to reassure his niece. "It's alright Ruby, you'll be fine." The door opened and Penny ran in.

"Ruby? What happened?"

"She coughed and then she couldn't breathe." Uncle Harry said as Penny waved her wand over Ruby's chest and then conjured an oxygen mask.

"Her lung has collapsed, she needs to go back to theatre. Ruby try and stay calm." Ruby tried to but it felt like every time she breathed it got shallower and shallower.

"I'm coming with her."

"Harry, you can't." Penny said, injecting something into Ruby's right thigh.

"I have to, she needs protection Penny, it was personal, he meant to kill her, he knew she was Eliza's daughter. I'm not leaving her and you need to stay in theatre too, you're the only healer I trust completely."

"Okay, come on." They moved the bed and Ruby felt herself relax as the potion fogged her brain.

"It's alright Ruby, it's a relaxant, don't fight it, just let it work." Ruby felt her eyelids droop and vaguely saw her mother running to her and shouting at her Uncle.

The arrived in the theatre and the surgeon tried to get Penny and Uncle Harry to leave but they wouldn't so Harry was moved to sit next to his niece's head while Penny spoke to the surgeon.

"It's alright Ruby, you'll be fine. Your mother is going to kill me, try and wake up quickly so she stops yelling at me, okay?" Ruby tried to smile but it was too hard to move her mouth.

She felt someone else lift her hand and inject the anaesthetic and she was aware of the potion until it reached her elbow and then she was aware of nothing.

* * *

It felt like she only blinked but when she opened her eyes she was back in the side room and it was dark outside. Her parents were sitting on one side and Teddy and Uncle Harry were sat on the other. Teddy noticed her first.

"Hey Rubes, welcome back." He said, smiling broadly.

"Ruby, how are you feeling?" Her mother asked, leaning forwards and stroking Ruby's face.

"Okay… hurts 'gain…" Her father left to get Penny and her mother smiled and pulled her chair closer.

"It's okay now Ruby, everything's going to be fine." The almost forced nature of her mother's voice made Ruby look at her Uncle for confirmation. Her mother telling her everything would be fine made Ruby sure that it wouldn't be.

"I've got everyone looking for him, we got memories from Kyle and Scorpius for the description." He said seriously. Penny came back in and Teddy moved aside so she could get to the potions cupboard.

"I'll give you the stronger dose again Ruby, we had to take your spleen out, Hector didn't think it was worth the risk of leaving it and then having to put you under again." Ruby had wondered why her side hurt more than it did before.

"'kay… don't mind… just potion regime…" She said, thinking back to her healing notes.

"Yep, here you go, try and get some rest." Ruby felt the potion fog her mind again and she turned to her parents not wanting them to spend another night in the hospital.

"Go home… I'll be fine…"

"No, we'll…" Her mother started but her husband interrupted her.

"Come on Eliza, you need a proper night with the blanket. She'll be fine with these two." He indicated to Uncle Harry and Teddy and her mother looked at her brother particularly hard.

"If I find out you've questioned her again…" She warned.

"I won't I promise, still got a bloody migraine and she scared the life out of me!" Uncle Harry said pointing to his niece.

"Don't worry Auntie Eliza, I'll hex him if I have to."

"See, Teddy will keep him quiet." Her parents kissed her goodbye and left the room, her father then stuck his head back in and looked at Harry. "I swear to Merlin Harry if you question her I will prank you for the rest of your life."

"Got it, get her home, Fred!" He said, laughing slightly at the threat. Her father left the room and Uncle Harry turned back to her.

"So, I'm afraid to speak, how about you?" Teddy laughed and Ruby smiled.

"Think that's… question, Uncle Harry" She said, he laughed and nodded.

"Point taken, I'll just stay quiet."

A knock at the door disturbed them and Harry stood up to answer it, he opened it and Aunt Minnie smiled at him.

"Do you want a security question, Potter?" She asked, Ruby smiled.

"Umm… How many times did Ruby throw up on you when she drank that bottle of Remmington's because she was annoyed that Teddy went to stay at Shell Cottage for the weekend?"

"Seven, and I still can't look at a bottle of it without remembering the smell." Ruby and Teddy laughed and Harry moved aside to let her in.

"When was… that?" Ruby asked.

"I think you were five, it was just after the twins were born and you thought Teddy was abandoning you." Uncle Harry said, sitting back down. Her Aunt Minnie sat down in the seat that her mother had left.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than… when my lung collapsed but… worse than last night."

"Well, I've bought you some magazines for when you're feeling up to it."

"Thanks." Her godmother placed the pile of magazines on the bedside table and then looked up at Harry.

"Any progress with the attacker?"

"No, got all my Aurors looking for him, it won't be long till we find him. He's injured so we're checking all the muggle hospitals."

"Do you think it was random or…" Aunt Minnie stopped when she noticed the look at passed between her god-daughter and Harry. "…it wasn't random then?"

"No, it was personal."

"You didn't… tell mom did… you?" Ruby asked, her uncle shook his head.

"No but to be honest, Rubes, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep it from her, she's yelling at me right now. And I wouldn't put it past her to use legilmency."

"Just… wait till… he's caught… please?"

"I'll try." Uncle Harry said before looking at Minerva and answering her unasked question. "It was personal, he wanted to kill Eliza's daughter, I'll tell you more later." Ruby felt the potion starting to fog her brain again and it must have shown on her face because Teddy smiled.

"Alright there, Rubes? Fancy spilling anyone's secrets?" He asked, grinning.

"James mad… at me?"

"Not really, he was going to tell us soon anyway." Harry answered before explaining to Minerva what Ruby had confessed.

"How about your own secrets, Rubes?" Teddy asked.

"Hardly ethical, Teddy!" Aunt Minnie said, looking over at him.

"She'd do the same if it was me, wouldn't you Ruby?"

"Yeah… would…"

"Still, you keep your secrets to yourself, Ruby." Aunt Minnie said fondly.

"Only got… one secret…" She murmured.

"Oh?" Harry asked with a slight grin. Teddy grimaced slightly behind him.

"Love… Scorpius… Malfoy… Quidditch…"

"I don't know which I should be more shocked at, that you love Malfoy or Quidditch?" Harry laughed.

"No… don't like… Quidditch… Scorpius plays… muscles…"

"Alright Rubes, go to sleep. I really don't want to know about Malfoy's muscles." Uncle Harry said with laughter in his eyes. A knock at the door had him standing up again.

He opened the door and Ruby was delighted to see Scorpius there.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy. I'm afraid I don't know you well enough to ask you a security question so if you give me your wand you can come in." Scorpius looked surprised but passed over his wand anyway and Harry let him in.

"Hi Ruby, just wanted to see how you were feeling. I heard about your lung and spleen."

"Took my… spleen…"

"I know they did."

"I hear you play Quidditch, Mr Malfoy?" Aunt Minnie asked. Teddy looked like he was struggling not to laugh.

"Umm, yes I do Professor McGonagall. Just Sunday league, Albus Potter plays too."

"Up in Worcestershire?" Harry asked.

"That's right."

"Gives… muscles…"

"Yeah, oh Merlin are you on F9 again?" Scorpius asked, blushing.

"Yeah… nice… love you Scorpius…" Ruby could feel the tiredness creeping over. Scorpius looked mortified and the others were watching him closely.

"Umm… good… I love you too, Ruby. I'm going to leave before you say something else that makes me want to die of embarrassment. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Waffles… marshmallows…"

"Yeah, I'll bring you some waffles and marshmallows if you want. Night, nice to meet you all."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr Malfoy." Aunt Minnie said brightly. Scorpius took his wand back from Harry and left the room. Teddy burst into laughter as soon as the door was closed.

"That was brilliant, imagine if Uncle Ron was here!" Harry snorted.

"Funny… sound… sleepy…"

"Get some sleep, Rubes, we'll be here when you wake up." Teddy squeezed her hand and Ruby closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N So Ruby lives, of course! Any thoughts on the reaction of her family?

Next chapter; Ruby demands the truth from Harry, and takes a trip to Hogwarts to talk some sense into Immy.

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing!

witchprincess33- Lol!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks!

girlwholived- Haley Potter- I love watching people progress through the stories, thanks for the reviews! The family finding out will be fairly gradual and then very quick, that's how news travels in my family- slowly between the younger generation and then as soon as my nan finds out its broadcasted widely within a few phonecalls!

scorubes4life- Are you less concerned now?

LUG-14- Good guess with the attacker, bonus points for that! I am an angst writer but this is a fluffy story so don't despair, all will be well.


	22. Flippancy

Chapter 22- Flippancy

The next few days passed quickly and in a flurry of visitors. Ruby felt like she never got a moment to herself and there were always at least two Aurors in the room with her, usually Uncle Harry or Teddy. By the end of the week she was able to sit up with minimal pain and she was on a much lower dose of potion so Scorpius felt more comfortable coming to visit her.

On the night before she was due to be released Uncle Charlie came in with Annabel and Immy.

"Hey, how's my favourite god-daughter?" Uncle Charlie asked cheerfully.

"Your only god-daughter is feeling much better, thank you." Ruby said, sitting up and hugging them all. Immy looked like she hadn't slept all week and couldn't meet her sister's eyes.

"Alright Immy?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine." She replied but Ruby was not convinced.

"Could you guys wait outside for a minute? Just a minute, Uncle Harry?" Her Uncle did not look happy but he glanced at Immy and seemed to be worried about her too so he left the room with the others.

Immy sat down and looked at the floor.

"Immy, what the hell is the matter? You look like you haven't slept all week?"

"I haven't." Immy confessed quietly, Ruby leaned out of the bed and stroked her sister's wavy ginger hair.

"What's the matter?"

"I… I just… it doesn't matter…" Ruby tried to persuade her sister to tell her what was bothering her but Immy was as stubborn as they rest of them when she wanted to be and she didn't give an inch.

The others came back in and they talked about small matters until Uncle Charlie had to take the twins back, when the door closed behind them Teddy looked at Ruby.

"Did you find out what was wrong with her?"

"No, she told me she hasn't slept though. Can you owl Madam Pomfrey and get her to give her a potion?"

"Sure, I'll tell your mother now." Harry said, immediately dispatching the message through the bond. "She already has but Immy wouldn't take it, she said she didn't want to until you were out of hospital."

"What the hell is wrong with her? I've never seen her like this." Ruby said, very worried about her usually lively sister's personality change.

"Maybe she's got dumped by some guy?" Teddy suggested but Ruby shook her head.

"No, it's something to do with me, she couldn't even look at me. Well at least I'm going home tomorrow, Pomfrey can force a potion down her throat."

"About that, Rubes."

"What?" Ruby asked, glaring at her Uncle.

"We want you to stay at the Burrow until we catch Crayton." Crayton was the name of the man who had attacked her, Ruby wasn't sure how they had identified him yet but they wouldn't tell her.

"The Burrow! Why? Grandma will never leave me alone!"

"I know, I'm sorry but it's got the best protection of all of our houses."

"What about Grimmauld Place?"

"Come on Rubes, me and Vic just got married we're still getting used to living…"

"Bullshit! You just don't want to catch you shagging all over the place!"

"Ruby, please, I prefer not to think of such things. And Teddy and Vic work all day." Harry said, clearly expecting this reaction.

"Vic's an artist! She works at home…"

"Yes but when she's in the middle of a painting she's like Aunt Eliza, the house could fall down and she wouldn't bat an eyelid." Teddy's stern look was replaced by a faraway dreamy look and Ruby snorted.

"Granddad still works though."

"He's got some paid leave coming up."

"Seriously? Why can't I just go back to Wales?"

"Sorry Ruby but I'm not budging on this." Ruby thought for a minute and then was struck by an idea.

"Fine, I'll go to the Burrow." Uncle Harry looked at her shrewdly.

"Oh Christ, what do you want?"

"I want to know what happened between Mom and Crayton's son." She said firmly.

"Ruby…"

"No Uncle Harry, I nearly died! I deserve to know why. I won't tell Mom that you told me. Please?" Harry looked conflicted for a moment and then nodded.

"I'll wait outside." Teddy said, standing up and leaving the room. Harry moved closer to her and then ran his hand through his unruly hair, a sign of stress.

"Did Mom really kill his son?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, it was when she was in Azkaban. How much do you know about Azkaban? What have they told you?"

"Not a lot, just that she was there for five months, that she was tortured and that Penny and Mr Lovegood were there as well."

"Okay, well when she as there they… they were trying to get information from her."

"About you?"

"Me, the Order, anything. Anyway when she was captured your Dad nearly died, he only escaped because the Snatcher was allergic to paint and Eliza had been painting the kitchen. That's where his head got… dented." Ruby nodded; it was well concealed now but if Ruby ever ran into their room at night when she was little she always noticed the odd shape of her father's head.

"They got quite a bit of his hair and they used it in Polyjuice potion." Ruby gasped.

"Really? Did Mom know it wasn't Dad?"

"Yeah, she always knew, something about how he smelt." Ruby thought about the smell of Coconut that she always associated with Scorpius and nodded.

"Anyway one of the imposters was Crayton's son, they probably knew she wouldn't tell them anything but they were just playing with her, the imposters…" Ruby nodded knowing what her Uncle was avoiding saying, "…yeah, well when Crayton's son went in under Polyjuice, Eliza fought back I don't know how she got the strength but she… she killed him. Then she had to wait for the Polyjuice to wear off."

"Oh my god, did she think she'd killed Dad?"

"I don't know, she must have at some point, I can't imagine the relief when it finally wore off but anyway, it was Crayton's son, that's why Crayton tried to kill you." Ruby nodded but didn't say anything, she felt sick.

"Are you alright, Rubes?"

"Yeah." She lied. Harry didn't look convinced but he let it go. "You're going to catch him soon aren't you?" She asked, rather childishly she knew.

"Course I am. In the meantime, please stay at the Burrow."

"Okay, are there still going to be Aurors there?"

"Yep, me or Teddy or James. We'll make sure you get some time on your own."

"Thanks Uncle Harry, sorry I blackmailed you." She smiled slightly.

"Don't mention it, you're your mother's daughter." He replied, squeezing her hand.

* * *

Ruby managed to convince her Uncle Harry to let her go back to the flat before moving to the Burrow. Although Alice had packed some of her things she wanted to pick up some letters and photos and some of her healing notes as well. She had been given another week off training and the head-healer had postponed her January exam until March which she was very relieved about.

She was now standing in her room sorting through some of her notes with Pox trying to jump onto the bed in order to get closer to her. He had apparently missed her a lot and she was planning to take him to the Burrow with her so that Alice could get some sleep without him howling in longing. She flicked through the notes when a letter fell out. She leaned down to pick it up and saw that it was one from Immy from a while ago.

Ruby scanned through it before gasping and finally realising what was wrong with her little sister. She tucked the letter in her pocket and summoned the rest of the things she needed before picking up Pox and carrying him into the living room and putting him in his basket.

"Ready to go?" Uncle Harry asked, smiling at her.

"Yep, but we need to go to Hogwarts before we go to the Burrow." She said, fastening the crup basket.

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"I know what's wrong with Immy and I need to talk to her."

"What's wrong with her?" Teddy asked.

"It's nothing serious but I'm the only one that will be able to knock some sense into her so I need to see her."

"Ruby, we need to get you to the Burrow. You're still supposed to be resting." Uncle Harry said but Ruby shook her head and sighed.

"Look, Uncle Harry, I know you're trying to protect me and I really appreciate it but I need to go to Hogwarts to talk to Immy and I'll do it with or without your help." She said firmly.

"You can't apparate." Teddy said, smiling slightly.

"I'm not _supposed_ to apparate, I think you'll find I still can. Of course it's not advisable…"

"Fine, we'll take you. Come on then." Harry looked annoyed but they moved towards the fireplace. "I'm taking you in the Floo, I know what you're like with the…"

"I was four!" Ruby protested but her Uncle just laughed and threw the powder down and shouted the destination.

They landed smoothly in Professor Flitwick's office and the tiny man looked up in surprise at their arrival. Before he could speak, Teddy landed behind them and smoothed down his robes.

"Ah, Harry! Miss Weasley and Mr Lupin! To what do I owe the pleasure? I heard about the attack Miss Weasley, I trust you are recovering well?"

"Yes thank you, Professor Flitwick. Sorry to intrude but I really need to talk to Immy."

"I hope you can talk some sense into her, she has not been herself."

"I know, don't worry I know what's wrong with her."

"Excellent, well I shall go and fetch her for you. Please take a seat, drink some tea." He conjured a tea tray and the three visitors sat down as the Headmaster left the room.

"Hello sir." Uncle Harry said, looking up at the portrait of Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning Harry, how are you?"

"Well thank you sir, Hello Professor Snape."

"Potter." Snape muttered. Ruby tried to conceal her smile.

"How is the family, Harry?"

"Excellent thanks, present company excepted of course." He indicated to Ruby.

"Yes Miss Weasley, I was sorry to hear about the incident. I'm glad to see you looking well."

"Thank you, sir."

"How is your mother?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Not in my head." Uncle Harry muttered and Dumbledore chuckled.

"The twin bond still as strong as ever then I take it?"

"Yes, very, I am more scared of Eliza now than I ever was before." Uncle Harry said, smiling.

"How is your training going, Miss Weasley?"

"Well thank you sir, just eight months left now."

"Do you know where you will specialise?"

"Emergency healing, sir."

"Excellent, how is married life, Mr Lupin?"

"Brilliant, thank you sir."

"Did you hear about Ginny, sir? We're having another baby."

"I did hear, wonderful news and I gather, unexpected?"

"Yes, quite a surprise."

"You must be running out of names, Potter?" Snape said, looking menacing.

"Still got a few to pick from, Professor." Harry said brightly.

Professor Flitwick returned with Immy walking slowly behind him. She look surprised to see Ruby there.

"Ruby? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine I just needed to talk to you, we'll be outside Uncle Harry."

"Don't wander too far." He warned. Ruby turned to him.

"I will be just outside the door, but if you listen in I'll tell Mom." Teddy laughed.

"There's the Potter temper." Snape said and Ruby left the room with a confused Immy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found this." She pulled the letter out of her pocket and pushed it into Immy's hands. The young witch avoided looking at it.

"I'm sorry, Ruby." She said quietly.

"Come on Immy, you know it wasn't your fault I got stabbed! It was just a flippant remark."

"It might have been a flippant remark when I wrote it but… it happened and I just… I just kept thinking about when I wrote it, I was laughing Ruby. Like it was some joke!"

"Imogen, this was not your fault!" She said, sternly.

"But… you could have died! You nearly did…!"

"Immy people nearly die every day! It was just a set of unfortunate circumstances but it was not your fault, you're not a bloody Seer Immy!" Immy had tears sliding down her face and Ruby felt horrible knowing how much this had been tearing her up inside. She pulled her into a hug.

"I'm really sorry, Ruby." She said into Ruby's shoulder.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about Immy, let it go now okay? Promise me?"

"I promise… I love you Ruby."

"I love you too, Immy. What class are you in?"

"Care of Magical Creatures." Immy said, drying her face.

"Well tell Uncle Charlie I said hi."

"Okay, see you soon."

Ruby nodded and she watched her sister walk down the staircase and then went back into the office.

"Sorted?" Uncle Harry asked.

"Yep, I'll go to the Burrow now."

"She could have come and said Goodbye." Teddy said grumpily.

"She was crying, you know what she's like when she's upset."

"Merlin, she was crying! Immy never cries!" Teddy said, standing up.

"Well it turns out that under all that Quidditch and grumpiness she really is just a big softy, who'd have thought?" Ruby said, walking over to her Uncle.

"Sure she's alright now?"

"Yeah she'll be fine." Ruby said with a yawn; she was now exhausted.

"Come on then, you should be resting, your mother's waiting for you and she's giving me another headache. Thanks Professor Flitwick."

"Not at all Harry. I'm glad Imogen will be back to her usual pranking self; it's been a while since she ended up here with Annabel and Lily and I rather miss the excitement." Ruby smiled and they said goodbye. Ruby was nearly at the fireplace when Professor Dumbledore called her back.

"Miss Weasley!"

"Yes, sir?"

"How is your godmother doing? I haven't seen her for a while."

"Aunt Minnie? She's fine thanks, she got me a Crup puppy for Christmas." Ruby said with a smile.

"Excellent, well please give her my best wishes."

"I will sir."

They arrived at the Burrow and Ruby was immediately escorted to the sofa by her Grandma. Her mother came and covered her with the Moonstone blanket and then sat on the armchair and poured some tea.

"Is Immy alright now?" She asked. Ruby waited until her grandmother had left the room before she replied.

"Yeah, it was really silly. She wrote me a letter ages ago and in it she said that she wanted to play Quidditch professionally and that it was safer than Annabel being an Auror, and then she put that even I could get stabbed by some psycho patient. I'd completely forgotten about it but I found the letter this morning."

"Poor Immy, did you sort her out though?" Her mother asked, sighing.

"Yeah, she'll be alright now. She was really upset, she was crying and everything."

"Immy- crying. Merlin she must have been upset, she was the only one not to cry at Teddy's wedding."

"Mom, does everyone know about Scorpius now?" Ruby asked.

"No, your father does, and Harry, Teddy, Minerva, Ginny, Penny and I think Hermione knows as well."

"I want to see him, I really miss him. We never really got to talk at the hospital there was always someone there."

"I'll talk to Harry and see if you can come home next week for a night and we can have him round for dinner."

"Thanks Mom, do you think Dad will mind?"

"No, I think he was impressed when he told you he loved you in front of Minerva. Your father is secretly terrified of her so I think that scored Scorpius some brownie points." Ruby laughed remembering the mortified look on her boyfriend's face.

Ruby was about to reply when the door opened and her Granddad walked in followed by Hl Kyle.

"Hello, sir. How are you?" She asked, smiling at her boss.

"I think it would be better if I asked you that Miss Weasley. I went to the hospital to see you but Penny told me you were here. How are you feeling?" Her mother stood up and left the room with her father in law. Kyle sat down.

"Much better thank you. How are you? Have you heard from the inquiry yet?"

"I'm fine, I've been given a stern warning. Thank you for your support, I know that you helped my case, you shouldn't have. It was a terrible mistake…"

"It was just an accident. I didn't feel in danger with him, please don't blame yourself, sir."

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to seeing you back at work, Mr Malfoy misses you." Ruby blushed.

"I know it's not really professional…"

"Ruby listen, you were being very professional about it. If you hadn't been attacked I wouldn't have known there was anything going on between you. It's not for me to judge; a lot of healers meet their future spouses in the hospital. You spend so much time there it's hard to meet anyone else."

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"No, it's fine. There's only six more weeks of his placement and I know you can act professionally."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, he was so terrified when you were attacked that Penny gave him a calming draught to keep him quiet. I don't think anyone else is any the wiser."

"He said I scared him."

"You scared all of us, Merlin I still can't get over how much blood you lost! Anyway I had another reason for coming other than thanking you for putting in a good word with the investigation. Your project?"

"Oh yes, Mom's project, will I be able to use it?"

"Yes, I've spoken to the board and you will be able to use it, I'll leave it to your mother to explain it to you. After Mr Malfoy leaves the team you can just work afternoons and the occasional night shift. You'll have to keep me in the loop though, perhaps weekly updates?"

"Of course sir, thank you."

"You're welcome, now you rest and I'll see you next week." Ruby nodded and Kyle left the room. She leaned back on the sofa and took a deep breath. The past week had been so busy she hadn't even had time to think about what had happened and she hadn't told her mother she knew about Crayton. Ruby knew she would have to say something soon, she hated keeping secrets.

* * *

A/N So Ruby is out of hospital, yay! What do you think?

Next chapter; Eliza pranks Fred, and Scorpius meets the parents, properly!

Thanks to mozie for beta-ing! I'm _still_ looking for a new beta!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Lol, thanks!

scorubes4life- Thanks, Scorpius is back in the next chapter.

witchprincess33- Thanks!

Luna- Kyle is technically Ruby's supervisor so if she gets hurt under his watch its legally his responsibility, don't worry though, he just got a fine.


	23. Dinner with the parents

Chapter 23- Dinner with the parents

On Tuesday afternoon Ruby was sat at the kitchen table doing some revision whilst her Grandma baked some kind of pie when Teddy walked in.

"Rubes, get you're night stuff together."

"Why?" Ruby asked,

"Uncle Harry said you can stay in Wales tonight, I'm stopping there as well."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Grandma asked, turning to Teddy and looking worried.

"Yes Grandma, Uncle Bill twiddled with the wards and it's only for one night. Auntie Eliza wanted Ruby home for a family dinner." Teddy glanced across at Ruby and she tried to contain her blush while her insides danced in excitement; she was going to see Scorpius.

Ruby went up to her father's old room and gathered some nightclothes and brushed her hair into a more acceptable style. She then re-joined Teddy in the kitchen and hugged her Grandma and pretended to listen to all the advice.

When they arrived at the cottage she could hear her mother laughing loudly and her father making odd bark-like laughing sounds as well.

"Sounds like something's funny." Teddy said, as they walked into the kitchen.

Her mother was laughing so hard she was holding her side and making ultra-sonic squeaking noises and her father was… a large seal with ginger hair. Ruby blinked but the scene did not clear.

"You perfected it then?" Teddy asked, shutting the door behind them.

"Oh… Ruby… Teddy… You're here! It will… it will wear off in a minute." Her mother said, pulling Ruby into a hug.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, laughing at the seal-father.

"New product, we only perfected it last night but I snuck it into your father's tea."

"Seriously? Dad I can't believe you fell for that?" Ruby said, sitting down next to her mother.

With a pop her father reappeared looking very red and laughing loudly.

"I can't believe you did that! Of all the times I could have pranked you!" Her father said, smiling at his wife.

"Try it, Weasley. We'll see how you fair!" Eliza replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"You don't play fair, Potter! You'd run to my mother, or Minerva, or get me back worse!"

"Of course I would. Do you want tea, Ruby?" Ruby laughed at the exchange between her parents and nodded.

"Fred? You thirsty?" Her mother asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"I'll make it, do you want one, Teddy?" Her father asked, standing up and moving towards the kettle.

"Please, so what's the product called?"

"Seal-serum at the moment but we may change it before it gets to the shelf if we come up with something better." They talked about the shop for a few more minutes and then Ruby's father looked at her carefully.

"Is Malfoy a vegetarian?"

"No, Scorpius is not a vegetarian." Ruby replied, looking at her father.

"Sorry, hard to break some habits. It took your mother until you were born to stop calling Minerva, Professor McGonagall."

"Really?" Ruby asked, smiling.

"Yes, anyway Teddy's going to get him at six."

"Can I come?" Ruby asked.

"Worried that I'm going to give him the 'big brother' speech?" Teddy asked, smiling.

"Perhaps. So can I?"

"Nope, you're staying in the wards, I promised Harry." Her mother said firmly and Ruby nodded before turning to Teddy.

"Please don't give him the speech."

"I have to, I didn't give it to Henry and look what happened there!"

"Yeah, that's why Henry was a knob." Her father muttered.

"Fred! Anyway we're having Shepherd's Pie and then waffles." Ruby grimaced slightly. "What?"

"Grandma has given me waffles every day, have we got any ice cream?"

"I'll pick some up on my way." Teddy said smiling. Ruby stood up and then forgot what she was going to do so sat back down again.

"No lasting damage from the lack of blood then?" Her father asked, smiling.

"I was going to… have a bath." Ruby said, standing up again and leaving the room before her family could tease her about her memory any more.

By the time Teddy left to pick up Scorpius, Ruby was a nervous wreck. She was sitting in the living room with her parents and no one was speaking. As usual silence unnerved her father.

"Ruby, it will be fine. We've already met!"

"I know but I was on potions and…"

"Have you taken you potions now?" Her mother asked from the armchair where Crumbs was sat on her lap enjoying being stroked and purring loudly.

"I'll take them when I eat. What do you think Teddy will say?"

"If you hurt my little sister I'll kill you and bury you where you'll never be found." Her father said promptly and her mother laughed.

"Is that what you said to Harry?" She asked.

"Nah, I couldn't say anything to him could I? I'm not a hypocrite, we had a healthy respect-slash-fear of each other. Still do."

"But you never hurt Mom." Ruby said distractingly.

"I did once, Harry punched me in the face and I deserved it."

"Fred, not today, she's nervous enough."

"Yes, I can't think about you two now, no offence..."

"Plenty taken." Her father said, standing up and walking into the kitchen to check on the pie.

"Ruby, relax. It will be fine!" Ruby nodded and then the front door opened and she heard Teddy and Scorpius laughing as they entered; that had to be a good sign.

Ruby stood up and tried to walk and not run, over to them. Scorpius smiled when he saw her. He was wearing a red shirt and black jeans and was carrying a bunch of tulips which he presented to Ruby's mother.

"Oh, tulips, they're my favourite. Thank you Scorpius." Her mother said, moving past Scorpius and walking into the kitchen to find a vase.

"Hi." Ruby said. She was so pleased to see him it was as much as she could do not to pounce on him.

"Hey, how are you?" Scorpius asked. Teddy walked into the kitchen and her father walked out before Ruby could answer.

"Hi Scorpius, nice to see you again." He said, holding out his hand. Scorpius shook it looking rather nervous.

"Hi, thanks for inviting me, Mr Weasley, you have a lovely home."

"Thank you, Ruby give Scorpius a tour, I'll dish up in ten minutes." Ruby nodded and her father disappeared back into the kitchen. Scorpius stepped towards her and she took his hand.

"This is the living room." She said.

"I gathered. How are you?" Ruby smiled.

"I'm good thanks, much better, just mild potions left, F3 and blood-replenishing. I'll show you the upstairs."

Ruby took Scorpius's hand and led him up the narrow stairs of the cottage. As soon as they reached the top Ruby dragged Scorpius into her bedroom and shut the door before he grabbed her and kissed her, tenderly at first before she deepened the kiss.

"I've missed you, Rubes." He said softly, pulling away and stroking her face.

"I've missed you too, I can't wait to get back to work." Scorpius smiled and kissed Ruby again on the forehead.

"I don't care about work I just want to be with you, always." Ruby nodded and took a deep breath.

"We need to tell people. Not all of my family know, what about yours?"

"My Dad knows, I had a nightmare after you were hurt and he woke me up from it. My Mom suspects but I can't keep it a secret anymore. I love you and I don't care about the fall-out."

"Okay, I'll tell the family on Sunday at the Burrow."

"Great, I'll tell my Mom and then my Grandmama."

"How is she?"

"Quite good actually. Anyway carry on with the tour I don't want your 'brother' getting suspicious." Ruby showed Scorpius the rest of the upstairs and then took him into the cellar to show him her father's workshop.

"Ruby, can you pick some wine for dinner?" Her mother called from the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of bottles of red and then led Scorpius back up into the kitchen and they sat at the table.

"So, how is your placement going, Scorpius?" Ruby's mother asked, as they sat down with plates of steaming Shepherd's pie and broccoli.

"I'm enjoying it, thank you, Mrs Weasley. It's much quieter without Ruby there though."

"Hey! I'm not loud." Ruby protested in a quiet and dignified voice.

"I know, but I'm not allowed to treat patients without you so I'm stuck in the office most of the time."

"Oh, can't they switch your placement?"

"They offered but the only opening is in obstetrics. I'd rather be in the office." Ruby laughed and Teddy joined in.

"How is your Grandmother now?" Ruby's father asked, taking a sip of wine.

"Much better thank you sir. I just need to convince her to stay off the rich food but she's stubborn."

"Did they not give her a diet sheet?" Ruby asked.

"Of course they did but she won't stick to it. My father tried to speak to the house-elves but they wouldn't defy my Grandfather."

"Do you have house-elves at your parents place?" Teddy asked.

"My father has two but I'm moving out next week and I'm not having one. I don't approve of them, they're enslaved and brain-washed." Fred nearly choked on a piece of broccoli and Ruby was about to point her wand at his neck when he recovered before she could intervene.

"Fine thanks, Rubes. Blimey Malfoy, you're full of surprises." He said, gulping down some water that his wife conjured.

"My father says I'm my mother's son." Scorpius said, grinning.

"How's the apothecary business?" Teddy asked.

"Good I think; they want to branch out into Europe but they think they'll have to do it under my mother's name. Malfoy doesn't carry good connotations in Europe."

"Where are they hoping to expand?" Her father asked, looking interested.

"France to start with, we have a house there, in Paris."

"I could give you the name of my French business lawyer, he might be able to help."

"Thank you that would be helpful."

"Was your father disappointed when you didn't want to follow in the business?" Teddy asked.

"I don't think so, he knew that I wanted to be a Healer. I was too competitive with Wea… I mean Rose at school. Before I got on the train my father told me to try and beat her in every test so…" Scorpius stopped when Ruby parents started laughing.

"What?" Ruby asked, slightly embarrassed. Scorpius had turned pink.

"Sorry, that was just what your Uncle Ron told Rosie, make sure you beat him in every test Rose!"

"Really?" Teddy asked, smiling.

"Yep, and he also told her that if she wasn't in Gryffindor he'd disinherit her." Her father said, laughing.

"She's a Ravenclaw though, and isn't Hugo Hufflepuff?" Scorpius asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it's a family joke." Ruby said, smiling as well.

"We're sorry we interrupted you, Scorpius, we just weren't expecting that." Her mother said, taking another bite of pie.

"That's okay. So yes I don't think my father minds. My grandfather was livid but I really don't care what he thinks. My Grandmama is proud I think…"

"She is, Scorpius, she told me." Ruby said.

"She was on potions though, you said she thought you were your mother." Ruby nodded and her mother stiffened slightly at the talk of the families' difficult history.

Before the moment could get too intense two cracks of Apparation sounded and Teddy picked up his wand and moved towards the door.

Uncle Harry opened the door and Teddy held his wand at his Godfather.

"What secret of James' did Ruby spill when she was on potions?" He asked.

"That James was in love with a muggle. Good job, Teddy but now unnecessary." Uncle Harry did not elaborate but walked into the kitchen and looked surprised to see Scorpius there. James followed behind him.

"What the…"

"Harry, what is it?" Ruby's mother asked, before James could finish.

"We got him, Crayton. Caught him at trying to get a Portkey to Portugal, he's in custody."

"Really?" Ruby asked, relieved.

"Yep, I officially relieve you of the over-bearing, yet loving clutches of Molly." Uncle Harry said, bending down and giving his niece a kiss on the head.

"Thanks, Uncle Harry." Her parents stood up and both hugged Harry and Ruby found Scorpius's hand under the table and squeezed it in reassurance before standing up and pulling James into the living room by his robes.

"Ruby, what the fuck is going on? Why is Malfoy here?" He asked, as soon as she had put silencing charms up.

"Listen, I know I didn't keep your secret forever but can you just keep mine till Sunday. Please?"

"Your secret being?"

"Don't be thick. I'm in love with Scorpius, don't be a prat about it."

"I'm not sure about this, Rubes."

"I'm not asking for your permission I'm asking for your silence, for five days James. After everything that happened with Henry don't you think you owe me this?"

"You're calling that in, over Malfoy?"

"What part of 'I'm in love with him' don't you understand?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"It's going to take some getting used to."

"That's fine, just keep quiet till Sunday." James looked conflicted but then nodded.

"Fine, but one night next week can you come to mine to meet Poppy?"

"Yeah, I'll owl you on Monday when I get my shift pattern." James nodded and they returned to the kitchen. Ruby hugged her Uncle and then he left with James and Ruby sat down at the table again.

"He going to keep quiet?" Teddy asked, looking sceptical.

"Just till Sunday, I'm telling the family."

"Are you sure about this? I like you Scorpius, you seem like an alright guy and I can tell you like Ruby…"

"I love her, sir."

"Okay, I get that, but are you sure you're ready for the fall-out?"

"Dad, I hate keeping secrets. I'm rubbish at it and I hate lying to people. We're in love, it's simple."

"Ruby, I know it's simple but it's not that simple, Poppet." Her father said, smiling.

"It is Fred, it's like a simple complexity." Her mother said, before taking a sip of wine.

"Is that some complicated Transfiguration thing…" Her father started but his wife shook her head.

"Nope, I just made it up. It fits though, love is simple, we all know that, it's just life that makes things complicated. Therefore it's a simple complexity."

"Merlin, Auntie Eliza, you should like… run for Minister or something." Teddy said and her mother snorted.

"Yeah Teddy, like that's going to happen."

"It was a nice way of putting it though, Mrs Weasley." Scorpius said, looking serious.

"One thing you'll learn about my wife Scorpius, she doesn't say things that she doesn't mean. If she doesn't know what to say, she won't say anything. She always thinks before she speaks."

"Something that you have always struggled with, my darling." Her mother said, smiling. Fred nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

The rest of the dinner passed well and they then moved into the living room and had tea. Ruby put her feet on the coffee table and yawned before looking at Teddy.

"Can I go back to the flat tonight then?" She asked.

"Yeah, no reason why not." He said, also yawning. "I better get back to Vic."

"Tell her I say hi."

"Will do, nice to meet you properly Scorpius."

"You too, Teddy, say hi to Hamish for me." Teddy said goodbye to Ruby's parents and then apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"Are you sure you want to go back to the flat tonight, Rubes?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, I miss Alice, who knows what kind of chaos she's created in my absence."

"The flat is probably immaculate, Ruby." Her mother said.

"Are you implying I'm messy?"

"No, you're like a tornado of madness, Ruby. I even had to tidy your desk last week, it was distracting me." Scorpius said and Ruby's father laughed.

"Very true, I call it Ruby-madness."

Ruby gathered her things and hugged her parents good-bye. Scorpius had offered to take her back to the flat to make sure she settled in okay and her parents seemed reassured.

"Thank you very much for having me, it was a lovely evening." Scorpius said, shaking Ruby's father's hand. Her mother gave him a small hug. Ruby noticed that Scorpius seemed relaxed in the cottage.

"It was nice to meet you properly. I'm sure we'll see you again soon."

"I hope so, Mrs Weasley."

"Oh, here's that address for your father. Tell him to mention my name, it might help."

"I will do, thanks Mr Weasley."

Ruby and Scorpius left the cottage together and Ruby apparated them into the living room of the flat.

"Alice!" She called out as soon as they landed.

"She's not here." Scorpius said, enlarging Ruby's bag and putting it on the sofa.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because she's at Hamish's tonight."

"And you knew this?"

"I did." Scorpius said, grinning at her. "I wanted to make sure you settled in well, knowing that Alice wouldn't be here." Ruby took a step towards him and smiled.

"My parents really like you, I can't believe my mother spoke to you."

"I was surprised, she's really nice. And your Dad and Teddy."

"What time have you got work tomorrow?"

"Eight, come on, you're tired." Scorpius picked up her bag and they walked into the bedroom. Ruby felt so relieved to be home and finally alone with Scorpius, she sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. Scorpius knelt in front of her and held her hands in his.

"Ruby, you're safe now. They've caught him, it's alright to cry." Ruby hesitated for a moment, trying to maintain the strong façade but he squeezed her hands and she felt it crumble.

"I… I thought I was going to die." She said quietly, a tear sliding down her face.

"I know, I thought you were too. But you're here, you're safe and we're together." Ruby nodded and then burst into tears. Scorpius sat next to her on the bed and they leaned back and he held her while she cried herself asleep.

* * *

A/N So dinner with the parents was a success, what did you think?

Next chapter; Ruby goes to the Burrow for lunch, and it's quite a meal!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks!

witchprincess33- Thanks!

LUG-14- He's caught, don't worry!

scorubes4life- Thanks, I miss writing Eliza and Fred as well!


	24. Annoucements

Chapter 24- Announcements

Ruby was a bundle of nervous energy when she apparated to the Burrow on Sunday. She was slightly late because Alice had given her a big talk on how much she had missed having Ruby in the flat and how scared she had been when Ruby had been attacked. Ruby had then felt the need to escort Alice to her parents' house so that her mother could look after her, Mrs Longbottom had insisted on giving Ruby a crate of Butterbeer for her grandparents.

"Ruby, you're a bit late!" Aunt Hermione said, coming out of the house carrying a jug of Pumpkin juice.

"Yeah I know, Alice had a minor breakdown and I had to take her to Hogsmeade." Ruby sat at the table next to her Uncle Charlie who was sat next to a rather nervous looking Katie Bell. She smiled in greeting at Ruby.

"Is Alice alright?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, I think she just missed me."

"She's barmy that one, it's probably genetic Al, you want to be careful." Uncle Ron said, and Albus blushed and nodded.

"Mrs Longbottom sent a crate of Butterbeer for you, Grandma." Ruby said, enlarging the package and putting it on the floor behind her chair.

"Oh, that was kind of her. Are you sure you're ready for work…?"

"More than ready, Grandma, I promise." Ruby said firmly and Teddy nodded, laughing.

"Actually before we start I've got an announcement to make." Uncle Charlie said, looking pale. Ruby exchanged a look with her mother who looked intrigued.

"What is it, son?" Ruby's granddad asked, looking worried.

"We eloped." He said firmly. There was silence broken by James.

"I'm in love with a muggle." More silence.

"We're having twins." Aunt Ginny said. Ruby thought she better get in quick.

"I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy." There was another moment of silence and Ruby wished Hugo was here so she wouldn't have to go last.

"What? Seriously, Ruby?" Uncle Ron asked.

"Why focus on me? They eloped!" Ruby said, poking her Uncle in the shoulder.

"Cheers, Rubes." Charlie said.

"I didn't realise I'd be last." Ruby muttered.

"You… you eloped?" Grandma asked in a strained voice.

"Yep, sorry Mom, we didn't want a big wedding. We just had Hagrid and Angelina there."

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, we just wanted a quiet ceremony." Katie said quietly.

"It's wonderful news, congratulations you two!" Ruby's dad said, toasting them with a Butterbeer.

"You can hardly say anything." Uncle Harry said with a wry smile.

"Exactly, so anyway, twins- good luck with that mate." Her father said, slapping his brother in law on the back.

"Merlin, I know, when I think what Annabel and Immy were like, and Molly and Lucy!" Ginny said, looking worried.

"At least you've got a few of us of-age to babysit now, Aunt Ginny." Vic said smiling. Ruby and Rosie nodded.

"So, a muggle James, I thought you were in love, what does she do?" Aunt Ginny said with a smile at her eldest son.

"She's a doctor." James said, smiling.

"Hang on a minute, can we get back to Ruby here?!" Uncle Ron shouted and Ruby sighed.

"Do we have to? They eloped!" She pointed back to her god-father who snorted.

"We've done us, Rubes."

"A Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy's son! Fred, say something!" Ron said, pointing at his niece.

"Sorry, little brother, I already knew."

"Me too" Ruby's mother said.

"And me." Teddy said. Vic looked surprised.

"And me." James said, looking annoyed.

"Me too, Ron. Hermione?" Harry asked. Aunt Hermione blushed and her husband turned to her looking outraged.

"WHAT?"

"I just suspected… I didn't know!" Aunt Hermione protested.

"How did you know?" He asked Uncle Harry.

"Ruby told me when she was on the pain potions. Scorpius came in, Ruby said she loved him and then he said he loved her too." Ginny snorted.

"Really? Poor boy." She said, stroking her bump.

"Poor boy, he's a Malfoy! Eliza, back me up here!"

"No, sorry Ron, we had him round for dinner last week and he was lovely, wasn't he Fred?"

"Yep, even bought Eliza tulips." Her father said.

"Look, you can't help who you fall in love with!" Ruby protested, standing up and leaning over to the potato salad.

"Uncle Ron, Scorpius is a nice guy." Albus said. "I play Quidditch with him…"

"He is alright Dad, he's smart as well." Rosie said, looking over at her father.

"I…I can't believe this…" Ron spluttered.

"Has Scorpius told his family, Ruby?" Her Granddad asked.

"He's telling his mother and his Grandparents today. His Dad already knows, he had a nightmare after I was attacked and his Dad woke him up…"

"Aww, bless him." Aunt Ginny said.

"Bloody hormones." Ron muttered.

"Hey, pregnant or not I can still hex rings around you!"

"Enough, we all need to calm down; this has been a lot of information and we should all relax as we digest it, right dear?" Ruby's granddad looked at his wife.

"You... you eloped?" She asked weakly.

"We eloped, we're hoping you might throw us a big wedding party though, at Easter when the kids are here?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"Oh… oh yes that would be lovely! James you can bring the muggle and Ruby… you can bring Scorpius." Her Grandma looked reassured instantly and Ruby relaxed. The news would be with Bill, Percy, Audrey and Fleur by tomorrow and she hoped that they would take it better than Ron.

"We could have a joint baby shower if you want Katie?" Aunt Ginny asked and Katie nodded.

"Oh, yes that would be great! When are you due?"

"Twentieth of April, you?"

"Fourteenth of May."

"You'll probably have them earlier though, Aunt Ginny. Twins rarely go to term. Did you Mom?" Ruby asked, still avoiding Uncle Ron's glower.

"No, six weeks early. Poppy was beside herself." Her mother said, smiling at the memory.

"As long as it's not as bloody dramatic as that birth, Eliza. Merlin I thought I'd die from the pain." Uncle Harry said.

"Well, it was an experiment and it serves you right."

"What was?" Katie asked, as the others laughed.

"I tried to focus the pain through the twin bond because Harry had made a flippant comment that childbirth couldn't be _that_ bad." Ruby laughed along with Katie.

"You were ill after the twins though weren't you?" Uncle Charlie asked and her mother nodded.

"Yeah, I was in the hospital wing for a couple of weeks."

"The hospital wing?" Katie asked, bemused.

"Eliza's a bit too loyal to Madam Pomfrey. Ruby was the first baby to be born at Hogwarts." Her father replied, rubbing his wife on the back.

"She's thinking of retiring in June." Charlie said.

"I know, she's waiting for Ruby to qualify. Doesn't trust me to go to St Mungo's if I'm ill."

"Well, you wouldn't Eliza." Uncle Harry said, looking at his sister. "Good job Ruby's nearly qualified otherwise she would've had to wait for Hugo."

They discussed other topics for the rest of the meal and when Ruby returned to the flat she was once again relieved to be back there. Alice was still not home yet so Ruby made herself a cup of tea and then made sure that she had everything ready for the morning whilst trying not to worry about how Scorpius's announcement had gone.

At eight o'clock a knock on the door disturbed her quiet contemplation and she walked up to the door and saw Scorpius through the peephole, she opened the door and he smiled at her.

"I did it." He said, stepping into the flat.

"Me too, how did yours go?" Ruby asked, pointing her wand at the kettle.

"About as well as I expected. My Mom was alright, my Grandmamma was a bit shocked and my Grandfather threatened to disinherit me. How did yours go?"

"Disinherit you, really?" She said, as he sat down on the sofa.

"Not a big deal and it's not up to him anyway. How did you get on?"

"Well it was quite a meal." Ruby then explained about the barrage of announcements and Scorpius laughed.

"So they didn't mind?"

"My Uncle Ron was the most shocked but I think he'll come round. Do you want tea or Cocoa?"

"That depends on what you mean by Cocoa."

"Maybe we'll start with tea then."

"Spoilsport." Ruby laughed and made some tea, before joining Scorpius on the sofa.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" She asked, leaning back into Scorpius's arm.

"Sure, is Alice here?"

"She'll probably be back later. She's in Hogsmeade."

They talked about things of little interest for the next hour and then Ruby decided to have a bath before bed. Scorpius pulled out his textbook and read while she soaked in the tub. When she stepped out of the bath she paused before grabbing a towel; she could barely see the scars that Crayton had left on her pale skin. The dittany had been effective. She could see a slight puckering of the skin on her leg and on her stomach but the neck wound was completely gone. Ruby doubted the other scars would cause much attention even if she were to wear a bikini.

If she was completely honest with herself she was nervous about tomorrow. She hoped that things in the office would go back to normal but she suspected that Scorpius and Kyle would hover over her and not leave her on her own for even a second and she hated being fussed over it.

She shook her head to try and focused on drying herself and then pulled on her pyjama bottoms and the Quidditch shirt that Scorpius had given her and then brushed her teeth and walked back into her bedroom.

Scorpius was lying on the bed conjuring bubbles with his wand for Pox to chase. The crup was delighted.

"I can see you're both having fun." Ruby said smiling and moving over to her bag to check she had everything ready for the morning, again.

"Yep, I don't study past ten on the weekends, it's a rule."

"It's a good rule, bathroom's free, and did Alice come back?"

"Yeah, she said she'll see you in the morning." Ruby nodded and climbed into the bed. Scorpius grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom.

"Bed, Pox." Ruby said and the puppy dithered on the edge of Ruby's bed for a moment before deciding that the jump was too high, Ruby grabbed her wand and levitated the puppy into his bed. He barked in thanks and then curled up in the tartan bed.

Scorpius returned and climbed into the bed next to Ruby, she rolled over and looked at him.

"It feels weird that people know, right?" She said and Scorpius nodded.

"It feels right though, doesn't it?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Yes, it feels right." Ruby replied before leaning over to him and kissing him. This time she deepened the kiss and Ruby opened her mouth to beg him.

"Please, Scorpius?" She asked, he pulled away and looked at her carefully.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, I'm not even on potions anymore."

"You're on the spleen potion."

"Which I will be on for the rest of my life, are you saying you're never going to sleep with me again?" Ruby asked, smiling at him.

"Merlin, no. You're sure though?"

"Scorpius, I'm sure, now be a good trainee Healer and do a silencing charm." Scorpius laughed and grabbed his wand, he did them charm non-verbally and then did the contraceptive enchantments.

"One last chance to say you're not ready…" Ruby silenced him with a kiss and he moaned into her mouth. He moved so that he was on top of her and pushed his tongue into her open mouth before gliding his hand under her shirt. He faltered slightly when he hand touched her scar but then moved up to her breast.

Ruby slid her hands around his bum and pushed his trousers and boxers down slightly before bringing her right hand back to the front to cup his manhood. He moaned into her mouth and pushed himself into her hand.

She ran her hand up and down his length and he closed his eyes and paused his tongue in pleasure. Ruby smiled and then moved so that he was lying underneath her.

"Ruby, I wanted it to be about you…" He began but Ruby squeezed him and he stopped speaking.

"You don't always get what you want, Scorpius." She said before moving between his legs and taking him in her mouth. She could hear him moaning in pleasure but she focussed on maximising his experience, she sucked his head lightly and then licked him in a swirling motion.

"Ruby, don't… I'm going to… Fuck… don't stop…" Ruby carried on, wanting him to come. She sucked again and ran her fingers lightly over his balls, he was holding onto the bed sheets and had his eyes closed. She ran her tongue over his head one more time and then he came in her mouth, screaming her name. She swallowed his juices and then moved back up his body, he was breathing heavily and Ruby kissed him, pushing her tongue in his mouth.

His breathing steadied out after a few minutes and then he pulled off her shirt and threw it off the bed before flipping her again so that she was underneath him. He then pulled off her trousers, along with his own and moved his body back over hers.

"You're a naughty girl, Rubes." He breathed, kissing her and then moving to her breast and taking it in his mouth. He knew exactly how to move his tongue to make her moan and he kept his mouth on her as his hand drifted down to her curls.

He kept his hand in her curls but did not apply any pressure as he moved to her other breast and she shuffled her pelvis to try and find release. He smiled into her and then looked into her blue eyes.

"You don't always get what you want, Ruby." He said and she laughed.

"If I recall you weren't complaining for long." She replied and he focussed back on her nipple. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand start to move, so slowly at first that she thought she had imagined it but then he increased the pressure and moved his fingers across her curls, just above where she needed him. She was about to beg again when his thumb ran through her folds and she gasped when he hovered over her centre.

She could feel him rising again near her left knee and she bent slightly to touch him and help him along. He then thrust his finger into her and she gasped and dropped her knee. He moved down her body and used his previously redundant left hand to massage her chest as he looked up at her.

"I love you so much, Ruby." She was about to reply when she felt his tongue on her centre and she lost all rational thought. His tongue circled her centre as he added another thrusting finger into her. She took hold of his hand and pulled him back up to her mouth.

"I need you inside me, I want you inside me when I come." Scorpius nodded and pushed his fingers into her a few more times before he made to enter her. She moved again so that he was lying underneath her and the she straddled him, his pupils dilated in pleasure as she lifted up and then brought herself down on him, deeper than he had ever been before.

She put her hands on his stomach and he held her waist as she moved up and down onto on him, both of then moaning and panting in ecstasy. When Scorpius knew he was close he felt for her centre and they came within seconds of each other, Ruby first and then Scorpius grunted as he spilled inside her.

Ruby moved off him and lay beside him, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Scorpius. So much." She breathed and he nodded, still panting.

"That was amazing."

"I know, I've missed you so much."

"Ruby I… I really thought you were going to die…" He said and she sat up again and put her hands on his chest and looked down at him.

"I didn't though Scorpius, I'm right here." Scorpius nodded and Ruby kissed him again before snuggling next to him. They fell asleep within minutes of each other, Scorpius with his hand on her chest, feeling her beating heart.

* * *

A/N So now the family know! What did you think of the announcements? This chapter is a day early because it's my birthday tomorrow so I'll be a bit busy.

Next chapter; Ron visits Ruby at work, then Rosie pops in for lunch and her first day leaves her with a point to prove to Scorpius.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks!

witchprincess33- Thanks!


	25. Limits

Chapter 25- Limits

They arrived at work together, Kyle knew they were dating so they didn't feel the need to be secretive. Scorpius moved straight over to the kettle to make the tea and Ruby sat at her desk feeling very strange to be back.

"Ah, Welcome back Miss Weasley." Said Kyle walking into the office carrying his briefcase.

"Thanks sir, it's great to be back."

"Well we've certainly missed you, haven't we Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes sir, do you want Coffee?"

"Please, now we're putting you on low risk cases just for the week."

"There's really no need…"

"I'm not negotiating on this. And tomorrow you need to go to the Ministry to be briefed on your project."

"What time?"

"Nine, they said you can come in after the meeting but if it's after lunch then don't bother."

"Okay, sir." Ruby replied, she was excited to finally find out what her mother had been working on.

A knock on the door disturbed the office and Kyle turned back to open it.

"Oh, hello Mr Weasley, what can I do for you?" Kyle asked, Ruby wondered if it was her father checking up on her.

"Sorry to bother you Hl Kyle, I just wanted a quick word with Ruby." It was Uncle Ron.

"Yes of course, I suppose it can only be expected that we may get visits from your family this week, Miss Weasley. Take your Uncle to the staff canteen, could you get me a pastry while you're there, the wife's put me on a diet." Ruby nodded and she walked to the door, she doubted very much that Ron was here to check up on her, more likely to interrogate her about Scorpius.

Ruby walked to the canteen in silence and her Uncle followed her trying to make conversation. As soon as they reached the canteen Ron sat down and Ruby got two cups of tea and a pastry for Kyle (the low fat option, lest his wife find out) and then sat opposite her Uncle.

"Alright then, say what you came to say." She said.

"Listen Ruby, I don't think you realise the implications of this thing with Scorpius…"

"It's not a 'thing', it's a relationship, he's my boyfriend."

"Yeah, whatever, look you're putting your mother in an impossible…"

"Don't give me that crap, Uncle Ron, this has got nothing to do with Mom, she likes Scorpius! She knew I was in love with him before I knew, she can even talk to him!"

"She's…she's spoken to him?"

"Yes, she likes him."

"It's also difficult for Hermione…"

"I know what happened in Malfoy Manor, Teddy told me." Her Uncle paled slightly.

"Ruby, the Malfoy's are bad news. They're bad people!"

"Scorpius isn't, Uncle Ron, please, don't make this more difficult than it already is!"

"Oh, so you can see that it's difficult then, you're not too blinded by…love. Ruby, nothing good can come of this." He indicated back to the office where Scorpius was.

"No, Uncle Ron, nothing good can come of this." She indicated between herself and Ron. "Don't make me choose."

"Ruby, family comes first!"

"Exactly, I'm your family, no one else seems to mind. This isn't about the family, it's about you and your own prejudice. Don't make me choose!" Ruby stood up and walked out of the canteen leaving her Uncle sat there alone.

She was still angry by the time she reached the office and she was glad that Kyle wasn't in there.

"Rubes?" Scorpius asked as she sat down on her desk and wiped away and errant tear that did not have her permission to be sliding down her face.

"I'm fine."

"Clearly, don't be angry, these things take me. That's what my Mom said."

"Really?" Ruby asked, looking up at him.

"Yep, they want to meet you, she's sent an owl, are you free on Thursday for dinner?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Good, you've got a letter as well." Ruby looked at the envelope on her desk and recognised James' writing.

_Rubes,_

_Can you do dinner tomorrow night? Please! I won't mention Malfoy, Potters-honour!_

_James_

_P.S. Please Ruby, I don't think I can do this on my own._

Ruby smiled and scribbled a reply to her cousin and then pulled out her revision notes, she only had a few weeks left till her exam and her shaky memory meant that every moment counted.

The first couple of cases were so boring that by lunch time Ruby's mood had become nothing short of grumpy.

"I'm off to class, I'll see you later." Scorpius said, picking up his bag. Ruby just glared at him. "Hey, it's not my fault, and don't do that lip sucking thing it's really hot." Ruby almost smiled and Scorpius did.

A knock disturbed them, Scorpius turned to the door and looked surprised.

"Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy. Ruby here?" Rosie stuck her head in the office and Scorpius moved so Rosie could see Ruby's desk.

"Free for lunch? Just been dealing with a Floo collision." She asked.

"There you go, Ruby, Weasley's here to cheer you up." Said Scorpius, pulling off his robes.

"You know my name, Malfoy."

"And you know mine, Weasley. See you later Rubes, I'll pick up dinner." Scorpius left the office and then stuck his head back in. "Good catching up as always, Weasley."

"Sod off, Malfoy." Rosie said, with laughter in her eyes.

"Love you too." Scorpius left and Ruby laughed.

Ruby stood up and grabbed her wand and bag before leaving the office with her cousin.

"So, I take it that's an act that you two do?" Ruby asked, it felt weird to think that Rosie had probably spent more time with Scorpius than she had.

"Oh, not at the start, we genuinely did hate each other."

"What happened then?"

"We got too competitive and it just became funny." Rosie smiled and they entered the canteen together, several people looked in Ruby's direction but she tried to ignore it. They collected their lunch and sat at a table in the corner.

"What's he like in bed?" Rosie asked, biting into her tuna sandwich.

"Rosie!" Ruby gasped, not quite believing that her cousin had asked her.

"Come on Rubes, I'll tell you what Jake is like."

"I'm not sure I want to know. Why do you care?"

"Just intrigued, Lauren Baxter was…" Rosie looked around to check they weren't being overheard, "…quite the slut before she dated Malfoy, I think she cheated on him to be honest. I can imagine she taught him a few things." Rosie raised her eyebrows and Ruby sighed.

"Fine, he's bloody amazing. Happy now?"

"Yes, Jake is very…creative."

"Okay Rosie, I really don't want to know anymore!"

"Fine, did Auntie Eliza and Uncle Fred like him?"

"Yeah, they really did I think. Mom even spoke to him, like proper speech not one-word answers."

"Really? Wow that must have sold it to Uncle Fred."

"Shame it won't work on your Dad, I already had him here this morning."

"Seriously? He's so…stuck in the past sometimes, drives Mom up the wall. He'll come around, I'll work on him, I can always get him on my side."

"Thanks Rosie." They ate in silence for a few moments and then Rosie looked around the canteen.

"Do people here know?"

"Not really, Kyle and Penny do, they had to knock Scorpius out with a calming draught when I got…stabbed, just to keep him quiet." Ruby didn't know why she had hesitated.

"But his family know?"

"Yep, and so does ours so I imagine it will be out soon, as soon as Lily finds out." Rosie laughed.

"True, by the way, Mom and Dad told me about Hugo."

"Really?" Ruby asked, waiting for Rosie to say it, just in case.

"Yeah, thanks for going with him to tell them. I always suspected but…it still feels a bit weird. I hope it goes smoother with the press than it did with Ali."

"I think Skeeter's still a bit scared of your Mom so it might be better, he's still under-age anyway."

"I just…I wish he'd told me." Rosie put down her sandwich, Ruby could hear the frustration and slight jealously in her voice.

"He didn't just come out with it, he caught me and Scorpius snogging and I asked him to keep in quiet, he said he knew about secrets and… I think he was desperate to tell someone."

"Bless him, no wonder he was so stressed and quiet at Christmas."

"Have you parents told anyone else, in the family I mean?"

"I don't think so, I think they're waiting for Hugo to do it."

"Teddy and Mom already know something's been bothering him, and that means Grandma knows…" Ruby tailed off, wondering who else in the family had noticed the change in Hugo.

"Anyway, do you want to double-date at some point?"

"Sure, not this week though. I'm having dinner with James tomorrow and I'm meeting Scorpius's parents on Thursday."

"Scary, have you met them before?"

"His Dad, not his Mom though. Have you?"

"Yeah a couple of times, graduation and Kings Cross and stuff. His Mom's alright, she reminds me a bit of your Aunt Petunia."

By the time Ruby returned to the office she was feeling marginally better but an afternoon of boring cases soon changed that.

When her shift finished Alice popped her head around the door.

"Finished, Rubes?" She asked,

"Yep, I'm out of here." Ruby replied, picking up her stuff.

"Good day?" Alice asked, linking arms with Ruby.

"Well, let's see. Uncle Ron came to tell me I'm putting the family in an impossible situation with Scorpius, I had the most boring cases known to Healing, and someone threw up on me!"

"Eww!" Alice said, letting go of Ruby's arm and almost pushing her away.

"I washed!"

"Oh, okay." Alice linked again, "Hamish is coming round tonight, he said Scorpius said he would pick up dinner."

"Yeah, he mentioned it, look at us, best friends with boyfriends who are best friends." Ruby said as they approached the Apparation point.

"I know, it's like fate!" Alice squealed before disapparating. Ruby snorted and the followed.

Ruby walked straight into her bedroom and threw her bag down, fed Pox, and then changed into her running shorts and vest top. She hadn't had chance to run since she'd been in hospital and she had really missed it.

When she walked back out into the living room Alice was drinking at cup of tea and watching a soap on the TV.

"I'm going for a run."

"I thought you were tired?"

"I am, that's why I'm going." Ruby replied, tying up her running shoes. When she looked up Alice had stood up and moved to the door and had a worried expression on her face.

"I don't think you should go."

"Why? They got Crayton, I'll be fine." Ruby replied, smiling at Alice's concern.

"I know they did but…"

"But what?"

"Rubes you nearly died, you had major surgery."

"I know, I remember." Ruby replied, rolling her eyes, she hated being fussed over.

"Look, Scorpius will be here in five minutes, just wait till then."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to and we're best friends." Ruby sighed and sat down at the table.

When Scorpius and Hamish arrived Ruby felt sure they could tell that there was tension in the room. Alice opened the door and Scorpius came in first, his pale face flushed when he spotted Ruby.

"What…what are you wearing?" He asked, in a strangled voice.

"My running things, I'm going now." Ruby stood up.

"No! Look Ruby I really don't think you should be running! Scorpius back me up!" Said Alice, turning to Scorpius.

"I thought you were tired?" He said, struggling to keep his eyes on Ruby's face and not her exposed legs.

"She is, that's why she's going apparently." Said Alice. Hamish looked between the other three awkwardly.

"Rubes, you shouldn't be running, especially not on your own." Said Hamish, Ruby could feel her ears going red.

"I'm twenty-one, not five. Crayton has been captured and I want to go on a run!"

"Fine, I'm coming with you." Said Scorpius.

"You're not dressed for running." Ruby said, he waved his wand and transfigured his jeans into running shorts and then went into her room and emerged in the orange Quidditch shirt instead on his check shirt.

"Come on then." He said, Ruby threw one last dirty look at the three of them and then walked out of the flat, Scorpius trailing behind.

They didn't say anything as they walked down the stairs. They reached the foyer and Ruby stretched, Scorpius just watched her with a strange expression on his face. Ordinarily she would ask him what was wrong but she was annoyed so she remained quiet and then started to jog out of the building without even glancing back at him.

By the time Ruby and Scorpius reached the park Ruby's side was sore but she refused to slow down for it, or even show pain. She had a point to prove. They ran around the park four times and Ruby was about to head back to the flat when Scorpius tripped and landed spread-eagled on the floor.

"Fuck!" He muttered, turning over and holding his left ankle.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked, she was still annoyed but she did love him as well.

"Probably just a sprain, can you heal it?" Ruby glanced around the park to check that no one was around and then knelt down, ignoring the stabbing pain in her side, and healed his ankle.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks Rubes. You look really hot in that outfit by the way." Ruby felt her iciness melt away and Scorpius smiled. He stood up and hopped on his ankle for a few moments to test the weight and then nodded.

"Ready to head back?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Ruby started running but by the time they arrived back at the building her pace had slowed to a very slow jog and she knew Scorpius had noticed. To his credit he didn't say anything. They walked up the stairs in silence again and when they entered the flat Hamish and Alice were making out on the sofa.

"Come on, you two! I thought you were making dinner?" Said Scorpius, shielding his eyes in mock-disgust. Ruby walked into her bedroom before they replied and sat down on her bed. She lay back on the bed and waited for Scorpius to come in.

She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes again it was dark outside the window and Scorpius was lying next to her, reading his workbook. Her side ached and she reached around to it and groaned.

"Realised you've got limits then?" Scorpius asked, not looking at her.

"Shut up. What time is it?"

"Nine, I was worried. You're blood pressure went up." Ruby sat herself up and turned to him, he did look concerned.

"I just…"

"Wanted to pretend you didn't get stabbed three times only two weeks ago?" Ruby sighed but didn't reply. Pox was curled up on Scorpius' lap and she reached over to stroke him.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, as quietly as she could whilst still being audible.

"Didn't catch that."

"I'm sorry, okay. I had a crap day and I just wanted something to be normal."

"Promise me you won't do it again."

"What, go for a run?"

"No, hurt yourself trying to prove a point to me. I love all of you Rubes, not just when you're 'normal'." He used air quotes for normal and his workbook fell onto Pox's head. Ruby picked it up and put it on her bedside table.

"Okay, I promise."

"You want a potion?" Ruby was planning to say no but the look on Scorpius' face told her that it was not an option.

"Yeah, I've got some F3 in the bathroom." Scorpius lifted Pox off his lap and returned moments later with a small beaker of the potion. Ruby swallowed it and Scorpius watched her face carefully, clearly checking to see if the potion was working.

"I'm alright now, honestly." Said Ruby, truthfully.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Can I get dinner now?"

"No."

"No? Why?"

"Because you look too hot in those tiny little shorts and I need to do something about it." Ruby looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing, Scorpius did not even smile. "It's no laughing matter Ruby, do you have any idea how long I've been hard?" Ruby bite her bottom lip and shook her head.

Scorpius groaned and pushed Ruby back up the bed and moved Pox onto the floor.

"It's very difficult to run when…" Scorpius indicated to his trousers and Ruby smiled and reached up to kiss him.

"You've been very patient then."

"Very, now I'm going to make this quick and then we'll have dinner and then we'll apparate to my new flat and christen the bed sheets nice and slowly." Ruby nodded and then Scorpius's mouth was on hers.

His tongue entered her mouth and she could feel his hand working it's way to her bum under her shorts. She moaned and lifted her bum up so that he could remove her shorts which he did, very quickly. He then grabbed his wand and cast the charms before throwing his wand aside and gliding his hand under her vest and cupping her breast, she push her chest up into his hand and reached down to pull his trousers down.

When the trousers had reached his knees he pulled down his boxers and then moved his mouth onto her neck and sucked at the pulse point.

"You ready?" He asked, reaching down and feeling the wetness of her folds, he thrust his finger into her and she gasped and nodded. He removed his finger and entered her hard.

Ruby reached up and ran her hands over his back as he thrust into her again and again. She then ran her right hand down to his bum and squeezed his bum tightly, he seemed to like it so she squeezed tighter and he exploded into her and then collapsed onto her.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes and then Ruby's stomach rumbled. Scorpius laughed and sat up.

"I'll do your dinner, get changed I can't concentrate when you're in those shorts." Ruby smiled and stood up. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a yellow jumper from the wardrobe and then went into the bathroom to change and freshen up.

When she went back into the bedroom Pox was waiting for her and she bent down to pick him up. He was still small but he had grown quite a bit since Christmas, she carried him through to the living room and put him on the floor. Scorpius was plating up her food.

"Oh, by the way, your Mom stopped by when you were passed out…"

"I was asleep, you didn't tell her I'd passed out, did you?" She asked, very worried about her mother worrying.

"Of course I didn't, I just said you were having a nap. She said she'll pick you up here at nine tomorrow morning. She's got your clearance pass but she needs to sign you in."

"Okay, thanks. Was she alright?" Ruby sat down and Scorpius brought her food over and then passed her a pumpkin juice and grabbed a Butterbeer for himself.

"Yeah she was fine. She said your dad had been fretting about you though, I told her to tell him that Kyle won't let you out of his sight." Ruby smiled. "You really worry about your mom, don't you?"

"I… I try not to but… it's hard." Ruby took a bite of the pasta and Scorpius stroked her other hand.

"Does she talk about what happened, in the war?"

"Not much, I don't know the whole story. I get little nuggets every so often. Before I went to Hogwarts she sat me down and told me about Azkaban and the Triwizard tournament, and then when I was seventeen she told me about some other stuff." Ruby didn't elaborate and she trusted Scorpius not to press her about it.

"My dad always said she was amazing. Really brave."

"Does he talk about the war?"

"No, my grandfather does all the time. Mom told me about what happened to Dad and about Dumbledore and stuff. He still has nightmares sometimes but he's never spoken to me about it. I asked him about what he said at Christmas, about Grandmama saving your mom's life but he just walked off."

"I know what happened there."

"You do? Did your mom tell you?" Scorpius looked quite desperate and Ruby put down her fork and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, I asked her on the day. She said that after she jumped it was Narcissa and your dad and Grandfather who found her, and that your dad stayed with her while Narcissa got help. Then Narcissa went back to the manor and brought the Moonstone blanket back to her, she said she wouldn't have lasted the first year after the war without it." Scorpius seemed relieved but didn't say anything, he just took a long gulp of his Butterbeer.

"It's going to be alright, you know? Us, we're going to be fine." Ruby said softly, Scorpius put his drink down and smiled slightly.

"I know we are, I nearly lost you once, no chance I'm losing you again."

When Ruby had finished eating Alice and Hamish emerged from Alice's bedroom, both looking rather windswept.

"Cheers for the silencing charm, mate." Said Scorpius, grinning.

"All for your benefit. Feel better Ruby?" Hamish asked, as Alice went to make tea.

"Yeah, fine thanks. I'm sorry Alice." Ruby said, looking at Alice. She stopped making the tea and walked over to Ruby.

"Don't do it again." She said, sternly.

"I've never seen you look more like your dad, Alice." Said Ruby, smiling.

"I meant it!" Alice said, stomping her foot.

"Okay, I promise, I already promised Scorpius anyway. No more pushing myself."

"Promise me too!" Said Hamish with an amused expression on his face.

"Shut up!" Ruby said, giving him a light shove.

The scene was interrupted by the arrival of the Evening Prophet. Alice paid the owl and then opened the paper and snorted before throwing it to Ruby.

"Front page news, Lily must have found out." Ruby opened the paper and groaned.

_RUBY WEASLEY AND SCORPIUS MALFOY DATING! CONFIRMED BY BOTH FAMILIES, THE ROMEO AND JULIET OF THE WIZARDING WORLD!_

Ruby didn't read the article but passed it to Scorpius who scanned it and then laughed.

"'Astoria Malfoy has confirmed that her son is dating Miss Weasley and told reporters that both families were delighted by the news'. Seriously mother, do you really expect people to believe that?"

"It's nice of her to try though." Said Ruby.

"Indeed, anyway let's head to the flat before half your family arrive to either shake my hand or beat me up." Ruby laughed and stood up.

"I won't stop though, not if I'm meeting mom here in the morning."

"Cool, I still want to show you the place though. See you soon, mate." He clapped Hamish on the back and then Alice gave him a small hug that seemed to surprise him.

"Can you put Pox back in my room before you go to bed? Just in case I'm back late." Ruby asked.

"Sure, see you tomorrow probably." Ruby hugged Alice and was pleased that the earlier argument seemed to be forgotten. She then held onto Scorpius arm and her flat dissolved around her.

* * *

A/N So they made the front page! Any thoughts or guesses about Eliza's project?

Next chapter; Ruby see's Scorpius' flat, Eliza has a favour to ask Ruby, we find out what the project is about and then we take a trip to Hogwarts.

I'm still looking for a new beta!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks.

girlwholived- Haley Potter- Thanks.

LUG-14- Thanks, I'm glad you liked the prank!


	26. The Very Long Day

Chapter 28 The very long day

Scorpius's flat was rather large for one person. There was a big kitchen with an island in the middle with a microwave and a few other gadgets. The dining room would comfortably seat ten and the living room had two large sofa's and a study area. It was when Scorpius led Ruby into the bathroom that she gasped.

"Wow, it's amazing!"

"I know, I was a bit unsure about the rest of it. It's a bit pretentious but I saw this and…well!" He spread his arms and Ruby smiled. The bathroom was massive and had a Jacuzzi like bath and a separate shower, and there was even a sauna attached. Ruby turned to Scorpius and bit her lip.

"Do you know my muscles are quite sore from running, a bath might help."

"You think so, well you're nearly a healer so I'll take your word for it. It should probably keep you under observation though, and a massage might help." Ruby nodded and Scorpius moved and kissed her on the cheek before pointing his wand at the bath and then pouring in some bubble bath.

"Can I see the bedroom?"

"Nope, your health and wellbeing is my priority. Do you need help undressing?" Ruby smiled and sat on the bench next to the bath.

"Well, I wouldn't want to strain myself." Scorpius moved in front of her and ran his hands down her neck and then kissed her softly before reaching around and pulling her hair free from its bobble. Ruby reached up and shook her hair out and then reached out for Scorpius' hand.

When they finally climbed into the bath Scorpius sat behind Ruby and she could feel him quivering on her lower back. He kissed her between the shoulder blades and she pushed herself against him.

"Time for a massage." He said, reaching out to grab a bottle of coconut body oil on the shelf.

"You smell of coconut." Ruby said, closing her eyes and breathing in the smell of him and the bubble bath.

"I know, do you like it?" He asked, reaching and rubbing her shoulders and neck.

"Yes I…" Ruby groaned as Scorpius found a knot of muscle just below where the knife had entered her and he concentrated on relieving the pressure. After five minutes he stopped rubbing and kissed the spot.

"Better?"

"Much, you're amazing."

"Anywhere else that needs my attention?" He asked, holding her close and running his hands over her stomach but avoiding her breasts.

"My calves are a bit tight, I probably should have stretched more…"

"Merlin, if you'd stretched any more I would have came right there in the foyer." Scorpius laughed and moved in front of Ruby. She moved back and sat on the seat that he had been sitting on. He worked on her calves for ten minutes and then leant up and kissed her.

"How about your hamstrings?"

"I think I'm all massaged out."

"No way, I said a massage and you are getting a whole body massage." He put some more oil on his hands and Ruby smiled.

"How does the oil stay on your hands?"

"Dunno, magic I guess. Now, tell me if I hurt your thigh."

"I will." The massage was incredible frustrating, Scorpius kept stopping short of her groin and as he finished her right thigh Ruby had reached breaking point.

"Scorpius, please." She moaned, moving forwards and running her hands down his chest but not touching his member.

"Please what?" He asked, his voice hitching slightly as Ruby almost reached his pubic hairs before running back up his chest.

"I think it's time for me to massage you." She replied, deciding to change tack. It paid off because after two minutes of Ruby massaging Scorpius shoulders he gave in and turned around and kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Ruby moaned into his mouth and reached around to his bottom and pulled him towards her. His hardness glided across his centre and then they both repeated the motion until Ruby pulled her mouth back and reached down to stroke him.

Scorpius breathed out slowly and then ran his hand down Ruby's body and put his hand over hers, showing her how to pleasure him. Ruby picked up the technique fast and then Scorpius moved her hand away and towards her own centre.

"Show me, Rubes, show me." He whispered in her ear. Ruby showed him how to touch her and within minutes she was screaming out his name. Scorpius moved quickly and entered her before her orgasm had finished subsiding and Ruby was in heaven. It took longer than usual for Scorpius to finish so Ruby reached around to him bum and squeezed it lightly and ran her nails along his skin.

"Fuck! Rubes…yes...so amazing…yes!" He exploded into her and then she held him as his breathing returned to normal.

When the left the bathroom Scorpius showed Ruby into the bedroom and then left her in there and went to make some tea. When he returned Ruby was fast asleep on the bed, completely naked.

* * *

Ruby heard the alarm charm but was confused, it didn't sound like her own. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still at Scorpius' flat. He was waking up next to her and Ruby looked at her watch and saw to her relief that it was only seven.

"Morning, good sleep?" Scorpius asked, reaching out and stroking Ruby's face.

"Yeah, did I fall asleep here then? I can't remember anything after the bath." Ruby replied, blushing slightly as she thought back to the most amazing sex she had ever had.

"Knew that the bathroom made this flat worth it. Yes I brought you some tea but you were sparked out so I put you in a pair of my old pyjamas and tucked you in bed. I set the alarm early though so you can still meet your mom."

"Thanks, last night was amazing." Ruby rolled over and placed her hand on Scorpius' bare chest.

"That's an understatement, best night of my life. Do you want breakfast here?"

"No, I'll head off I've got to sort out Pox and get my stuff ready. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, good luck with the project, and I hope it goes alright with the muggle."

"Thanks, I love you." Ruby said, leaning down to kiss him, he deepened the kiss and it was twenty minutes later when Ruby arrived back at her flat. Alice was eating her breakfast.

"Good morning Ruby, you look well taken care of, good night?" She asked, smiling.

"It was…" Ruby sat down and looked at her best friend. "It was incredible Alice… I mean like… amazing… the best…"

"Well you better sort out those lovebites before your mom gets here, I know she's fairly cool about these things but you look way too…fucked, for any mother to handle." Ruby laughed but then pointed out a love bite of Alice's neck.

"Crap, I thought I'd got them all. I've never had so much sex in my life, I feel like a nympho!" Ruby laughed and walked into her bedroom. She had a quick shower and then removed all of her love bites, except a small one on her boob that no one except Scorpius was likely to see, and changed into a pair of black trousers and a pale green blouse. She then played with Pox and had her breakfast. Alice disappeared just before nine and gave Ruby a pile of letters that had been delivered during the night and morning.

Ruby glanced through them and saw that they were mostly from her family and friends. She was about to open one from Alistair when a knock on the door disturbed her. She stood up and walked over to open it.

"Mom, you didn't have to knock, you can apparate straight in!" Ruby said, kissing her mother on the cheek and then letting her in.

"That's only for emergencies Ruby, I don't want to invade your privacy. How are you? You look well." Her mother asked, with her eyes twinkling in a way that made Ruby blush.

"I'm great mom, I've been looking forward to this morning. Do I need to wear my healer robes?"

"Yes but I want to ask you something first, can we sit down?" Ruby nodded and they moved to the sofa.

"I know that Kyle said if you were finished after lunch then you don't need to go into work so I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Okay, what is it?" Ruby asked, her mother looked quite nervous.

"I don't think you'll be there till after lunch but I want you to come to Hogwarts with me, and Harry."

"Hogwarts? Why?"

"Audrey came by this morning and the Prophet have found out about Vernon dying and we want to tell the girls before they read it. I've just been to see Dudley and he asked if we'd tell Pansy as well, she doesn't know any of the details." Ruby felt suddenly very nervous.

"Of course I'll come, are you sure you want me to though?"

"Yes, I've realised that you're a grown up now and I need to treat you like one. I know that Harry told you about Crayton's son, I thought you were going to come to me about it but when you didn't I realised that I… I haven't really handled the past well with you girls and…"

"Mom, don't say that, you did what you thought was right. I don't blame you for anything, especially not Crayton. There's no… rules or guidelines about how to tell your kids about stuff like this. We all understand, we know that none of us know everything but we know that you've been trying to protect us."

"We have Ruby, we really have." Her mother said, her lip shaking slightly. Ruby pulled her mother into a hug and whispered to her.

"Of course I'll come with you. Are James and Al coming?"

"No, I don't want lots of people, just you and Harry. Dudley didn't want to come, he's still struggling with things."

"Did he go and see Vernon in prison?"

"Yes, but I don't think it went well, we still don't really talk about it. Especially not to Aunt Petunia, she gets so upset. Neville said that we can take Pansy home if she's upset after we tell her, the others too. They can stay home for a few days while things blow over."

"Good idea, I'd stay too but I'm going to James' tonight to tell his girlfriend about the magical world and then tomorrow night I'm having dinner with Mr and Mrs Malfoy. I can come on Friday though."

"Let's see how things go, now come on otherwise we'll be late. Are you ready? Where's Pox?"

"He's still in bed, he doesn't get up till eleven. If the twins come home I'll bring him for a few days to cheer them up. I'll just grab my robes and take my potion and then I'm ready." Ruby walked back into her room and took a steadying breath before she pulled on her robes.

So not only were the Prophet talking about her sex life, they were also going to be pulling through her mother's horrible past as well. At least Audrey had warned her mother so she could warn the twins, she couldn't imagine their reaction if they hadn't known anything. They thought he was in prison for tax fraud.

Ruby took her potion and grabbed her bag and then walked back to her mother and the apparated to the Ministry together.

* * *

When Ruby walked into her mother's office she was taken aback by the sheer volume of parchment covering the walls. It was impossible to see what the colour of the wall underneath was because there was what looked like years of notes and diagrams covering every inch of the wall.

"Oh my god, mom! And you call me messy?" Ruby said, waving her wand around her.

"What? Oh, I don't even notice it anymore. That's why I won't let them give me a better office. It's not messy to me."

"You could just move everything to the new office." Ruby suggested.

"No, I know where every bit of paper is and another office wouldn't feel right, there could be a breakthrough on one of those scraps of paper, look here is where I finally finished the formula for Remus' Remedy!" Her mother pointed out a large piece of parchment that was near the floor behind Ruby. Ruby leant down and recognised her mother's writing, it was only that messy when she was very rushed.

"How do you even read it?"

"That's what Minerva said when I showed it to her, at least I know no one can steal my ideas. Now, there's five people on the team. Me and Matilda obviously but she's more of my assistant and an organiser than a collaborator." Her mother lowered her voice probably so that Matilda, whose desk was outside the office, wouldn't be offended.

"Then there's Norton Basildon who's a bit dotty but essentially good-natured, and then Penny who's the main healer on the project because she hasn't published anything in a while and she needed some research credits so that she can get some grant approval for one of her potion developments, and then you."

"Okay, so what will my job be?" Ruby asked, nervously.

"You have two roles. One is to liaise between the Ministry and the hospital, because Penny can't spend too long here as she's needed at the hospital. You'll need to make sure that both sides are aware of what the other is doing. That's very important, Ruby."

"Got it, I can do that." This was going to seriously test Ruby's organisational skills.

"And the second is to monitor the patients and make sure that they are progressing and aren't uncomfortable. If it's going to cause them pain or….anything negative then we'll pull the project because it's not worth it."

"Okay, so I need to get a good relationship with the patients so they can tell me how they are?" Eliza shook her head.

"That's the issue here Ruby. You can't build a relationship with them at this stage, they aren't capable of that, not yet."

"So they're in a coma or something?" Ruby asked.

"No, they're brain damaged, sit down." Her mother sat down and conjured at chair for Ruby which she sat in. "The project is about how to minimize, and hopefully remove, long-term damage from torture, like the Cruciatus curse." Ruby gasped, her Aunt Minnie was right, her mother did think all problems could be solved.

"That's…that's brilliant mom, do you think you can do it?"

"I'm sure we can do it." Her mother replied, firmly.

"How? Is it potions or charms?"

"It's a combination of memory forcing and brain transfigurational charms. I'll give you a summary of the work so far but, and this is very important. The patients are Neville's parents but you can't talk about this with anyone Ruby, not even Alice or Scorpius, and especially not Neville."

"He doesn't know?"

"No, his grandmother signed a research form with the hospital years ago so we can use them without telling the family. I don't want to get Neville's hopes up but… I really think we can do this Ruby. You can talk to me, the team and Aunt Minnie, that's it. I've been working on it on and off since the Dementor project, that's why I haven't published any big research since. I really want to give Neville his parents back, he deserves them. There's got to be something Ruby, I was tortured for months and I'm still here, there has to be something in that." Ruby felt tears prickling at the edges of her eyes.

"I'm… I'm really proud of you mom, you're amazing. Thanks for letting me help, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. He's a summary of the research, we haven't done much with Frank and Alice yet but we'll start next week. Read that carefully and then I'll introduce you to Norton and we'll go through the timetable for the project."

Ruby read the twenty page booklet twice and jotted down a few questions. The hope was that by showing the Longbottom's their memories and charming the part of their brains that was linked to emotions it would enable them to reduce the impact of the torture on their brains and hopefully return them to their former selves. It was ambitious but the theory was solid, even if some of the formulae went straight over Ruby's head.

The rest of the morning passed quickly and Ruby met many of her mother's co-workers and even her boss, who tried again to convince her mother to move into a bigger office. She refused again and he decided to offer her an extra seven hours of work-from-home a week. Her mother seemed pleased.

They ate lunch together and then went up to the Auror department and her mother knocked on Uncle Harry's office door.

"Can't you just use the bond?" Ruby asked,

"I did, he's got someone in there annoying him." Ruby smiled and then when she walked into the office she burst into laughter and had to stifle it quickly.

"What's so funny?" Asked Uncle Ron, putting down his sandwich and looking annoyed at his niece.

"Just thought about something funny, hello Uncle Ron, how are you?"

"Fine, you seen the paper Ruby? Everyone knows now!"

"I know they do, we don't care." Ruby replied, her Uncle looked set to retort but her mother interrupted him.

"Honestly Ron, let it go. Ruby is as stubborn as I am when she wants to be, stop making things difficult. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were in the Hogsmeade shop working on the new line?"

"He came here to try and get me to have a talk to Ruby." Uncle Harry said, standing up from his desk.

"Hey! You could have just said I came in for lunch."

"No point, Eliza knows when I'm lying. Anyway Ron we've got to go to Hogwarts and talk to the kids, do you want us to tell Hugo?" Ron stopped looking angry and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll pop and ask Mione, it's probably wise. He's sensitive." Ron looked at Ruby who nodded and then disappeared out of the room.

"What's going on with Hugo, Rubes? I know you know." Uncle Harry asked her, pulling on his robes.

"I do but it's not my place to say. He caught me snogging Scorpius before Christmas and he didn't tell anyone, I owe him. He's alright though, don't worry."

"You're sure Ruby? He's not been himself for a while." Her mother asked.

"I know but he's getting there, trust me. Are you going to tell Louis?"

"Bill already told him at Christmas, Vic had let something slip when she was tipsy and he had a lot of questions." Harry replied, Ruby nodded. Vic must have felt terrible, perhaps it was when she was back from her hen party.

Uncle Ron returned and Aunt Hermione came with him, she greeted them all and gave Ruby a hug.

"Do you want us to tell him?" Her mother asked Hermione.

"Yes, I think it would be better coming from you two, I'm pleased that you'll be there Ruby. Are you feeling alright about it, Eliza?"

"Have to be, anyway it's about time they knew, they're pretty mature for their age anyway. If we'd had to tell James or Dom early I'd have worried but…"

"Not sure how Lily will react though." Interrupted Harry. "She's a bit of a drama queen."

"She can be serious though, Uncle Harry. Besides she'll probably be more interested in me and Scorpius, I got a letter from her this morning but I haven't opened it yet." Uncle Harry laughed and smiled.

"Come on then, let's get this over and done with." Ruby and her mother and Uncle left the Ministry and Flooed to Hogwarts. Ruby arrived last and brushed down her robes.

"…well thank you, Professor. It's nice to see you again." Her mother was saying to Professor Flitwick.

"It's marvellous to see you as well Eliza, ahh and Harry and Ruby too. You are quite the topic of conversation at the moment my dear."

"I bet I am." Ruby said, blushing.

"It is wonderful to see a bit of inter-house unity!" Said one of the other headmasters, some of the other portraits commented too but Ruby was watching the portrait of Snape.

"I trust that young Mr Malfoy is well?" He asked, when he saw Ruby looking.

"Yes sir, very well."

"And his parents?"

"Well, I think. I'm having dinner with them on Thursday."

"At the Manor?" He asked, Ruby felt her mother stiffen next to her.

"No, his parents have a townhouse in Bath, they only go to the Manor for special occasions. Scorpius doesn't really get on well with his grandfather."

"Then there is hope for the family yet, please give Draco and the family my wishes."

"I will sir." Professor Flitwick stood up and walked around the desk.

"Now I've pulled them all out of classes, Hugo as well although I wasn't sure…"

"Ron and Hermione want us to tell him." Harry said.

"Of course, well they're all in the hospital wing."

"Why there?" Asked Eliza, looked confused.

"I believe that Poppy thinks you are overdue for a medical and does not want you to sneak past her. She also wants to see Ruby and find out if she can make her retirement plans more concrete." Uncle Harry snorted and Ruby smiled at the indignant expression on her mother's face.

"I've told the relevant head of houses that they may be away for a few days, do you think they will want to?"

"I think the twins will, and Lily. Do you think Pansy will?" Asked Uncle Harry.

"Probably." Ruby answered and her mother nodded.

"I'm not sure about Hugo though…"

"Yes, I'm pleased to see that Hugo is back to his old self, we were all rather worried last term but he seems to be much happier after Christmas."

"He had an epiphany, he'll be fine." Said Ruby and Flitwick smiled at her.

"Well, I'll let you get on. Please send a house-elf if you need me for any reason. I hope it goes well."

"Thanks, Professor." Said Harry and they left the office.

As they walked through the empty corridors Eliza turned to her daughter.

"Do you think there's anything we can do to make it… easier, for them to hear?" She asked. Ruby thought for a moment, remembering the cold day when her mother had sat her down at McGonagall Manor.

"No, I don't think so. Just don't drag it out otherwise they'll panic, being blunt is probably best, even if it seems a bit harsh. How did you tell Teddy?"

"I did it, when I told James. Took them out for a burger and just came out with it, I don't think they were expecting it." Said Uncle Harry, looking thoughtful.

"You can't expect something like this, how did they take it? And Al?"

"Teddy got quite upset, James went quiet, Al went for a ride and came back and ate his body weight in chocolate." Ruby smiled, her reaction had been a mixture between all of them. Many of the portraits greeted the twins and Ruby as they passed and Nearly-Headless-Nick held them up for a while as well. When they reached the hospital wing they could hear Lily shouting.

"…to know what's happened! You promise that mom and the babies are okay?" Uncle Harry opened the door and the kids all turned to them.

"Dad!" Lily cried, running forwards and hugging him.

The others came forwards and hugged them as well and Madam Pomfrey greeted them warmly and then retreated into her office and left them with a tray of tea.

"Mom's really fine?" Lily pressed as they sat down.

"Fine, hormonal, hungry and massive- but don't tell her I told you that." Uncle Harry said, Ruby laughed and Lily finally looked convinced.

"What's going on then?" Asked Pansy, looking at them. "Is someone ill?"

"No one's ill Pansy. We need to talk to you all about something that happened a long time ago." Said Ruby's mother, looking nervous.

"Like during the war?" Asked Annabel, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Before that even." Said Harry.

"Why are you telling us now? If it happened so long ago?" Asked Pansy, it was easy to see why she was in Ravenclaw, Ruby could practically see the cogs turning in her brain.

"Because something happened over Christmas and it's going to be in the paper tonight." Said Ruby when neither her Uncle nor mother replied. She had never really seen her Uncle look like this before.

"Is it about Dad's dad? I know he died over Christmas." Said Pansy.

"What has Dudley told you about him, Pansy?" Asked Uncle Harry, clearly trying to feel his way into the issue.

"He doesn't really talk about him. He just said that he was a horrible man and that Granny is much happier with Granddad." Pansy replied.

"That's true… The thing is Vernon Dursley was in prison and he died at Christmas." Uncle Harry stopped and looked at his sister.

"Can you just tell us, mom?" Immy asked, shuffling her chair slightly closer to Ruby. Ruby reached for her mother's hand and gave it a quick squeeze, she planned to retract it but her mother gripped it.

"Okay, Vernon Dursley was in prison for tax fraud and for… for abusing me when I was little, before Hogwarts." The silence that followed these words was a shocked one and Ruby shared a worried look with her Uncle. Immy broke the silence.

"What?" She asked, in a strangled voice.

"He… he like hurt you and… touched you and stuff?" Asked Annabel who had gone very pale.

"Yes, but it's important to remember that it was a long time ago, right Harry?"

"Right, and he went to prison, and now he's dead." Her Uncle said, firmly.

"Did he hurt you as well, Dad?" Asked Lily, she looked younger somehow.

"No… well not in the same way as he…"

"Harry, you've got to let it go." Her mother said her brother didn't reply but clearly something was said through the bond because her mother opened her mouth again.

"You really think it's easy to… go for a walk, Harry." Uncle Harry hesitated for a moment and then walked out of the room.

"Is he okay, Auntie Eliza?" Asked Lily, looking tearful.

"He'll be fine. He still blames himself, even though it's not his fault."

"Did he know what was happening?" Asked Pansy.

"Not at the time, it stopped when I came to Hogwarts and no one had any idea until I was sixteen."

"Did you tell someone?" Asked Hugo.

"Not exactly, Fred figured it out, him and Aunt Minnie. I'm still not quite sure how they did it but… anyway the issue is that it's going to be in the papers again. That's why we had to tell you early, we usually tell you when you reach seventeen but we needed to act sooner. Pansy your Dad wants you to go home for this week, he wants to talk to you about this. Professor Flitwick says its fine."

"Thanks… what about Granny? She didn't know…?" Pansy looked deeply upset and her Aunt interrupted her to calm her fears.

"No Pansy, she didn't know. She found out during the war and then she divorced him and she even went to court and testified so that I wouldn't have to. Then she helped Aunt Minnie get the evidence for his tax crimes so that he would never be free. She did everything she could, okay?"

"Okay. Is that why she was upset on her birthday?"

"Yes, she wants to see you too." Pansy nodded and then Eliza turned to the twins.

"Do you want to come home for the… oh Annabel, don't get upset!" Her mother stood up and pulled her daughter into a hug, Ruby reached out and put her arm around Immy who looked like she was a few seconds away from crying herself.

The hospital wing doors opened and Uncle Harry came back in, Lily ran to meet him and they hugged and then sat down next to each other.

"You can all come home for a few days, till things blow over. Do you all want to?" Everyone nodded except Hugo who looked unsure and uncomfortable.

"Hugo?" Eliza asked from over Annabel's shoulder.

"I don't know…it's not the same for me but I don't want people asking me questions if I'm the only one left. I know Louis' here but he's… cooler than me."

"It's fine, we understand. You can come to ours until Ron finishes at the shop. You're looking happier than Christmas, Hugo." Her mother said, smiling at him weakly.

"Yes, I am. I figured some stuff out."

"Tell them, Hugo, you said Ruby already knows." Said Immy quietly, Ruby tried to give an encouraging smile and Hugo nodded.

"I'm… I'm gay." He said, keeping his eyes down and turning bright red. Ruby looked at the adults' faces and both looked surprised.

"Oh… well I'm really pleased that you've figured everything out Hugo, no one's going to mind and everyone's been quite worried about you." Said Eliza, Hugo looked up and smiled slightly.

"I've noticed how much happier Ron's been since Christmas as well, he was really worried about you. A worried Ron is a grumpy Ron, right Eliza?"

"Always, if he stops eating them we call your Grandma." Hugo laughed slightly. "Come on, let's get you all home." They all stood up except Ruby who looked up at her mother.

"Mom, don't be difficult." She said, quietly.

"What? Oh yeah, your medical, we'll wait outside, Eliza." Uncle Harry led the others out of the room and her mother sat down grumpily as Ruby went to fetch the matron. She knocked on the door and Madam Pomfrey opened it.

"Finished? How did it go?" She asked, walking over to Eliza.

"I think it went okay, mom tried to sneak off though. Good idea having it here, Madam Pomfrey." Ruby said, Pomfrey pointed her mother to a bed and indicated that Ruby should follow her.

"You want me to stay?"

"If you're going to take over in June you need to know what you're doing."

"Oh, okay. Do you mind, mom?" Ruby asked.

"I don't suppose I have a choice." She mumbled.

"No, you don't. Now the most important thing to check with your mother is her back and her potion tolerance. Luckily for us she is quite a bad liar when asked a direct question. Observe."

"How is your back?" Her mother looked like she wanted nothing more than to storm out of the room but instead she took a deep breath and answered.

"It's fine." She said, dropping her gaze at the last moment.

"You see the dropped gaze, that is one of her tells. Another is redness, or paleness and speaking too fast. How bad has it been?"

"This is ridiculous!" Her mother protested.

"Now, that anger tells me that it has been bothering her for quite some time and she has been wondering whether to do something about it but pushed it to the back of her mind because that is what she does. Have you been taking potions?"

"Fine, okay, you win. It's been bothering me for a few months, I've taken a couple of doses of pain potion a day but only a low potion."

"Which one, mom?" Asked Ruby.

"Only Noggerty's, nothing hard-core!"

"Noggerty's is F3.5 on the healing scale. Has it been helping?"

"It did at the start but the past few weeks it's been harder. It just keeps needing stretching, I've been hanging over the side of the bed."

"Sit up." Her mother sat up and Ruby watched the nurse perform the diagnostic charms, she then showed Ruby which ones she had use and Ruby copied her.

"So, what do you think?" Madam Pomfrey asked, pushing Eliza back to a lying position.

"It looks like Arthritis with…"

"Oh, it's nothing then! Just old age!"

"You are forty-two, you are not old! Carry on, dear."

"Okay, Arthritis with some sort of nerve damage. Should she maybe see a surgeon?" Her mother paled and Ruby bit her lip nervously.

"My thoughts exactly, Eliza you need to see a surgeon. I know an excellent one at St Mungo's, he's world renowned."

"But… I… it can't be that bad." Her mother stammered.

"Not yet, but it won't get any better, I'll come with you and talk for you if you want." Her mother nodded and Ruby felt both relieved and nervous.

The rest of the medical passed quickly and apart from her back her mother was given a clean bill of health and Madam Pomfrey told Ruby she felt confident enough to enrol in a six-month relaxation and yoga retreat in India, as soon as Ruby had graduated.

They said goodbye to Madam Pomfrey and met up with the others in the entrance hall and then left quickly, before the other students were in the corridors. They split up and Uncle Harry took Lily and Pansy, and Ruby and her mother took the twins and Hugo.

Arriving at the cottage Ruby made them all a drink and they sat at the kitchen table, her mother was looking very worried and Ruby didn't know how to help.

"Is there anything else you haven't told us?" Annabel asked, in a careful voice.

"It wasn't that we wanted to lie to you, it's just that… I haven't had a normal life and I didn't want it to impact yours. You girls and Teddy mean everything to me, I never thought I would live through the war, I never thought your Dad would either. I wanted the war to have as little impact on your lives as if could."

"You did well, mom." Said Ruby, touching her mother lightly on the shoulder.

"But is there anything else?" Annabel asked again.

"There's nothing big that I'm waiting to tell you now. You know about the tournament, you know about Azkaban and you know about Uncle Vernon. There's other stuff that might crop up occasionally but there's nothing big, I promise." Annabel nodded cautiously.

"Auntie Eliza, I think you're amazing." Said Hugo quietly, looking at his aunt.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything you've been through and you're… you're happy, aren't you?"

"Very happy."

"And successful and it's like you got your happily ever after." Ruby smiled at her cousin, Aunt Hermione was right about Hugo being sensitive.

"I did get my happily ever after, Hugo. Obviously I didn't get everything I wanted but I got some things I didn't expect." Immy looked up quickly and her mother turned to her.

"Mom, while we're talking about things like this. What was Uncle George like? I don't like to ask Dad."

"Why not? He wouldn't mind talking to you about him."

"I know he wouldn't but… I don't like to make him sad." Immy said, Ruby understood completely.

"George was… he was brilliant. He was very different to Fred, although not everyone noticed."

"Could you always tell them apart?" Annabel asked, with slightly more colour in her cheeks.

"Yes, always. George was a bit louder, Fred always looked up to him, as in actually up although they were the same height. I'm not sure why. George came up with more ideas but Fred could plan them through."

"How did he die?" Hugo asked.

"He was crushed under a collapsing wall, I didn't see it of course. I was dead at that point."

"So dad thought you were both dead?"

"Yes, I can't imagine what he was going through. I'd thought he was dead in Azkaban but I knew Harry was still alive. Losing a twin is… is something that the at least one of us with face at some point, girls." Her mother said, looking at the twins.

"What were you thinking about, when you jumped?" Ruby asked, it was so rare that they talked about the war.

"I was thinking about how it wouldn't hurt anymore. I was thinking about seeing Fred, because I thought he was dead, and my parents. I was happy then, happy to die."

"You did speak to your parents though, didn't you?" Asked Hugo.

"Yes, I did. They had to convince me to come back, I was pretty messed up by the time I jumped, I didn't want to come back but… they convinced me that I would have an amazing life, and I did."

"What was it like, after the war?"

"I was in a coma for three months, then I struggled to recover. I had nightmares and flashbacks all the time. Minerva let me return to Hogwarts but stay here with your father, I wasn't able to spend nights without him and I'm not sure he would have coped without me. After the first year things got easier. The trial of Vernon happened fourteen months after the battle, it lasted a while and that was very difficult. Never try and supress things for too long, when they come back it is harder."

"What did Vernon die of, mom?" Immy asked, with a strange expression on her face. "Was it painful?" Ruby looked at her mother and then back at her sister.

"He had cancer Immy, I think they would have given him pain relief." Her mother said, softly.

"Pity." Immy said, standing up and then walking out of the room and upstairs.

"I'll go and talk to her." Said Annabel, standing up. Although the twins had different outwards personalities they had similar core reactions and Ruby knew that Annabel would be the only one that Immy would talk to now.

"Can I go into the living room and read, Aunt Eliza?" Hugo asked, her mother didn't answer so Ruby did.

"Course, Hugo." He stood up and left the room quickly. Ruby cast a quick silencing charm and then put her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine, I should go and see them."

"No, let them talk, they need to process this. Do you mind if I pop out for half an hour? I'll get Pox and I want to warn Scorpius, do you mind?"

"Of course not, tell him I said hello. He should come round for dinner on Friday and meet the twins, we could get a takeaway."

"I'll ask him, I won't be long." Ruby left the cottage quickly and apparated straight to the hospital, if she was lucky she would catch Scorpius just as he was finishing a lecture. She waited outside the classroom and after a few minutes he walked out with a tall, blonde girl who was stroking Scorpius lightly on the arm and laughing.

"…so funny, Scorp! We need to have a night out soon, I miss you Scorpi." Ruby walked over to them trying to keep her temper under control.

"I'm busy and I've got better things to do with…hey, Rubes!" Scorpius' face split into a wide grin and he pulled his arm out of the girl' grasp.

"Hi, sorry I know you've got another class soon I just needed to talk to you about something."

"It's fine, I've got half an hour. Ruby this is Lauren Baxter, Lauren this is Ruby Weasley, my girlfriend."

"Hi." Said Ruby, smiling brightly and trying not to look too triumphant.

"Hello." Lauren said, coolly.

"I'll see you in class, Lauren."

"Bye Scorpi, I'll save you a seat." Lauren walked away and Ruby raised her eyebrows at Scorpius.

"Scorpi? Please tell me that's not your preferred name."

"Merlin no! Come on lets go to Starbucks." They apparated and then Scorpius brought them both a hot chocolate and they sat down in the corner.

"So, how was the project meeting?"

"It was amazing but I'm not here about that, I need to tell you something important."

"Okay, what is it? Are you alright?" Asked Scorpius, looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, there's going to be something in the paper tonight about my Mom's Uncle Vernon, he died over Christmas, the one who was in muggle prison."

"For tax stuff right?" Scorpius said, looking confused.

"Well, partly. That's the thing, it wasn't just tax stuff and the paper is probably going to report the real reason and I didn't want you to find out from the paper. I went to Hogwarts with mom this afternoon to tell the twins, they didn't even know the real reason. I found out when I was seventeen and mom was planning on waiting but the paper's forced her hand."

"What's the real reason?" Scorpius reached out and stroked Ruby's hand.

"He was abusing mom, before she went to Hogwarts, like sexual stuff. It stopped when she started Hogwarts but my Dad and Aunt Minnie found out when she was sixteen and then Aunt Petunia found out and took it all to court." Scorpius looked shocked, Ruby took a sip of hot chocolate as he recovered.

"Merlin, that's terrible."

"I know, I can't stop long but I wanted you to find out from me."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I don't know what to say."

"I know, I've got to head back, the twins have freaked out a bit and I'm taking Pox to stay there for a few days to cheer them up. Mom's invited you to dinner on Friday, so you can meet them. Are you free?"

"Yeah, is she sure though? I can imagine it's going to be a tough week for her."

"Exactly, she likes to focus on something else."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then." They both stood up and before Ruby could stop herself the jealousy opened her mouth for her.

"About Lauren…"

"Don't be like that, Rubes! We've just got our exam results back and she failed, that's why she was talking to me, she wants my help, nothing more."

"How did you do? On the exams?"

"Passed everything of course." He said, smugly.

"Arrogance doesn't suit you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Congratulations Scorpius, I'm really pleased you for." Ruby leant forwards and kissed him, he deepened the kiss and her knees nearly buckled.

"Thank you."

"Are you going to help her?" She asked, as they left the café.

"No, she's just going to try and get me to date her again, she saw the paper last night. I'll tell her to back off." Ruby tried to hide her smile but she failed and Scorpius laughed.

"I like that you get jealous, Weasley. I'll see you in the morning. I love you, you and no one else." Ruby grinned and he put his arms around her.

"I love you too Scorpius, have a good night."

"It won't be a patch on last night." He whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck.

Ruby arrived back in Wales twenty minutes later with Pox under her arm and all his possessions shrunk in her pocket. She could hear shouting from inside and that worried her. She opened the door and set Pox down, he immediately ran into the living room and Ruby followed to find Hugo.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, enlarging Pox's things. Hugo sat on the floor and Pox began licking his face.

"Annabel's freaked out a bit and your mom's trying to talk to her. Immy went for a broom ride at the Burrow." Ruby walked up the stairs and found her mother sat outside the bathroom door with tears running down her face.

"…sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but some things are better left till you're older to find out." She said calmly. Ruby moved towards her and sat next to her.

"I just… don't know what to believe anymore! I feel like everyone's been lying to me!" Annabel's voice came through the door and Ruby could tell that her sister was crying. Ruby was struck with a sudden idea.

"Mom, I'll talk to her, Pox is downstairs with Hugo." Her mother sniffed and then nodded and Ruby stood up to help pull her to her feet.

When she had left Ruby sat back down against the door.

"Annabel, it's me."

"I know I'm probably being selfish or something you don't have to tell me."

"That wasn't what I was going to say. How far have you got with a guy?"

"What? What on earth has that got to do with anything?"

"Just tell me." Ruby hoped against hope that her sister wouldn't tell her but she was trying to prove a point.

"No, it's private!"

"Then how do you think mom feels? That bastard was abusing her, he was the reason she stopped talking, she was terrified of him, Bells."

"What's your point?"

"Just because mom didn't tell you it didn't mean she was lying to you. It was private, for Merlin's sake Annabel, Uncle Harry didn't even know till they were sixteen. She was protecting us, we both know she had a crap childhood even without this but… imagine if you'd known about this earlier. Would you still love Aunt Petunia and Dudley?" Her sister didn't reply for a while and then the door opened and her sister emerged, still sat on the floor.

"They didn't know though?" She asked, with tears down her face.

"No, but it would have coloured your judgement of them and that's not fair. Mom gave us the chance to have the childhood that she never got. Don't be mad with her, it's not fair."

When Ruby and Annabel emerged downstairs ten minutes later their mother was sat on the armchair with Pox curled up on her lap. She looked up at her daughters as they entered.

"I'm really sorry…"

"Don't apologise mom, I shouldn't have reacted like that. It wasn't fair, I'm sorry." Ruby walked into the kitchen to give her sister and mother a chance to talk and found Hugo reading a Charms textbook.

"Is Annabel okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a shock. How are you, Hugo? You seem better." She asked, sitting down opposite him.

"Yeah loads, things just seem to have fallen into place all of a sudden. I've told a few more people in the family and Amy, my best friend remember?"

"Yes."

"She said she's known for ages. I'm telling everyone else at Easter."

"You should have been there on Sunday, then I wouldn't have had to go last when telling them about Scorpius."

"Uncle Charlie said it was quite a dinner."

They talked all afternoon, at some point Annabel and her mother came in and started baking cupcakes. At five Ruby's father arrived home with Uncle Ron.

"Hey, how's it been?" Asked Fred, sitting next to his wife and putting his arm around her. Annabel and Hugo were playing Exploding Snap in the living room, Pox was enjoying the chaos immensely.

"I think we're okay now." Her mother said, looking at Ruby for confirmation.

"I think they'll be alright. Have you got the paper yet?"

"No, should be here by six. How are you, Poppet?"

"Good thanks, I can't stop much longer I'm going to James to tell his girlfriend about the magical world. I'll wait till the paper comes and then shoot off."

"How's work been?"

"Ridiculously mundane, I might as well just sit in the office and read!"

"I'd much prefer you did." He replied. "How's Scorpius?"

"He's good, he passed all his exams."

"Did you ask him about Friday?" Her mother asked, making to stand up. Fred beat her to it and started making tea.

"Yes he said he'd love too if you weren't too stressed about the paper."

"Did you explain it to him?" Asked Fred.

"Yeah, I didn't want him to find out from the paper, especially with us being public now." Uncle Ron entered the kitchen with Hugo.

"We're going to shoot off. Thanks for telling him, Eliza."

"No worries, see you soon, Hugo."

"Thanks for having me Auntie Eliza. Uncle Fred, I'm gay." Her father dropped the teaspoon he was holding in surprise and looked up at his nephew.

"Oh… well, thanks for the update Hugo, as long as you're happy."

"I am, see you on Sunday." He left the room and Uncle Ron grinned at his brother.

"Gotta love that kid, see you tomorrow." He left the house and Ruby laughed slightly.

Uncle Ron and Hugo left and were immediately replaced by Teddy and Vic.

"Hey, how did it go?" Teddy asked, kissing his Aunt on the cheek. They all exchanged greetings and then the newly-weds sat down and Teddy looked across at Eliza, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I think it was okay. Annabel got upset but Ruby talked her around, Immy's flying at the Burrow, she said she's be back for dinner."

"Cool, you feeling better, Rubes? Hamish said you passed out…"

"What?" Her father said, spinning around and looking at Ruby carefully.

"I didn't pass out, Hamish should have kept…"

"He said you went for a run and then came out and passed out for a few hours." Teddy pressed, looking concerned.

"Ruby, you shouldn't be running, surely?" Her mother asked, sighing slightly.

"I went with Scorpius because Alice made me, and then I came back and had a nap, I'm fine!" She insisted.

"Scorpius let you run." Her father asked.

"He didn't want to but short of stunning me he couldn't have stopped me. I just ran a bit too fast to prove a point and then I had a sleep."

"Just like you Eliza, too bloody stubborn." Her father said, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, that reminds me. I had my medical with Poppy today and she wants me to see a back surgeon, will you come with me?" She asked, looking up at Fred.

"As if I wouldn't. I'll give you another massage tonight as well."

"Eww, can you keep those details private?" Said Teddy, pulling a face.

"It's just a massage Teddy, not our fault you have a dirty mind." Her father said, Ruby tried to prevent the blush from rising on her cheeks as she thought of the previous night's massage.

An owl arrived with the prophet and Teddy laid it out on the table so they could all read it together.

"Front page, honestly!" Her mother muttered before leaning in to read the article.

_MAN WHO SILENCED THE-GIRL-WHO-JUMPED DIES IN PRISON!_

_The Daily Prophet has learnt that the Uncle of the Potter twins died in a muggle prison over Christmas. Vernon Dursley, 58, was serving a life sentence for tax fraud and sexual abuse, inflicted on Eliza Weasley before she attended Hogwarts. He was convicted in 2000 after a long court hearing during which his ex-wife Petunia Evans, 56, testified on behalf of her niece. The evidence was collected by Mrs Evans, now remarried to muggle David Parsons, and Minerva McGonagall, 90 and close confidant of Eliza Weasley, in the months following the war. _

_Head of Muggle Relations, Arthur Weasley, confirmed that Mr Dursley died of cancer over the Christmas period but refuses to give any comment on how the incident has impacted his daughter-in-law. The Potter twins are known to be incredible private so it is not expected that any official statement will be given on this issue._

Ruby looked up from the article and watched her mother's face as she finished reading. Her father stood straight again and nodded.

"Not too bad, just the facts Eliza. Dad said he wasn't going to give them anything but the bare details." Eliza nodded and reached out for his hand.

The Floo alarm interrupted the scene and Aunt Minnie walked in.

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier, Robert popped in for a cup of tea and stayed for four hours. Is that the paper?"

"It's okay, yeah, here you go," Her mother passed the paper over and then added, "It's not as bad as I was imagining."

"You always imagine the worst." Ruby heard her god-mother mutter quietly as she read the article.

"Hi Aunt Minnie." Said Annabel, walking into the room carrying Pox under her arm, the crup started making desperate moves towards Aunt Minnie and after she had read the paper she took the crup and allowed him to lick her face.

"Yes, you are getting bigger aren't you?" She said before looking at Annabel. "Hello dear, how are you?"

"Alright thanks, is that the paper?" Annabel took the paper off the table and read it quickly. The whole family were silent as they waited for her reaction. She put the paper back on the table and then sat next to her mother and snuggled into her.

"I'm glad you came and told us, mom." She said quietly, Eliza kissed her on the forehead and then started to stroke her hair.

Ruby glanced up at the clock and saw that it was already half six.

"I've got to go, wish me luck!" She said, standing up.

"Why?" Asked Vic.

"I'm going to tell James' muggle girlfriend about the magical world."

"Just take it slowly and you'll be fine." Said her mother. Ruby nodded and wishes them all goodbye and then apparated to James' small townhouse in Bristol. She knocked on the door and moments later James opened it, looking slightly green.

"Thanks for coming Rubes, I don't know where to start." He said as she stepped inside.

"You look dreadful, is she here?"

"Living room, I'm making lasagne, shall I make some tea first though?"

"Probably a good idea, introduce me first though." Ruby had never seen her cousin this nervous. They walked into the living room and Poppy stood up and smiled at Ruby.

"Poppy, this is my cousin, Ruby. Ruby, Poppy." He said, indicating between the two girls. Ruby smiled at Poppy and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Poppy. I've heard quite a bit about you from James."

"Have you? He's been surprisingly tight-lipped about his family, I know it's a big one though." She said as they sat down.

"Very big and getting bigger, has James told you about his Mom expecting twins?" James had disappeared into the kitchen and Ruby could hear him making the tea.

"Yes, it's lovely news. I was quite surprised though, twins in your forties is quite unusual!"

"James said you were a doctor, what's your speciality?"

"Accident and Emergency, what do you do?"

"I'm in medicine too, emergency as well. I'm still training though."

"Oh, are you training to be a nurse or a doctor?" James returned with the tea and nodded at Ruby.

"A healer actually." Ruby said, taking a sip of tea.

"Healer? As in crystal or aromatherapy stuff?" Poppy asked, her smile slipping. Ruby could tell she didn't value anything that wasn't conventional medicine.

"No, it's rather complicated. Perhaps you could explain, James." James nodded and took a deep breath.

"Poppy, the thing is I'm in love with you." Poppy blushed.

"Umm, I love you too James, it doesn't really explain anything though."

"It will, because I'm in love with you I want you to know everything about me."

"That would probably be nice."

"The thing is… I'm a wizard, Ruby is a witch and there is a magical world." Poppy's eyes widened but then she smiled.

"Good one, James. You're quite accomplished at telling jokes with a serious expression on your face." James looked at Ruby helplessly.

"It's not a joke Poppy, look." Ruby withdrew her wand and started doing spells around the room. She lit the candles from a distance, she reordered James bookshelf so the books were in height order, she summoned a bottle of wine and three glasses from the kitchen, and the she pointed her wand at James and fired a tickling hex at him.

"Ahh…Rubes! Stop it!" He yelled, slipping to the floor. Ruby removed the spell and they both turned to look at Poppy who had gone very pale.

"I know it's a lot to take in. The magical world is hidden from non-magical people, we call them muggles, for your own protection. The fact that James has told you shows you how much he cares for you."

"But… I…" Poppy stammered, James stood up from the floor and walked over to her. Ruby was relieved when she didn't move away from him.

"I want you to meet my family Poppy, I want you to become part of my life, part of my world." Ruby walked into the kitchen and checked on the lasagne to give them some time alone.

She took a large swig of wine and thought about the risk that James was taking. Poppy seemed like a nice girl but if they split up he would have to oblivate her, wipe his entire existence from her memory.

The oven alarm went off and Ruby took the bubbling dish out of the oven, it looked so delicious that Ruby felt sure James had had help. She peered back into the living room and saw that James had conjured a baboon, Merlin-knows-why, that was running around the room while Poppy looked on in complete bewilderment. Sighing to herself she walked into the room and promptly vanished the animal before turning to her cousin.

"A baboon James, really? Why not a cat?"

"I panicked!" He replied, they both turned to Poppy who was looking rather pale.

"Poppy, the dinner is ready, shall we sit at the table, we won't use magic again until you ask us to." Ruby said carefully, the muggle looked up and nodded before standing up.

"Yes… Dinner would be nice. It's not m… magical, is it?"

"No, it's lasagne." Ruby replied, James took Poppy by the hand and led her to the table.

It was a fairly awkward, although delicious, meal and Poppy bombarded the cousins with questions about the magical world. By the time they started desert, waffles of course, they had covered education, government, transport and muggle concealment.

"What about medicine? Could you like… cure cancer or something?" Poppy asked, looking tearful.

"No, not at all. We can cure colds and headaches and stuff like that fairly easily but we also have diseases that Muggles can't get so we're fairly equal."

"Oh… for a moment I thought…" She cast a look at James who squeezed her hand.

"Poppy's dad died of pancreatic cancer last year." He explained.

"I'm sorry, magic wouldn't have helped though, I promise."

"So… you work in a hospital though?" Poppy pressed, it was clear she wanted to get on more familiar ground.

"I do, I deal with the same things as you, falls and injuries and heart attacks, but also spells that have gone wrong and potion accidents."

"Wow… it's all so overwhelming. What do you really do then James? You said Law Enforcement?"

"That's true, I'm an Auror. It's like a police officer, there are bad, or we say dark, wizards and witches just as they are bad people. I investigate crimes and help put those people in prison. I work with my Dad, and my cousin, Ruby's brother." Ruby nodded and then an alarm rang out and Poppy jumped in her seat.

"Don't worry, it's the Floo alarm. Rubes can you explain while I go and see who it is?" Ruby nodded and then gave a brief explanation of the Floo network to the, clearly shaken, girl.

James returned looking pleased.

"Who was it?" Ruby asked, taking a small sip of tea.

"Hugo, he had an announcement, apparently he's Floo-ing the whole family tonight, he looks drunk to be honest!" Ruby snorted with laughter and James sat back down. "He's our cousin, he's apparently realised he's gay and needed to tell everyone tonight. How long have you known, Ruby?"

"Uncle Charlie's birthday, he's been really worried about it. I was there when he told Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. He's probably just sick of not everyone knowing."

"How old is he?" Asked Poppy.

"Only sixteen, he's always been quite shy." Ruby replied.

"He's not shy, only in comparison to the rest of us. It's a large family Poppy, you need to be loud to get heard sometimes."

"Does everyone know everyone in your world?" Poppy asked, Ruby was relieved to see that she was getting more comfortable with asking questions.

"The community in Britain is fairly small but not small enough for that, everyone knows our family though."

"Because you're so big?"

"Partly but we've also made a big contribution to the Wizarding World. My Dad is the Head of the Auror office, My Mom was a famous sports star, Ruby's mom is a genius and has cured a serious disease and made other discoveries, she's like a scientist. Ruby's dad is the owner of a global joke shop chain…"

"Aunt Hermione is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Granddad is the Head of Muggle Relations, Uncle Percy is Head of International Magical Cooperation…"

"Our cousin Molly is an upcoming Q… sports star, Uncle Bill is big in banking…"

"Wow, I see what you mean." Poppy said, smiling.

"I've got a book for you, it explains the world in a way that muggles can understand, there's a lot about my family in there and not all of it is pleasant but it's important that you know. The pictures move like TV's though, just to warn you." James passed the book to Poppy and she looked at it with eager eyes.

Ruby glanced up at the clock and saw that it was past eleven.

"I've got to get off, I'm on at eight. Poppy it was lovely to meet you, if you have any questions then James can reach me, perhaps we could meet for lunch next week?"

"Yes, thank you Ruby. I think if it had just been James I would have thought he'd drugged me." They all laughed and Ruby gave Poppy and small hug and then her cousin a bigger hug and Floo-ed back to the flat.

In spite of the late hour she found Alice on the sofa with her head back looking at the ceiling. That didn't worry Ruby, Alice was always a big odd. The lack of smile however, did worry her, that and the fact that she didn't notice Ruby's arrival.

"Alice?" Ruby asked, pulling off her shoes and sitting next to Alice, at this close distance it was clear to see tears running down Alice's face.

"Oh… hey Rubes." She said, looking at Ruby.

"Alice, what's the matter?" Ruby asked, now very worried.

"Sorry, I just read the paper and… Merlin Ruby!" Ruby now felt terrible for not warning Alice, she warned Scorpius but how could she have forgotten to warn Alice. Her mother was her god-mother after all!

"I'm so sorry Alice, I should have warned you. It all got a bit hectic, I had to go to Hogwarts with mom to tell the others then the twins freaked out and I had to sort that out and then I had to have dinner with James to tell his girlfriend about the magical world. I'm really sorry." Ruby did not want Alice to know she had warned Scorpius.

"I understand I just… Auntie Eliza is amazing, how did she get through all that crap and still be so nice and normal?" Ruby sighed.

"It left it's mark Alice. She still gets foggy and stuff. To be honest I don't think Vernon Dursley has much of an impact on her anymore, not as much as Azkaban. He was the reason she stopped talking though so maybe he had more of an impact than any of it?" Ruby pondered.

"How were the twins?"

"Immy was alright but then she went for a fly, Annabel locked herself in the bathroom but I talked her around. They're staying home this week."

"Do you know if my Dad knew?"

"He must have done because he let them all stay home, don't be mad at him for not telling you though, it's not exactly a nice topic."

"I guess, just a warning would have been nice."

"I'm sorry…"

"Not you, I understand. She's your mom and I always knew there was stuff I didn't know but I just wish Dad would have warned me."

"Talk to him about it then, let him explain."

"I think I will, I was just leaving work and I found a copy of the Prophet in the waiting room and… I just burst into tears! Kyle took me for a cup of tea, you're right he's really nice."

"I know he is, talk to your dad." Alice nodded and then the girls went to bed.

Ruby put her head down and was quite glad that Scorpius hadn't come over, it had been a long day and she was exhausted. She still missed him though.

* * *

A/N So Ruby had a very long day, what did you think?

Next chapter; Ruby loses her temper, confides in Aunt Minnie, and then has dinner with the Malfoy's.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks.

witchprincess33- Thanks.

LUG-14- You were kind of close with Lockhart, they're on the same ward!


	27. Meet The Parents, Again

Chapter 27- Meet the parents, again.

Another morning of boring cases had Ruby, yet again, in a foul mood. To top it off Lauren came into the office, wearing a tiny pair of shorts and strappy T-shirt, to ask Scorpius questions about the class schedule, Ruby tried to remain cool.

"Here, there's the schedule this term." Scorpius said, copying the timetable and passing it to the blonde.

"Thanks Scorpi, what would I do without you?" At that moment Kyle came into the office and glance between the scowling Ruby, uncomfortable Scorpius and scantily-clad Lauren.

"Miss Baxter, I'm sure Penny has told you, when you are in the hospital you must be dressed professionally, you look like you are off to a party." He said briskly, Ruby tried to hide her smile.

"Oh, hello sir! I'm not on duty, I just wanted a word with Scorpi about our studies. I'm just off to the gym, I have a yoga class." Lauren said brightly.

"Well perhaps if you spent more time studying and less time in yoga then you wouldn't need to repeat your exams, off you go." Lauren's smile slipped and she turned back to Scorpius.

"Thanks Scorpi, I'll see you in class." She leant down and kissed him on the cheek and then walked out of the office.

Kyle looked between his interns briefly and the walked into his office, when he was at the door he turned back.

"Perhaps it's a good thing the placement is over next week, Miss Weasley there's a nosebleed waiting for you in room seven." He shut his office door and Ruby threw down her quill so hard it bounced right off the table.

Without looking at Scorpius she left the office and treated the old man with the recurring nosebleed. When she returned to the office she found Uncle Ron waiting for her with an uncomfortable Scorpius. Her tether had been well and truly reached.

"Uncle Ron, not today!" She said, walking around him and sitting at the desk. She saw Scorpius glance up at the clock and then stand and start gathering his things.

"Just wanted to know if you were free for dinner tonight?" Ron asked.

"No, sorry. I need to do some work, I've got plans all week and I need to make a start on Mom's project."

"You're working with Eliza?"

"Yep, didn't she tell you? It's my final year project."

"You should know better than assuming your mother tells us things, she likes to keep us guessing."

"She likes to keep _you_ guessing, I bet Aunt Hermione knows."

"Sometimes I think those two have a twin bond to conspire against me, anyway you're not free?"

"No, sorry. Maybe next week."

"Okay, where were you, just now? Not treating anyone…" Ruby stood up quickly, grabbed her wand and stormed out of the room. She was not seven years old, she was an almost qualified healer!

Her Uncle didn't follow her and she found herself in the children's department. She poked her head around Penny and Amber's door and was pleased to find them both present.

"Afternoon, Ruby. You look… pissed off." Said Penny, glancing up from her work.

"I am not seven, right?" She asked the Healer, who looked slightly amused.

"No, I remember you when you were seven."

"I'm fully grown up and qualified witch?"

"You are."

"I have five NEWT's and ten OWL's?"

"You do, I think."

"I am four months away from being a qualified Healer?"

"You are."

"Then why am I only treating patients that even my Aunt Petunia would be able to deal with?" Ruby stomped her foot and she heard Amber attempt to conceal a snigger.

"Because, in spite of being a twenty one year old, fully qualified witch with ten OWL's and five NEWT's and being four months away from being a Healer. You. Nearly. Died!"

"But I didn't! I'm fine!" Penny stood up and walked over to her and held her at arm's length.

"Listen to me, Ruby. No one is saying that you aren't capable, but you need to ease yourself back into work, you look exhausted!" Penny conjured a mirror and Ruby looked at herself. She was pale and did look a bit tired, but not exhausted!

"I look fine, there's just been a lot going on with the paper's and the project and work… Uncle Ron… Mom and… exams!"

"Finally! You are just like your mother!" Said Penny as Ruby dissolved into hiccups and tears, she pulled Ruby into a hug and then they moved over to the sofa.

There was a knock on the door and Ruby felt Penny beckon someone over and the smell of coconuts arrived.

"Excellent, come on Amber, ward rounds. Ruby come and see me before you go home." Penny stood up and Scorpius sat down in her place and put his arm around the sobbing Ruby.

Ruby heard the office door close and felt Scorpius kiss the top of her head, he was whispering to her but she couldn't catch the words.

After ten minutes the sobs started to subside and were replaced by shame and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry… Scorpius." She sniffed, leaning back and wiping her face.

"S'alright, didn't like this shirt anyway." Ruby glanced at his damp shirt and laughed slightly.

"I dunno, grey always looks good on you."

"I'll bear that in mind. You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm not usually like this."

"Of course you're not. Kyle knows you're pissed off, he might even give you a broken bone this afternoon." Ruby snorted. Scorpius stood up and looked down at Ruby. "Right, that settles it."

"What?"

"This weekend, Saturday morning I'm taking you away."

"What? Where?"

"Dunno, surprise. I think you may have forgotten it but it's Valentine's Day on Monday, usually I don't care about all that crap but you need a break and it will make me look like a wonderful boyfriend if I whisk you away."

"You don't need…"

"Shut up, Weasley. I've got class, I'm studying tonight but pop round if you need me."

"Thanks, I've got loads of work to do as well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll tell Baxter you send your best wishes." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, tell her I hope she had a good yoga class." Scorpius leaned down and pulled Ruby to her feet.

"Don't be jealous, I love you."

"I love you too, see you tomorrow." Scorpius kissed Ruby and then walked to the door before turning back.

"Your Uncle said that he's sorry if he upset you. I told him he was just the straw that broke the Dragon's back." Ruby nodded and Scorpius left the office.

Ruby stayed in the office until Amber and Penny returned and then she went with Amber to the canteen.

"We so need another night out, Rubes! It's been months!" Amber said as they took their usual seats in the corner of the canteen, more than a few people watched Ruby. After all it was only Wednesday and her family had made headlines twice already.

"Definitely, maybe next week. How's it going with the kids?"

"Well, I've got news on that front. Hl Shacklebolt has been amazing and managed to make a deal with Hl Turner and they are letting me spend the morning in Paeds and the afternoon in Obstetrics, apparently Lucy Summers, the Obs intern is considering switching to Paeds so it's all working out."

"Great! Why does Summers want to switch?"

"Dunno, I don't know her that well, do you?"

"No, I think she was friendly with Josh though. Have you heard from him lately?" Their friend Josh was doing his final year in New York but Ruby had not heard from him since before Christmas.

"Umm… no." Amber looked uncomfortable.

"Amber?" The American sighed and put down her drink.

"Just don't tell him I told you, please?"

"What?"

"He's annoyed with you."

"Josh is annoyed with me, why?" Ruby was surprised, Josh and Ruby had been friends since they started Healer training, and had even been friendly in Hogwarts.

"I told him about you and Scorpius, he kinda flipped out. It was all I could do to convince him not to fly back here, he went ballistic!"

"When did you see him?"

"January, I flew home for my cousins wedding and we had lunch, I didn't think he'd care but… Merlin Rubes, he really flipped! He was going on about pride and families and blood status and principles, I've never seen him like that before!

"Bugger, I didn't think. His Dad was involved in the war, he's a Muggle-born and was in my Dad's year but I'm not sure what happened. I'll ask Dad before I owl him."

"I knew people your parents' age might freak out but I didn't think it would be such a big deal for our generation." Amber said.

"Amber, the Weasley's and the Malfoy's have been enemies for like, ever, Scorpius' parents and my parents and Aunt's and Uncle's are probably the first generation that ever had civil relations with each other, it's a bit of a leap between that and me and Scorpius. It's a shock for people."

"English people are flippin' crazy!"

"Coming from you, I'll take it as a compliment." Amber threw a tomato at Ruby and the rest of the lunch was far more pleasant.

* * *

Ruby spent the evening going through her mother's research and making a rough draft of what symptoms and signs to look for in the Longbottoms, she worked in her room for the first time since moving into the flat and she could tell that Alice was a bit miffed.

Thankfully her best friend was soon out for dinner with Hamish so Ruby had the flat to herself. The progress her mother had made so far was amazing but there was one problem that was niggling Ruby.

Her mother was convinced that the Longbottom's could be cured based on the single fact that she herself had recovered from the torture she endured. The problem was that there were cases of torture-based insanity from all over the Wizarding and Muggle world, Eliza Weasley was very much the exception and not the rule.

Another issue that Ruby had was that if the Longbottom's suffered then she would have to tell her mother and the project would be finished. Could Ruby destroy her mother's ambition like that? How much would the Longbottom's suffer before Ruby found the courage to approach her mother?

At eight o'clock Ruby knew what she had to do. She gathered up her research into a neat folder and picked up her wand and walked to the fireplace.

"McGonagall Manor!"

She arrived smoothly in the entrance hall of her god-mother's house and was rather surprised to hear her Aunt's voice filter through from the living room.

"…got upset but she seems alright today, Pansy tends to be logical about these things. It's Eliza I'm worried about, Minerva." Aunt Petunia sounded upset, and she must be to have approached Aunt Minnie. Ruby hated over-hearing but apparently her arrival had gone unnoticed so she stayed where she was, for the moment.

"Has she said anything to you?"

"Just the facts, you know what she's like! It will build up and then…" She imagined her Aunt making an exploding gesture with her hands.

"I'll speak to Ruby, I'm expecting her any minute." Ruby should have guessed that Aunt Minnie would know she had arrived, with no choice she walked noisily through the entrance hall and into the living room. Aunt Petunia had turned away, probably to remove any trace of tears, and Aunt Minnie raised her eyebrows at Ruby.

"Good evening, dear." She said, standing up and hugging her. "Petunia just popped round for a catch up." Aunt Petunia stood up and walked over to embrace Ruby.

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting."

"Not at all, I need to get back. You must bring that boyfriend of yours to dinner soon, Ruby!"

"I will Aunt Petunia, I've got loads on at the moment though, I'm meeting his parents tomorrow night."

"How lovely, well let me know how you get on." Aunt Minnie walked Aunt Petunia out of the room and Ruby sat down on the sofa. She heard the Muggle floo away and wondered if Aunt Minnie would tell her off for eaves-dropping. She decided to apologise quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Aunt Minnie waved away her apology.

"Not at all, tea?"

"Yes please, how did you know I was coming?"

"Because you are just like your mother." Ruby raised her eyebrows so Aunt Minnie continued.

"You received your mother's research yesterday morning, you then had an afternoon of dealing with the twins, then you told James' girlfriend about the magical world, I'm guessing that this morning was filled with mundane cases, no doubt causing some emotional outburst around lunchtime, this afternoon was possibly slightly better but then you re-examined your mothers work and realised that you had questions and you didn't want to bother Eliza so you came to me. Is that about right?"

"How can you _possibly_ know all that?" Ruby asked, astounded.

"I told you, you are your mother's daughter, with a sprinkling of Fred who would have approached me the very second he was worried. I also have my sources, did I miss anything?"

"Well, Scorpius' ex has been sniffing around and Alice was annoyed with me for not warning her about the Vernon Dursley article."

"Hmm, I need some more sources. So what are your concerns?" Ruby talked through her worries and Aunt Minnie poured the tea and listened carefully.

"…know Mom's amazing and everything but what if this project doesn't work out?"

"Then it doesn't work out."

"Can you really see Mom just giving up?"

"Oh, Eliza won't give up, did you see her office?"

"Yes, I don't know how you can call me messy!"

"Do you think all of the ideas on those walls worked out? Of course they didn't, she doesn't give up but she does move on."

"So she won't be mad at me if I have to tell her that the Longbottoms are suffering?"

"No, she knows there's a risk. She put you on the project because she trusts you judgement and she trusts you to tell her if it's not working. Not many people know how to stand up to Eliza, people have problems telling her no or letting her down."

"I don't want to let her down!" Ruby wailed.

"You won't, but you know how to deal with her."

"Do I? Sometimes I still feel like I don't know her at all." Her god-mother laughed.

"Now you sound like your father, don't complicate her, Eliza is now, and has always been, very simple in her approach to things. She is either silent, or not, happy, or not. Black and white."

"What about when she's foggy?"

"That is when things get complicated, Ruby your mother has been through more things in her time than most people my age, she has been through so much trauma that sometimes I look at her and she astounds me, she is unique." Ruby nodded and felt a tear on her face. "Don't overthink things Ruby, if you are worried about the project them tell her, if she notices that you're worried and you haven't spoken to her then she will panic." Her Aunt wiped away the tear.

"Thanks, Aunt Minnie."

"You're welcome, now would you like to stay over?" Ruby was going to say no but then she realised that she hadn't stayed at the Manor since the summer.

"Yes please, I'm not in work till ten. Can I just borrow Mortimer to send Alice a note?" Aunt Minnie nodded and ten minutes later then were both sat down in the kitchen having hot chocolate, with marshmallows. It reminded Ruby of Scorpius and she realised that she hadn't spoken to her god-mother about her new relationship.

"What do you think about Scorpius and me?" She asked, stirring her drink.

"It's not for me to have an opinion on your love life. He makes you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then that is all that matters. You're meeting Draco and Astoria tomorrow? Have you met them before?"

"His Dad more than his mom, but it was when his Grandmother was ill so things were a bit tense."

"I can imagine. Draco Malfoy has changed a lot since the war, Astoria was a good influence on him."

"Rosie said she reminded her of Aunt Petunia."

"Hmm… yes I can see the similarity. Astoria was always more laid-back about blood purity than her sister, and the rest of the Greengrass'. I think it rubbed off on Draco. There was a big surprise a few years after the war, it was in all the papers. Draco hired a Muggle-born to run his Hogsmeade shop, people were amazed."

"Scorpius' best friend is Muggle-born, he's dating Alice actually."

"That's convenient." Ruby nodded.

"I'm worried that everyone is pretending to be happy about it because I'm happy, and because I… got hurt." Ruby was going to say 'nearly died' but chickened out at the last minute.

"I doubt that is the case, but if it is it will become apparent soon. I will ask you one thing though, Ruby." Her Aunt suddenly looked unsure and this unnerved Ruby.

"What?"

"Please do not ask your mother to go to Malfoy Manor, nor Hermione."

"I won't, Teddy explained."

"We are not sure how long Eliza was kept there, Luna Lovegood wasn't sure and Eliza hasn't spoken about her time there."

"I thought mom told you everything?"

"She told me about Azkaban, we never broached the Manor until a few months later and… she was not comfortable talking about it. At the time I didn't want to push it and now it may be too late." Ruby nodded.

"Mom said that me and Scorpius are a simple complexity. That love was simple but life made it complicated."

"Considering the amount of time your mother spends in silence, she does have quite a way with words." Ruby nodded, hoping that one day she could be as wise as her mother, or her godmother.

* * *

In a fit of Gryffindor independence Ruby had insisted on arriving at the Malfoy's on her own. She was wearing a pale green knee length dress with tights and ballet pumps, with a yellow cardigan, she was holding a small bouquet of flowers that she had bought in the florist next door to her flat, and had a box of after dinner chocolates shrunk in her bag. She knocked on the door feeing terrified but knowing that she looked respectable.

The door was open by Mrs Malfoy, she smiled widely as she saw Ruby.

"Ahh, Ruby, so glad you could make it!" Ruby smiled nervously and passed Mrs Malfoy the flowers. Scorpius appears at the top of the stairs and ran down them two at a time.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs Malfoy."

"Astoria please, it's so nice to meet you properly. I'm so glad that you've recovered well, Scorpius was so worried." Scorpius blushed and Ruby bit her lip to conceal her smile.

Astoria left to return to the kitchen and Scorpius stepped towards Ruby.

"I told you to stop pulling that face." He said, pulling her into a kiss and making her stop biting her lip.

"Sorry, habit. How are you? Good classes?"

"Yeah, alright thanks, let's go into the sitting room." They walked into the large sitting room where Mr Malfoy was sitting holding a Firewhisky and stroking a large golden Labrador. He stood up when he saw Ruby and the Labrador trotted over to greet her.

"This is Flicker, Ruby. There's a Chocolate lab called Delia somewhere as well." Ruby nodded and patted the dog.

"Hello, Miss Weasley, pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy. You have a lovely home."

"Yes, I like it. Scorpius will have to show you around after dinner, the house-elves will be plating up soon. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please." Mr Malfoy clicked his finger and a house-elf appeared.

"Yes, Master?" The elf asked, standing on the table to avoid Flicker's affections.

"Miss Weasley would like a drink…"

"Two Butterbeer's please, Miff. Flicker, leave him alone." Said Scorpius, dragging the dog away from the elf.

"Of course, Masters." The elf disappeared and was replaced by a tray with two Butterbeers. Ruby and Scorpius sat down and Mr Malfoy stayed standing and moved towards the fireplace, still watching the couple.

"How are your parents, Miss Weas…?"

"Ruby, Draco! Honestly!" Said Mrs Malfoy returning to the room carrying a glass of wine and followed by the chocolate lab who greeted Ruby with a sniff and a nudge.

"If you don't mind?" Mr Malfoy asked.

"Of course not." Said Ruby, hoping she wasn't going to have to start calling him Draco.

"Very well, how are your parents?"

"Well, thank you."

"I was sorry to see the paper yesterday, I hope it wasn't too difficult for your mother?" Mrs Malfoy asked.

"No, we were warned by my Aunt Audrey so we were able to warn my sisters and cousins. We stagger the past in our family and my parents wanted to wait until the twins were seventeen before telling them about Dursley but we had to tell them early. They're staying at home until Monday, waiting for things to settle down."

"And are your family pleased about you and Scorpius?" Asked Mr Malfoy, looking intrigued.

"Mostly, I think quite a few of them saw it coming."

"We did too, didn't we Draco? You kids think you're so secretive!" Mrs Malfoy said, smiling happily.

"Which is why I love my flat." Said Scorpius, pulling a face at his mother.

"I can imagine that your mother wasn't surprised? It takes a lot to fool Eliza Potter."

"It certainly takes someone a lot smarter than me, sir." Said Ruby, Mr Malfoy laughed and then sat next to his wife.

"How is your mother?" Asked Ruby, looking at Draco.

"Much better, we have managed to slip some healthier choices into her diet, not that she knows though. Scorpius found some Muggle alternatives that taste the same."

"Low fat mayonnaise and butter, stuff like that." Said Scorpius smiling.

"Good idea." Said Ruby.

"Yes, it's too late for her to willingly change her diet now but the elves have been most helpful."

"Her blood pressure and cholesterol have dropped and she thinks it's just because she's reduced her caffeine intake by one cup of coffee a week. We switched that to decaff as well. Hl Spencer has agreed to keep up the illusion, have you meet him?" Scorpius asked.

"Briefly last year, I had one week on cardiology but I wasn't keen on it. He's nice though."

"Where would you like to specialise?" Asked Mrs Malfoy, tapping the sofa to encourage Delia to jump up.

"Emergency healing, I really enjoy it. Usually." She shot a sharp look at Scorpius who snorted.

"Ruby is on low risk cases this week and she's getting a bit annoyed."

"Low risk?"

"Nothing that my Grandma couldn't handle, I think my Dad may have had a word with Hl Kyle."

"And your Uncle." Said Scorpius.

"Which one?" Ruby asked, outraged.

"Ron, Auror Potter…and the one that works at the bank."

"Bill….it's a conspiracy. I will get them back, watch me."

"I believe you."

"I can imagine it is quite difficult to prank your father…" Mr Malfoy started laughing and everyone looked at him.

"What, Dad?" Asked Scorpius, smiling.

"I've just remembered. In my fourth year, just before Eliza and Weasley started dating, I made some remark… completely charming I'm sure…" Scorpius snorted and Ruby smiled, "anyway Eliza fired a spell at me, I tried to dodge it but it hit me."

"What did it do?" Asked Ruby,

"That's the thing! Nothing, your father told me that it would take some time to develop and that I shouldn't stay outside because the sun would make it worse, I didn't sleep for four nights!" Scorpius and Ruby laughed and Mrs Malfoy also looked amused. "In the end I went to see Snape and he told me there was nothing wrong with me and took ten points for being out-witted by a Gryffindor, I was fuming!" They all laughed.

"I saw the portrait of Professor Snape on Tuesday, he told me to send you his best wishes." Said Ruby when they had recovered.

"Thank you, I haven't been to the Headmaster's office for a few years, not since Scorpius had that Quidditch accident, when was that?"

"Fourth year, it was your cousin's fault." Scorpius said, looking at Ruby.

"Al? What did he do?"

"Feinted and I tried to mimic him and crashed into the ground, he caught the snitch and then landed to see if I was alright."

"Honestly, can't even have a good Quidditch rivalry these days! Did you play, Ruby?"

"No sir, I'm like my mother when it comes to coordination so flying isn't the best idea. We get too distracted. My sisters play though, beaters. Actually they're in the final next month with Slytherin, I said I'd go, d'you want to come?" Ruby asked Scorpius.

"Sure, it would be nice to see them play again, they're like one mind!"

"I know, it's weird."

One of the elves appeared and the group moved through to the Dining room and had a delicious three course dinner before retiring to the sitting room for drinks. Ruby was surprised by how relaxed she was in the company.

Draco Malfoy spoke mostly about his business and appeared to be very grateful to Ruby's father for introducing him to his French business lawyer. An apothecary in France was now firmly on the cards. He seemed to be proud of Scorpius and obviously loved his wife a lot.

Astoria Malfoy was an amazing baker and had made an incredible desert from scratch. She seemed to be very connected and asked Ruby all about her family and their various jobs and projects. Ruby could see the comparison with Aunt Petunia, but only, she thought, because Rosie had mentioned it to her.

At ten o'clock Ruby thanked the Malfoy's and Scorpius walked her to the entrance hall.

"Any plans for your day off?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, the wine and good food made Ruby want him even more and she snuggled into him.

"I'm having a lie in and then going home. Can you still come tomorrow night?"

"Of course, I'll be there at six."

"Great, can you stay tonight?" She asked, biting her lip and making him groan.

"No, I want us to wait until the weekend, I've got an amazing place booked and I want us to be desperate when we get there." Ruby grinned but still felt her heart sink.

"I have to wait till Saturday?" She whined.

"Well, we could go tomorrow night after we leave Wales, we've got the place all weekend."

"Okay, that's not too bad then." Ruby said, leaning in to kiss him.

"No, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, I had a great night, your parents are lovely. I hope they liked me?"

"They did, I'll give you more details tomorrow when I've had then post-dinner briefing from my mother." Ruby laughed and they kissed and then she apparated back to the flat and fell into bed.

* * *

A/N So Ruby has finally met the parents, what did you think?

Next chapter; Scorpius meets the twins!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks.

LUG-14- They'd already done the contraceptive charm at Ruby's flat so I figured it would last for a few hours, I've got enough pregnant characters for the moment!

Scorubes4life- Thanks.

witchprincess33- Thanks, I love Hugo!


	28. Bumps in the Road

Chapter 28- Bumps in the Road

"But you don't know where you're going? How romantic!" Said Annabel, her quill poised over her Muggle Studies essay.

"I know, it's for Valentine's Day, apparently it's next week."

"It is, honestly Rubes, you're as bad as mom!" Annabel moaned.

"Who's as bad as me?" Asked her mother, walking into the kitchen carrying a bouquet of tulips and reaching into the cupboard to find a vase.

"Ruby, she didn't realise that it was Valentine's Day next week!"

"Neither did I, I wondered why Fred told me to keep Wednesday night free. Is Scorpius taking you somewhere?"

It was Friday afternoon and Ruby was sat on the kitchen with her sister and mother, Immy was upstairs playing with Pox and her father was at work.

"He's taking her away for a dirty weekend."

"Hey! A _romantic_ weekend!" Ruby protested.

"Same difference." Muttered Annabel, returning to her essay.

"Where are you going?"

"No idea, he won't tell me." Her mother smiled and then placed the vase in the centre of the table. "Can we go for a walk?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, we'll take Pox. Annabel we won't be long…" Ruby left her mother warning Annabel to behave and walked upstairs to retrieve the crup.

"Hey, Pox, come!" The crup looked up at Ruby and then ran towards her at such a speed that he sailed right past her and collided with an angry Crumbs.

Ten minutes later, after Crumbs had been pacified with treats and cuddles, Ruby and her mother took Pox out into the blustery lane.

Pox was tethered to a lead but still managed to run ahead and happily chase leaves and only occasionally looked back to check if Ruby was still there.

"Okay Rubes, shoot." Said Eliza as she closed the gate behind her and linked arms with Ruby.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk about last night." The topic of dinner with the Malfoy's carried them to the village and her mother laughed when Ruby reminded her of the non-hex on Draco Malfoy. Ruby popped into the shop and bought two chocolate bars for the twins and then they walked back towards the cottage.

"How are you feeling about the project?" Her mother asked.

"Okay I think, I spoke with Aunt Minnie."

"I knew you would." Chuckled her mother.

"She was expecting me apparently. I had a bit of a freak out with Penny on Wednesday, did she tell you?"

"I might have had an owl."

"Do you lot have anything else to talk about apart from your children's social lives?"

"Yes, but you have been particularly interesting lately Ruby. Penny said you were upset."

"Yeah, it should be better next week though, I get to go back to normal cases. It's Scorpius' last day on Wednesday though, it will be strange without him."

"Will you get another intern?"

"Yeah, a different second year each week. Kyle said he hates all the change this time of year, I think he's grown quite fond of Scorpius as well."

"A different student every week, I'd hate that!" Her mother said, pulling a face. Ruby nodded, she wasn't looking forward to it.

"I meant to tell you, Alice was pretty upset the other day. I forgot to warn her and her Dad hadn't told her…"

"Bugger, I'll take her out for lunch next week. I should have thought, I was so worried about telling the twins early…"

"Don't worry, I explained. I think she was more annoyed with her Dad."

"Neville would never tell someone else's story, it was Hannah that told the girls about the war and she doesn't know my story that well. I'll talk to Alice and Neville, straighten things out."

"Another thing, Uncle Ron…"

"I know he's been difficult. I think he had more of a strained relationship with Draco than any of us, he'll get used to the idea. Hermione is working on it."

"Even more strained than Uncle Harry?"

"The Weasley' and the Malfoys' go way back. On our first day at Hogwarts Draco offered Harry the hand of friendship, with a disparaging remark about Ron thrown in, I'm not sure if Ron's ever forgiven him for that. And then when Hermione was tortured at the…" Her mother tailed off, looking pale.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Said her mother, shaking her head to focus her thoughts.

"Is it difficult for you? Am I making things hard for you by being with Scorpius?" Her mother smiled and pulled Ruby into a hug before holding her at arm's length.

"Ruby Ariana Weasley, I am your mother, that means that when you are happy then I am happy. I've never seen you this happy, especially considering all the stress you've been under. Scorpius is a lovely young man and I know he loves you and will look after you, that's all any mother wants. You bring out the best in each other, that's what my mother told me when I was dead, that me and Fred brought out the best in each other, that's all I want for you." Ruby smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Thanks, mom, I love you."

They returned to the cottage and Ruby had an enjoyable afternoon with her family. Her father and Teddy arrived at five, Vic five minutes later, and then at six Scorpius knocked on the door and Ruby went to answer it.

Scorpius was wearing a dark grey shirt and black trousers and Ruby kissed him and then led him into the kitchen which her mother had expanded to fit the growing family.

"Right, everyone this is Scorpius, Scorpius this is Annabel, Immy, and Vic." She said, pointing out each member. Annabel looked delighted to see Scorpius and immediately starting asking him the most bizarre questions such as; what was your last dream? If you could be either rich or green what would you be?

"Annabel, I really worry about you sometimes, leave him alone. Sit here Scorpius, Eliza won't pester you with ridiculous questions." Said Ruby's father, pulling out a seat.

"I was just finding out more about him!" Annabel protested, still staring at Scorpius.

"Annabel, pick your pizza and stop staring at him." Said Eliza, passing the menu over to her daughter. Ruby sat down in between Scorpius and Vic, who was laughing at Annabel's questions.

"Rich or green? Teddy, I think you did damage her when you threw her in the pond…" Vic started with a smile.

"I didn't throw her, she wriggled out of my grasp!" Teddy protested.

"When was this?" Asked Scorpius, looking amused.

"Annabel was one and was about to crawl into the pond at the Burrow so I grabbed her but she was a wriggler and she fell in anyway, Uncle Fred said it looked like I threw her."

"It did, it was hilarious!" Her father said, laughing.

"Was she alright?" Scorpius asked.

"I summoned her, she was fine. She fell in about six times, there were charms but Annabel was always getting around them, Merlin-knows-how." Said her mother, reassuring Scorpius.

Ruby lost track of the conversation for a while and was only brought back to the room when all was quiet and everyone was looking at her.

"Sorry, what?" She said, blinking.

"And there is the question of why we won't let Ruby on a broom answered!" Said Teddy.

"What pizza do you want?" Her mother asked, leaning over to swipe Teddy lightly on the arm.

"Oh, ham and pineapple with… chicken and… red onions, please." Everyone looked at her and then laughed. "What?"

"I'll order a big one and you two lovebirds can share." Said her father picking up the menu and walking into the living room to order.

"Scorpius ordered the same, Ruby." Her mother explained. Ruby looked at Scorpius and laughed.

"Really?" She asked, he nodded and squeezed her leg under the table.

"That's so romantic! Scorpius, will you tell me where you're taking Ruby this weekend?" Annabel asked.

"Maybe later, as long as you promise not to tell."

"I promise." Immy snorted.

"Yeah right Bells, tell her when you're about to leave, she can hold onto a secret for about five seconds."

By the time Ruby and Scorpius left the flat Ruby felt like she was glowing with happiness, they walked out of the cottage hand in hand and Ruby turned to him.

"You got your bag?" He asked.

"Yep, shrunk in my pocket."

"Excellent, hold on then." Ruby gripped his arm and with a twist of magic they were gone.

* * *

They arrived in a dark lane, Ruby couldn't tell how far they had travelled because the temperature was similar but the landscape was slightly less rugged. There was a log cabin about a hundred metres away from them and Scorpius led Ruby towards it.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"Does it matter?" Scorpius replied with a grin.

"Not really but I'm intrigued."

"Edge of Sherwood Forest, I saw an advert for the cabin in the Prophet before Christmas. There's a sauna, hot tub and bar, along with twenty-four hour room service."

"It's amazing." Said Ruby as Scorpius opened the cabin door by tapping it with his wand.

The cabin was fairly small but extremely cosy, there was a roaring fire and a large four-poster bed, even bigger than the Hogwarts beds.

"Not too shabby, shall I order some wine?" Scorpius said, enlarging his weekend bag and putting it on the floor, Ruby mimicked him and then pulled off her yellow duffel coat. Ruby nodded to the offer of wine and then sat down in front of the fire and pulled off her boots as Scorpius ordered.

Five minutes later they were enjoying the wine and watching a muggle film, Ruby was stretched out on the sofa with her feet on Scorpius' lap.

It had been such a busy and stressful week that the tiredness combine with wine had her nodding off. The third time this happened Scorpius removed the wine from her hand and put it on the table and switched off the TV.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, bed time." He said, standing up and lifting Ruby off the sofa.

"Not tired." She mumbled, Scorpius laughed and carried her over to the bed.

"That would be more convincing if your eyes were open." Ruby opened her eyes enough to see him smiling at her. The look reminded him of the way that her father looked at her mother and it woke her up instantly.

"Scorpius?" She asked as he placed her down on the ridiculously large bed.

"Ruby?"

"I really love you."

"Excellent, I really love you too. Where are your night clothes?" Ruby sat up in the bed and bit her lip, Scorpius paused in his search of her nightdress and looked up at her.

"I didn't bring any." She said, with a smirk. Scorpius laughed and moved over to her.

"Your lack of memory is, on this occasion, very convenient." He said, running his hand down the seam of her jumper and lifting it over her head.

"Really, what if I get cold?" Ruby asked, working on the buttons of his shirt and then pulling it off him and holding his waist.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." Ruby pulled her T-shirt over her head and Scorpius moaned when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. She had removed it when Scorpius had been ordering the wine.

Scorpius looked like he had been planning to say something but when Ruby leaned over and undid the top button of his jeans he swore and then pulled Ruby onto of his lap and their movements became frantic and desperate.

* * *

Ruby and Scorpius arrived at work on Monday morning to find Lauren Baxter sat at Scorpius' desk painting her fingernails. Ruby threw her boyfriend a scowl and then walked over to her desk and pulled out her mother's project.

"Lauren, can I help you with something?" Scorpius asked calmly.

"Oh Scorpi, there you are. Good weekend?"

"The best." He replied, Ruby could feel a blush creep across her face and she didn't dare look up. "What do you want?"

"Are you free for dinner tonight?"

"No, I've got studying to do."

"That's perfect, I'll come around at six and bring…"

"No, I'm studying with Ruby, my girlfriend." He replied firmly. Ruby knew he was lying but it did make her feel better.

"Oh… but surely it would be better to study with another first year."

"Why? You're failing aren't you?" Ruby asked, her temper finally forcing a retort. Lauren glared at her and stood up.

"Like you've never failed anything!"

"I didn't fail my first year, one thing you'll learn about Healer training Lauren, once you get in, your OWL's and NEWT's mean squat, it's a level playing field."

Lauren's retort was interrupted by the arrival of one of the admin assistants who passed Ruby a letter and then scurried out of the room. The first year gave Ruby a spiteful look and then left. Ruby glanced at Scorpius who had moved to the kettle and then open the letter.

_Dear Ruby,_

_I have arranged an appointment for your mother to see Hl Spanswick at ten o'clock this morning in the outpatients department. I know your father is also coming but I think it would be wise for you to attend as well. _

_Best wishes,_

_Poppy Pomfrey_

"Morning you two, did you have a nice weekend?" Kyle asked, entering the office just as Ruby put the letter back on the desk. She heard Scorpius reply and then looked up at Kyle.

"Sir, could I have my break at ten, my mother's got an appointment with Hl Spanswick and I'd like to be there."

"Oh dear, is your mother alright?"

"It's an old injury but I know she's quite nervous about it."

"Of course, take as long as you need, bring me a pasty on the way back would you?" Ruby nodded and Kyle walked into his office.

It took a few moments for her to realise that Scorpius was talking to her.

"…be okay."

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I said I'm sure your mom will be okay."

"Oh, yeah I know… She will be." Ruby said, more to assure herself than Scorpius.

An hour later she found herself meeting her parents and Madam Pomfrey outside Spanswick's office, she could tell immediately that her mother was terrified and Ruby shared a worried look with her father before they were called into the room.

"So, Mrs Weasley, what seems to be the problem?" The Hl asked, barely glancing up and then doing a double take at the number of people entering his office. "Oh my, Poppy, how wonderful to see you!" He exclaimed, standing up and moving to give Poppy a brief kiss.

"It's nice to see you too, Colin, I enjoyed your last paper, very forward thinking. Ruby have you read the latest issue of Medical Magic yet?"

"Oh… no I have it delivered to the flat but I was away this weekend." Ruby replied, slightly embarrassed. Madam Pomfrey introduced the family and then they all took a seat.

"So, Mrs Weasley, what seems to be the problem?" Her mother opened her mouth, took a beat and then closed it again, holding her husband's hand tightly.

"Back pain, Hl Spanswick." Said Ruby's father.

"I see." He said, making a small note.

"Eliza broke her back and twisted her spinal column when she was fifteen…"

"Merlin, how on earth…"

"Wand wall in a room the size of a broom cupboard." Her mother blushed at Pomfrey's words but the mediwitch continued. "Anyway it was dealt with, albeit sporadically, at the time. But the latest medical shows significant arthritis and nerve damage, I thought it best to consultant an expert." The flattery caused the old man to smile and sit up slightly straighter. Pomfrey passed him a file and he read it for a few moments, in which Ruby noticed her mother getting steadily paler. It was rare that her mother was the object of attention in a room and Ruby could tell it wasn't sitting well.

"Well, with the extent of damage it's remarkable that you haven't needed surgery before now..."

"She'll definitely need surgery then?" Her father asked.

"Without a doubt, it must be causing considerable pain Mrs Weasley, you really should have come sooner…"

"What kind of surgery?" Ruby asked, noticing that her mother looked on the verge of passing out. Thankfully Spanswick turned his attention to Ruby and starting explaining the operation, it was a major one.

"When could you do it?" Pomfrey asked.

"Well, the soonest could be next month, you'll be out of action for at least 3 months." Her mother glanced at Ruby with a panicked expression and Ruby didn't need the twin bond to know what she was worried about.

"Hang on, mom's in the middle of a project."

"This is more important than…" Her father began but Pomfrey cut across him and addressed the healer.

"Colin, could we step out for a moment, give them chance to discuss things?" The two elders left the room and Eliza turned to Fred.

"You don't under…"

"I do understand Eliza! I know the project is important to you but…"

"Fred please, I need to finish the project, Ruby understands, don't you?" Her parents turned to her and Ruby felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The rock being her mother's pleading face, the hard place being her father's desperation.

"Mom… I know this projects important, you know I do but… this is serious. We can start the next stage of the project without you, just keep you in the loop. Look mom, your back's not going to get better on its own."

"It's not that bad, just a bit sore…"

"Don't pull that one Eliza, I know when you're in pain, however much you try to hide it and…"

"I can handle pain, Fred, I've had enough practice!" Her mother's hiss was met with silence and Ruby wished she wasn't in the room. Her father's face looked like he was remembering something with great difficulty. Eliza seemed to know she had gone too far.

"Fred?" Ruby's father didn't reply and Ruby stood up and walked over to him.

"Dad?"

"Don't. Don't say things like that Eliza. That's not fair." He said quietly, her mother nodded with a teary face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"No, you shouldn't. Eliza, I don't want you in pain, please, have the operation next month." Eliza looked at Ruby and then back at her husband and then nodded.

The door burst open suddenly and Uncle Harry fell in looking very out of breath and holding a stitch in his side.

"Harry, what are you…?"

"You've… you've got to…. Have the surgery…"

"I am."

"It's stupid to… to wait until the…. project's finished…" Harry grasped onto the back of Ruby's chair and looked like he might pass out.

"I'm not, I'm having it next month."

"No time to… to be a hero, Eliza… I'll tell Minerva, I swear to Merlin I will!"

"She's not waiting, mate." Said Fred, colour back in his face and a smile creeping onto his face.

"Wait, what?"

"I won't wait, I promise."

"But… the bond!" Harry pointed to his own head.

"I think there might be a time delay, did you run the whole way?"

"I was… crap I've got to go, I ran out of a meeting with Kingsley and the other…" Uncle Harry darted out of the room and Madam Pomfrey poked her head in.

"Can we come back in?"

"Yeah, I used my charm to make her see sense."

"Hmm… I knew Minerva was right about you, Weasley." Said Madam Pomfrey lightly, Ruby smiled and relaxed.

* * *

A/N So a bit more family time, what did you think?

Next chapter; Ruby demands answers.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks.

Luna- Petunia and Minerva were talking about the impact of Vernon's death on Eliza, I like the idea of those two having 'worry-meetings'! My leg is still broken I had an x-ray on Friday and my surgeon said if it doesn't make significant progress in 6 weeks then they'll have to operate again and put a big nail through my femur, I don't like the sound of it!

Scorubes4life- Thanks, and yes I had a great birthday although I feel old now!


	29. New beginnings

Chapter 29- New beginnings

"So we'll start the charms and potions next week and then when Eliza has her surgery she'll have an idea of how things are going." Penny finished, shuffling her papers and looking across at Ruby. "Are you okay, Ruby?"

"Yeah, start next week." Ruby repeated vaguely.

"What is it?" Penny asked, putting her papers down. Ruby glanced up at her and shook her head.

"I… I just need to talk to mom and dad."

"Ruby?"

"It's just… sometimes I feel like I don't know anything about them! I didn't know mom hurt her back in the war, did you?"

"Ruby, we were in Azkaban, we were tortured, at some point everything was injured. I'll need surgery on my hip within the next few years."

"Really?" Ruby asked, glancing down at Penny's legs.

"I don't know what happened to your mother's back but…"

"Something to do with a wand wall, when she was fifteen…"

"That was before Azkaban then, Ruby it's hard to talk to your kids about this stuff. Alistair doesn't know everything either. What time do you finish?"

"Seven."

"Then go straight home and talk to them, they'll understand." Ruby nodded and made to stand up, Penny passed her a sheet of parchment with a list of reading material.

"Try and read all of these by Monday, and ask Hermione for the Longbottom file, she's knows you'll be asking."

"Has she been read into the project?"

"In a manner of speaking, apparently she gets certain access to all of Eliza's projects because sometimes she's the only one who can follow her thought process." Ruby smiled, remembering what her mother was like at the end of the Dementor project.

"Don't stew on this Ruby, see them tonight." Penny said firmly, Ruby nodded and left the office, her head still lost in her own thoughts.

When she entered her own office it wasn't until she got to her desk that she realised Kyle was talking to her. She needed to do something about her concentration.

"I'm sorry sir, what did you say?"

"I said are you busy on Thursday evening?"

"Umm… no I don't think so, do you need me to come in?"

"Excellent, I'm taking you and Scorpius out for dinner, tradition at the end of the first placement, a celebration before all that change that we're about to have."

"Oh, thanks sir, I'd love to come."

Kyle looked pleased and walked back into his office. Ruby looked over at Scorpius' desk and noticed a box on it, curiosity getting the better of her she stood up and walked over. It was about the size of a box of chocolates and had a pink label on it, she bent down to read it.

_Dear Scorpi,_

_Happy Valentines Day._

_Love, La-la_

_Xxx_

Supressing the desire to curse the box into oblivion with great difficulty Ruby walked back over to her desk and continued with her paperwork, her mind was a mess.

She had had the most amazing weekend with Scorpius and had felt so relaxed and happy this morning but now she couldn't feel more different. Her parents were at the top of her worry list, Lauren was not far behind, the project behind that, and her Uncle Ron not much further down the list.

When seven o'clock came Ruby left work but instead of going straight to Wales as Penny had suggested she went straight back to the flat and pulled on her running gear. Alice was not home so she could not stop her.

Ruby ran further than she had ran for ages, she ran until everywhere hurt and then ducked into an alley and apparated to Wales.

She walked up the garden path, still out of breath and heard her parents talking to someone, she opened the door noisily so that they would hear her and then walked into the kitchen. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were sat at the table with her parents, each with a glass of wine. Ron straightened up when he saw Ruby, clearly not noticing the expression on her face.

"Glad you're here Rubes, I need to talk to you about this whole Malfoy…" Ruby didn't hear the rest of his sentence, she turned and walked back out of the house and apparated again.

She arrived at the wall without even realising that that was where she was heading for. The memorial was empty and Ruby leant against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest, hugging them tightly.

Her legs were throbbing and her side was telling her, in no uncertain terms, that she had pushed herself too hard again. She was only alone for a few minutes before a crack filled the air.

Her father sat down next to her and Ruby leant her head against his shoulder.

"Hi Dad." She said quietly.

"Hey Poppet, rough day?" Ruby nodded.

"I had such a great weekend though but then today…" Ruby stopped and willed away the tears.

"Ron knows he's upset you…"

"It's not just Uncle Ron it's…"

"I know, it's me and your mom." Ruby looked up at him and nodded.

"It's just… sometimes I feel like I don't know anything about you."

"That's what I used to feel like about your mother, until she started to open up. Perhaps I've started to mimic her." He said with a small smile.

"Is there much more Dad?"

"Rubes, what you need to understand is… what we've told you is the big stuff to Eliza, the rest of it might seem big to you but, it pales into insignificance to your mother."

"What about you?"

"There are some things that we haven't told you just because they're not that… substantial to us."

"What happened to mom's back then?"

"It was at the end of her fifth year, I'd already left school by then, anyway Harry was sent a fake vision from Voldemort, of Sirius being tortured…"

"Fake?"

"He didn't know that, anyway they went to the Ministry to 'rescue' him, the Death Easters were waiting and… at some point Eliza got separated and backed into a room with a Death Eater and fired a wand wall at him. She thought Minerva was dead and it was…"

"She thought Aunt Minnie was dead?" Ruby asked, horrified. Her father sighed.

"Let's get home, Hermione might be better at explaining this stuff."

"What about Mom?"

"She's not great at talking, you might have noticed…"

"Very funny, alright help me up." Her father stood up and pulled her to her feet.

Ruby spent the rest of the evening being talked through her parents Hogwarts years, during the difficult parts her parents and Uncle Ron disappeared into the basement to work on products and Aunt Hermione described the events. It took until ten and by then Ruby felt completely drained.

"So, that's it?" She asked, somewhat desperately, Hermione smiled slightly and then nodded.

"It's what I can remember anyway Ruby." Ruby nodded and put her head on the table and muttered a quiet thanks to her Aunt.

Ruby kept her head down and heard her Aunt and Uncle leave and her parents sit down.

"Poppet?" Her father asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want waffles?" Ruby grinned into the table and nodded. She looked up and smiled at her parents.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I freaked out."

"Don't mention it, go and lie down and I'll make waffles, you look exhausted." Ruby nodded at her father' words and attempted to stand up, her legs had fallen asleep and she ended up falling, her head colliding with the fridge as she did.

"…coming round now." Her mother's voice floated towards her but Ruby kept her eyes closed.

"Ruby, your dad made Waffles." That sounded like Scorpius, Ruby opened her eyes and saw him sitting next to her, her parents were also standing over her.

"Scorpius? What are…?"

"I sent him a Patronus, we were a bit worried." Her mother said quietly.

"m'fine, just banged my head."

"And ran too far too fast I'm betting." Scorpius said smugly.

"I was annoyed." Ruby replied as he helped her sit up, she felt absolutely shattered.

"So you ran?"

"You've a lot to learn about Ruby's coping mechanisms Scorpius, I'll get the waffles." Her father said, smiling.

Scorpius spent the next few minutes checking Ruby for signs of concussion, in spite of her protests.

"Are you done now?" She snapped.

"Ruby, there's no need to be difficult." Her mother chastised. Scorpius looked at Ruby with a strange expression on his face, as if trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

"Come on." Ruby said, standing up and pulling Scorpius upstairs and into her room, her father told her not to be long and she nodded as they passed him. Shutting the door behind them Ruby turned to Scorpius.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Lauren. Lauren's the matter." Ruby replied bluntly.

"Ruby, I didn't meet her tonight, I told her…"

"I know but that didn't stop her from leaving a Valentines gift on your desk!" Scorpius waited a moment before replying.

"I can't control what other people do, Ruby. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!"

"Then why are we having this discussion? Wait… is this why you went running again…?"

"No… well like dad said I run when I'm annoyed. I've just had one of those days and 'La-la' leaving you a Valentines gift certainly didn't help!" Ruby sat down in her bed and Scorpius sighed and then sat next to her.

"I'll talk to her, make myself clear that I am utterly and completely in love with Ruby Weasley." Against her better judgement Ruby found a smile creep across her face. Before she could say anything, however, her stomach rumbled loudly and Scorpius laughed.

"Come on, waffles await." He pulled her to her feet and they went back downstairs. After eating waffles shaped like Uncle Harry's head Ruby felt much better and left Wales with Scorpius just before midnight.

"Come on, my flat, you look completely shattered and I want to keep an eye on you." Ruby nodded and allowed Scorpius to side-long her to his flat.

They climbed into bed and Scorpius put his arms around Ruby and she snuggle into him.

"I'm sorry I was jealous." She said.

"Don't be, green is a good colour on you." Ruby snorted and Scorpius kissed her lightly on the head and within five minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

Ruby sat down at the table feeling hungry, she had worked straight through lunch and then had to rush home to get changed in time for the meal with Kyle. Still, she was quite pleased to be the first one there.

She ordered a glass of sparkling water and found her mind drifting back to her meeting with the Longbottoms earlier that day. Mrs Longbottom had given her a wrapper and then pushed Ruby out of the room. Ruby pulled the wrapper out of her bag to look at it, wondering why she had kept it.

Mr Longbottom had spent the entire meeting staring at a non-existent mark on his left hand, it made Ruby sick to think of how her mother could have ended up like that. Penny and Ruby had spent the afternoon with the mediwitch, getting to know the routines and triggers of the patients. Mrs Longbottom hated green and Mr Longbottom had a problem with loud noises.

"Hey, you look great!" Ruby jumped slightly but then relaxed as Scorpius kissed her briefly on the cheek and then sat down next to her.

"Hi, thanks, good classes?"

"Dragon pox, I've got another essay to do as well!" Scorpius complained, Ruby smiled as he ordered a Butterbeer. "So, how was your afternoon?"

"Productive, I worked straight through lunch though so I'm starving!" Ruby said with a smile, it was already proving difficult not to talk about the project with Scorpius and Alice, and she had only been working on it for four days!

"Good evening both, sorry I'm a bit late, Muriel wanted to change her shoes, again!" Ruby and Scorpius stood up and greeted Kyle and his wife politely and then they all sat down and viewed the menu in silence.

They ordered and then Mrs Kyle started questioning the students about the placement and their families. When the starters arrived Scorpius looked up at Mrs Kyle.

"So, what do you do Mrs Kyle?" He asked, biting into his mushroom bruschetta.

"Me, oh not much these days! I used to work in a clothing shop in Hogsmeade but now I spend my time in the garden and doing knitting!"

"Ruby can knit."

"Can you dear? It's a rare skill with people your age!" Mrs Kyle said with a smile.

"My grandma taught me when I was younger, the others played Quidditch but I've always been a bit too clumsy to be let on a broomstick."

"I know your grandmother well, we were at Hogwarts together. I dated her younger brother for a while, in fourth year, before the war of course. Is Molly well?"

"Very well thank you, she's knitting all the time at the moment, we've got three new babies on the way."

"Oh, how lovely." Ruby smiled and nodded, just then a flash of turquoise had her looking across at the entrance. Teddy was walking in with Vic, he spotted her and made his way over.

"Hello, Rubes. What are you doing here?" He asked, looking around the table.

"Hey Teddy, this is Healer Kyle, my supervisor and his wife, they're treating Scorpius and I to dinner to celebrate the end of Scorpius' placement. This is my brother, Teddy Lupin and his wife, my cousin…

"Wait, that sounds weird! I'm Victoire Lupin, formerly Weasley, Ruby's cousin. Ruby and Teddy are adopted siblings, I promise!" Vic interrupted with a laugh.

"Good point, I never thought about it like that!" Ruby laughed before everyone shook hands.

"Anyway, we've got a table reserved upstairs, lovely to meet you and nice to see you again Scorpius, you'll have to come around for dinner soon."

"Sounds great."

"See you on Sunday, Rubes, oh and Aunt Ginny wants to know if your friend Amber wants to assist with the… delivery." Said Teddy, with an apologetic grimace at Scorpius as he swallowed a large bite of mushroom. Ruby grinned.

"I'll ask her tomorrow but I'm sure she'll say yes, anything to get her out of the Paeds ward." Teddy and Vic left and the starters disappeared.

"I can imagine you can't travel anywhere in Wizarding Britain without spotting a relative, Ruby?" Mrs Kyle asked, taking a sip of wine.

"Not really, it's worse at the Ministry but even at the hospital my parents have sources. Healer Shacklebolt is my sister' godmother, and my cousin Rosie works for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophe's so she's in at least once a week. News travels fast wherever you are!"

"I can't imagine having such a big family." Said Scorpius quietly.

"Nor I, it's always been just Robert and I, hasn't it dear?"

"Don't forget the dogs, Muriel!" His wife laughed loudly and Ruby smiled.

The rest of the meal passed quickly and Ruby was just taking a sip of coffee when she noticed Vic running down the stairs and making an undignified dash into the ladies toilet. She excused herself from the table and followed her cousin/sister-in-law.

"Vic?" She called, leaning on the sink and looking at the closed cubicle door.

"Oh, fuck!" Her cousin exclaimed, a surge of vomit accompanied the swear words.

"You alright?"

"Fine, just got a sensitive stomach." Ruby smiled and snorted.

"Or perhaps your desert had some cinnamon on it?" She suggested delicately.

"Alright Sherlock, have you got a potion or something?"

"It depends." Ruby said, opening her bag,

"On what? I'm your cousin for Merlin's sake!"

"On how far along you are."

"Oh, I dunno, when were you stabbed?"

"You and Teddy had sex while I was being stabbed!" Ruby replied, stunned.

"Of course not, it was the weekend before, we're not animals!" Her cousin replied, more heaving followed.

"About six weeks then, here you go." Ruby rolled a potion bottle under the cubicle door and a few minutes later Vic emerged looking pale but still stunning.

"Better?" Ruby asked as Vic handed her the bottle back.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome, congratulations by the way." Vic smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I can't believe it, we haven't told anyone yet but Mum's been strange so I reckon she might know. It's a bit early to…"

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry. I will use it against Teddy though, you understand?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less. I better get back, why don't you and Scorpius pop around when you've finished, we could celebrate?"

"Sure, you don't mind him knowing?"

"Nah, he won't say anything, Teddy probably scared him enough already!"

Twenty minutes later Ruby and Scorpius arrived at Grimmauld Place and Teddy let them in, and handed them both a glass of champagne.

"I told you you'd be in the Burrow next Christmas!" Ruby said, taking the glass and then giving Teddy a big hug.

"I know, you're right. Come on through, she's got her pyjamas on already by the way."

"Congratulations Teddy." Said Scorpius, shaking Teddy's hand and then looking around the hallway with apparent interest.

"Cheers, looks a bit different from the inside, huh?"

"Yeah, my grandfather mentioned it once, made it sound like a smaller version on Malfoy Manor."

"It was until Auntie Eliza worked her way through it, she said it was her own form of therapy after the war, I'll show you around." Teddy and Scorpius disappeared and Ruby walking into the drawing room, complete with a grand piano and a large bay window with a false view of surround hills, and sat down next to Vic.

"So, when did you find out?"

"Only last week, Teddy bought a cake home and… well it didn't end well!"

"I'm so happy for you Vic, mom's going to flip out!"

"I know, I can't wait to tell everyone, we're going to wait until twelve weeks though…"

"Vic there is no way that you'll keep it a secret that long, I bet it will take once Sunday lunch for Grandma to work it out!"

"I know, I'm going to try and avoid the Burrow at mealtimes, claim my muse is keeping me busy."

"Your muse? How is the art going?"

"Really well actually, I sold a painting to Gringotts last week, the Goblins paid me more than Teddy makes in a month, we bought a new bed!" Vic said in an excited whisper.

"That's great, what was the painting of?"

"Goblin rebellion of 1914, Dad said they wanted to show the customers that they could hold their own so I had a look through my textbooks and used my imagination, Auntie Eliza really liked it. Anyway, enough about me, how's it going with young Mr Malfoy?"

"It's good, really good."

"But?"

"Why does there have to be a but?"

"Because I know that look, what is it?"

"It's his ex, she works at the hospital and she's started sniffing around. I trust him Vic, I really do, I know he loves me but…"

"You don't trust her?"

"Not at all, she's a slut, Rosie reckons she cheated on him and…" Ruby stopped talking as Teddy and Scorpius entered the room, laughing loudly.

"This place is amazing, Rubes, your mom should be an artist!"

"She is, sort of, she uses it while her brain is working on saving the world and eradicating suffering."

"Don't disturb her while she's painting though, she's scary!" Teddy whispered, collapsing next to Vic.

"That's not personal to Auntie Eliza, that's an artist thing."

"Or maybe a woman thing, I interrupted Ruby when she was studying at the weekend and she nearly hexed me into next week!" Scorpius added with a smile.

"I was working on top-secret things, it made me jumpy, and I missed anyway!" Ruby defended.

"Good thing too, you were aiming a bit too low for my liking." Teddy and Vic howled with laughter and Ruby smiled and leaned in to kiss Scorpius on the cheek.

"I made it up, didn't I?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Alright, too much information, we have a baby present!" Teddy said, pointing at Vic's stomach.

"It doesn't have ears yet, Teddy." Said Ruby.

"Yeah, but I do, anyway to my beautiful wife and my magnificent sperm!" He said, toasting in Vic's direction.

"Hey, I have ears too!" Ruby yelled, also raising her glass to Vic.

* * *

A/N So the Weasley family is getting even bigger, yay!

**I'm having a 2 week writers break, if you review lots I may shorten it**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks.

Scorubes4life- I'll see what I can do about Hagrid, it's the Quidditch final coming up so I'm sure they'll meet up at Hogwarts.

Luna- Thanks.


End file.
